My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya
by tsurara619
Summary: What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself? This is NOT a self-insert fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in the past as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine.

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Uchiha Sakuya. I was born to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto on the early hours of July 24. I was born hours after my twin, Uchiha Sasuke and was confined to a hospital during my first few weeks of life.

I was born in a prestigious family with two older brothers. My parents loved me and treated me like glass. Apparently, I was almost announced as stillborn since I took my sweet time getting out where Sasuke popped out within the first few minutes of labor.

Of course, I didn't know all this right away. I was sufficiently terrified when I finally worked it all out. I wasn't exactly happy about it.

You see, I'm not someone that can be called normal. Not anymore. It's hard to say such a thing with a straight face now that I've been through something so bizarre.

I like to think that what happened to me was some sort of cosmic hiccup. I was a defect, sort of. How else could I still consciously remember my past life even as I was reincarnated? There are parts of me that doubt this is even real. It's just a little hard to accept that I've been reborn in a fictional universe as a fictional character's supposedly nonexistent twin. Even my parents were shocked as the ultrasound only ever showed one baby.

As an otaku, I should've probably felt ecstatic. I get to meet my favorite characters after all. But, I wasn't. It would be more correct to say that I was bitter as hell.

First of all, I personally hated Sasuke's character in both the manga and the anime. He was the foremost example of rash judgment, poor life decisions, and overall brattiness.

I mean, for a so called genius, he was a really dumb brat. Not to mention psychotic.

Second, I was born into the Uchiha clan. You know. The one that was _massacred._ It's in the name. I wasn't too happy to learn that I was given a new family that would end up being brutally torn away from me again because of ninja politics.

Third, my family will be screwed over with, as I am aware, for the whole duration of the series. The shit they deal with is practically the main content of the story. They might as well have rename it Uchiha. It certainly covered a lot more about them than the protagonist.

And fourth, as Sasuke's sister, I'll be right in the middle of the shit storm. Of course, that's assuming that Itachi won't kill me off either and that everything will somehow still end up canon.

Why couldn't I have been born to a nice normal civilian family? If it had to be clan, the Nara or Yamanaka would've been nice. Or better yet, the Sarutobi. Nothing says safety better than being a direct relative of the Hokage. Even if he'll end up dead.

What the hell. Asuma was awesome.

So, after learning to get close to my new family and feel a little bit of hope again, the cold truth comes down on me like a metaphorical bomb.

I was in a doomed clan in a war-torn and possibly doomed world in a village full of trained killers whose village will be destroyed like...twice(?) or so before I even get to see a second decade.

Oh, and my brothers turn into murderers. Sooo happy I was reborn now.

Really, suicide seemed like a good idea at the time. But then, I had a thought. If this was some sort of trick my mind played on me, it wasn't like I had anything to lose. If it was real, then, I'm already aware that death isn't the _end._

But, I already died once. It wasn't fun. I still get nightmares whenever I think about that other life that slipped from my fingers. About how it happened.

In a way, I was being a coward in not wanting to take the easy way out. It was a sad sad thing. But, if I was going to be in this world from now on... If I were to have a _family_ again, I'd have to work hard to keep it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rebirth

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Rebirth**

I was in a warm comforting darkness. It was soothing. Calming even. I felt like I could just sleep in there forever without any worry.

That place was relief. I like to think that it was heaven. It sure felt that way. I actually thought it was, all things considered.

The pain and fear was washed away by the dark nothing that promised only reprieve. Reprieve from the cruel truth and sudden destruction of everything I knew.

It was so sudden - so fast.

I realized bitterly amidst the pain and the fading consciousness that it was all over. Everything I ever know...gone in the blink of an eye. My peaceful slumber helped me ease the pain away and just _sleep_.

But then, that dark safe haven started changing. There was light and I was being rejected. I didn't want to leave that comfort in favor of the imposing light.

I was aware that it was an exit and something was at the other end. But, I didn't want to leave my safe place. I don't quite understand yet but I was scared of that light. It reminded me of horrible things. The muffled screams I could glean from the other side didn't help boost my confidence.

I know blinding brightness. I know mind-numbing pain that tore through nerve and bone and crusting flesh. I know fear and pain and loss.

My mind rationalized that it was probably trauma. I was being paranoid associating anything bright with that horrible fire.

I just want to stay in here and hide from the world forever. Was that too much to ask?

There was someone else with me. It was a constant companion in that dark place that kept me from feeling alone. It had been a comforting presence even if I didn't actually see or talk to whoever it was. But now, he was leaving me in his hurry to the light.

It made me sad, upset. I felt betrayed that he was leaving me. He was supposed to be my companion, my comfort. I wanted to go out just to grab him back into our safe place.

But, I still resisted. I didn't want to go out and see the world. I was too scared of the pain and the horror or everything crashing and burning all around me. I mean that both literally and figuratively.

I was stubbornly resisting the purge. Why would I want to leave heaven to begin with? Why would heaven push me out? Wasn't this supposed to protect me forever? This isn't what I was taught as a child.

God is good. All the time. God loves all.

If those are true, then, why is He kicking me out of heaven? Did I do something wrong? A-Am I judged unworthy and being thrown into hell?

No! Please, let me stay! Please don't forsake me!

Judgment came as something strong and unrelenting grabbed my leg. I cried and braced myself for my fate.

It was an odd creepy squeezing sensation that shocked me into silence. No amount of whining could ever explained the bizarre feeling. I didn't move and hoped that whatever horror was to come would come swiftly, even if I knew that was wishful thinking.

There was cold and pain. The sensation of being exposed and weak and unable to move frightened me. Everything hurt. It was like all the tolerance to pain I built up in my life took a 180 and became pain sensitivity.

Something pulled at me, weighing heavily. It was as if something was draining me of my vitality. I felt a sharp stab in my gut that gave way to a metal smell that I swear was my blood. I couldn't make a sound. I was too scared as all the horrible traumatizing activity about me commenced.

Everything was a vague blur of darkness and light and curious large shapes that moved about me. Noise was intelligible and oozed a sense of panic.

Then, there was the asphyxia. I felt like I was drowning. There was _something_ all around me. It wasn't quite water but I was drowning in it. It was an overwhelming sort of invasive thing that I couldn't identify. It was snaking all around me and within my weak unresponsive body.

It was like fire but not burning. I'd know how that feels like. But, it was warm and electrifying all the same. I felt like I was doping and swimming in coffee all at the same time.

There was panic and overreaction. I wanted to scream. _I was on fire!_

But, I couldn't. I was more focused on the gagging and the conscious effort if trying to push the _something_ out with my mind. For some unknown reason, It seemed to be working. But, at the same time, it was making me feel weaker and colder.

I felt the _something_ come creeping back by force when I grew too weak to keep it out. I didn't have the strength to keep conscious as they came back. I did notice one thing before passing out though. I was still breathing.

* * *

It soon became embarrassingly clear to me how I overreacted. I was not in any way thrown out of heaven. I was reborn, obviously, as I am currently a baby.

I was more or less blind to everything. I could only identify the contrast between light or dark and the vague outlines of objects. I preferred the dark and cringed from the bright stuff. It sucked that most of what I saw where blinding white colors.

But, I could also hear. I heard very well. I was able to figure out that I was in a hospital, that I was in need of treatment, and that every single one of the nurses spoke in Japanese.

I was suddenly relieved that I watched as many animes as I did as subbed because it was very helpful now.

It came to me as a surprise when I finally pieced together the clues. I was reborn to a Japanese couple. I didn't know how to feel.

I'm Catholic. I was taught about heaven and hell, not the ring of transmigration. Wasn't that Indian or something? In that case, I'm kind of glad I didn't end up as an ant or plant.

I'm not going to lie and say that I was a devout follower that went to church every Sunday and all that. Because I'll be honest. I didn't. Not for a long time now.

But, I did believe in the existence of a higher existence beyond our comprehension. For all the scientific explanations made about how the world came to be, nothing answered the most important questions.

Who started the natural processes? Who designed them? Who set things in motion?

God, obviously.

I believed in God. I believed in Jesus and His sacrifice and how humanity was saved from sin. I also believed that we were born with free will as the ultimate test as well as the ultimate freedom. While the hands of fate did exist, we all knew how to chose our own destiny.

But, seeing as my Catholic faith didn't prepare me for this, I still felt put out.

This Indian or whatever thing went and happened to me and I don't have enough context to work with. I'm not really sure where reincarnation first came from. The only other religions I ever had interest in reading about were the stuff that seemed like fiction works. Myth and all that.

This doesn't come to me as anything close to heaven or whatever the afterlife looks like. It could still be hell though. This mind-numbing boredom and immobility might just be my punishment for accomplishing absolutely nothing in my life.

This must be some cosmic hiccup. I like to think that I was just forgotten as one of the little redundant souls amongst the many other people that die in a minute. The unlucky one that slipped through the cracks and got shrugged at. After all, in reincarnation, I'm not supposed to remember my past life, right?

It was sad to think that way. Depressing even. But, the alternate explanation was that someone up there hates me and that would've been worse for my already frail self-esteem. So, I'm taking the first explanation.

With all the philosophical stuff out of the way, my mind started lingering on my current state of affairs. I impressed myself with my line of thinking. I think I developed a bit of respect for babies now. Being a newborn _sucks_.

I felt like I was paralyzed from head to foot and barely had a clue about my surroundings. Even the intelligible baby talk of the nurses was starting to get to me. I was just glad that I had my moments of peace to just sleep.

My hearing was super acute. It helped calm me when I recognized what was what. I was even able to identify people by their breathing and footsteps with relative mental labels like Nurse # 1 and so on. I found that I could gather information that way.

The nurses talked a lot. They were a wealth of knowledge.

I learned from them that my name was _Sakuya_. It was a nice name. I approve. But, I get the strange feeling that the name came in late. I mean, no one called me that at least until I started consciously breathing normally. That took a while.

I also learned that I have a twin. That part, I already figured from how I was born. But, it was still amusing to learn that he was a boy. He was born perfectly healthy and was already in the care of our new mother. So, it explained why he wasn't with me.

It was a bit lonely seeing as he was my twin. He was my companion. My other half. I felt that he should stay with me like before. Let me feel safe again. But, I was mature enough to let that slide.

What I thought was heaven was actually a woman's womb. How embarrassing. And the light had been... Uck. Erasing that from my memory, now. Why did I have to be conscious enough to remember that? It was horrible. _HORRIBLE!_

My neonatal blindness eventually cleared up enough for me to discern that I was in an incubator of some kind. There were white figures constantly moving about me. I presumed they were the nurses. I could see them better in time.

More than once, one of them would come over to force that weird _something_ into me somehow. At first, I cried about it - _a lot_. It was the only response I was capable of making so it was what I did.

Eventually, I understood that keeping that _something_ inside me, even if weird, was important and that it wouldn't drown me. I think it was air. Of all things that I could've been afraid of, it was _air._

How pathetic was that?

The air wasn't the issue. Though, a part of my mind protested that it was.

 _My mind._ That was the problem.

I was being overly conscious of the odd _something_ floating about everywhere that I was hurting myself.

It feels weird but I've long since learned that forcing it out of me is bad news. I think I almost died enough times to warrant a lifetime of hospital arrest.

I thought my death was a nightmare followed by _this_. Someone is probably laughing at me somewhere because they were both real.

To breathe, I had to learn how to consciously ignore it. It was still a discomfort but I'd get used to it eventually. What the hell. It was probably pollution. I'll be honest. Now that I'm letting it in, I feel like I'm constantly bordering on being high.

Heh. I guess the activists were spot on about the negative effects of air pollution on the young. I hope I didn't get some congenital lung disease over this.

I spent most of my time being bored out of my mind. The boredom was mind-numbing. It felt forever to me but I get the feeling that it was only a few months, heck, maybe just a few weeks since I was first _reborn_.

I will admit that, in my last life, I was a spoiled child... _to a degree_. I didn't leave home much unless prompted and preferred to stay in front of my laptop. I liked reading and watching. Most of the time, it's anime because I'm a die hard otaku. I don't even watch TV save for the news program.

My family always teased me and said that I was addicted. I don't deny it. I loved me my literature, internet, and slothful lifestyle. The only troubles I ever had involved schoolwork and my friends' random drama.

Now, I only have the last one and I feel like screaming because of it.

But, before that, there's still this doubt nagging in me that makes me wonder if I really am in Japan. We can't be in Tokyo or any other city. Sure, I'm in a hospital but the stunning lack of heavy machinery troubles me.

No hospital, even when under on funds, would have so little access to life-sustaining machines. Not all of them have to be _that_ expensive. This is clearly a working facility, not some midwife's house where I suspect I might've been born in.

I get the feeling that I might be in some poor community hospital. For all the sounds that my superman-like hearing picked up, the whirring sound of machinery or distant traffic wasn't among them. I'm really hoping they can fix whatever it is that's wrong with me regardless. But hey, I hear that deprived medical centers like this make up for it with excellent doctors. I sure hope that's true.

* * *

I was eventually released to my parents. It felt like forever so when it finally came, I was feeling a bit excited. I was starting to fear that I was abandoned.

I was hesitant to call them Mom or Dad because I am aware of my... _other_ parents. I encountered the same hesitance with my twin. It was a depressing thought to have mainly since my _other_ family were all gone.

But, I couldn't help it. It was my family. I wanted to know if anyone survived. I swore that I'd look them up as I got old enough and cemented the family name to memory.

I learned that I had an older brother on top of having a twin. I was actually interested in that. I had a little sister and a couple of male cousins that might as well be my brothers. But, I never had an actual big brother before.

When I first saw his face from up close, I determined that he was very young but old enough to be able to speak complete and horrifyingly formal Japanese sentences that I barely understood.

My older brother looked like he'd end up growing as quite the looker so I was a bit curious on what _I_ looked like. Sadly, these people don't seem to have heard of mirrors. Our home was a traditional Japanese one. It was purely wood with lots of sliding doors.

I tried not to panic and yell about how easily wooden homes _burn_ and focused on the sheer size of the property. It was actually kind of nice. Like a mansion. It made me feel like I'm on one of those school tours to Kyoto that are sometimes portrayed in anime.

Maybe it was an ancestral home. Yeah. That would make sense even if we were dirt poor. They won't have to worry about much if they own the place, except tax. Does Japan have property tax?

We had plumbing, _thank God_. I was going to rage if we didn't have at least that. Traditional homes were kind of fantastical and nice in that magical way they make you feel like you traveled back in time. But without plumbing, they sucked in my opinion. Plumbing is important.

We didn't have air-conditioning though. I don't think we even have electricity. The night lights were purely from the moon and...and fire lanterns. Really not the most comfortable for me. I do not like fire now.

Okay. So, we're poor. We probably live in the country. No chance in hell that we have internet or even a damn PC.

I really took my former standard of living for granted huh.

My older brother's arrival was announced by the ghastly wailing from the small bundle in his arms. He looked really flustered about it. That's a kid that's wondering where he went wrong instead of an irritated one trying to locate an off switch. I felt relief when I noticed it.

* * *

I was put in a nursery with my twin. We shared the same bassinet, the same things, and even the same name sometimes when our parents get confused. Apparently, we _really_ look alike.

Good thing we have different private parts then.

I noticed that most of our stuff were hues of dark blues and blacks. That suit well with me since I was never really the girly type and I wasn't a fan of bright colors. But, it did tell me that no one had expected me at all. I have yet to find anything stereotypically meant for a baby girl.

My twin's name was Sasuke. I knew that for sure because my father often mistook me for him during the first few weeks. It became easy later on when they finally figured out that I was the quiet one.

I only ever acted up when I woke up. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that I wasn't drowning or being burned alive. I still feel like I'm infested by unusually receptive tapeworms that I can mentally command. It was weird. But I've learned to live with it.

It was a big change being a baby and all. But, I've come to accept that this is my second chance. Maybe, I might be able to become something worthwhile this time around. I miss my family and fear for their fate but I'm not going to stay stuck on it.

I will live.

* * *

I want to die.

I want to die and escape this hell. I feel like crawling back to my cozy little incubator in the hospital. Sasuke is driving me nuts.

My boring days in a hospital was replaced with hellish torment. My twin brother, from what I can gather, was a very loud baby. I really should've seen that coming.

I wasn't the type of person that liked kids. Sure, I liked them as they were but not as the person that had to deal with them. Kids were noisy, annoying, grabby, curious, and tend to drag you into trouble.

I know this because I had a little sister once and she made my childhood horrible. We grew up as close and somewhat similar in the end but her younger toddler self was a nightmare. It stands to reason that I was horrible with kids since then.

My problem here is that I was a child now too. Sasuke and I were twin babies. In the same nursery. Sharing the same crib. _And_ the same mother who feeds us. See the issue?

24/7 exposure.

Fine, he was a baby. Asking for a little bit of maturity from him was too much if not outrageous. Fine, he was my twin. So, personal space might not even be a concept he understands yet. Especially not when we were in our mother's womb for a good amount of time together.

But, this baby gives a new definition to the word _clingy_. He won't give me the time of the day. Even when I try to escape through sleep, he's there to whine and cry and drool on me.

He was an endless source of energy and demand for attention. I'm the quiet baby that only ever cries when I need food or a diaper change. In that light, I tend to be left alone to my own devices. Just how I like it. But, I can never escape _him_.

I get that I probably seem like a sullen and unusual baby. But, I'm _not_ a baby. The fact that I am mentally a 19 year old teenager is what's making me this annoyed. You don't expect an adult to react any better when in this situation.

Things got a little better when I was strong enough to roll about. It allowed me the option of _getting away_. He didn't like that and eventually started rolling too but I was still ahead of him. He probably thought it was a game.

I stopped having problems with breathing in air anymore. I'm still feeling that odd sensation in my body of crawling warm weirdness. I have yet to get any explanation for that. I'm getting used to it though. I hope that's not a bad sign.

It's kind of nice anyhow. Definitely a step up from the morning smog that always greets me for the school days. Sure, the air here is weird but it's ten times better than the polluted shit in the city. One of the perks of living in the country-side, I guess. But, it begs the question. Why is it so hard to breathe it?

I like to sleep a lot too. Like, all the time. What am I to do? I'm a 19 year old teenager in a baby's body that has to stare at the same ceiling for hours on end. In the war between mind numbing boredom and lazy escape, the latter often won. Dreams were more intellectually stimulating.

But Sasuke usually destroyed my attempts. Just another thing on my growing list of _what I don't like about my twin brother_.

I usually can't believe that he's my twin. I mean, the rest of our family seem reasonably mellow. He's like an ADHD diagnosed pup that's chugged on Gatorade. It's frustrating.

I usually try my best to stay away from the clingy and loud brat. He tries his best to bother me. At this rate, I'll end up a shrimp and develop frown lines by the time I'm our older brother's age.

Ah, my older brother. He isn't the horrifying kind that experimentally pokes the infant all the time for the sake of sating his curiosity. He actually absorbs the warnings our mother give him about caring for babies and successfully supports her.

Dear father couldn't do it as much. His work took too much of his time.

His name was Itachi...I think. I am aware that it means _weasel_ so it might actually be a nickname. I don't understand the reference but it might just be an inside joke.

From what I can tell, Itachi goes to school and is actually very smart. Our parents never have anything bad to say about his performance. He was every bit the perfect son they expected him to be.

Personally, I'm worried.

Itachi doesn't seem to play much. I've never heard him talk about friends either. It was always school or helping out our mother at home. When he takes care of me, I notice faint signs of injury and fatigue. He was good-looking, obedient as a dog, and an exemplary honor student-like kid. I worried that he might be getting bullied.

That didn't sit well with me. But, with our haggard parents more focused on the new arrivals, they can't do much about it. Especially not when he seems pretty good at hiding the injuries and keeping quiet about them.

Our mother was a beautiful young woman. It's a little disconcerting that she doesn't look a day older than twenty. But then, she's Asian. Asians have the tendency to make people question whether or not they were immortal.

I don't actually know her name. Itachi only ever calls her _Kaa-san_. Our father isn't always around to clarify on that end. People rarely talk past concise sentences around here. It's kind of annoying. How else do they expect me to learn?

I get the impression that she isn't used to being a house wife. Maybe that's why our father works double time. Maybe that's why Itachi knows how to take care of himself so well.

That's two extra mouths to feed, my more than likely pricey medical bills, the loss of his wife's contribution to the budget, and nine months of her unusual cravings and doubled appetite.

I mentally cringed.

Father is very strict, I can imagine my future already. He's also seriously straight-laced and seemingly without a sense of humor. It's like he's military. Actually, from my repeated sightings of swords and knives on his person, as well as all-nighters with an ungodly amount of paperwork, he might actually be some sort of police detective.

They use swords instead of guns here. So retro. But cool. Like yakuza but none of the yelling and the needless violence.

Guns wouldn't be very effective in the country-side if it was too hard to maintain and supply with magazines anyways. Not to mention, the sound carries for miles. Father would practically be screaming _I'm right here, kill me_.

Economically speaking, it was a good idea. Though, if something big happened here, they might potentially be defenseless. So, I'm torn on that end.

That was how it was with this sort of family. Itachi was quiet and did all that he was told. Father always seemed to be swamped with work. Mother was always too occupied with whatever's wrong with Sasuke to attend to me directly.

How nice to see that my new family is so _stable_.

Read: _sarcasm_.

It was funny though as I skim through my library of past life memories. My twin's name is Sasuke. My older brother is called Itachi. I don't know Mother's name yet but I'm pretty sure our father is named Fugaku. Just take me out of the picture, they'd be mirroring the _Uchihas_ from the Naruto anime. It's so funny I sometimes end up giggling because of it.

Never would I laugh about it again when I realized the truth.

* * *

I froze. It was just the only thing I could do. Neither our mother or father were around and Sasuke kept on crying. In a way, it was relieving. It told me he was there and _alive_.

I felt tremors and surmised that there must be an earthquake. That could explain the noise and the evacuation that seems to be going on.

In a logical point of view, that would be what I'd settle on. But, I doubted it. I completely trashed that theory. No way in hell _this_ was a fucking earthquake.

Itachi carried Sasuke and some older woman rocked me frantically, as if hoping for a reaction. The whole time, she seemed to be terrified and flustered. But, I doubt she was as terrified as me.

I was drowning again. Or, I wasn't. I knew how to breath in the air now. I _could_ breath. But I also couldn't. I don't even know if my heart is still beating. There was sheer terror tainting the atmosphere. It just popped up all of a sudden and made me freeze despite feeling like I was being roasted alive. It was like a miasma of malice creeping at me, burning my soul and shorting my conscious mind's coherence.

It was like _that day_ , but more. Even a flashback was more preferable. This was _fear_.

I barely registered anything. I was just stiff as a rock and not making a sound. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel it. Such raw anger and hate and pure evil and an overwhelming pressure of knowing it can kill me just by _being_.

This isn't some natural disaster. It wasn't something _explainable_. It was a demon breathing into the world its brand of horror. It could've been fire personified. It could be hell on earth in a literal sense. It was...supernatural.

Given my scientifically unexplainable existence, I'm not quick to doubt that such creatures could exist. That would make me a hypocrite.

But, I still didn't know what it was exactly. I couldn't put a name or a face to it. I was left in the arms of some person I don't even know, hiding in a dark bunker sort of place while that... _thing_ that I don't know what was out there.

That just made it scarier.

It eventually disappeared. It felt like an eternity when it was there. When it was gone, it felt like time stopped.

What was it? Why did it come here? What did it come for? Will it be back? If so, when?

Questions ran in my mind, forming around my tightly woven fear and caging me in it. I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to open up my mind, my senses, again. Not if it could still be lurking out there somewhere.

I understand now why people of the dark ages were so scared and paranoid. A wise person once said _People fear what they don't understand_. Those words have never felt truer.

Gradually, I eased up from that fear but nothing's ever been the same since then. I used to pull away from Sasuke. Now, I can't help but whimper if he isn't by my side.

Mother and Father weren't the ones with me when it all happened. I kept asking, _where were you!?_ But, I knew that there was no point. When something like that happens, trying to find other people like family is harder than locating a button in a beach. Everything is just consumed by the chaos.

One day, our family left for a town wide wake. I was far from okay but I wasn't exactly being noisy. From what I know, babies tend to be noisy in funerals, crying all the while. This one was just dead quiet as everyone listened to the eulogy of the collective victims of the disaster.

I saw for the first time the world that cradled me.

Mountains that resemble Mt. Rushmore, but not.

A ruined traditional village barely back on its feet.

Long lines of morose people. No one was crying. But everyone grieved.

A familiar symbol carved on tiny metal plates worn by my father and his men. And many more were adorned by that snail-like swirl that's supposed to be some leaf.

All of it made me feel cold. It made me feel like gritting my nonexistent teeth and scream. It made me feel like I was stabbed through the heart over and over.

I'm in Konoha.

I'm in this horrible war torn world where shit hit the fan more often than not.

I'm in a world doomed to great pain, tragedy, and a great world war.

...

And I'm an _Uchiha._

SHIT!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Clock Is Ticking

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Clock Is Ticking**

Uchiha Itachi is my brother. He's the tragic hero. The boy who will once murder his entire clan.

Sasuke is my twin. The one who'll betray the village for the sake of power and killing Itachi. The one who turns into a monster, a lose canon easily pointed towards others when the villains want him to rain chaos down on everyone.

My mother and father were the head honchos of the Uchiha clan. They're the ones who'll organize a coup d'état in Konoha that Danzo reacted to with extreme prejudice.

 _This can't be happening!_

"Is Sakuya going to be okay?" Itachi asked. I only caught a couple of words from that but I got the gist of it.

It made my heart ache. This sweet little boy... This kind older brother of mine... He will one day be forced to become a murderer. He will murder the entire clan to save Sasuke. And it would have been a failure because all it does is drown him in darkness.

But, what does that mean for me?

"She'll be fine. We'll take her to a doctor. I'm sure...she'll be strong. Just like before."

My mother spoke words that were probably meant to comfort. Unfortunately, her voice was wavering and cracking. She was very scared. She held me close and I could feel her light trembling.

Our mother. Our kind mother will be dead. _I_ might end up dead.

There was never any mention of Sasuke having a sister. But, what if it wasn't put into plot because it was unnecessary? Because it was irrelevant to the story proper? Even if Itachi might spare me, for being his sister, everyone will still die. Everyone. Mother. Father. That lady that carried me to the shelters that appear to be my aunt.

I'll lose everything again in a single night. It won't be fire this time. It will be blood. On my brother's hands. And Sasuke...He'll turn into a monster.

No. Why me? Why this? Why do I have to suffer this kind of torment?

Why give me this just when I was finally warming up to them? Why give me a family at all if they're just going to be torn away from me again? Why put me _here_ in this world? Why? Why? Why?

I cried without making a sound. I remain stiff as the tears flow out of my eyes. Why? Why?

...

It's not fair.

* * *

Summer has finally come. Sweet vacation. Sweet homecoming. I still can't believe I made it past my first year of college.

My folks don't live in the city so I had to travel home to get there. My cousin picked me up in his car since we were both in the city and we went together. I wasn't even a little bit embarrassed that he caught me pigging out on ice-cream while watching anime on my laptop in my pigsty of a studio apartment. He wasn't any better in my opinion.

His car wreaked of alcohol but he didn't seem to be intoxicated. No doubt, he already went partying with his friends. Plus, he stunk of cigarettes. I hate that smell.

We didn't go to the same university but we shared that feeling of accomplishment over surviving a year of college. Or, in his case, another year. Yep, definitely something to celebrate about.

We were also a little close. I guess that has to do with how I was his only cousin near his age. His father had been, to put it lightly, an orphan, so our side of the family was all he knew.

Another thing I liked about my cousin was that we were both anime fans, sort of. Granted, he wasn't as big on it as I am but when I talk about it, he doesn't give me a condescending look that implies something about my maturity.

It really sucks when other people say that anime are cartoons that are for children. The damn hypocrites have the gall to call on wonderful writing and excellent plot development full of angst, pain, and harsh truths when they watch freaking Disney in the theaters 10 to 15 times.

I don't rage about it though. I'm better than that. I just find companionship in people who understand.

"Check my bag. I have something for you in there." he told me.

I looked towards him warily. He's a bit of a joker sometimes. If he's pulling one on me, I'm not going to get caught in it.

"What's with that look? I'm not messing with you."

Despite his words, he laughed at my reaction. Well, it did tell me that he wasn't lying much better than a poker face would.

"Fine. I'll check your vomit bag." I grumbled.

It was a perfectly reasonable adjective in my opinion. He had that camo-style backpack since his high school freshman year and it stunk like a rat died in it too. The thing practically begged to be in retirement.

Then, I blinked in mild surprise.

He got me a present. My birthday already passed and he wasn't able to give it to me because, well, _exams_. We both had our priorities.

"Really? You sure took your time." I told him dryly.

"What kind of thank you is that?" he asked me. But, either way, we were both grinning.

He wasn't the gift-giving type. He usually just treated me something I wanted on my birthday, usually food. He was cheap like that. This was a break from the unspoken tradition. And, I'm actually kind of happy he bothered.

He got me manga. It was Naruto. To be honest, I haven't really been updated on this series. I like Naruto, yes. But, I'll admit that I haven't been looking it up lately. I mean, the fillers just keep on coming.

I've been reading up on Bleach though. I hated the last anime arc but I liked the development in the manga. There's also the growing notoriety of Kinoku Nasu's works in anime and manga adaptations that has been filling the void the childhood anime left behind.

He said something about it being finally finished and whatever. That intrigued me as I was under the impression that it would never end with the all the fillers. Like Detective Conan.

"I think I already read through some of these." I said to him as I inspected the volume. I wasn't too surprised to see familiar pages on the first part.

"Not the ending." he said in a sing-sang voice.

He was right. The ending was all that mattered. I could find it online by now but, having the actual manga in my hands sort of gives it a different feel. Like reading a novel. At the very least, I don't have to worry about poor internet connection anymore.

"Whatever. But, since you're being so kind, I might just lend you my new Fate Stay/Night game." I told him. He made a confused face.

"Fates...I heard that was a hentai game." he said slowly. I gave him a flat look. Of course _that's_ what he heard about it.

"I'm talking about the re-released version for PS2, dumbass!"

"Sorry. I haven't watched the anime to that yet. I've been getting into Fox's new DC series'." he said.

Hm. DC TV series. I've actually been watching Arrow. I was planning on seeing The Flash too because that one crossover episode intrigued me. While I infected cousin-dear with anime mania, he infected me with comic mania. It wasn't too dissimilar. There were plenty of comic works that were mentally challenging enough for my taste. I liked the material on Batman the most.

Hah. We are such nerds.

"Well, we have all summer." I reminded him playfully. It was a plan. Not a very admirable or social plan. But, it was something on our to-do list for this vacation.

When we got home, our folks were all there ready for us. We even ate out together, as family, and stuffed ourselves silly in some diner I honestly don't remember being there before.

I also learned that my sister was dating our neighbor/childhood friend. That was...a surprise. No, really. I had no idea and we actually chat online almost every day.

I was angry at first since she didn't tell me. But then, I couldn't stay angry forever. I knew the guy. He was a good kid. If anything, the horrifying one in the relationship would be my sister. I kind of pity him.

Then came Saturday. It was a perfect day to laze about. I had no classes to worry about and was perfectly contented to sleep in.

I had my cousin's gift with me - the Naruto manga's final volume in English translation. I debated over reading it or sleeping more. I chose the latter option. I could always read it later.

"FIRE!"

There was no _later._ Later was half-consciously crawling out of the heat and banging on a jammed door. Later was hearing screams of fear and pain on top of my own from all around me. Later was the sound of sirens and the unforgiving flames and the pandemonium spilling into the streets.

There was terror. There was pain. There was fear that my perfectly average and normal life was going to an abruptly end, just like that. I thought, _this is it_. It's all over.

I was choking on smoke and probably crying my eyes out as I suffocated. I was still awake when the fire crawled all over my body. I was still screaming when I fell as I lost my strength. I think I was still screaming as I died, just without the actual sounds.

I died trapped alone and being burned alive.

* * *

I cried myself awake. It was more a scream as it lasted only a few seconds. I found myself panicking when I didn't recognize where I was. But, I did recognize my immobility and the odd _something_ in the air that I always felt weird with.

It served as a reminder. I was a baby. I was Uchiha Sakuya. It wasn't the dark comforting room I regularly slept in now. And, Sasuke was not clinging relentlessly to my arm.

He wasn't here. There was _no one_ here. I cried long and hard but no one was coming.

Then, I saw a familiar figure of white, though much clearer now. I was taken out of whatever they put me in and placed on some table, like a lab specimen. There were odd writings on it and it smelt strongly of blood and ink.

I whimpered and felt cold. I couldn't move. I didn't understand why I felt like I was dying until _something_ was forced into me. It was so sudden, without warning. I cried in shock. The nurse, or doctor, was taken aback by my negative reaction. But, he still went on with it anyways. Albeit, a little gentler this time.

I tried to remind myself of what was going on. I was in the Naruto world. His hand which forced the _something_ into me was glowing green. He was healing me.

The _something_ was chakra. It explained a lot to me. Allowed me to rationalize.

I'm in Konoha's hospital. He's a doctor. This is medical ninjutsu. He's _helping_ me. The fact that I couldn't feel the constant warm weirdness within me now suggests that I might've just nearly off-ed myself in my sleep again. No wonder I'm in the hospital.

I was put in a familiar feeling incubator that, now that I see it clearer, appear to be covered in writing.

Seals. Fuinjutsu.

Oh, so _that's_ why there weren't many machines before. They didn't need them. Why would they when they have seals that do the same thing. That's...interesting.

I was put under observation. This gave me the much needed time off from the Uchiha that I really needed. I need to calm down and _think_.

Okay. So, I'm not on Earth. Or I'm on _an_ Earth that doesn't call itself that.

I'm not sure what they call this world but I'm pretty sure it isn't Naruto. It's a nice way to differentiate though. So, Earth and Naruto Universe. Or Naru-verse, for short. Kind of like the _Nasu_ -verse.

I just have to wonder. What sort of messed up reincarnation process involves multiple worlds anyway? Let alone fictional ones? Or was that really just how it worked?

There were a lot of religions that tried to explain the concept of death. I know. I've read about some of them. But, for the truth to be something closer to a self-insert fanfiction...That was just sad.

It felt a little too much like The Matrix. Who's to say that the world I used to live in was a fictional work of some sort in another world? It could've been a book _here_. At this point, anything was possible.

Infinite possibilities could mean infinite worlds which could mean that there's no such thing as a _fictional world._ It sounds so Multiverse, like DC. I'm willing to take that theory into the fold if I can rationalize this.

But, why did I end up _here_? Is this some sort of joke?

For the longest time since being reborn, I had a dream about my _other_. It was a dream about my death. Not exactly fun. Especially when I still have no fucking idea how things went from peaceful morning to fiery death. And I'll never know too. Not if I'm not even back on my world.

But, is that really true? What if this is all just some elaborate world I constructed and I'm in a coma? I mean, that freaking manga was the last thing I was thinking about. It can't be a coincidence.

...

No. I'm pretty sure I died. Even if I survived being in that state, it'd be more merciful to just let me go. That pain went beyond third-degree burns. And, that crushing feeling was not a figment of my imagination.

I don't know if anyone else from my family survived or if I was the only one. Either way, they were all gone now. It didn't matter because I'll never find them ever again. It was a cold harsh truth that stamped a sense of finality on it. It hurt.

I should've just read that damn manga and shrugged off my catlike morning lethargy. Who knew that manga could've been the one thing that saved my life. At the very least, I wouldn't have been trapped when the fire kicked in. I would've _noticed_. Maybe then, I'd still be there with them.

But, no use crying over spilled milk.

The doctor came back while I was in the middle of my musings. He gave me a frown and did...stuff, to the seal on my little box. He put me in it and I instantly felt sleepy even with chakra being forced into my body.

This time, I didn't reject it. I still found it weird but I knew it was a necessity. I was nowhere near in peak health. I can't believe I went and forced out all my chakra over a nightmare. I should be more careful. This is life-threatening stuff. I don't want to die in my sleep again. Fuck no.

"There. That's a good girl." I heard him say.

I actually understood that fully for once. It's ironic that I'm getting better and better at this language thing much faster in this kind of place than my own home. I had months there and barely had any progress. Then again, barely anyone ever talked, except my new mother.

That's right. I have a new family. It's the fucking Uchiha clan. The one that's fated to get wiped out to its last two members.

 _I feel so psyched._

I'm pretty sure I'm a new element to this world. So, it's not necessarily the same as the story. Still, the possibility that I'll end up dead in the near future is running strong. No way I'm going to let that happen.

I'll try to bring change. Maybe, if I can prevent the Uchiha's attempted coup, I can save my new family. I can keep my small new world.

This isn't me trying to be a hero. This is me being selfish. I don't want to lose my family all over again.

I have no idea how to do that though. I'm no politician. And I'm a freaking baby. How am I supposed to save an entire clan from extinction as a baby?

Well, I'm not even a year old. Sasuke had been, what? - Seven? Eight? The massacre is still years away. Itachi's still an innocent 5 year old. I can still fix this. I just...have to figure out how.

* * *

I'm taken back home and I feel like it's been ages since I last saw it. It probably was. I can sit up now. Crawl too, just a little.

The new revelations prompted me to reassess every observation I made here. Father was not a hardworking police detective struggling to feed a family of five. He was just a workaholic burdened with the many responsibilities of being the Uchiha's clan head.

My analysis on my mother was pretty spot on. Only, I never thought that her job had been being a jonin kunoichi. It didn't even cross my mind.

Itachi was _not_ a bullied kid. I'm still so embarrassed having ever assumed that. The injuries were product of extensive clan training.

Most of all, we were so not dirt poor.

Mother became a full-time housewife despite being jonin for me and Sasuke while Father works even more. Itachi isn't a rare face but I noticed that his time for us lessened significantly compared to before.

Mother and Father try not to talk about sensitive stuff in front of me. I know they've done it at least once or twice before but not anymore. I think they're trying to keep the image of stress and disunity out of the babies' eyes.

That was actually responsible parenting. You don't want kids to see you fighting, even if lightly. That's going to leave an imprint in their minds, affect their personality development. Kids are very sensitive to emotion. I know Sasuke is at least and I do get vague impressions of what's going on by reading body language on top of trying to learn what the hell they're saying. Besides, with how sensitive I am to chakra, emotions are practically visible to me in the auras.

I figured that if I'm going to be a ninja, learning about these things early on should make things easier for me. I cannot get to the more technical stuff yet because I can't read even if my life depended on it. But, I do know things on my own. If we do get technical, the definition of chakra isn't all that different from the definition of prana in the Fate series.

Chakra is the mixture of physical and mental energies channeled through the body and used to perform jutsus. To me, it's the weird liquid tapeworm sensation that I can somehow control. So, I guess I have a foothold to start with.

I think of chakra control exercises. The ones I remember are hard to try. I can't exactly run up trees without being able to catch myself. Not to mention, jumping into water might just cause my parents to lock me up in the nursery until I relearn how to swim. Sasuke would hate me for that. He likes it when Mother takes us to the lake to refresh.

There were chakra strings. One would need a good degree of control to make and hold such things. But, I don't even know where to begin on that one. I tried using mental imagery to get somewhere but it didn't exactly work the way I wanted it to. So, that was out.

But, there was another option. It was something that came to me while I was mulling over that dead-end. My mind trailed to the Hyuuga. They control the density of their chakra and insert them like needles into tenketsu points. I knew how to expel chakra and hold it already.

That's the jyuuken, or gentle fist. There's nothing gentle about it. More like subtle. Subtle killing fist.

Of course, that kind of precision control is beyond me. I'm a newbie at this. How am I supposed to know how to change the density of my chakra?

But, I did manage to make my blanket seemingly float off my hands by expelling chakra outward through a fixed output. It's like a magic trick wherein the hidden fan is replaced by chakra. So cool.

Then, I learned how to do the opposite. I could make them stick, like static friction but without all the stinging. I learned how to do it with semi-permeable material until I could make it stick strong enough it might as well be magnetized to my hand.

Ooh~ So there was that option.

So, I practiced with my blankets, with paper, with random other things that I could get my hands on. Even the walls. I got so absorbed in it that I almost forgot to stop myself and conserve energy. I slept through the entire day after using so much chakra.

I felt _so_ tired. But, the next day, I practiced again - more mindful of my chakra levels this time.

Come on. It's _chakra_. It's me waking up one day and being told that I got superpowers. I have _got_ to get a handle on it. It's too cool not to mess around with.

Eventually, I graduated from sticking and floating stuff to folding up stuff. I could've practiced crawling up the walls Spiderman style but I don't think that's a good idea. I might just send my parents into hysteria or worse.

I don't really want to be labeled as another Uchiha prodigy. That comes with _so_ many strings attached. If there was one thing I learned from high school, it was that anonymity was key. Being noticed could wind up throwing you to the metaphorical sharks and getting mauled daily as the lowest on the food chain.

I think I was imbuing my chakra into things and then manipulating them for the folding stuff. It didn't work much if the object was too dense and heavy and if I wasn't holding onto them. Cotton was surprisingly hard. Paper was even worse. Strings were easy though. They were like secondary limbs without bones completely enslaved to do my bidding. Ironically, yarn wasn't as receptive. I was able to fold up some napkins with much focus and effort too. It was _much_ harder.

It took hours before I got to do it and hours more before I could regain my bearings. It tired me out a lot more than sticking my hands to the walls did.

Sasuke was always there to watch. He doesn't try them and I make sure he doesn't. He's just...watching. It was entertainment for him. I don't think he even understands that I wasn't actually playing with him. But, his baby cheering did give some moral support. It felt that way.

I know I'd have to be careful. We'll be 2 years old soon and I don't want him to accidentally hinting at some of our _games_. He might actually start wanting to try them too.

Mother eventually figured out that I liked reading time. Sasuke isn't as thrilled with it but he liked looking at the colorful pictures. I was the opposite. I focused on the words and tried desperately to match the corresponding sounds and words to the characters.

Japanese is a language I tried to learn before. I got katakana and hiragana easily enough. There were some confusion but since they were mostly sound-based, I didn't have as much trouble with them except for determining proper use.

Kanji though. Kanji was a nightmare. I could list down all the simple kanji I can get for elementary school level and I still wouldn't have enough pages in a college notebook.

Kanji could be interpreted in so many ways, could have different meanings, or could have another kanji it shares a meaning with, etc. etc. It was difficult if you didn't grow up with it. On top of that, there were _thousands_ of them.

But, I'm growing up with it now. I'm trying my best to learn how to read so that I can finally get my hands on the more important stuff. It's slow going though. There's a huge difference between children's books and academy workbooks. And Mother doesn't read to us as much as I'd like her to.

So, as soon as I _learned_ how to walk again, I found myself pestering Itachi to read to me. No matter what he did, I could always find him. I think it became something of a game between us where he'd read to me if he lost. He usually did.

Father was a hopeless cause. He wasn't going to read me anything unless it was pertinent to his job. I don't want a repeat experience of him reading the laws and regulations of Konoha as enforced by the police force.

I had to be careful though. I couldn't give them the indication that I actually understood. I couldn't have Itachi read to me useless stuff too. I paw at his workbooks. I drag history books and scrolls over to him. I even demand him to read me his homework. He probably thinks I just like being read to.

Father and Mother doesn't scold him on it and make him stop because I was technically _making_ him study. It was my victory.

It was the most successful venture I've gotten yet. I found more technical explanations on chakra, ninjutus, etc. I learned about more chakra control exercises that I could use. I even learned about the theory behind changing chakra density.

I was wrong in my assumptions before that his time off from us was him going to school. No. He was training. _Now_ , he's going to school. I'm pretty sure he'll be graduating within the year too. That's why he studies on the more advanced stuff. Bonus for me.

By the time I was three, I was already secretly practicing on sticking stuff to my feet and trying to make a successful chakra string. At this point, Sasuke was more intent in stealing Itachi's attention than focus on my activities. I didn't really mind. I could already read to some extent on my own by that point.

Also, Uchiha Shisui seems to be more interesting. I try to corner him whenever he comes around to fetch Itachi. He's fast and stealthy but he's always surprised when I actually find him. But, I never actually catch him. I think Itachi told him about our _games_.

Hm. I think I should improve on my stealth more so that running away from me isn't as easy.

Overall, my childhood was surprisingly carefree. I mean, I usually got away with a lot of things. My parents and brother more or less spoiled me. Maybe a little too much compared to Sasuke who gives me jealous eyes sometimes.

It was not at all what I expected when I first realized just what family I was born into. It could be that they just approve of my inquisitiveness or they don't find anything wrong in my behavior. Was Itachi really that odd as a baby that _I_ am suddenly normal?

Be that as it may, I had a sense of freedom that I didn't think I'd have. And, I'm not below exploiting it.

* * *

"Sakuya~ What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Reading."

He pouted at me.

"You're always reading. Why don't we play instead? It's more _fun_." he whined. And this is the kid that turns into a revenge driven automaton. I mentally roll my eyes.

"This _is_ fun. I learn things. This way, things will be easier when we're in the Academy." I told him.

Then, I paused. That...sounded a little too much like me being Itachi. Going by the expression on Sasuke's face, he agreed.

I sighed.

"But I guess we could play today."

He beamed at me.

Sasuke and I are the only kids in the clan that are around our age. We don't leave the compound much either. So, we're each other's only playmates. And, I've been ignoring him a lot lately.

"Let's go! I already have the shuriken. Whoever hits the bull's-eye wins!" he said to me. I blinked.

That's right. Neither of us know any _actual_ kids games here either. I've introduced him to hide and seek before but he hates it because I always win that. Truthfully, it isn't as fun anymore if I can sense where he is all the time. We've got puzzles but those are individual games. Not exactly fun for two kids unless we make it a race to see who gets the puzzles done first.

The shuriken were blunted, like everything else that's used for training. If anyone got hit with them, it would only bruise or graze skin. It's obviously bad if it gets into anyone's eye but that's why they're not treated as toys.

They're training instruments. The standard rules for training hazards is taught even to children so we were careful to keep an eye out for that. But then, for Sasuke, they might as well be toys.

We practiced and, to my annoyance, he was winning. I wasn't a very good shot. Father doesn't take me training nearly as much as he does with Sasuke. I actually have to catch him first before he does. I don't know if it's a sexist thing but it pisses me off sometimes.

That doesn't mean I'm completely behind though. I don't actually make throws that miss the target. I've been training on my own too. I just don't hit as closely to the bull's-eye compared to Sasuke. And when he hit it, he makes a victory cry.

"Yes! I win!"

That means a lot to him. I beat him in almost everything. Even if I train less, I still manage to beat him in spars and that's because none of his stances are ever right or stable enough. That mostly has to do with my foreknowledge of how to fight. And Physics.

"Yes. You did. I wasn't even close." I said. I'm not going to be a sore loser over the truth. He was decidedly _much_ better than me in shurikenjutsu.

"You want to go again?" he asked me.

"I'm not eager to get crushed. Why don't we practice on kenjutsu instead? Father doesn't cover that as much." I offered. He looked hesitant.

I took Arnis as my class for PE. It's a Filipino martial art that Hollywood abuses for their fight choreography. It looks so awesome on screen and even more awesome when you learn how to do them. I think Arnis and Escrima were the same thing too. I'm not too sure about that part.

"N-No. No more sticks!" he said sullenly. He wasn't that eager to get crushed either.

Arnis was a martial art originally meant for twin swords. But, for some reason, bladed martial arts were purged by invading parties by making them illegal so the practitioners went from sword to bamboo sticks. It was still just as deadly.

That short history lesson actually made it even more interesting in my opinion so I was willing to learn at the time. When I picked it, I was thinking about how it was unique and something I didn't already know about. I didn't even realize that it was martial arts until I got my equipment. But, it was still fun.

My classes weren't as intensive as an actual class for martial arts but I learned how to defend myself with and without a stick. Our instructor was especially adamant about the unarmed combat with the girls because he was teaching us self-defense. It wasn't like when we gut mugged or assaulted, we'd be ready with sticks.

I never actually used them but I am glad that I took them seriously. They are so useful now and decidedly much fresher than my days as a little tae kwon do baby. All I remember from back then were some of the weird sayings of the teacher and how to kick someone right.

"You're right. I don't feel like getting bruised up today either." I shrugged. He looked so relieved.

"Let's go look for Shisui Nii-san then. I heard he's here today." I added. He looked flustered again.

This time, I didn't give him the chance to say no. Shisui was a lot more fun to be with than any of the other stiffs in this stupid compound. If we were going to play like children, we'd play _like children_.


	4. Chapter 3 - Making Friends

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This is NOT as self-insert fic. The opinions of the character aren't mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Making Friends**

I was wandering around Konoha being completely lost. I totally underestimated the size of the village. It was no freaking village, it was a _city_. It was almost nighttime and I have yet to find the right forest that housed my clan's corner of the village.

How did I get into this mess? That's easy. I got a little too adventurous.

I asked for permission to go out and Mother easily gave it to me. I don't think she realized that I wasn't talking about wandering around the compound. I wanted to go out and see Konoha. A small part of me was even hoping to get a glimpse of Naruto somewhere but no such luck. It was like he didn't even exist.

I was so close to crying when I saw how low the sun was already. I stuck to the forest edges hoping to find the familiar path back home but I don't even think I'm in the right corner of the village. The trees are all wrong. They were more...dark.

It didn't really look that different compared to most of Konoha's forests. But, there was something about the place that sets me off as weird and chilling. I thought it was the chakra in the air at first but that was just part of it. I guess it was the...mood. It was a _dark forest_.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a broken cry. I spun around so fast, I should've gotten whiplash. Then, I felt silly when I saw the cause. It was a semi-grown deer that had its antlers caught on some low-hanging branches.

It stopped struggling when it noticed me. Color me curious but I think it's actually glaring at me. As if telling me to go away. Of course, it's a deer. And we're in a creepy seeming forest, which was something considering that Konoha was littered with trees. So, I might've just imagined it. Beyond that, it was actually pretty cute.

Its problem looked pretty bad from my point of view. Those antlers were _stuck_. But, another look over suggested that it would be easy to get rid of by pulling the tree branch upward. So, I climbed the tree nearest. I had my chakra help my hands and feet stick because, admittedly, I'm not sure I won't fall. I was a city girl once, not a hiker. I don't have much experience climbing trees.

The deer made grunts at me that might've been meant to scare me. Under normal circumstances, a three year old like me probably would've been scared off. But, I know it's just scared of _me._

The branch was thinner than I thought. It wouldn't hold me, that was for sure. But, I tried anyways. I almost fell a lot. The fear of cracking my skull on the unforgiving ground delayed me plenty. I didn't even notice the time that it was taking me to try and free the deer. It was already calm seeing as it figured out what I was actually trying to do. It was unusually smart.

Then, I was caught.

"What are you doing here?"

I heard a small but tired voice echo from below. It was a boy with a high spiky ponytail. He was probably my age going by appearance alone. Oh, and he was walking with a bunch of other deer.

"Uh..." was my smart answer.

He analyzed the situation with a sharp eye and sighed. He grabbed a pebble and threw it at the branch with precision and power. That was definitely shurikenjutsu application right there.

The small tangling part of the branch broke off and the deer was able to break free. I...didn't think of that.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." he said to me chidingly as I climbed down. I felt defeated for some reason.

"Doesn't that go for you too?" I said to him with mild bitterness. I was outdone and embarrassed by a child. It hurt my pride a little.

"I live here." he drawled.

I blinked as I digested that new information.

"The Nara forest is restricted to outsiders for a reason. Don't wander in here again, troublesome girl." he said with a slightly mocking tone. But, this time, I actually understood why he was angry at me.

Nara. This was the _Nara_ forest. It was the forbidden forest of Konoha, technically speaking. Like with Harry Potter. It never did strike me as anything special when it was mentioned in the series. It was the just the place where Shikamaru buried Hidan alive. But, now that I'm actually here, I kind of get why it was off-limits.

Oh, there has to be a story there.

But, before that, this kid was a Nara. He had that pineapple hair. He had that look of disinterest practically cemented on his face. And the deer...Oh.

"Sorry. I was just...lost." I admitted sheepishly. Now, I don't feel too bad about losing. He was Nara Shikamaru. The real genius. _My favorite character._

Oh my God. I feel like I just met my idol.

Oh, hell. I _am_ meeting my idol.

"No wonder. Come with me. I'll lead you out." he gestured. I bounded over faster than he could breath.

Shit, that must've looked a little too overeager. Ah, well. _I'm walking with Shikamaru._

"Um, I didn't actually catch your name. I'm Sakuya." I tell him.

I decided against saying my surname. I didn't want him to think too much about my background. I wanted to talk to him as me, not as an Uchiha. I feel so glad that I'm not wearing anything with the clan symbol on. Nearly all of our clothes had them and I especially rummaged for a shirt without it when I planned to go out today.

I don't know if he's even aware about the political structure of the village involving my clan. He's smart and his father's the Jonin Commander so the chances were pretty high. But then, he was also three years old.

"Shikamaru." he said.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. For helping me out. I really appreciate it."

He just shrugged. He showed no signs of interest in talking any further. I felt a little intimidated.

I wasn't bad at making friends per se. I wouldn't say that I was good at it either. I was more in the middle. I was awkward with people I can't connect with, which was most girls too. I needed something to help me connect with others. A topic of interest like political happenings, price rates, celebrity scandals, homework, our teachers and fellow classmates, anime, etc.

I had absolutely no idea what to talk about with a three year old Shikamaru.

Oh, there were many things that come to mind. I wanted to ask about his shadow jutsus because I actually find them cool. I wanted to ask about strategies and his apparent future with a _troublesome wife_. The last movie more or less spoiled to me that he's marrying Temari... _Knew it._

But, he knows none of these things yet. I'd be really creepy if I bombarded him with questions anyways. Fine, I'm a fan. But, I'm not idiotic enough not to know that he doesn't deal with fan girls well. He'd probably get an aneurysm or something and Ino would never live it down.

I eyed the deer, or _fawn_ , now that I see him in comparison to the older deer. It was walking alongside me calmly, as if saying that _You're ok in my book._ I felt a little happy about that moral support, even if it was from a fawn. Does that make me weird?

"Why does he have such big antlers if he's still little?" I asked naturally. It relieved me that there was actually something that we could talk about. The silence, in this forest, was unnerving. I swear, this place was alive and had eyes. It was just screaming at me to get out already.

"We breed our deer and Rikumaru's one of our best young. He's the same age as I am." explained Shikamaru. That was a lot more than I expected. But, it did mean that I was on the right pace.

"Oh. It's because the medicine is from the antlers, right?" I asked for confirmation. This time, he actually looked at me with mild interest.

"Yeah. The Nara make most of Konoha's medicine. It's a pain but someone has to do it. Might as well be our clan." he said. The unspoken _Because we're the leading experts_ hang in the air.

"That's cool." I said.

Truthfully, I wanted to be a doctor when I was little. Sadly, I wasn't very good at the medical stuff. I clicked more with math and computers because I understood them better. I think it was a genetic thing. Both my parents were engineers. Or maybe, going by that logic, it was the home culture that influenced me. Ah, whatever.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't lead me out the same way I got in. He led me to his home where his mother was at. He was smart enough to figure out that a little kid that wandered into their forest wouldn't be anywhere near her parent. Otherwise, the adult would've warned her off.

I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must be cold."

"It's alright. It's not really that cold yet Oba-san." I said.

"Come on. I'll have some soup in you first before we get you home, alright?"

Nara Yoshino was sweet and caring and nothing like I imagined. Then again, I'm a strange little girl who ended up getting lost. She still chided Shikamaru for responding to the call all alone. That was interesting but I didn't bother ask. I figured it was a clan thing. Ninja clans tend to be touchy about their secret stuff.

"You're Mikoto's daughter, aren't you? What are you doing so far from home?" she asked.

I was surprised that she recognized me very quickly as the _Uchiha's girl._ It surprised me more than the first name referencing of my mother. I didn't know I was very recognizable. Mother doesn't really bring me and Sasuke out of the compound.

Then again, it could've been my features. I find it that most of us siblings inherited our mother's looks. Mother had to have been famous at some point as a female jonin Uchiha. There weren't many female jonin.

"I wanted to play outside. I guess I wandered too far. Otou-sama won't be happy with me." I said with slight fear.

Oh, I am _so_ getting grounded for this.

Shikamaru gave me an inquisitive look. I guess the child act doesn't really fool him. We met in slightly amusing circumstances and he knows that I'm smarter than that and that I regret nothing. But, he's not going to voice it out. It'd be too troublesome to.

"He better be. You shouldn't be out alone. What if someone snatched you up?" Yoshino said with a motherly version of a patronizing tone.

"I'm sorry for going into the forest. I didn't know." That was no lie. How was I supposed to know it was the Nara forest? I've never even gone into Konoha until today.

"Oh, it's alright. The deer usually scare off kids before they get in too deep." she said.

Huh, I didn't know that. Maybe that's why Rikumaru-chan was trying to scare me. I mean, using common sense, a deer wouldn't be scared of a little girl it was literally taller than. Then again, he's a pretty young buck...He was a buck, right?

"I don't know how to go home." I said hesitantly. That was hard to admit. But, I'm not really an Uchiha with pride issues. I like to think I'm not. I'm willing to ask for help if it benefits me.

"Don't worry dear. You'll be home soon. Just rest up and get warm first, okay." she said kindly. I nodded.

She left me to my soup and presumably went off to inform people before my father sends out the entire police force to look for me. As soon as she was out of sight, I foregone all sense of decorum and gulped down the soup from the bowl like it was juice.

I left the bowl on the table because I couldn't actually get it into the sink without risk of breaking it. I left it neatly and jumped off the chair to look around.

"You had her all fooled." Shikamaru drawled. I looked towards him and saw that he was torn between bitter and impressed.

"I wasn't lying." I shrugged. I was probably grinning too but whatever.

I eyed the shogi board he was busying himself with. It looked like he was playing with himself halfheartedly as he listened in on us.

"Isn't that game normally played by two people?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's not a game that most kids can play."

"Won't you teach me then?" I asked. He eyed me and seriously considered it. Then, he dropped it.

"Too troublesome. You wouldn't be able to make any half-decent strategy anyways." he said.

I felt offense at that. I was a great chess player.

"What makes you think I can't do strategy?" I said competitively. I made sure to pour in enough inflection into my wording to let him know that I didn't like that kind of sexism.

"I'm a Nara." he said. He made it sound like it was the only answer I needed. It probably was. But, I'm not going to take that lying down.

"So? Anyone can play a board game." I told him challengingly.

He glared at me as if I just said something sacrilegious. If there was one thing I knew about Nara Shikamaru, it was that he lived for Shogi and cloud-watching.

He rearranged the pieces and told me about each piece's moves and the general rules. I got them easily enough. It was a lot like chess with only a few differences. I had trouble at first but I eventually got a handle on the usable enemy pieces part. I felt a great deal of accomplishment when the game ended.

"You beat me." he said it like it shouldn't have been possible. And, to be honest, he was a tough opponent. But, I couldn't lose. My pride as a much older woman was at stake. There was no way I was going to allow myself to lose to a 3 year old.

"Again." he demanded.

"With pleasure." I said tauntingly.

* * *

The one to drop me home had been Shikaku-sama who was forced to as soon as he got back home. It was clear that he'd do it even if he didn't want to. Yoshino was the real boss in their house. It was so different from my family dynamics, almost reminiscent of my old family. I almost smiled.

He showed actual interest in me though. It wasn't an interest born out of my odd emergence in their forest but rather an interest in how I got Shikamaru on his toes in shogi battles. I won most of the matches.

I've been playing chess with my father since I was in grade school so I know all about strategy games. I wasn't a frequent player anymore by the time I grew up but that didn't mean I began to suck at it. It wasn't that kind of game.

Shogi wasn't all that different. It was a little confusing sometimes, especially with the captured pieces part, but it wasn't that far off. It was still a game of wits and strategy.

Hm. I should probably teach Sasuke how to play shogi. It will definitely help in his tactical reasoning. Maybe help him be less gullible. He's...easy to trick.

"Sakuya. Where were you? We've been worried sick." said Mother. I didn't doubt her. She looked like she could use a couple of hours under the sun.

"Sorry. I went out to play but I got lost."

More like, I knowingly slipped out of the compound unnoticed and sped right into Konoha despite the possible consequences that might come out of it.

"If you wanted to go out, you could've just said something." She looked like she wanted to shake me but couldn't. I really scared them, huh.

I reminded myself... _Three year old._

Meanwhile, I caught Father having an awkward conversation with Shikaku-sama. He was thanking him for bringing me home, on the surface.

I saw a lot of underlying messages there. Looks like it was a pride thing. Uchihas have this unusual difficulty in saying they're sorry. It stems from the fact that apologizing meant they were in the wrong. They had too much pride for that.

Now, Sihikaku-sama was not only the head of the Nara Clan, he was also Jonin Commander. In terms of rank, they probably had equal authority in the village. But, overall, Shikaku-sama had him beat. It would've been fine, all things considered. But, Shikaku-sama was Shikaku-sama. One look at him and you'd doubt that he was actually such an important person. He was laid-back and cool and looked like he'd keel over at the slightest breeze. I am also aware that he was a bit of a drunk. Not to mention, his wife had him whipped.

Yeah, that was probably what was so difficult to accept. It must kill Father that someone like that was Jonin Commander. And now, he's in the position to thank this man. Such humiliation.

I felt like being a little naughty.

"Mother, I made a friend today! He taught me how to play shogi!" I said cheerily.

"Oh?" Mother looked surprised. Eyes trailed towards the Nara in the room. It was pretty obvious that bringing up the game in the presence of one tends to make them correlative.

"Shikamaru was the one who found her. I just got back home when they were in their 4th shogi match."

Shikaku-sama chuckled. He probably remembered about Shikamaru's look of frustration. I laughed too because it was now on my mind.

"You think it was funny too, huh." Shikaku-sama said to me. Everyone looked confused.

Eh, inside joke.

"Mother, can I go again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh no. You are grounded young lady." she said sternly. I expected that but still...

"Aw~"

I was sort of looking forward to humiliating my favorite Naru-verse character in his childhood again...That didn't come out right.

"I'll play shogi with you if you really want it. You could challenge your friend better next time." offered Itachi consolingly. He was a bit too formal about it, as if afraid that I might get offended. Typical Itachi. I muffled a laugh that threatened to get out. They thought I was losing. That was just even funnier than their collective reactions about me being friends with the Nara heir.

"But, I wanna see Shikamaru." I said with real displeasure. It was hard conveying that while trying not to laugh.

"Hm, you can wait till after you're grounded Sakuya-chan. Shikamaru isn't going anywhere after all. You should know when to listen to your parents."

Shikaku-sama reminded me that while somehow _not_ sounding like he was reprimanding me. That was amazing in its own way. He completely subverted the regular defensive behavior of every child to go _against_ instruction. Not that he had that problem with me to begin with.

"Oh, fine." I answered like it was the most obvious reaction in the world. I made a deep sigh but didn't complain. If they expected me to throw a tantrum, they've got another thing coming.

Shikaku-sama left with a lazy wave and I suddenly found myself getting a stern talking to from Father and Mother. But like I said before, I didn't regret it.

My original objective might've been to look for Naruto but this was much better. My immediate problem was the Uchiha Massacre after all. I just got myself a connection with one of the most influential men and clan in Konoha.

Talk about lucky.

I have to be careful though. Naras are _real_ geniuses. Shikamaru already proved that I might as well be an open book in front of his sharp eyes and he's _three_. I can't just expect to have them wrapped around my finger through cuteness. They'll be decoding my every move and my every words. Around them, I can't afford to slip up.

I accept my grounding conditions gracefully. The next day, I found that Itachi was actually planning to keep his word and decided to play shogi with me. Sasuke watched while asking me all about my new _friend_. The game was not interesting to him in the slightest.

He broke my concentration just enough that my playing skill isn't disturbingly good for my age but not necessarily the bad sort of play expected of a little girl my age either. Itachi didn't play as seriously though. Most likely an effort to keep the game going for much longer. That was essentially an escape from training too.

What do you know? He actually had it in him. That childish mischief. Maybe, we really _are_ related.

* * *

I was officially free of being grounded. Sasuke and I prepared bags for our upcoming play date and waited for our escort. It was a condition that was given us. If we wanted to go out into the village, at least Mother or Shisui should be accompanying us.

Mother was going to be helping Father on something with the Clan's Elder council today so Shisui Nii-san it was.

I was actually hoping that it would be her. She and Yoshino could get talking and thereby establish some sort of good relation with each other, and in extension, strengthen the bond between the clans. But, it was too much to ask that it would be that simple.

Shisui-nii wasn't a bad stand-in. He's proof that not all Uchihas are stuck up...along with moi. But, if I were to do anything with actual lasting effects, the ones who's eye view need changing has to be my parents as heads of the Uchiha.

Politics is such a headache.

Itachi and Shisui were sparring right now so we had to wait. Sasuke wasn't in any hurry though. He practically worshiped the ground Itachi walked on and loved to have this chance. Shisui won. It was pretty obvious right from the start. He was just too fast even for Itachi. He might've had a better chance if he had his sharingan but, no magic eyes yet for him.

"No fair! You cheated!" accused Sasuke.

He was very upset and tried to reason Shisui's ridiculous shunshin speed as cheating. I should've expected that.

"Itachi-nii may be a prodigy but Shisui-nii's been a ninja for much longer, Sasuke. This was only to be expected." I tried to explain to him.

"But, he was making clones!" he reasoned. So that's what it looked like to him, huh.

"Those were afterimages, right? Because you were moving so fast." I inquired.

"You noticed?" Shisui was grinning ear to ear. He was obviously loving the praise and rubbing it in for good measure.

"Don't push your luck, Shisui-nii. Itachi's going to surpass you soon enough." I smirked at him. Upon hearing that, Sasuke stopped being upset and started smirking with me.

"Itachi, why can't you be like the chibis? They've got lots more spunk than you do."

Itachi gave him a flat look that more or less translated to _Whatever_. I've gotten Itachi-speak pegged down by now and so did Shisui. No one took offense to the silent reply.

In a few more years, or maybe months, the outcome of that match might've ended differently. But now, Shisui dominated. It was refreshing to see that Itachi wasn't the perfection everyone made him out to be. I mean, if anyone was to be rained with praise, it should be Shisui. He was pretty skilled for his age too and his mangekyo's ability isn't that simple. Really, it was just his personality that made the others look down upon him, which I think is bullshit. Shisui is awesome.

"Ne, Shisui-nii. How do you move so fast like that? I know it was shunshin but none of the other ninja I've seen doing it are nearly as fast as you." I asked.

I really wanted to know. I'm aware that I'll probably never be a strong brawler type. But, speed is an edge that I might just have in reach.

With a pointed look from Itachi, he hesitated to answer that question.

"Well, the truth is. People underestimate Academy basics far too often." waved off Shisui vaguely.

Hm. So, brother dear is careful to steer me and Sasuke clear of any jutsus. That was...responsible. At our age, we probably don't have nearly enough chakra for actual jutsus. He doesn't want us experimenting on our own. That was good.

On the other hand, I felt indignant that he of all people coddled us like this.

"Fine. Be that way." I rolled my eyes.

I took his hand and forcefully steered him along. Our plans were now officially proceeding. Shisui was escorting us to the Nara compound for today. Sasuke quickly followed after saying his goodbyes to Itachi.

I did my best subtle Itachi-speak and conveyed to my older brother just how displeased I was. We will not be playing shogi tonight. And no dango forhim.

If he was going to try and keep me from my learning, he'd better try and learn a little more about being understanding first. Keeping us from material he already learned at the same age was just him being a hypocrite. We were all kids here.

* * *

"Check." announced Shikamaru. He frowned at the board as if it offended him.

"You're not playing seriously." he accused me.

I suppose he was right. I wasn't as into the game as I could've been. I was still mulling about what Itachi did.

"Sorry, I'm angry at my brother."

Sasuke who was watching suddenly turned his head to me in panic. There was confusion and hurt in his eyes. As well as fear. He didn't like fighting with me.

"Not you. Itachi. He was being a jerk." I clarified.

"Huh? What did Nii-san do?" he sounded confused. He really didn't catch anything.

"I was just asking Shisui-nii how he could do shunshin so fast. He didn't have to be so against it." I huffed.

"But, he didn't say anything." Sasuke said confused.

I gave him a flat look and he was immediately sheepish. It's been long established that Itachi and I had a second mode of conversation. Body language. Sasuke wasn't as good at it yet.

"He's probably just looking out for you. That's what normal people do." Shikamaru said passively. Like, this issue wasn't important to him. It actually wasn't but people usually try to be sympathetic first. I guess that's Shikamaru.

"But he was overreacting. You'd think I was asking Shisui-nii about inappropriate material." I huffed. Sasuke looked confused, not understanding the reference, but Shikamaru just shrugged.

Huh? Did he get that or what?

"Stop over thinking it and focus on the game. You're not a challenge otherwise." pointed out Shikamaru. Wow. All he really wants is to play this game, huh.

We rearranged the pieces and restarted. I actually focused this time and tried to think of a good strategy that'll survive a Nara. I can't use any of my old ones because he already saw through them. I need to watch out for his knights too. He likes those.

"Why do you two like this old man game? Only the elders ever play it." pouted Sasuke.

"Itachi played it." I pointed out.

"That's because he promised you he would." said Sasuke. I could say that Itachi broke his promises all the time but I decided against it.

"This is so boring. I thought we'd be playing or something. It's like there's two of you now." Sasuke lied flat on his belly on the wooden patio. He had been looking forward to this.

"I did warn you it wouldn't be like that."

"Yeah. But, you made a friend." he pouted.

He didn't say it but me and Shikamaru caught the obvious. We were twins and usually shared almost everything. When he found out I had a friend, he wanted to meet that friend too. He wanted to _have_ a friend too. He just didn't expect Shikamaru to be so...Shikamaru.

"We just have similar interests." I shrugged.

"Games that require energy are troublesome. I prefer something more mentally challenging." droned Shikamaru.

That earned him a look from Sasuke. Yep. From his point of view, Shikamaru must really look like a second me. But I digress. I am not lazy, not anymore. And he's still much smarter than me, no matter how painful it is to admit.

"What about your clan training? You're the heir, right?" asked Sasuke.

"An unfortunate requirement." Shikamaru said bitterly.

"Itachi trains a lot. Tou-san expects nothing less than perfect and he's just that. Perfect." Sasuke sounded almost bitter. Neither one of us replied.

"Does Shikaku-sama push you that hard too?" he asked directly this time.

Shikamaru shrugged concomitantly, preferring to cup his fingers and try to figure out my new defensive formation. It's experimental on my part so I'm not sure how it'll go. I'm practically baiting him with the obvious hole in my defense.

"He always compares me to Itachi. I think he's disappointed in me." said Sasuke.

I bit my lip when Shikamaru played on the aggressive. He didn't take the bluff. But, I didn't set this up to ruin myself. I can still protect the king with the silver general.

"Neither of you are listening to me." whined Sasuke.

"Huh? What?" I said, looking towards him. He gave me a particularly nasty scowl.

"Play with me~" he demanded from us. Shikamaru made a face of displeasure. I guess as much as he wants to play me, he doesn't like the concept behind the package deal. But it was _there_.

"Shikamaru, I think we might be unfair playing like this." I said sheepishly. I didn't feel too proud alienating Sasuke like this either. This is his first chance of making friends outside the clan and I'm ruining it.

"Fine. One game. What does he want to do?" he sighed. I get the feeling that he didn't argue because he knew he was outvoted on this one. Or, he just didn't want to bother.

"Let's throw kunai!" invited Sasuke.

Shikamaru gave him a look.

"That's training. Not playing." he said levelly. He liked the idea even less.

"It's not?" Sasuke gave him a look of confusion. Shikamaru then stared at us both and made a look akin to revulsion.

"Unbelievable." he said. "You two, wait here."

He set off and left us alone. Sasuke looked at me curiously and I shrugged. I didn't really know much about the Shikamaru now except that his vocabulary is as good as mine and that he plays shogi. Oh, and he might know stuff about medicine. Just an observation from our first meeting.

Sasuke and I waited patiently. In the meantime, he asked about the changes on the board and I tried to explain it all to him in exciting terms. If I told him how it worked by viewing the two sides as two hidden villages and the pieces as different ninja types with different specialties, it made better sense to him.

He still only half got it though. Most of it flew over his head. It'll be a long while before I can get him to play shogi properly and _willingly_.

Shikamaru returned shortly with a surprise in tow. It wasn't quite what I expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sakuya's a Shikamaru fan. In my defense, Shikamaru has a lot of fans. For someone like Sakuya, a character like him is most appealing. He is smart and his preferences are pretty close to hers.

Admittedly, I am major Shikamaru fan myself. :D


	5. Chapter 4 - Children

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Children**

I blinked with surprise. I didn't really have any trouble identifying this person. I knew immediately who was in front of me as opposed to others that I have to deduce from first.

The thing with my prior knowledge of this world was how anime and people in real life are different. I mean, it's not like everyone is in 2D Japanese animation style. This was the real world. The reason why it took me a while to figure out who my family were was due to that, in part.

I can understand why Sasuke and Itachi had fan girls. Even Shisui was liable to one if only he didn't act so...Naruto. But, the thing was, my brothers all inherited our mothers stunning good looks. Our father didn't look bad too but Uchiha Mikoto just stood out more for being drop-dead gorgeous.

Now, Shikamaru had been identifiable at the time we met because of all the context clues around us. I already knew I was in the Naru-verse. The additional input of deer, freaky forest, gravity defying pineapple hair, and shining intellect for a three year old helped me put two and two together.

This was probably the first time I didn't have to deduce anything. One look at the girl gave me all I needed. It wasn't just her physical appearance too. It was in her shy demeanor and formal wear that convinced me she was who I thought she was.

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked innocently. He clearly had no idea who this was. And, frankly, I shouldn't too.

"She's Hinata. She's _playing_ with us today." Shikamaru highlighted the much hated words of energy to put his point across. I find myself feeling impressed that he somehow managed to arrange a play date with the Hyuuga heiress in under 15 minutes and making it look so easy.

"Hi, I'm Sakuya. That's Sasuke. Sorry for dragging you into this." I smiled to her.

She fidgeted, clearly unused to this sort of environment. She must be like Sasuke in a way. Incredibly sheltered and had no idea what outside interaction without the clan name was like.

"S'okay." she mumbled. She couldn't look us in the eyes.

It was such a shame too. As unnerving looking at those all-seeing eyes is, they were actually really pretty. I was under the impression that they'd look like milky white clots, like cataracts. I couldn't be any more wrong. They were more like pearls. Clear as the sea permits.

"Hinata isn't allowed to come out play much because of her status as an heiress. But, her father is okay with her coming over to play with me. I don't actually invite her, ever, but I thought this would be a nice chance for her to know more faces." explained Shikamaru with a dry tone.

"And you know the weird part? She actually has more common sense than you troublesome Uchihas." he added.

I deduced from that the hidden reason why he asked for Hinata. Really, with children of the Uchiha's clan head here along with the Jonin Commander's, it wasn't all that odd that the Hyuuga agreed to give her a day off. In their point of view, this was a political goldmine.

I feel a bit of envy in Hinata now even if I know that her life is probably hell regardless. She at least has that freedom. Sasuke and I didn't have this until I more or less mutinied and explored the village on my own like a suicidal idiot. We were plenty coddled.

Shikamaru's claims that we're worse off than the Hyuuga heiress in that department is really no mystery. After all, it was shameful enough to admit that neither me nor Sasuke knew any of the local games. I know that a game of _ninja_ was referenced many times in the series by children. But, even that game, I have no idea what is.

"W-Whastft..." Sasuke spluttered. No one's ever been so blatantly rude to him before. Even I rarely scold him when warranted. This is the first time he's met someone who just doesn't give a shit.

I feel a little relieved already. Striking a friendship with Shikamaru was so totally worth it.

* * *

We played games for a good hour or two. Sasuke was extra annoyed when hide-and-seek turned out to be even worse for him with a Hyuuga involved. Hinata and I were on a roll. As for Shikamaru, all he ever did was sleep. I couldn't actually find him and Hinata had to make a sweep with her Byakugan.

Turns out, Hinata visits close political children like Shikamaru when prompted by her father. Of course, this usually pertains to social events that require them to be there, kind of like the galas for rich people back in my other world.

She knows Kiba and Shino already. She tried her best to tell us about her friends as much as she could. They were clearly the more frequent playmates of the girl compared to the Jonin Commander's son. And, predictably, the rare times that Hinata and Shikamaru was playing together also involved Shogi.

Hinata knew shogi at three? That's an interesting fun fact.

Now, Sasuke really wants to learn as he reshuffled his world view. He really is just unlucky that the only kids he's interacted with were all weird. But, now he thinks he's the weird one.

It was actually a little funny when we got back home and he told everyone all about it at dinner. I swear, Father was making the strangest facial expressions then. Considering it was him, it was impressive. It takes a lot to make him react that way.

Shisui-nii had been mostly invisible the whole time. It was actually a bit of a bummer. I hoped that he would come play with us but he decided to keep a respectful distance for some reason.

He interacted shortly with Yoshino-san before taking off due to being called up for a mission. When he got back to take us home, the tell-tale signs of work was all over him and Sasuke wouldn't stop pestering him about mission details until we were out of his hair.

He played Sasuke with exaggerated retelling but I worked the context clues enough to know just what mission he took. Really, the _demon cat_ phrase wasn't that hard to work with. It was probably that universally hated cat in the Naruto series. Wasn't it some important lady's pet?

But, that didn't mean it was over for him. He wasn't just an escort. He was Itachi's friend. And I am seriously going to go stir crazy if I don't get answers from him.

Turns out, I just really needed to corner him when it was just us.

"Okay. Okay. You caught me." he said while laughing. I'm not having fun though. I chased him all over the compound. His shunshin really is unfair even if I do have extraordinary sensory abilities. Do they all have to tease me about it with this convoluted game of hide and seek?

"Man. You have even the sensory ninja beat Kuya-chan. I was suppressing my chakra signature." he said to me.

Is it really that weird that something that I didn't used to have in my old world would stick out to me like a sore thumb? Nuh uh.

"When I want something, I get it. Now, you will answer my questions." I said haughtily. I mentally flinched at my high-pitched pretentious voice. It sounded a lot better in my head.

"Aw, how cute." he grinned and ruffled my short hair.

"Stop~"

I whined with less confidence than before. I don't actually dislike him doing that. It reminded me of my cousin. They were alike in so many ways, it hurt sometimes. The parallels give me unpleasant flashbacks. They're not actually unpleasant but I'd rather not revisit those memories.

"You know, Itachi will be mad at me if I tell the stuff you want. You're not supposed to be looking into jutsus yet." he said.

Unlike Itachi, Shisui knows how to handle me better. I won't deny that I've been clingy enough with him that he might as well be my older brother too. He has, on many occasions, played the role of confidant and helped me figure out the awkward mystery behind Itachi's unfailing tendencies to piss me off out of nowhere. Father really should be doing this but he's just as bad as Itachi.

"I was just asking. It wasn't like I was going to practice them."

I would've. I totally would've.

"But you could. That's what he wants to avoid happening. Jutsus aren't for little kids." chided Shisui lightly.

"But, he's been learning jutsus since before." I pouted.

I knew that for sure. It wasn't just the whisperings and not-so-subtle rain of praise everyone has for the prodigy child. Even when I was a baby, I was conscious. I _knew_ he was practicing jutsus even back when he was five. He was personally requesting them from father.

Shisui sighed.

"He's going to kill me but, what the heck."

So, he explained to me the basic theory behind shunshin. It was exactly the same as I read about it. That's what had me confused.

"But, how do you get to do it so fast? There has to be some trick."

He chuckled like I just said something funny.

"It's funny that you ask that. Everyone assumes the same thing." he said.

I frowned. So, it wasn't some trick. It was something inherently Shunshin that most people tend to overlook. Shunshin is, at the simplest of explanations, high-speed movement. It may look like teleportation but it isn't. It's moving in a flash like some sort of speedster.

A ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

Is that it? Was the answer just chakra output?

"Tell me, how fast do you think I'm thinking when I'm using the technique." he asked me.

"Like normal. It doesn't really affect mental processes, right?" I clarified. His nod told me that I was right.

"Exactly. So, if I don't suddenly think faster, how do you think I know where to go to so fast?" he asked.

"You think about it first?" I guessed. He nodded again.

"Now, if I plan where I go to in, say, twenty moves ahead, how fast do you think I could go?"

I was stunned. Silent and guffawed. It was...pre-planning. No extra chakra boost. No special trick. It was... _him_.

I feel like an idiot.

"Hahaha! Didn't expect that did you?" he said.

"But...But in the middle of a fight...How...What...Huh?" I said intelligently.

"That's where _these_ come in." He pointed to his eyes.

"Sometimes, I can't plan fast enough to save my own skin so I cheat. But, most of the time, I don't really need it. You fight as frequent as me out there and predicting the enemy's moves tend to come easier." he shrugged.

Sharingan provides high-speed analysis and seemingly slows down everything and focuses on even the smallest of detail. I can see how something like that can give his shunshin a significant boost. I can see now how he became so legendary. But, even without the sharingan, he was already seemingly untouchable with his speed. And it was because he was smart about how he fought.

 _Plan ahead._ That has to be some sort of motto.

Shikamaru was a great ninja because he was a great tactician. So was his father. So was every other ninja that used their brain in battle in fact. Which, I assume, would be most of the elite. No one survives for so long if all they've ever done is rush forward without a plan, unless they were Naruto. And even he knows how to think on his feet.

"You are _so_ playing shogi with me at least once." I demanded. He smirked. I get the feeling that he isn't a half bad player. As much as he likes acting like an idiot, he's pretty smart on his own.

* * *

Father was training us today. I was a bit surprised that I didn't have to whine to be allowed to join but I didn't complain. It was a pleasant change.

Sasuke and I were sparring today. Taijutsu. The first match didn't go so well for me. I underestimated how good Sasuke's gotten and paid the price. As I rubbed my sore limbs, I sent Father a nasty glare that said all I needed to without actually saying anything.

He's been training Sasuke more from under my nose. Sneaky ass.

The second match went to me undisputedly. I tried to use Shisui-nii's advice that, frankly, applies to everything, not just shunshin. The match didn't even last a minute. I practically lured Sasuke to a trap by faking openings and directing his moves. A well-executed counter found him pinned on the floor with his arm in an uncomfortable lock.

I shot Father a defiant look. I don't know what his issue is but I haven't been slacking just because he isn't there to supervise.

We spent the entire day sparring and Sasuke was reasonably sour with me afterwards.

"You could've held back." he muttered.

"You weren't so why shouldn't I?" I grinned. Had I held back, he would've noticed and be even grumpier about it. Sasuke hates being treated like a weakling.

"Everything hurts~" he whined.

I understand what he means. When we first starting formally training with Father, my everything hurt so badly, it wasn't even fair. It actually hurt my pride that Sasuke barely flinched from hits that sent me reeling back then.

Eventually, my sensitive chakra sense told me what was going on. Chakra ran through his chakra network as he unconsciously enhanced his muscles, making him more resistant to pain, not to mention faster. I felt like an idiot when I realized that.

I was unusually aware of my chakra so I tend to keep it under wraps and controlled. It wasn't a reflex to me. It was an extra limb that I had no idea how to go about with.

It took a while but repeated practice helped me learn how to use reinforcement as mindlessly as breathing. Breathing was an excursion that already proved I can do anything I set my mind to and I wasn't going to let chakra enhancement lag behind.

Reinforcement was interesting though. It let me toy with a couple of ideas. I already knew that objects could be imbued with chakra for subtle manipulation. A current project of mine involves using chakra to strengthen them, or, subsequently, weaken them.

It was like Fate-series all over again. I really love how in depth the explanations for that was openly provided to the confused viewers. The theories that work there have some stunningly similar applications here. I wouldn't be surprised if that world exists too.

Though, a part of me is glad that it's not where I ended up with. As horrible and war-torn the Naru-verse is, the Nasu-verse is a lot scarier and, not to mention, heartless.

"Do you want to know how I kept winning?" I asked Sasuke teasingly. He gasped and gave me a hopeful look.

"Yes!" he said without hesitation.

"It's because I'm a better shogi player than you." I smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"No good ninja can be excellent without using his brain." I said sagely.

He paused. Something was happening behind those dark orbs. Something like contemplation.

"...Does this mean _Shikamaru_ is stronger than me?" Sasuke said with light revulsion. Going by the logic I used, that sort of conclusion isn't unusual. But then, Shikamaru was the laziest person we knew. I get how he feels.

I took note that he didn't bother coin in Hinata. We all knew that Hinata was far ahead of us in taijutsu. We don't stand a chance.

"Well, he probably wouldn't bother in a taijutsu match with you. He'd give up because he knows you can easily outlast him in stamina. But, if it were an actual battle in a less rigid field of battle, he'd probably run circles around you and make you wish he wasn't your opponent."

I was stretching it a little. I doubt that even with all the mandatory training he has to do as clan heir, he'd be able to beat Sasuke in a fair match. He's _three._ But, he sure wouldn't go down without a fight and the chances are more 50/50 anyways.

Even in shogi, I feel that way when fighting Shikamaru. His weakness is, more or less, his body. But, his mind was a frightening thing. Given enough information and motivation, as well as the appropriate resources, he could singlehandedly engineer the collapse of a ninja village.

"F-Fine." Sasuke said squeamishly. "I'll learn how to play better. I-It's a genius thing, right?"

I blinked. Now, that was a leap of logic I didn't expect. But, in hindsight, it isn't that far off. I wouldn't exactly call myself a genius but Itachi and Shikamaru were unusually high-grade players despite their age.

Their intellect is reflected in their strategies. The only reason why they don't dominate as well is because they lack proper experience that only the wisdom of age could possibly provide.

Then, I grinned.

"That's nice Sasuke. I know just the perfect opponent for you."

Shisui is in for a surprise if he thinks that I'll be his only opponent for shogi. He promised to give me time for matches and I'm going to milk it for all it was worth.

* * *

It was very festive today. Kumo was visiting the village for a peace treaty. In everyone's point of view, it was probably a good reason to be happy. But, I can't help but feel uneasy. Like I've missed something important.

My knowledge of the Naru-verse isn't as clear-cut as I want it to be. There are many things that I've forgotten. Even more so for coined in past incidences from before the actual start of the series.

But, something about this whole peace treaty bugged me. It was Kumo - _Cloud_. I was pretty sure that Konoha's relationship with them wasn't as nice as today was implying. I tried to rack my head. There was _something_. I think, _Neji_ is involved? I'm not sure. But, what could've happened to Neji here? I don't even see a single Hyuuga anywhere.

"Sakuya, where are you going?"

I mentally cursed the so-called twin sense that Sasuke impeccably inherited.

"I don't see Hinata around. It's her birthday remember?" I reminded him.

It was a fact that I knew because I was told here. It wasn't just something I knew from being a fan of the anime. It picked at my brain incessantly though. What is this bad feeling?

"You're right. I don't see any Hyuuga around." said Sasuke. His observational skills have been improving.

"They must be celebrating. We have a gift for Hinata and I don't want to waste it so I'm going to drop it off and wish her a happy birthday." I told him.

"Great idea. I'll come with you. I'll just get Shisui Nii-san first." he said cheerily.

I mentally chagrined myself for letting him take charge like that. But, a part of me felt like it was a good idea to have Shisui-nii with us. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.

Shisui was hesitant about taking us to the Hyuuga compound, especially with international delegates about. But, we promised that it wouldn't be long and he eventually got permission for it from Father.

We were hurrying up to the compound in the night. It wasn't that late yet but it seemed that way with the eerie quietness of the area as opposed to the festive village proper. It wasn't long that my spread wide senses picked up on a chakra flair that just had to be hostile. There was no uproar in the Hyuuga compound but I felt my feet move before I could confirm anything.

I felt more than saw a stranger with trained chakra coils and compressed chakra signature trying to escape with a terrified Hinata wrapped up in a blanket. He was surprised to see me in his path and even more surprised to found himself knocked out by Shisui's impeccable speed.

Seconds later, Hinata's father came vaulting over the wall and pulling his daughter close into a tight embrace.

"Is he dead?" he asked, voice hollow and dry.

"No. I-I just knocked him out. This was a security breach so interrogation was going to be demanded later on." fidgeted Shisui. He probably was just as shocked as I am. It all just happened so fast.

Hyuuga Hiashi looked like he wanted to disagree and kill the kidnapper but saw the logic in the genin's words. Shisui was an Uchiha so his words were more than trustworthy. After all, the Uchiha handled the internal security of the village. They knew all the protocols that came with it.

The Hyuuga turned the unconscious shinobi about and cursed silently when he saw who it was. Even I felt cold. It was the visiting Kumo delegate, their head ninja. Had we killed him, we would've been in the middle of a political shit storm.

The Hyuuga put in a few jyuuken blocks to further incapacitate the enemy. It was more like light tapping on the surface but my senses told me a different story. Most of the major tenketsu points of utilizing jutsu were blocked in the arm. The jyuuken strikes felt... _extra_ _vicious_.

"I will handle this matter. I-Thank you for saving my daughter, children." Hiashi said with a heavy tone. He was far too troubled to be put out by the idea of being beholden to a bunch of kids. But, at least he sent us genuine gratitude. Then...he doubled back.

"On that note, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. After all, everyone was supposed to be at the festival.

"Uh..." Shisui was a bit tongue-tied. Frankly, I am too. Then, the unfounded bravery of children saved the day.

"Hinata's birthday is today. We couldn't find her in the festival so we went here to give her gift." explained Sasuke.

He was sheepish and somewhat scared about what happened, as expected. But, had he been a little bit more aware of who he was talking to, he might've been a lot more tongue-tied like us.

Hiashi paused to digest that new information. There was recognition in his eyes, as if he finally decoded our identities.

"You are Fugaku's children." he surmised.

"Uh, I'm just their temporary guardian...sir." Shisui said stiffly. "I swear, I'll report this incident to Fugaku-sama immediately."

He was being unusually formal. Sasuke noticed it too. Then, I realized the reason why. Right now, Shisui was a representative of the police force even if he wasn't a part of it. As an Uchiha, he was expected to cooperate uniformly to deal with the case.

"Good. The faster the matter is resolved, the better. I will be taking my daughter inside. You should all return to your homes as well." said Hiashi.

I hesitantly moved forward, a wrapped present visibly showcased in my arms like some sort of shield. The weight of his stare made my knees shake.

Had I not felt like coming here...Had Sasuke not insisted to take Shisui...

I don't even want to think of what might've happened.

Hinata's small hand hesitantly reached out for it. It was a small comfort for the fear she must be feeling right now. She was almost kidnapped. That had to be scary. She didn't speak but I saw enough from her body language to know what she was saying. She was thankful.

I barely noticed being taken off my feet and breezed back towards the Uchiha compound by Shisui. It must've been difficult carrying two kids when he was barely a bit older than us himself but I was more focused on the erratic pulse of his chakra. I knew, among the three of us, Shisui was scared the most.

* * *

"You did good Shisui. You weren't in the wrong." said Father.

"But, what's to happen to the peace treaty? Trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress in the guise of it is practically a declaration of war." Shisui was practically choking up.

The Third Shinobi war finished up right before Sasuke and I were born. It didn't take a genius to know that it was the reason why Shisui was currently an orphan and a bearer of the Mangekyo. It's one of the reasons why he was something of a pacifist. He hated war more than anything. And now, he's afraid that another one was right at their doorstep.

"Hokage-sama is dealing with that now. No one really wants another war so soon again. Even Kumo has yet to recover from their losses." assured Father. But, even I heard the doubt in his voice.

The pair continued to discuss matters and I didn't feel like eavesdropping anymore. I dropped my hearing reinforcement and went back to focusing on my game. Sasuke didn't bother complain when I brought out the shogi board. He wanted something to take his mind off of what happened tonight too.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sasuke suddenly cut through the silence. I looked up to him, startled, and saw his frightened eyes. They pierced me like a lance.

I realized the cold truth. _It could've been us._

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Her father's taking care of her."

It was a lie and I knew it. But, I didn't want Sasuke to needlessly worry about her.

"Why would they do that? Why would they take her from her family?" he asked both in fear and in confusion. He just realized that terrible things like that could happen and his sheltered upbringing is showing.

"You know how Hinata's eyes were special, right? There are other people that would go to such lengths just to have them." I explained.

"Because she can see through walls?" he asked. I nodded grimly. Because of that and more, Hinata became victim to such a horrible crime.

"Then, if Shisui Nii-san couldn't fight, he could've been taken too?" he asked with a wavering tone, fear evident in his eyes. I knew that he probably wanted to me to say no but he needed to understand that we weren't untouchable. Bad things happen.

With the nod of my head, his expression fell. He looked really scared and I'm to blame for it. I was the one who wanted to go the Hyuuga compound because my gut feeling was nagging at me. Sasuke and I were Uchiha. Had Shisui not been there, we might've ended up being kidnapped too. As salivating the Hyuuga bloodline limit was, the Uchiha's was just as enticing to the other shinobi villages.

Sasuke worried for Hinata and Shisui. I was worried for _him_.

"Don't worry about Shisui-nii. We both know he's awesome. No one could kidnap him without a fight." I tell him in an attempt to cheer him up.

That one wasn't a lie. I just found out something disturbing in my eavesdropping after all. Even in his tender age...Shisui was already a jonin. That actually made me want to reassess him. Why the heck isn't anyone calling _him_ a genius kid?

"Yeah. You're right. He's great. Just like Nii-san." Sasuke said with a bit more confidence.

 _Of course_ , he's chalking up Shisui's ability to fend for himself on the grounds that he's the only one that can actually spar with Itachi properly. That brought a little bit of humor into this dead atmosphere.

He really didn't know, did he? Then again, Shisui is very good at making himself unseemly. But still, it'll be sad again when Sasuke realizes that Hinata probably wouldn't be allowed out of the Hyuuga compound for a _long_ while.


	6. Chapter 5 - Aptitude

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Aptitude**

It was our 4th birthday and we managed to convince our parents to let us celebrate it at the Naras. Shikaku-sama once joked that he'd let us ride one of the gentler fawns when we got a little older and we managed to cash in that _promise_ with a double-dose of troublesome pleading.

Thankfully, Rikumaru's mother wasn't too against having kids riding her like a horse. It was...fun. Deer were unexpectedly mountable...if they weren't jumping.

We had another surprise though. Somehow, without me or Sasuke knowing, Shikamaru managed to make another friend that could put up with his attitude.

I was a bit surprised to learn that the Ino-Shika-Cho weren't forced on each other as children. Oh, I know they must've been around each other a lot as infants. But, as fully conscious brats, they managed to somehow gravitate towards each other on their own without their parents' prodding.

I have to say, that was smart. It's the friends that you make rather than the ones forced on you that last. And, I get the feeling that Shikamaru hit the bull's eye when it comes to emotional heartstrings with Choji. Everything about him screamed bullied child. And that child was now following Shikamaru around like a duckling.

Ah well. At least it assured us that lunch was godly. Sasuke couldn't help but admit that it might actually be better than our mother's cooking. That's Akimichi food for you.

Speaking of our mother, she came over with us today since it was our birthday and everything. She was conversing with Yoshino and Choji's mother whose name I have yet to ask in the living room. They were talking about perfectly normal mother stuff. But, it was a big deal for me.

I panicked for a while wondering if none of my efforts were working. There was only so much a child could do. It was still glaringly obvious to me how the growing rift between the clan and the village was starting to make things unpleasant. But, looking at them so relaxed with each other gives me hope.

"Sakuya, look! The cake looks like our clan symbol!" Sasuke said excitedly. In contrast, I frowned at the confectionary.

"Seriously? That's really unimaginative." I commented. I felt Sasuke's light ribbing and heard Choji's muffled chuckling in the background.

"Hmph. You are so hard to please." I heard Shisui-nii say. He popped up out of nowhere.

Oh. So _he's_ the one that got it. Now, it isn't so unimaginative. I'm fairly sure he did this just to joke with me.

I've always asked about the clan symbol and how it practically begged for puns. I mean it. Our clan name is Uchiha and the Japanese word for fan was Uchiwa. So, yeah.

"Don't tell me. It's chocolate." I said dryly. He grinned cheekily.

I don't really like chocolate much. I'm fine with most sweets but chocolate is the exception. I think it's because of the trauma I endured as a child being operated for tonsillitis due to eating too much of it. That was when I discovered that, in my former life, I was allergic to penicillin.

The doctor didn't know. My parents didn't know. I think I almost died when they injected it into me to deal with the bacteria. What was supposed to be a simple operation turned into a dragged on drama in the ER. When it was all over, they had to make me wait until they figured out what alternatives I could use.

It was horrible.

I don't really have that problem anymore with that, different body and all, but the trauma carried I guess. Chocolate makes me back away now.

"We should save your piece for Nii-san. He loves sweets." said Sasuke. He isn't as into sweets either but our brother is a different story.

"But he's on a mission." I frowned. We had refrigerators here somehow that run on seals but there was no telling how long it'll take Itachi to get back home.

"Just put it in a storage scroll." Shikamaru suggested like it was the most obvious thing. He was right.

Storage seals provided for airtight containment that not only killed the chances of the food getting spoiled but also made it easier to carry around.

The ones sold in the market had limited capacity and were expensive though. There was a reason why Itachi limited his use of them for his missions. They were useful, yes, but dependency on them made for quite the scary hole in the wallet.

"We don't have any and we don't know how to use them." Sasuke said for me. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed some paper and ink.

Lazily, he scrawled perfect calligraphy on the paper and then put a slice of cake in the middle. It disappeared and the seal became active, no longer being _just_ ink.

I stared at it. Then, I stared at him. Then, I stared back at it.

"What just happened?" asked Sasuke, dumbstruck.

"I sealed it for you."

He might as well have just rolled his eyes and said _Duh!_ But, it still doesn't explain anything.

"You just made a seal. All by yourself." I said to him.

"Yeah. All you really need is paper and ink." he shrugged.

I stared at the seal again. I brought it to my hands and, yes, I can sense that it was active and thrummed with some chakra. Yes, I could tell that something roughly the size of the cake slice was inside.

He just made a seal, the veritable machines of this world, just like that.

"Don't you ever learn anything from what your parents teach you?" Shikamaru looked miffed that he had to explain. Like, we should've known what he did already. But, my expression probably goes like, _No, I don't._ Because, that's the face both Sasuke and Choji were making.

"Uh, Tou-san taught me how to stick a leaf on my forehead yesterday." offered Sasuke.

Shikamaru gave him an unimpressed look. After all, that low-level chakra control exercise was nothing in comparison to making freaking storage seals on his own.

"Wow. As expected of Shikaku-sama." whistled Shisui. Even he didn't get an education that extensive.

It was getting increasingly clear that while Shikamaru was seemingly undertrained, his education as clan heir was actually quite advanced. It makes me feel like all my efforts were nothing in comparison.

It actually makes me wonder. Why the heck was Shikamaru considered one of the dead-lasts when he graduated the Academy in the series? Surely, his parents would've noticed that he was literally throwing his education down the drain. I can get Shikaku-sama but how could Yoshino-sama let him get away with it?

"Storage scrolls are useful and that's why they're expensive. Our clan utilizes them for many different dealings so it's more economical to just make them. My parents pounded into me the basics of making the standard seals used by ninja like flash bombs, storage scrolls, water scrolls..."

"Explosive notes." I added in interruption. When you think commonly utilized ninja seals, it's usually storage scrolls and explosive notes.

"Yes. Those too. I'm not allowed to make them without supervision though. And, I don't actually want to. I don't want to accidentally blow myself up."

I felt a little bit of relief. At least he's learning in a safe environment. But, this opens up something to me. Fuinjutsu. Was it really as simple as Shikamaru said? I know that he has a tendency to explain things as if they were super simple but...

Paper and ink? That's really it?

"Oh no. I know that look. I'm not teaching you anything." Shikamaru said in advance.

Damn. That was a point for him. He was getting really good at telling whether or not I wanted something.

"Can you at least give me pointers?" I whined. This really interested me.

Seals were reality warping shit. Hell, it was a seal that put the bijuu into people. It was a freaking seal that made Edo Tensei fucking possible. Seals were a big deal!

"There's a library. Use it." he said to me.

"But it's so far~" I whined.

That was no exaggeration. It was no trouble getting to the village library open to all from the Nara compound. They probably don't need it what with their own secret archives and stuff but it was for the benefit of my example.

In comparison with the Nara's corner of the village, the Uchiha Compound was annoyingly far from the city center. It was annoying not only for that but also for the police force because it made responding to hails a lot more difficult.

I know that the reason for that is probably some sort of diplomatic shit. I remember the move. We weren't living in that area before. It was only after the kyuubi attack that we were. Given the historical notes about how Uchiha Madara could control the kyuubi with his sharingan, it didn't shock me that the council would fear the Uchiha and assume they had something to do with the incident.

They were half-right. An Uchiha was responsible. But, it wasn't the clan's doing.

"Why don't you just, uh, borrow books in bulk?" suggested Choji.

He was mostly hesitant to socialize with me and Sasuke for fear of rejection so he was more or less invisible. This was his first actual attempt to reach out. I forgot that it was for a second and possibly made his heart stop.

"Choji, you're a genius!"

I snatched him up into a tight hug. I was so happy he reminded me that libraries have borrowing systems. There was such a thing here as clearance level though but I'm pretty sure I can get my hands on the stuff I need regardless.

"Great. She'll be reading all day again. This is your fault." Sasuke blamed Shikamaru. The Nara just made a lazy wave of dismissal. Whatever we do is on us.

Shisui was laughing out loud.

* * *

I was meandering out of the library with a whole trolley of books and scrolls when a Hyuuga suddenly appeared before me.

"Ojou-sama." he said respectfully. In confusion, I turned around to see who he was talking to. It was far too early in the morning so there wasn't anyone there but me.

"Hinata-sama sends her apologies for not being able to attend your birthday party. Please accept her present regardless."

Okay. That just made clear that he was talking to me. It was...weird, being referred to that formally. Is that why Shikaku-sama keeps insisting that I call him normally?

"Um, thanks?" I accepted the suspicious scroll being given to me hesitantly.

Oh, I knew that this guy was a Hyuuga and that he wasn't faking his appearance with a henge. The eyes were a dead giveaway. I also knew that he wasn't really lying going by his body language. But...what?

He disappeared in after a short bow with a shunshin. It was like he just finished a mission or something. Fine, the Uchiha were technically nobility too but that was the first time I just registered that other clans really were that stereotypical.

I just got handed a present through a servant. It was...weird.

The scroll came with a letter attached. It wasn't actually written in Hinata's handwriting. Figures that even in gift-giving, she was being influenced as to what was _proper_ and stuff. It was obviously her father's handwriting.

It has come to our attention that you've been interested in fuinjutsu.

May these texts prove useful to your studies. - Hyuuga Hiashi.

Yep. It was her father.

I thought back to the last time I saw Hinata. She looked like she was ready to fall apart right then and there in her fear. I insisted that she get her present then because, well, it was the reason we came there in the first place. Also, I hoped that it could help her cope with the incident. I got her a scarf because I thought it was appropriate. Her birthday was smack dab in the middle of winter. We don't actually experience snow, only occasionally, but it still gets pretty cold when the season comes in.

It wasn't too much. It was just a soft muffler to put around her neck with a nice lavender shade. I didn't make it of course. I suck at handicrafts and all that stuff. Even cooking is beyond me because I don't particularly like going near the stove. I knew that I'd have to get over the fear of fire eventually, given that the Uchiha were known for their fire techniques. But...not yet.

I knew how to seal and unseal stuff from scrolls. It was actually super easy, anyone could do it. I hesitated opening the scroll, not sure if there was only one book or more than one. I waited till I got back home until I did.

The stuff inside was more than I expected. There were books on the basic fundamentals of fuinjutsu, typically the accepted Konoha style. But, there were also brushes and chakra conductive ink. The nice kind too.

I felt a little winded.

That was a very generous gift. Are they perhaps feeling like they owed me? I suddenly want to fast forward to Shisui-nii's birthday just to see what they're going to give _him_.

"You got stuff too?" I heard Sasuke say from the door. He was holding a familiar looking scroll with the Hyuuga crest on them.

"They're from Hinata." I said but not really said it. It explained absolutely nothing.

Sasuke unsealed his scroll and out came a couple of fancy looking clothes. The Uchiha were rich and tended to put a stamp on all their articles, true. But, we weren't exactly the type to parade around in expensive looking yukatas.

"We should've gotten her a better scarf." he commented. All of a sudden, the gift felt...lacking.

"You think she's okay? I haven't actually thought about it much lately." he confessed to me. It wasn't that he hasn't been thinking of it. He's just been trying his best not to. She was probably fine anyways and needlessly worrying was just going to stress him out.

"She's probably the safest she's ever been. But, I do worry about her. We haven't seen her in months."

Sasuke and I used to at least see her once a week when she comes to _play_ at the Naras. When Hinata is around to come play, she usually ends up socializing with Sasuke more than me and Shikamaru. The two of us are, as Sasuke put it, weird.

It probably should've been different. The girls and the boys should've separated into gender groups, as is the norm. But, Shikamaru and I were far more compatible than him and Sasuke. They were too contrary.

So, Sasuke probably has more invested in determining the Hyuuga's welfare than me.

"Do you think they'll let her out soon?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. I took note that he didn't ask _why_ they were keeping her under lock and key for so long. He understood that end already.

The political debacle with Kumo mostly ended up being in our favor. It really was a good thing that Shisui decided to take non-lethal measures and thought ahead. Had he killed that guy, Kumo might've demanded for his corpse. But, the tension it caused kept people, especially the ninja, wiry for a long while. Even after it was concluded, it didn't really stop. The Uchiha were especially wiry too considering that we technically got involved.

"Maybe. Either way, we'll probably all end up in the Academy together anyways." I shrugged.

Sasuke didn't say anything else but I knew that this conversation wouldn't truly be over until he sees to it that she really is fine. Sasuke really is a great friend to have.

I eyed the supplies that were given to me and, while a little hesitant to use them, determined that not utilizing them would be such a waste. Returning them would be rude anyhow. But, I did bother to make a short letter for Hinata's father to thank him for bothering and to subtly tell him that he really doesn't need to. We just happened to be there. It was a matter of circumstance. To Shisui, it was duty.

He didn't owe us.

* * *

"Sharingan?" I paused for a second.

I looked towards Sasuke to find some confirmation. He never lies to me, or to anyone. He wouldn't be able to either way if I'm his conversation partner. And, he didn't look like he was lying.

"Nii-san's eyes were different, and he was crying." Sasuke looked worried.

"Hm. The sharingan usually manifests in stressful combat situation. It must've been his mission. Did something bad happen?" I asked.

This might actually give me some answers. Why is it that Itachi was so driven? So much that he'd throw away his heart for Sasuke's sake.

"He didn't say." mumbled Sasuke. "H-He's going to be fine right?"

I blinked at him. Of course Itachi's going to be alright. The sharingan is an obvious boost to his ability. He'll probably be getting higher-tier missions soon.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If worst come to worst, he'll have his teammates with him." I reassured Sasuke.

"Oh. Teammates. So, no one will try take him, right?" he asked uneasily, as if I really do have all the answers in the world.

I paused at his question. Sasuke...He wasn't worried about Itachi. He was worried about what might happen to him because he finally got his eyes.

The Hyuuga incident... Oh.

"Yes." I did my best to sound sure. I _am_ sure because there's no way he would go down so easily like that.

"There's no way Itachi would get taken away. He's too strong for that. And he's with friends." I said reassuringly.

Teammates are friends. That would let it sink in faster for Sasuke.

"R-Right." mumbled Sasuke.

Fear really was an awful enemy.

I gestured him to come closer and let him settle by my side. I just hugged him until we both fell asleep.

* * *

We were five and full of life. Sasuke was a lot better now in his basic skills and even threw in some of the styles he learned from me rather than Father.

It was pretty obvious that I developed my own style. It was rather difficult not to when I had background knowledge ingrained into my memory. The only thing I had trouble with was the disappearance my muscle memory but I rectified that with zealous private training. Father couldn't exactly say anything about it when they were so effective. It's not like he trains me a lot himself anyways.

I made some headway in my fuinjutsu studies and was able to make seals with confidence now. I can tell that Father doesn't really approve but, clan image or no, he can just suck it. Fuinjutsu were surprisingly fun and easy. Not to mention useful. I was toying with the idea of making my own seals but other things had to be taken note of.

"You better not leave me in the dust." moped Sasuke.

"Please. Graduating early is too troublesome. I'd rather not end up swamped with so much work so quickly."

That was a joke on Itachi. He was the perfect picture of a child who didn't get to experience childhood. He was always so awkward around me. I think it mostly has to do with how independent I am compared to Sasuke.

"Don't say that! You're going to turn into _him_!" Sasuke said frantically. It took me a second to figure out that he was talking about Shikamaru. I ended up laughing at his distress.

Academy admissions were coming soon. There would be a test to determine if we were within acceptable parameters for entry but neither of us worried. We were definitely getting in.

We committed a lot to training and studying. Our clan wouldn't accept anything less than excellent. We were representing not only ourselves but the clan as a whole being the clan head's children. It was only the heavy expectations soon come that worries me. Itachi's a difficult lead to follow.

Then, the bomb was dropped.

"W-What do you mean she's not coming?" Sasuke was the one who spoke for me. I was too shocked, too angry to respond. It was all swirling around my head and everything just froze in me.

Why?

"She's attending the civilian elementary school." said Father.

That was a blow worse than the first one. No one in the Uchiha clan ever went to the civilian school. It was unheard of. Even the ones that ended up becoming civilians still got their basic education in the Academy. The one for ninja. So, why?

"But...But Sakuya is really great and strong. She's _better_ than me. Why isn't she going to be a ninja?" Sasuke pressed.

He didn't usually question Father and followed all his orders to a tee. But, this one was just something he had to fight for. He had to because I couldn't. It was obvious that it hasn't really registered to me yet. My hand was cold and gripping his tightly that it had to be broken now.

Why? Did I do something wrong? Am I unsatisfactory? It's not because I'm a girl. Even I know that's a bogus reason. Mother was a great kunoichi, a jonin even. There would be no sexism in this weighty decision. And yet, Mother is averting her eyes and agreeing to Father's unfair decision.

 _Why!?_

"She can't." Father said with a snap. He didn't look too happy about it either but he said it like there was no other choice.

"When you were both little, Sakuya was diagnosed with chakra hypersensitivity. It's a sickness that manifests sometimes in excellent inborn sensors. She is much too aware of her own chakra that using it would hurt her." he explained stiffly.

At that, it finally dawned on me. It finally made _sense_. I never was the healthiest seeming baby. I visited the hospital far too much. It was because of this. Because of my ability.

Everyone was always so hesitant to train me, Father especially. I would always get wistful looks of disappointment, no, _disapproval_ , whenever I did something well. I always tried hard to reach their unfairly high standards. I thought it was just a stigma of me being a girl.

I was wrong. The looks weren't because I couldn't reach the level of potential they wanted to see. It wasn't because I was untalented in their eyes. It was because they were under the impression that all of that effort I put in would be wasted. Because I can't be a ninja.

"W-What?"

Sasuke looked towards me in horror. He knew that I was unusually good at sensing people. He knew that I practiced chakra control exercises too. And now, he looked hesitant to back me up. Suddenly, it felt like his hand was burning me and I let go with a hiss.

"You...No." I said in denial. The abandonment hurt. The blatant slap to my face hurt. They were all resigned to giving up on me. They all thought I couldn't be a ninja.

"Sasuke is going." I pointed out. That was a big deal because, well, we're twins. We did almost everything together. I even shared my friends with him. We were inseparable. They were tearing us apart.

A small voice in my head betrayed me when I saw Sasuke's torn expression.

 _They already did._

"I worked just as hard as everybody. I did my best. _Please_ , I want to be a ninja." I pressed.

I _need_ to be a ninja.

I tried very hard not to let the tears slip. I tried not to break down. I felt like I was just stripped of my identity. It _wasn't_ fair.

"Honey, please understand. We only want what's best for you." Mother tried to calm me.

What's _best_ for me? Was planning a coup _the best_ for their kids? Was festering in anger and pulling away from the other clans and keeping them away from actual interaction with other kids _the best_? Was agreeing to Itachi's early graduation _the best_ for him?

I wanted to throw those facts at their faces, even the ones that I'm not sure I've fixed or not yet. But, I reined it in. Whining wouldn't do me any good. What I need is a solution. If they're going to hold me back, then I'll work around them.

I always get what I want.

"Fine. If you're not going to enroll me. I'll enroll myself." I said steely. I stormed out of the house and barely heard their cries. It was all a blur behind the painful betrayal and the tears.

* * *

I _could_ enroll myself. It was allowed by the system. There were many orphaned kids who saw the life of a ninja as a way to escape their hopeless states and be something. But, not all orphans could afford to be there.

In the time of war, a suggestion was made about the induction of children into the Academy. Anyone who wanted to be a ninja was free to take the entrance test. Those who passed could enter and those who didn't couldn't.

Those who came from clans were normally backed by their own clan. All expenses, even the miscellaneous stuff were to be sponsored by their clan for their particular representatives. Those who were civilians but could pay provided for themselves accordingly.

Then, there were those who couldn't pay. These were usually orphans or people who were so poor, they just couldn't afford it. The Academy then provided for them. All their expenses were then put into an account that, should they graduate and become a ninja, would be remitted from their missions until it was fully paid, with an interest. It usually only took a year or two to do so it was a fairly acceptable policy.

Those who end up dropping out still have to pay the debt, of course. But, instead of being paid off by missions, they have to pay it off with whatever job they get in the future or be passed onto the orphanage they belong to.

Right now, I am more than ready to exploit that loophole and enroll myself. I could even present myself to the Hyuuga or the Nara and beg them to sponsor me just to add more insult to the Uchiha who wouldn't.

It wasn't unheard of that clans would sponsor civilian children that show great promise. Sometimes, jonin do it too, though with less political propaganda in mind.

But first, I couldn't take the test like this. Not when I'm so emotionally compromised. I hid myself and cried until I felt better. The sun was setting and I didn't even feel like coming home.

That was when Shisui-nii came to see me.

"I heard what happened from Itachi." he said. I didn't bother look up and see his face. I don't want to feel even more disappointed and betrayed.

"You understand that they just don't want you to get hurt, right?" He sat down by me and reasoned by proxy. He probably thinks the same as them.

"They gave up on me. They were all so ready to just let it go. They didn't even bother ask me what I wanted." I said bitterly.

 _It wasn't fair_ really didn't quite cover it.

"You know, Itachi often came to me when he was your age. He was always so worried about you. You were always going to the hospital and he saw you die so many times, he didn't understand how to handle it. It was all so new to him." he started.

"You kept forcing your chakra out and shorting yourself. The doctor said it was a common symptom for babies born with chakra hypersensitivity. You kept on struggling and crying when the doctors performed chakra transfusions on you. Everyone was afraid that you'd die. But you didn't."

I knew this. I knew it in my mind that I remembered those moments. I was barely aware at the time and was borderline hysteric. I was so convinced that I was drowning. But, I remembered.

"Then, several months later, just when you were finally getting better, the kyuubi...happened. You just shut down. They said it was your hypersensitivity. The evil chakra was getting to you, stunned you. Mikoto-sama rocked you for hours while trying to sooth you with her chakra. Tried to get you back. She didn't even put you down for the funeral and took you along.

Then, you shorted out again. That time, I was the one who ran you to the hospital. It was really busy in the village what with the relocations and construction so they weren't too sure where to go. I was faster anyways and Itachi practically begged me to do it."

This time, I did raise my head. It was the first time I heard of this. I knew I was confined again but I didn't know that Shisui had any involvement.

He had been there right from the start.

"You were so fragile and still in my arms. You were so _cold_. I didn't think I would make it in time. But, the doctors managed to save you. They kept you under observation for a while and put you in a protective ward. There was still a lot of lingering kyuubi chakra. They didn't want to risk it. You weren't the only one who suffered then. You were just one of the lucky ones that survived.

Your parents were hesitant to take you back when they did. But, the hospital couldn't afford to keep their doctors too occupied with patients that were more or less okay. For those first few months, Mikoto-sama didn't dare take you out of the house. They were afraid they'd lose you again.

Then, you grew up. You were so smart that even Itachi seemed normal in comparison. You picked up thinks really fast and even learned how to read before you were three through sheer stubborn effort. I still laugh sometimes when I remember how Itachi told me your first words were _Read it_."

I blinked. I didn't remember that. I knew that I slipped a couple of times but I didn't think that _that_ was my first spoken word. Maybe, in front of Itachi, it was. I whispered to Sasuke all the time, like some cursing ghost.

"The thing is, they didn't want to make you sad too. They didn't have the heart tell you that they weren't planning on making you attend the Academy. Even the Elders were accepting of that even when you were turning out to be quite the mini-Itachi. They weren't trying to hurt you."

I mulled over that. I suppose, I was being a little selfish. From their point of view, things were a lot different. But, it still hurt.

"They didn't think I could do it. They...They were wrong." I chocked.

That was really the problem, wasn't it? They gave up on me too easily. They didn't even bother ask for my opinion, built me up only so they could tear my world down with a stern no.

"I-I can use chakra. It doesn't hurt. Promise. But, they were so sure. I knew, they wouldn't _listen_." I said with a wavering tone. The tears were threatening to come back.

"Oh, I knew _that_. How many times have I caught you trying to do shunshin already? What, 10, 11 times?" he said with a playful wink.

I blushed. 17 times. He caught me _17 time_ s. And, despite that, he never called on me with the others. He never got me in trouble even if there was a real chance that I was hurting myself over trying because of that stupid diagnosis.

I begged him not to and made him swear not to tell.

"Then, why didn't you say anything?" I asked him. My voice was horribly hoarse.

"Would it matter?" he asked.

He was right. It was a family problem. He personally was involved but in the end, he was an outsider. Even if he told Itachi, my big brother would've just tried to swear me off of it while letting all of Shisui's explanations fly over his head or not bother to hear it at all.

He never did approve. He was far more against me doing jutsus than Father ever was. I didn't know why before but now I understood.

Itachi was always scared when it came to me and Sasuke. He made sure to peek into our rooms at night when we were sleeping, just to make sure we were there, after the Hyuuga Incident happened. He's got a protective streak a mile long.

"They won't sponsor me. I wanted to enroll myself." I said while averting my eyes. I didn't want him to get involved. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. But, he was Shisui-nii. I could trust him.

"Would you do it? For me?" I asked.

It was evil of me to take advantage of the emotional investment he apparently had for me. It was evil of me to take advantage of his weakness to my pining. But, I _needed_ to be a ninja. And I trusted him.

"Why don't you talk it out with them first, _calmly_. If all else fails, then I'll consider."

His words were soothing. He wasn't being complacent. But, he also gave me a chance. A choice. He gave me hope, a reassurance. That meant everything if I was going to face my parents, my family, again.

"I-I'll try. But you better keep your promise." I was desperately trying to hang onto his words. If I didn't, I don't think I could hold myself up.

"When have I ever broken a promise?" he asked with a smirk.

I felt my lips tug upward and relief well in me.

Shisui-nii _never_ breaks his promises.

* * *

 **A/N:** I learned that Itachi got his Sharingan at eight and that his birthday was June 9. Sasuke and Sakuya would have to be 3 year olds for the timeline to fit. But, it's a pain to change the story because of something like that so just assume that Sasuke only recently found out about the sharingan and that his brother had it since his bad mission from the previous year.


	7. Chapter 6 - First Day Of School

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - First Day of School**

Turns out I didn't need to convince my parents. They were practically panicking by the time I got back and more or less agreed to sign me up under the clan's name.

I found myself surprised that Sasuke already pleaded for my case and asked for a second chance in my stead. He locked himself in his room and mutinied. He said he wouldn't go to the Academy or to _any_ school if I wasn't going with him.

And I thought that he already betrayed me.

I knew that Mother and Father, and Itachi especially, didn't think I'd pass. They might've even rigged my test. I know that the medic-nin that asked me to stick leaves all over myself with chakra was not the standard examiner. The exam itself stunk to high heaven.

But, his assessment of me calmed my parents down enough that they didn't argue. They probably just wanted to check if using chakra really hurt me or not.

Either way, the Clan Elders were on our doorstep hours later and discussing it with my parents. They're idiots if they thought I wouldn't listen in and knew even before they began that they were talking about me.

It was really a good thing that I didn't take the exam on my own after all. The effect that would've made on the clan's image would've been huge. Especially when I'm supposedly the clan head's second genius child.

The Elders were afraid I had gone to the Hyuuga when they heard about it. They knew that the other clan would snatch me up in a heartbeat.

I snorted. That was a last resort. I knew they wouldn't refuse me but I didn't want to abuse their good graces. They have a relatively peaceful good opinion on me. I can only guess just how much perks Shisui was getting out of that respect as an active jonin. It's not very easy to keep a Hyuuga teammate in line on missions. They tend to have sticks up their asses.

I was planning on asking Shikaku-sama first. He was smart. He would listen to my reasoning and would know what to do. He wouldn't just sponsor me outright. He probably would've tried to talk to my father first and listened to his side of the story. If that didn't work, which I suspected it wouldn't, he'd sponsor me.

Taking the diplomatic route first would deprive the Uchiha clan of any excuse about why that happened the way it could've and keep the Nara's image clean and reasonable. It would keep possible discord to a minimum and the blame would lay heavily on my parents.

That was cruel because I _knew_ that could happen when I thought about it. I practically planned to have it turn out that way. I wanted to make them feel the pain that I felt.

Then, I realized that I was being an idiot and unreasonable and a complete ass when Shisui talked me down. They really were lucky that he was so un-Uchiha-like. And that he was _there_.

* * *

I was nervous on the day of class assignments. Had the whole issue not happened to begin with, I probably wouldn't be the one on nerves. Sasuke would have been. But, right now, he's holding my hand comfortingly, as if telling me that it would all be fine.

He's gotten surprisingly assertive all of a sudden. I guess his little rebellion did him some good. He used to follow Itachi all the time and glorify the ground he walked on. He used to look to me for answers as if I had all the answers in the world. He was always someone who _looked up_. Now, he was someone to lean on.

There were many children lined up. A lot more than I expected. They all waited patiently for the Third Hokage to finish his long-ass speech that admittedly flew over my head. It was probably inspirational but it really didn't help my case.

There were about 7 or 8 teachers in line. I wasn't sure if that meant the number of classes or if some of them were just assistants. I knew that there were classes where two teachers were assigned instead of one. The first class being called up by two teachers was proof.

I didn't know why and never really bothered to figure it out. It must've been part of an internal system. It would make sense once I was studying inside.

Umino Iruka went forward with a list on hand. Like with Hinata, I didn't mistake him with someone else and knew it was him immediately. His dark brown hair was tied up high, a common hairstyle in Konoha, but the nasty scar on his face was what told me it was him for sure.

"Alright kids. With me are, Aburame Shino..."

The name was proof. He didn't say his own name yet but the first on his list was one of the Rookie 9. The insect handler. I knew it immediately and stiffened to attention.

The likelihood Sasuke was going to be on that list was high so I stared up, hopeful. I think Sasuke caught on because he listened with zealous concentration as well. I was with tunnel vision. The teacher was all I could see.

"Uchiha Sakuya, Uchiha Sasuke..."

I half expected my name not to be called. Sasuke stood strong for me, reassuring me that we would _both_ be in the Academy. When our names were called we both let out a sigh of relief.

We went forward to join the flock of children already huddling together in front of the teacher. Familiar faces were already there. Shikamaru gave me a lazy nod while Choji practically carried us both off the ground with his bear hug.

More names were called and I recognized a couple...along with other things.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka's composure almost shattered as his voice hitched a little. But then, he went on and called out the last name on the list.

"...and, Yamanaka Ino. Follow me this way."

Two blonde kids walked forward and I felt my stomach drop. Ino was, well, Ino. She was a bright-eyed girl sure of herself and radiated with confidence and sunshine. Naruto was her complete opposite. He looked dead-eyed, very sullen, and kept his head hung low as if he wanted to hide in his shirt.

No wonder I could never get a glimpse of him around the village. This wasn't the same boisterous boy that was depicted in the show. It was a withdrawn child that grew up knowing everyone hated him and would rather he disappeared.

I think I can understand now how it was that a kid in such a gaudy orange jumpsuit could pull one over ANBU so many times and do outrageous pranks like paint the Hokage monument. The stealth developed in the formative years. Even his chakra signature was unconsciously suppressed. He just wanted to hide away from the pain. I felt really sad.

* * *

We all followed the stiffly walking Iruka into a classroom inside the Academy. We were right next to the Hokage's tower and the mission assignment desk so most of us were trying to get a glimpse of the ninja taking their missions or try to spot the ANBU on the premises.

I mean, who _wouldn't_?

The classroom was huge. I noticed that along with the wide hallways and excessive number of windows. I reminded myself with a fun fact. _Ninja hate enclosed spaces._

That makes sense. Enclosed spaces mean little room for movement. It means getting trapped in easily. Ninja and paranoia are practically best friends.

The hallways were a little confusing too. Almost winding. It was the type of place that one would get lost in if they strayed from the path. I guess the fact that we live in a ninja society shows well in their architecture as well.

The first day of school was everything I knew a first day of school would be like. It was a little anticlimactic. I expected a little more from a ninja school than name tags, classic _introduce yourself_ skits, and a rundown of generic classroom rules that I've heard about a hundred times by now.

Frankly, lunchtime was more interesting. The lunch periods were organized by year level so all the kids eating out were more or less classmates or just plain knew each other.

I quickly managed to spot the rookie 9. It helped that most of them were already in my midst. The others weren't too tough to spot except for some special mentions.

"I'm so glad we're all together." said Choji. Sasuke and I shared a look. We were very glad too. More than they know. It was a tough battle getting here.

Hinata was here too, approaching us hesitantly.

"H-Hello, e-every-o-one." she said weakly. We barely heard it.

The stuttering was the first thing I noticed. She didn't stutter before. Hesitate to share her opinion, yes, but the stuttering was new. I noticed that she wore a very worn and very familiar scarf around her neck despite the heat and how her fingers were playing with the fraying strands at the ends.

I see. It was an aftereffect of the trauma. The scarf we gave her was probably something like a security blanket.

It wasn't that weird for speech problems to develop in children who experienced such things early in their lives. It was one of the reasons why corporal punishment and yelling was discouraged for children, especially the ones that were still far too young to understand, back in my other world. There were many studies that proved the negative impact it had on the kids. This here is living proof right in front of me.

"Hinata! You're here! I almost thought you wouldn't show up until the sensei called your name."

Sasuke didn't notice the change. He was more focused on the fact that she was here and _okay_. Come her 4th birthday, he already resigned to taking my way of communication and wrote letters to her, as if she wasn't actually in the same village we were in. But, he always worried. The replies were very sparse.

"I-I p-prom-mised I w-would." she stuttered. She did assure us that she'd attend the Academy in her letters.

"You better be a lot stronger now. 'Cause I am and we haven't sparred in...forever." he said.

Hinata then looked down and looked ashamed. I knew then that the speech problems weren't the only thing that the kidnapping took from her. Hinata's character was so well portrayed, it's development so finely written while remaining subtle, that I didn't forget about her.

No doubt, she's already having problems with her position as the clan heiress and feeling incompetent. The loss of confidence must've been a fatal obstacle for her training. Everyone knew it.

"Don't worry. We'll all get stronger. That's why we're here in the Academy, right? Besides, kicking Sasuke's butt is really easy." I comforted her.

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke defensively.

Hinata made a small smile and let her eyes trail to a blonde sitting alone by the swings. There was a large berth around him. No doubt all the kids avoided him like a plague due to their parents' forewarnings.

"Oh, isn't he from our class? You want to talk to him?" I asked. It was a bold move but I really, really, felt regretful that I couldn't find him until we were here in the Academy.

"O-Oh. Father w-wouldn't a-ap-prove." she said hesitantly. I could tell she wanted to talk to him regardless but couldn't find the confidence to. Looks like Naruto already got her to fall for him. The sly dog.

"That's stupid. Parents don't know _everything_. If you want to be his friend, then, you should. It's not like he's a complete stranger. He's just a kid like us."

Sasuke said with an assurance that wasn't normally seen with him. I knew he was referencing to what happened with me but I didn't realize how big an impact it was to him.

 _Parents don't know everything._

Normal 5 year olds would disagree vehemently. That sort of world view isn't due until at least a couple more years to come.

I was impressed. And, from the side-glance Shikamaru made, he was too. This was a new side to Sasuke that we're seeing and it isn't unpleasant at all. Though, I need to keep a close eye on how he takes this though. If he's gone full on teenage cynic and starts rebelling at every turn, it's going to be beyond troublesome.

Hinata shifted uneasily. Her face turned bright red like a tomato. I thought that the animators were exaggerating when they drew her but they actually had it spot on. She was _red_.

"I-I'll t-try." she shifted nervously. This, Sasuke noticed clear as day. He sighed.

"You're as shy as ever." he shook his head. Choji and I nodded unconsciously in agreement.

With a deep breath, Hinata turned on her heels and prepared herself. Then, shocking all of us, me included, the blonde was gone.

"What the...? Where'd he go?" asked Sasuke.

He looked towards me since I'm usually the go to person when in need of locating someone. But, I could only shrug. I didn't even notice him leave. That was...weird.

I frowned. I don't usually have this problem. I even sense ANBU with ease now because of all the practice I had chasing Shisui-nii around. He's not the easiest person to hunt down.

"You couldn't sense him?" Shikamaru voiced out the obvious. I shook my head, the shock slowly coloring my face.

 _I couldn't sense him._

"Wow. He's good." Sasuke grinned in excitement. Now he himself wants to talk to Naruto. I didn't really do that on purpose but...Go me. I just assured that the two of them will form a sort of bond with each other as early as they are five. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"It's alright isn't it? We're classmates. There will be more chances." Choji carefully said to ease up the disappointed Hyuuga.

"T-That's t-true." said Hinata. Her blush lightened up a bit but I could still hear her heartbeat roaring. The super hearing was always useful to me when I was little so I didn't neglect caring for it.

I suddenly felt abashed. That was rude and invasive. I hadn't meant to do it. I've been eavesdropping so much lately that I unconsciously reinforced my hearing. I feel like freaking Superman with his moral compunctions.

I inspected their interaction with a curious eye regardless. All evidence pointed that they knew each other even if she couldn't come around by our 4th birthday when we first met him. Then, I remembered.

The Akimichi were actually one of the 4 Noble Clans of Konoha. Choji was their sole heir. Hinata had been acquainted with Shikamaru because he was the heir to the Nara clan and his father was the Jonin Commander. Who's to say that she didn't already interact with Choji in the past for similar reasons?

It was at this time that Ino bounded over with an entourage lingering in the distance, whispering amongst themselves. She wasn't exactly coming over for a stereotypical confrontation. In fact, she was there for Shikamaru.

There was something about her expression that made me really curious about how they knew each other.

* * *

"Shikamaru." she said curtly.

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"I'm surprised that you actually managed to surround yourself with so many people. I thought they'd be scared off by now." she said dryly.

It wasn't a taunt. It was an observation. A _tease_ , even. She actually looked like she was sorry for us that we had to deal with his Shikamaru-ness.

"You're still annoyingly peppy, as usual." said the Nara. I saw Ino's eyebrow twitch.

"And you're still tactless as ever. Poor Yoshino-san." she said.

I think I was grinning. I _really_ want to hear about their first meeting. There was something between them. It wasn't quite tension. They didn't really hate each other. But, it wasn't like Shikamaru and Choji's bond. This was more...electric.

"You two know each other?" asked Sasuke. Having a really curious brother with no social self-preservation instincts had its perks.

"Sadly, yes." "Unfortunately."

They answered together.

"Our birthdays are right after each other and our parents happen to be buddies. Dad was far too drunk on his ass in the morning because _he_ couldn't be bothered to celebrate his birthday properly." Ino said with a steely tone.

"What the old geezers do on my birthday is none of my business. Besides, they do it all the time anyways. My birthday had nothing to do with it." droned Shikamaru.

"Nevertheless. Dragging my drunk father out of your house in the morning of my birthday is not how I wanted to celebrate. Sake isn't even _proper_ for children's parties."

"I don't celebrate." retorted the Nara.

"Oh, but _they_ do."

"You're still holding that over me? Troublesome girl."

"I will be troublesome if you don't fix yourself up. We're Academy students now. You should really shed your... _you_." she said proudly.

"We're learning the same stuff that we already learned at home. There isn't really much of a difference." drawled Shikamaru.

"It does too! We're learning with friends." She said it like it was the most obvious thing. Shikamaru gave her a tired look. It's only our first day here too.

I watched the exchange like I would a tennis match. I managed to pick at the context clues halfway through.

Shikamaru doesn't like celebrating his birthday. He finds it too troublesome to bother for a day that signifies yet another troublesome year has gone by. He's like an old man even now. Going by the timeline though, it appears that he and Ino met on his 4th birthday. Sasuke and I weren't really there at the time then until the afternoon, brandishing presents either way. No wonder why Shikamaru was in such a bad mood back then.

And, from the more or less genial note to their interaction, they've encountered each other a lot more since then. Hm. I wonder why Shikamaru never told her about us.

 _Troublesome girl._

Oh yeah. That's why.

"Ino-chan, you're really good at making friends as usual." Choji said while munching his chips. He looked a little wistful, but then he wasn't. Was that passive-aggressive or just a really good cover up?

"Thank you~" Ino said happily, like it was a compliment.

Sasuke looked towards the group of girls that the Yamanaka somehow managed to gather in less than an hour. I could see slight jealousy. Neither of us were really any good at making friends like that. We were not the social butterfly Ino was proving to be.

"I'm really sorry that you have to deal with lazy bones over here. My name is Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka clan." she said with flair and lots of pride. "Feel free to call me Ino or, whatever you want. If you want any juicy stories about anyone, even our senseis, I'm your girl~"

There was something in the way she said it, something in the way her eyes glinted, that made me feel like she already had everyone's dossier complied in a nice pretty notebook with glitters and flower stickers on top.

I shivered. I didn't expect this kind of reaction with Ino. But, being mentally an adult that's interacted with nothing but people that are scary good at hiding what they're really thinking since I got here, I caught it immediately.

So. This is the kid of the former head of Intelligence. Whew.

"Ah...I'm Sakuya?" I said hesitantly.

"Sasuke." he followed my lead.

"H-Hina-t-ta." she did so next.

Choji, as I predicated, didn't introduce himself. He already knew her too. I supposed that's because he's _always_ with Shikamaru.

"Great. Now, important question."

Ino set her eyes on me. She was so intense in her focus that I felt a little uneasy. I almost felt like she was dissecting my very being with her gaze. Not even Hinata had me feeling like this and she's the one with the literal all-seeing eyes.

What does she want?

"Sakuya-san, are you a boy or a girl? The girls are really curious about it."

I blinked. I didn't register her question until the laughter exploded from behind me. I knew it was Sasuke. It could _only_ be Sasuke. Then, I felt hot in the face. Probably _very_ red.

In the compound and among people that know me, it wasn't so hard to identify me as _Sakuya_. My hair is short enough not to reach my shoulder. Oh, and silkier hair meant that it wasn't Sasuke's duck butt style. One could say that I had Itachi's hairstyle from when he was little. I remember how cute he looked like.

I usually switch out my skirts for Sasuke's shorts so I can understand that some people - the people in the library were my first experience - mistakes me for my brother. But, this coming out of the blue in the middle of my friends, one my first day at school, was just embarrassing.

"I-I..." I think my pitched voice just reached the level required for breaking glass.

"Oh, a girl then. _I knew it._ " Ino looked really pleased, as if she just won a bet. She probably did.

"Huh. I never noticed that before." Choji said contemplatively.

He knew I was a girl right from the start because Shikamaru warned him about me and Sasuke coming over on our birthday. There was never any danger of misconception. The two of us were very easy to identify through our behavior. Hinata was a no-brainer too. She was a Hyuuga. The only time they'd be wrong about someone's gender would be when the person is someone like Orochimaru. Or maybe Haku would apply? I'm not sure if Shikamaru picked it up immediately or just confirmed it when his mother identified me. But, he never brought it up either.

"I'm not a boy." I said - _insisted_. No doubt, this is reaching Shisui-nii's ears as soon as we get back home and he'll be rubbing it in _forever_.

Needless to say, lunch was much more interesting than the rest of the day overall. I made new friends and learned a couple of things. I also met Naruto, sort of. I really need to figure out what I should do about him. Now that it's right in front of me, I suddenly feel a little hesitant.

* * *

Mother and Itachi were already outside waiting for us when the first day of school ended. Father had his duties and couldn't come but Mother assured us that, had he been less busy, he would've come with.

The two of them were the picture of collectedness but I swear their chakras were buzzing with nerves on the inside. Mother's was especially erratic compared to her usual. She was still a bit hesitant about my being in the Academy.

"How was your first day?" Itachi asked genially.

Sasuke was more than willing to share.

"There were so many kids like us! Hinata was there too. She talks a little weird now and is a lot more shy but she's still great. Then there was this girl, Ino. She was kind of friends with Shikamaru and Choji and she knew so many people. Oo~ She also asked if Sakuya was a boy." he snickered. "Everyone thought she was."

"Sasuke~" I moaned. Why did he have to share that part?

"Yare yare. This is why I hoped you'd let your hair grow out." sighed Mother.

She calmed a lot more as Sasuke talked about the new friends we've made. I guess she was mostly nervous about how we might have trouble in fitting in the most. We're not exactly the most socially adept children.

"No. It whips around and makes my neck hot and itchy. It had to go." I said.

Truthfully, I just didn't want to see myself with long hair. In my other life, my hair had been pretty long, nearing my waist. I never could be bothered to visit the hairdresser. It was probably riddled with split ends. My sister used to braid it when we were little. When I entered college where she wasn't there to keep it pretty, I tended to tie it up or put it in a lazy lopsided bun. My cousin used to pull on my more usual ponytail too.

I just didn't want any such reminders.

"You know. Iruka-sensei mistook her for me." Sasuke grinned.

" _Sasuke_." I leveled a glare at him.

"She was blushing so hard. Sensei thought he made her cry." he added.

"SASUKE!" I pouted. NOT ANOTHER WORD!

Mother and Itachi were already laughing. It was so humiliating. And there was still Shisui. By tomorrow, the whole clan will know about it.

"Why don't we spare Sakuya for now?" said Itachi. _Because Shisui is going to love this too much to shut up later._

"Did some other interesting thing happened?"

"Um, there was this boy. I think his name was Naruto? We tried to talk to him but he disappeared on us. _Sakuya couldn't sense him_."

It was obvious that the interesting thing there that Sasuke was referring to was the last part. But, I could tell from the glint of recognition in their eyes that they were still stuck on Naruto being brought up at all.

They weren't being hostile about it and didn't show hate. It was more like concern and a little bit of unease. I suppose I should've expected it. Wasn't Mother best friends with Uzumaki Kushina in the past? But the rest of the clan was probably a little less happy about the boy's existence.

I don't doubt that many in the clan hates Naruto. It's not just the fact that he's the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi that riles them. It's the fact that the Uchiha were doubted due to the kyuubi incident happening at all.

It's a known fact that Uchiha Madara once used his sharingan to control the kyuubi. It's the potential that the sharingan had that kept people uneasy about another repeat of the incident. There were already accusations that still remain strong in whispers and averted eyes. Talking about Naruto in our corner of the village was probably not the best idea.

"I'm sure he's quite the mystery. But, what about your instructors? Anything noteworthy?"

Mother played it cool with a deflection. Sasuke didn't notice but I did. She was instantly relieved when Sasuke took the bait. There were far too many ears present.

"I like Iruka-sensei. He's kind." he said.

"He's also the instructor we interacted with the most since he's our homeroom teacher." I added. I'm more than willing to keep the conversation in this topic.

"Yeah. We didn't really do much today. We were just told about our schedules and stuff. Sensei said that actual classes will begin tomorrow." shrugged Sasuke.

"I'm sure you'll learn lots. Make sure to listen to your teachers alright?" reminded Mother.

"Hai~" Sasuke and I drawled.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Sense of Normalcy

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A Sense of Normalcy**

"Oi, Sasuke." someone called.

I sighed.

"Oops, sorry Sakuya-chan." he apologized quickly with a blush. This has happened _far_ too often. It's only been a few weeks. I could rectify it by wearing a skirt or some hair ornament but...eh.

"Sasuke's at the back trying and failing to prove that Shikamaru doesn't actually know everything." I said dryly. He gave me a weird look for that but then shook it off. He probably thought I was joking.

Shikamaru's excellent at keeping a low profile. We all know he's not actually the moron he's turning out to be like on paper. He's just one inglorious slacker.

I put my focus back on my personal studies and racked my brain. I figured out something important with fuinjutsu. While I have no trouble making seals by now, I can't actually make seals yet. And that's the issue.

I'm ambitious. I want to be able to claim mastery in the art of sealing. I want to be able to make stuff and call them my own. I had so many ideas to incorporate. My world was one of convenience and I wish I could restore some of it through seals. Like cell phones for example.

But, I didn't know how to go about it.

The thing is, there were as many sealing experts as there can be. But, seal masters are different. Seal Masters are those who can make whatever seal they want in any damn field when they feel like making them. Usually, they had whole branches of sealing purely referenced _to_ them.

Known _living_ seal masters include Konoha's Toad Sage, Sand's legendary puppet master Chiyo, _Orochimaru,_ etc.

I don't think I need to go on to point out the common denominator there. They were all out of my reach and wouldn't be bothered to take on students in fuinjutsu to being with. Not to mention, they were old and two of them would probably want to kill me...or worse.

I knew that the answer to all my troubles was somewhere in my brain. I could feel it. But, I'm stuck trying to figure out just how the seal masters actually _became_ seal masters. There had to be something, a secret to the ultimate question. How does one make their _own_ seals?

Dare I say it, I was stuck in a rut.

"Sasuke!" I heard a yell.

Irritated, I turned towards the source.

"I'm _not_ Sasuke." I growled. I registered at the last minute that it was Kiba who yelled and felt the annoyance double. He did that deliberately.

"Jeez. Any closer and your face would've switched with the scroll. You aren't actually expected to study until class starts you know." he said, fully satisfied that he actually got my attention.

"This isn't homework." I deadpanned.

"Yeah. It's gibberish. You're really one paranoid cookie, aren't you?"

He was talking about my notes. Most of them were written in code. It was something I devised when I finally had access to writing material and the knowledge to back it up.

I did it after the Hyuuga incident. It was a painful reminder to me that aging comes with degrading memory. How I forgot all about the incident that killed Neji's father and turned him into a jackass was beyond me.

I didn't actually know if English existed here or if they used to exist so I couldn't just write stuff down in them and call it a day. Should someone get their hands on them and understand what's written, a trip to T&I is the last thing I have to fear.

I decided to mix them up a bit though. I wrote my first notes, writing down all I could remember about the Naruto series with zeal in case I forget, in a single encryption code.

Truthfully, I just used Ente Islanese and inserted an encryption key that had to be removed for anything to make sense. Ente Islanese was from an anime I watched which was more or less English but with all the consonants backwards.

I've been working on making it harder with extra twists to make it less likely to be decoded. Even Sasuke has no idea how to read my journals and he kind of understands some of my English, especially the curse words, because of having grown up around me. _I_ probably would've had a hard time getting through them if I didn't work on them diligently for years. So, _gibberish_ was actually a very accurate description of it in the point of view of others.

"I'm just trying to give myself some extra kick. When we all graduate, we'll all be equipped with whatever the Academy has to offer as well as what our clan techniques give us. But, fuinjutsu isn't like that. I actually have to study for it. And it lets me do so many good and _terrible_ things. So, don't mess with my studying."

He just gave me a teasing grin. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Kiba was all that I expected him to be. He was annoying, nosy, bratty, and so full of energy, it almost didn't make sense. Rather than a kid, he reminded me more of a hyperactive pup. One that could talk. He didn't have a ninken yet so there was that extra lack of desire to train. Oh, he was lucky he wasn't the clan heir. I don't think his mother would've liked the idea of her successor being a slacker.

"Come on. Why don't you play ninja with us or something? It's always funny when the others mistake you for Sasuke." he joked.

I sighed. That really needs to be rectified. Or does it? Well, there are perks to being practically interchangeable with Sasuke. That line of thinking is dangerous though.

"Why don't you do something else? Like, I don't know, bother Shino." I said. He made a face at me.

"I don't want ants in my pants!"

I knew he meant that literally so it was extra amusing. He already did try messing with Shino. The kid was surprisingly good at being a normal retaliatory kid, but with insects. I thought he'd be weirder but...I'm probably a lot weirder than him.

"Kikaichuu. They were _Kikaichuu_." I pointed out.

"Same difference." huffed Kiba. Well, he'll eventually learn not to say that. If he doesn't want Shino on his bad side that is.

Kiba and Shino knew each other, sort of, but also didn't. It was the same with Hinata's case. They grew up around each other with their parents arranging for play dates. Apparently, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Aburame Shibi used to belong in the same genin squad so, despite the weirdness of them letting their kids hang out with each other, it was a matter of personal history.

The only reason that Hinata was more or less closer to me and Sasuke than them was because her coming over to the Naras for scheduled play dates became a regular thing. It was then that I realized just what sort of invisible pull the lazy clan actually had behind the scenes, no matter what anyone said.

There were 4 noble houses, yes. But, the Nara clan was one big think tank that no one wanted to piss off.

I found it a little weird though. I always thought that Hiashi-sama was just clan head. I never thought that he was once an active shinobi parading around with a stick up his ass like a mini-Neji. He looks far too young to have suddenly retired.

Real retired shinobi don't exist, especially with women. It wasn't like he was a mother like mine who had to deal with two babies at once. Ninja retire only when they suffer clinchers like ability hampering loss of limbs or terminal disease, anything that forces them out of the roster. Hyuuga Hiashi was a perfectly healthy and perfectly powerful shinobi only in his mid-thirties.

Hyuuga politics, maybe?

I felt a presence approaching and quickly gathered my stuff. Kiba kept on talking and talking even when I was slowly making my way to the back where Sasuke was about ready to give up and Shikamaru was about ready to fall asleep.

Iruka-sensei arrived just as I anticipated him to and right on time. Class is starting.

* * *

"Alright, back to your seats!"

Iruka's entrance was routine and everyone reacted accordingly. It was still amusing to watch everyone shuffle for their seats. Very few had the advantage of being able to sense the senseis coming, especially when said senseis actually bother to hide themselves before the first class as part of a hidden training.

Classes commenced and I only lent half an ear to what was being discussed. The moment I heard about the topic of interest, I more or less tuned out since I already knew them. Better to invest my time in something I _didn't_ know.

No wonder Shikamaru is so unenthusiastic about school.

I sat next to Sasuke who was half diligently listening to the teacher and half trying to plan for a way to approach Naruto with Hinata without the girl fainting. It was a cute and noble goal if any. I just don't think he realizes yet that the easiest way to get around Naruto is to actually talk to him straightforwardly.

Sasuke was under the impression that Naruto didn't _do_ friends. Naruto tended to avoid people and disappear as soon as he could. It was the furthest from the truth. Naruto was starved for social contact. He was just afraid as all attempts to get close to him turned out to be horrible nightmares on his end. Kids could be so cruel.

Shikamaru thinks that Sasuke is an idiot for trying to go elaborate on something so obvious. Frankly, I agree because it was clear that simply walking up to Naruto and offering him a spot in our lunch group would mean the world to him.

I suspect he was secretly training by himself because what else would he do in such blank hours if he's not using them to prank others yet? It was a little unsettling that the loud boy with the blinding smile in the anime was this same sullen package that looks far too small and underfed to be an actual 5 year old. But, I wasn't actually sure I could approach him.

I noticed that Iruka-sensei, him of all people, was just as wary of Naruto as everyone else. He tended to overlook the kid and just let him do whatever. In hindsight, it's much better than some other teachers that more or less torture the kid. But, that was not the sort of teacher that wormed his way into Naruto's heart. Or, was it the other way around?

It was proof that whatever there were still many things to happen that would later form their relationship and, likely, Naruto's brighter view of life despite all the pain and sadness. I don't know if interrupting that and possibly changing the boy's overall personality development was the right thing to do.

It was cowardly of me to make such excuses - I know they're excuses. I reasoned that it was because I had more important stuff to worry about and that this horrible phase of his childhood was what made him strong. But, the truth was, I was just afraid too.

I still remember the night of the kyuubi attack vividly. Naruto's chakra was more or less a suppressed well of sun but being near him gives me goose bumps because I can sense that malevolent _angerbloodlustbitterness_ just under the surface.

It always made me freeze up.

Maybe that's part of the reason why I don't try stop Sasuke's harebrained schemes or explain to him where he's going wrong. It was because, deep inside, I didn't want him to succeed.

* * *

Lunch time came in and it was the time when he'd enact his latest plan. Luckily, it didn't involve me. I was far too unmovable with my books. Sasuke dragged Hinata along for _Operation Naruto_ with Kiba trailing behind them in interest.

Lunch was actually pretty quiet today. With those three gone, there just wasn't much activity. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were also out food hunting because Choji ate all their lunches. They were essentially stealing from under everyone's noses and no one even notices.

Thus, my only lunch companion was Shino and he was silently collecting the bugs he found in the nearby thicket.

Most of us probably aren't considered close friends no matter what it looks like. I'm pretty sure Shino only sees me as some sort of acquaintance that is categorized as _safe_. We eat together not because we were very close but because we were people with whom we could eat in peace and not fear any retaliation. It was also a way of keeping others away - intimidation tactics.

Ino and Kiba were the only exceptions to that rule. Everyone knows those two. They are by far the most normal and most gregarious of us all with Sasuke ranking closely behind them in the _I fit in_ category.

Shino sat by me a lot. I think it's mostly because I don't call him out on weirdness or shy away from him. He's not really as unusual as the shows portrayed. He was just a little awkward with how to make friends and tended to be invisible. Makes sense if everyone finds his fascination with bugs weird.

Truth be told, had I not known that Aburame were insect-handlers and that their insects can literally suck the life force, chakra, out of my body, I probably wouldn't have been able to rationalize the fact that he has insect sacs inside him that well. But they have their uses. It's _reasonable_.

I surprise myself sometimes.

Today, he returned to my side with a small collection of ladybugs. They were cute. I had no idea what miracle ability they have that is of interest but they were _cute_.

"...Did you want to see?" he asked me out of the blue. It was unusual of him to initiate a conversation but I wouldn't crash his parade by pointing that out and scaring him off.

"I think they're pretty." I told him honestly.

"That's true. They're very colorful. But, be warned, not all _pretty_ insects tend to be as harmless."

He was trying for conversation. I noticed. It was just that the only topic he could actually engage in without choking was insects. He always did focus on logic and is, in retrospect, well learned. Just...not about the normal things.

Well, Shino is a friend I was planning on making anyways.

"That's true. There are pretty spiders that can kill with a single bite. In fact, the big hairy tarantula is actually the harmless one, right? Though, I still don't get why they're not considered _insects_." I offered.

I didn't know much about bugs but I knew a few fun facts with arachnids. I used to have a pet tarantula. It was a shock when I learned that _he_ was actually a _she_.

"Spiders are arachnids because they have eight legs. Insects only have six. But yes, the confusion is understandable. It's a common misconception."

He seemed pleased that the conversation wasn't taking a downturn. It's one thing to muster up courage to make friends and another to have your already sparse attempts crash and burn.

He told me a couple of fun facts about lady bugs and a bunch other mainstream insects. Some I knew like ants being strong enough to carry things five times their weight and cockroaches being resilient survivors. Others were completely new to me like how there's an insect that spews a super hot spray of liquid as a defense mechanism and how there are insects that _walk_ \- not run - on water without chakra.

I think I might've made him smile when I joked about how ninja try so hard to copy insects. I mean, walking on walls, playing with wires, trying to be the invisible eavesdropping fly on the wall, the aforementioned walking on water bit...It was all so readily available to insects.

Sasuke soon came back with Kiba who had Hinata on his back. She didn't look so good. Sasuke didn't look so accomplished either. It would've been all over his face otherwise. I'm guessing it's another failed operation.

"Since when were you two so chummy?" asked Kiba.

Shino and I glanced at each other and shared a shrug. It was just a casual conversation about bugs.

"What happened?" I asked my brother.

"He disappeared again. I think he's hiding from us on purpose now." said Sasuke sourly.

I figured that. Naruto's probably scared that their plotting involves cruel pranks instead of friendship building. It's happened far too often with the other kids now. The lull period where they just kinda stay away from him was now being replaced by cruel jokes and jeering.

Bullying - such an ugly yet completely innocent thing. The worst part is how it's technically being encouraged with Naruto as the target. It's like everyone _wants_ the kid to realize he's a jinchuuriki and hate the village enough to want it destroyed when he grows up.

 _Sloppy_.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke.

"Food hunting." I said. He looked so relieved. He probably doesn't want to face the inevitable _I told you so_ in that unwittingly belittling Nara way.

"You can try again after class." I offered.

"Hinata goes home as soon as it's over." he reminded me.

"Oh yeah."

"It's not like Whiskers is the only problem. You still need to figure out how to get Hinata to talk to him without her biting her tongue in the process." laughed Kiba.

I don't really know why he's helping seeing as he isn't particularly interested in Naruto. He has no investment. No interest. Okay, maybe he does but it's on Hinata's end. Yeah, that's probably it. He's trying to help Hinata out this way. Make her break out of her shell or something.

He acts like a jerk a lot but he's actually a fierce loyal companion that would act like he's your big brother on everything. Thus, he's protective of the _pack_. Alpha instincts, I tell myself. He's from a clan that literally walks with dogs and wolves.

"I don't get it. She has no problems talking to us." said Sasuke.

"She knows us all from childhood memories. Naruto's more of a new avenue." I elaborated. Of course, I knew that she was also developing quite the crush on Naruto but they wouldn't really understand that yet at 5 years old. They'll have to wait for puberty first to at least get an idea.

"That's true. It's likely that most of the anxiety comes from the clear disapproval her father would have of her making such a friend far removed from her social status." supported Shino.

Oh yeah. There was that too. I sometimes forget that kids love the allure of what's forbidden. I guess Hinata's just took a positive turn?

"All she needs is a bit of Ino in her gut." grinned Kiba. I knew he was talking about girl confidence but I still found the reference amusing.

"She can do it. She just needs moral support." shrugged Sasuke.

"I don't understand. If your ultimate wish is to be friends with Naruto-san, isn't it more efficient to do the initial approach yourself?"

Shino asked confused. He was pulling, researching maybe, but he wasn't being deliberately obvious that it was the _making friends_ concept he was curious about.

Sasuke gave him a look. "It's no use if she isn't the one to do it."

Shino was even more confused. Then again, he didn't have enough context to work with. Being as deprived of the ability to make friends like a normal person, I understood his plight. I was just kinda lucky that Sasuke's conversely active at trying to be social.

The only friend I actually made on purpose was Shikamaru and that was because we managed to exist on the same intellectual level so he took interest in me. Everyone else just sort of came along.

Hinata's the one who really wanted to be friends with Naruto first. She's also the one suffering from severe timidity. In a way, this was therapy and no one really wanted to take away her wish to be Naruto's first friend.

The disappointed members of _Operation Naruto_ tore through their lunch as soon as Hinata was up again. They only had seven minutes on the clock left so they did it rather quickly. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji didn't get back from food hunting in time to join them and ask for details. Ino asked later anyways.

* * *

The rules of the game were explained and mentally, I went...

 _Oh. So that's how you play ninja._

It's really embarrassing that such a cultural game that everyone kinda just knows is completely foreign to me. Even back when I used to go over to the Nara's place and play with Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke, we never played this game.

Usually, it was shogi or something that's vaguely like _I spy_. Games that involve too much running was immediately shot down. Personally, I didn't like to do much running too. I already run enough when I train by myself.

The members of this game includes our usual. We play together because most of us have this problem of being excluded by the other kids when we want to join. Sasuke and Kiba doesn't actually have this problem but they find that investing in us is more worthwhile than with others. Besides, I'm Sasuke's sister. He wouldn't leave me.

If there's any confusion in why Ino has a problem too, it's actually pretty simple. It's because she's a girl. Our batch mates are already in that stage of their life where they believe that all girls have cooties. It's actually a little funny, though annoying at the same time, when they sometimes argue how I couldn't have it because I wasn't girly. But then, they don't let me play anyways because they can't be sure.

Ino was so bitter about it and swore all the boys were stupid. I thought that Kiba might've jumped on that hilarity train at first given how incredibly _normal_ he is compared to the rest of us, sort of. But, the thing with being born with super smell is that he has an inborn indicator for knowing whether or not girls really were infected with anything.

Apparently, he's under the belief that all boys and girls have cooties. Only, we get them first when we're around 10-12 and boys get them a little later.

I don't know whether to laugh at him or not. He was clearly talking about the hormone changes brought on by puberty. It's actually a little amusing to hear an Inuzuka child's opinion on it so clearly put.

The groups were divided into two by natural grouping. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and me were team 1. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Ino were team 2.

 _Ninja_ is actually a colloquial game that mimics training ninja. It has loose rules and, more often than not, is revised as the game goes along. It was a game that utilized the environment and the practical skills that are expected of a ninja. With many participants, two to three teams contend and the more detailed rules depend on what the kids decide.

We played with the more generic conditions. It went a little something like capture the flag, without an actual flag.

There were two territories and two captains. Members could be _killed_ or _caught_. Those _caught_ become captives that could only be freed if their teammates _rescue_ them. The game ends when all members of one team are _killed_ / _caught_ , when the leader is _captured_ / _killed_ , or when one side surrenders.

In a way, it's training. It subtly lets kids know that missions are done in teams and confrontations with enemy ninja go several ways. It's more or less a team building exercise, except more lighthearted.

At the same time, it's also advertisement. All kids play Ninja. Like I said, it's one of those cultural games that everyone just kinda knows. It keeps the hype up about ninja and allows the thought of becoming one come easily to children. Despite the ugly nature of the job, it's highly romanticized. Kind of like how kids idolize the knights of old and forget that they're more or less glorified killers with status.

Go societal conditioning.

The game went a little too lopsided in my opinion. Team 2 was unfair in a sense that most of their members were recon specialists. Shikamaru had me assigned as _captain_ as he reasons that I'm the only one that can counter the other team's advantages with my equally unfair sensory abilities.

It was a good plan, in hindsight. But I think he just didn't want to take the leadership role if possible. The jackass actually let himself be captured so that he could lay about in the other base in peace.

If only they all didn't get captured on me. The game could still go on where I go Rambo and storm the other base to rescue everyone. But, it's too much work. Too much effort. I'm tired. This is just a game anyways. So, I surrendered.

Sasuke was really sour about losing. Especially since Kiba kept rubbing it in his face. But, he cooled off easily when I reminded him of training. I wasn't talking about boring formal training with Father. I was talking about training with Shisui-nii and the shenanigans that came with it.

We still have more games to play.

* * *

Itachi is _playing_ with us today. It was weird because it's usually Shisui that does this. Itachi's always too swamped with work to even have time for us. Not that Sasuke minds. He likes being able to spend time with our brother dear.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat. "Shisui has been called upon for a mission. I will be his replacement as of the moment."

That was far too formal. What is it with him and being _formal_?

"You're going to help train us?" I asked amusedly.

"Yes. He has informed me of your personal progress." he said. Oh, and he looks _so_ awkward about it.

This is going to be really interesting.

"Shisui-nii taught us shunshin. Or, I kinda copied him and Sasuke wanted to learn. Are we gonna play shunshin tag now?" I asked him.

Of course, that was a game that Shisui and I always end up playing. I'm _always_ it. Just when I think I'm about to catch him, he becomes faster. It's like shogi with all the planning I put in trying to corner him. Sasuke was usually referee and his efforts in trying to keep up even with only a lackluster shunshin under his belt was training in on itself. It was always _so_ tiring.

Of course, with him as the referee and Shisui as my opponent, things usually get so dirty, underhanded, and just plain _unfair_ , for me. They always gang up on me in our training games.

"No." said Itachi. So unfortunate. I thought I finally had a chance to have a clean game of shunshin tag too.

"I will be teaching you survival skills like how to hunt and prepare game."

That was actually a pretty economic and reasonable training. We're going to be tackling that topic soon and we'll have a camping trip by the end of our second year. Starting up early on survival skills isn't a bad idea.

"Cool! I wanna know how to hunt." Sasuke was on board immediately. The idea of camping out with Itachi was great to him. I sighed. _Boys_.

"No. No. _I'll_ be doing the hunting. You cook." I said. Because between the two of us, he's the one that actually knows how to work a stove or anything remotely close. I'm a complete disappointment to my mother when it comes to femininity.

"Aw~" whined Sasuke.

Itachi decided to burst my bubble and say...

"You'll both be hunting and cooking your own catch." he clarified. I made a face.

Well, damn.

* * *

We camped out in our own forested area. We set our own traps as instructed by Itachi. I was the one that caught something first. Unfortunately for me, it was a cat, with a ribbon on it and everything. I had to let it go.

The cooking part wasn't fun for me. I had to make my own fire. I swear Itachi was torturing me because he knows I'm uncomfortable around fire. In the end, I just made a couple of heat seals based on explosive notes and cooked up my captured rabbit as if I just shoved it into a microwave. Same went for the water that I boiled.

It got cooked. But, it tasted a little dry and it was chewy. But, it was food and I managed to get through. Sue me if I took the coward's way out. I'm not yet emotionally prepared to deal with fire.

 _It killed me!_

Sasuke plucked a bird and had a hearty mouth-watering feast. My obstinacy and pride kept me from letting it get to me.

The results of the camping trip got back to Father, as expected. I don't know what to make out of the expression he made when Itachi talked about my improvised electric stove. He didn't say anything about it though and it got the job done anyways so I count that as a victory for seals.

"You really should get over your problem with fire. We're Uchiha. We're supposed to be good at using them." said Sasuke just before going to bed.

"If I can work around it then it's fine." I said.

I gotta give myself some credit. In a real life-or-death situation, the ability to cook in enemy territory without making something so blatant like fire and smoke could just keep me alive. Surely, that's an application people should've already thought of by now.

"You always say that. But, when you can't, you end up falling apart. Seals aren't the answer to everything." he said worriedly.

I tried not to react and keep quiet. I pulled my blanket over my head and pretended to fall asleep. I heard him sigh.

"Goodnight Sakuya."


	9. Chapter 8 - Kids are Scary, I am Too

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Kids Are Scary, I Am Too**

Bullying. It's something that Sasuke and I have never experienced before. I, on the other hand, was aware of it and the negative impact it could make on the victims. And I just really didn't like it.

Then, imagine my surprise when I found myself at the other end of it.

It was supposed to be a normal day in school. I did the work and hung back with my friends. That was how it's been for a while now.

I expected lunch time to be another attempt at convincing Hinata to talk to Naruto and subsequently trying not to lose said blonde to the wind. But, it wasn't. It was a horrible crash of pink hair, mean girls, and another attempt to rile me up. And that time, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Hah. That's what you get, know it all." I heard a very negative tone of voice enter my hearing range, which was pretty broad.

"M-My books." I heard a small voice.

"Butt ugly forehead girl~ Hahaha!"

Then came the whimpers.

I felt the frown come to my face and subtly left my cheery band of lunch mates with a well-timed shunshin.

The noise of aggression wasn't far but it was a few ways from where we were eating. I found myself slinking into the wood and getting to the further sections of the Academy. I found a small pebbled pool that might or might not have been used in the past as part of the curriculum for water-walking exercises. Or maybe it was just old decoration. With koi fish.

At its side was a small girl with a shock of pink hair desperately trying to salvage her stuff even as other girls, I recognized our classmate Ami and her posse, jeered at her.

It didn't take me long to figure out that she was Sakura. It wasn't like she was particularly invisible in class. It was the opposite. The teachers often asked her questions mostly because she knew the most correct answers, explanations included. She was shy but she was too excellent and active in class to just fade into the background.

Needless to say, being smart in school did not do her good in the social food chain. She was pretty much the _nerd everyone wailed on_ that tend to star in their own movies.

She was nothing like the Sakura from the beginning of the Naruto series. A part of me felt a bit bad that I preferred this tortured shy girl over the bitchy one she became.

Then again, part of the reason why I didn't like her character at first was due to the shallow fan girl image she had. Her intellect was repeatedly referenced so it just pissed me off that someone so smart was going gaga over some broody teenage prick that could care less whether or not she dropped dead. Not that Sasuke's anything close to a jerk _now_.

She developed quite nicely into the bipolar scary pretty girl that everyone's kinda afraid of. But, she was still far from being my on my top 10 back when. The first impression that the characters gave me stuck well towards shippuden.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Ami looked a little surprised at first but then her smile turned toxic when she noticed it was me.

"If it isn't the tomboy. Or are you _actually_ Sasuke-kun?" she said jeering.

I didn't expect that a harsh reprimand wouldn't work. In fact, I didn't expect being jeered at just as much. My tone was plenty authoritative. It usually works with the boys.

I wasn't daunted though. Her weak jeering doesn't really do anything but make herself look even smaller. I look like my brother. So what? We're twins. It's normal.

I act on the boyish side. Sure. But that's because most of my interactions in years were with males. My brothers are all boys. Shisui-nii was a boy. The only female friend I've ever had here was Hinata and I only saw her again since she was 3 when she attended the Academy. It doesn't make me a tomboy.

"Iruka-sensei won't be pleased with this. You're acting out of decorum. We're supposed to be above stupid things like this." I told her.

Sakura, having slowed her sobbing, looked up to me from behind. She was probably disbelieving that someone actually bothered to help him. How long had this been going on?

"Oh, so now you're also a goody two shoes snitch. Figures. As expected of an _Uchiha_." she snorted.

It was a change of tactics. She knew she couldn't hurt me with the usual taunts. Being mistaken for a boy is more or less routine now. But attacking from another angle was an option for her.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Now, she's trying to insult my clan.

Ami was a very popular girl in the Academy. She was nearly at Ino's level. She came from a respectable minor clan and had good looks she could be proud of. Academically, she also did well. All the other girls idolized her.

She was actually pretty nice to most. I once met her picking up medicinal stuff from one of the Nara's labs. She was polite and didn't complain if she had to wait. She took even such an errand seriously and stood by patiently rather than run off to play. I could tell that she had good ninja traits.

But, she also had a nasty side to her personality.

I can guess easily why she doesn't like Sakura so much. Sakura was smart. She was the star pupil in the eyes of the teachers. She was the one that didn't sit with the other girl. She didn't _fit_.

Sakura was, essentially, a weak soul that could easily be sent into despair. Ami's verbal attacks have been pushing her further into isolation. The confrontations were innocent enough from the point of view of a child. It's group mentality.

When someone's different, they automatically say, _You can't sit with us._ They don't realize how other kids see it and how it could hurt.

Ami probably didn't realize that what she was doing was bullying. Or maybe, she did. She understood that it was repelling, and thus she did it. She just went too far.

The thrill isn't easy to shake away. She could assert her dominance and tell herself she's _better_. Even perfectly grown up adults have this feeling. I know because I sometimes heard my _other_ parents rant about unreasonable bosses during the rare moments I caught them drunk. My current parents would never be caught dead wasted.

But, it's still bullying.

"Just because you don't like how she scores better than you doesn't mean you can take your frustrations out on her. You're being such a child." I blurted out with a huff. I realized too late that I said it out loud.

Her expression turned ugly. I did something unwarranted. I might as well have slapped her. Pointing that out just made her go full out beast on me.

"Oo~ The tomboy's acting all high and mighty." she sneered. "Like you have any right to look down on me. You weren't really meant to be here. You were supposed to be going to the civilian school. You're just lucky that your twin wouldn't drop a deadweight like you."

Something in my shattered. I paled and wondered in horror just how it was that she knew.

" _Real_ girls have ears. You'd know that if you weren't so busy hiding behind your brother's name. You're trying to be a boy because your parents think you're useless, right?"

They weren't true. Not even close. But, my throat clogged up and I couldn't breathe. That was a sore subject for me. I felt like I was suddenly staring at the tiger's maw.

I just...froze.

"Aw, are you going to cry? Look, the _tomboy_ is going to cry." she said. I actually did try to keep myself from crying. How could I let myself be affected by something so...so _false_?

My parents loved me. They didn't think I was redundant. They weren't throwing me away just because I was useless. And yet, Ami's words stung. That was...That was a low blow.

"T-Take it back."

I mentally flinched at how I sounded. I sounded _whiny_. I sounded _weak_. That was exactly what a girl like Ami wants to hear. They prey on fear like sharks are to blood and electric signatures.

"In denial, are we? Why don't you just admit it?" she jeered.

"They're not like that." I half-yelled, half-cried.

I didn't like the things Ami insinuated. They were _not_ true. My parents weren't the kind of people that would do something so horrible. And they love me. I _know_ they love me. They wouldn't have done what they did had they not.

"Useless little Sakuya trying so hard to be what she's not. So _so_ pathetic. So desperate for approval."

She sang it out. To add insult to injury, she made it sound like a nursery rhyme. But that wasn't what really stung. It was what she implied about my parents. It made my blood boil.

They laughed at me. I shook in place and hitched and they kept on laughing. It was a low blow. It was mean and downright uncalled for. But, they were children. As much as I wanted to slap explosive notes on them and blow their heads off, they were _children_.

I never did like children, did I?

They left with a victory. I knew they'd be coming back for more. I couldn't tell Sasuke though. The shame was, doing that would only make them feel even more right, more victorious. It wasn't true but...it hurt.

I have obviously been out of practice dealing with people and a school life's attached social hierarchies. Then again, the old me probably would've just ignored what was happening and look away. That was the smart thing to do.

But, I forgot I was a kid here too. I jumped in, authoritative, forgetting that in their eyes, I was also fair game. I'm just another kid acting all high and mighty in their eyes.

Shit. Fuck. Damn it all to fucking hell.

Sakura got up with her stuff in her arms. She was awkward but understanding.

"I'm sorry. Because of me..." she started.

"Don't worry. They were just being brats. I know the truth and it's not what they said. I just couldn't stand how they could use that against me. It was uncalled for."

I quelled my emotions.

 _They were just children._

Shitty, bitchy, bratty, children. But, still children.

"Are your books okay?" I asked. I really hoped that none of the ink smeared from the water. Those things aren't cheap.

"I...Yes. Thank you." she said hesitantly. She was just as shy as Hinata.

"We should get going. The bell is going to ring soon."

Sakura followed me silently, politely not asking any questions.

* * *

The next few classes weren't too bad. I was still in a bad mood and I could hear Ami and her friends spreading unholy rumors about me. I didn't speak up though. They weren't true so it didn't matter. They were just trying to get to me.

I had enough time to think about what happened and figure out the points of interest. The Saika clan is where Ami came from. She was from a branch family. They were renowned mostly in the medical field. Their specialties were surgery, chakra purification, and an affinity to fire.

Her lackeys Fuki and Kasumi were similarly affiliated with the medical side of the village. Their parents were medics. Medic-nin had quite the say in Konoha ever since Tsunade pushed forward the successful implementation of her field medic program in the Third Shinobi war. Having competent medics on the field probably assured a much higher survival rate for missions and kept Konoha afloat. It was why such clans held respect here.

It wasn't much but it did give me a clue as to how she found out about my special circumstances. I'm probably not unknown to the hospital. My attendance in the Academy must've upset several medic-nin who knew of my so-called condition. A lot of them probably expected my parents to keep me away from this life. It doesn't really help that they never denied it and even had confirmation with the clan elders.

I like the medics. I respect them. If it wasn't for medics, I wouldn't be alive here. But, I really wish they could keep their mouths shut while around their fucking kids.

I let my temper simmer down by going through the technical jargon of my personal notes. It wasn't exactly the subject proper but the teachers don't really have any issues with trouble students so long as they don't actually disrupt the class. How else could Shikamaru get away with sleeping all the time?

I knew that my time was dwindling so I had to figure out what to do with Ami quick before the end of class. The end of class wasn't actually the end for us girls. There were still kunoichi classes arranged for three days a week.

The only exception is Hinata and that's because she probably has more extensive training on that end being the heiress of the overly formal Hyuuga clan. Or maybe, it was just deemed inappropriate for a Hyuuga.

Sasuke tends to kill time waiting for me by training on his own or doing homework in the meantime. If Shikamaru and Choji decided to hang back, he'll stay with them, assuming they're not just watching clouds and being _boring_.

There's supposed to be classes for boys learning how to do the normal stuff civilian boys should know. But, theirs don't start at least until the third year and even then, it only lasts for two years of instruction. Girls have it harder.

Sasuke hasn't caught onto anything other than the fact that I'm upset about something. I didn't let him know because this was my stupid problem. And I'll deal with it. They were just children so I couldn't actually kick their asses just like that. Also, I'm a girl. Girls don't get revenge like that. We do it slowly and painfully and humiliating. It's the only revenge that satisfies.

I have to carefully plan how to go about it. It may seem a little underhanded of me plotting the social assassination of a little girl only acting on her insecurities but she crossed the line. Outright confrontation may not be my strongest suit but I do have my pride.

Ami really shouldn't have messed with me.

"Hey Sakura. Want to partner up with me?" I offered the pinkette.

"Uh, o-okay?" she said unsure. She still looked withdrawn as ever. And so alone.

Suzume-sensei brought us out to a flower field to pick flowers. We're supposed to be working on flower arrangements again. At first glance, it may seem like mundane girly exercise but there's actually purpose in this class.

Girls are taught a variety of extra skills that come with their advantages of being girls. Girls are taught how to convey secret messages through flowers or hide death in them. Girls are taught to be pretty and unassuming so the idiots fall for the trick.

It's actually kind of dark when you look it over.

The annoying part is how there are stuff that we little girls are expected to already know like Ikebana rules and stuff. I don't even understand half the things the teacher says and just try to wing it. I don't really feel like asking my mother for help anymore because years of putting it off makes it a little embarrassing to bring forward with her now. She's more or less given up trying to teach me anything remotely feminine other than table manners.

I gathered the flowers I wanted. I suck at handicrafts and that's not going to change even now. But, that didn't mean I allowed myself to remain ignorant of flower meanings. They were code too and could be important in the future. At least that, I managed to pick up on my own through many days of being read to as a baby with books on flower meanings from Mother. Not that I got anything past that.

I got Lotus Corniculatus, Snapdragons, and Nasturtium. They were horribly arranged and looked gaudy together. But, they each spoke of a meaning that resonated with me.

Revenge, deception, and victory. If Suzume-sensei bothers to ask, I'll just say that I'm trying to play with flower meanings. After all, when put together, they can mean _veiled attack_ , or _poison_. Whatever dark shit that involves someone getting hurt.

"I'm not very good at this kind of stuff." murmured Sakura.

"We're on the same boat then. These flowers look horrible together."

There was no way she could say otherwise when she saw my collection of flowers.

"I guess when they're all pretty, they tend to look cluttered." she noted. That was a mental advice to herself, if any. Nice to know that I _am_ helping out by showing her all the don'ts.

"I know. I really should've just picked one and added a bunch of simpler flowers in so it's not as gaudy but I like them all." I said. "I get the feeling that I won't do very well in this class."

My grin was impish, probably didn't help the tomboy image I apparently have. But, it was a grin. And I felt like grinning.

"You just have to study..." She trailed as she looked at me. As far as studying effort goes, I go beyond curriculum material.

She sighed.

"I guess book smarts don't really do much for us in this kind of stuff, huh." she said. We _were_ on the same boat.

"Well, I'm not really planning on becoming an infiltration expert. I'm going to be the madly cackling lady amidst explosions and crying boys." I joked.

She let out a little laugh at the mental image. It probably isn't too hard to imagine what with me looking far too similar with Sasuke. Personally, I was thinking of Fairy Tail.

"Wha...That looks horrible. What are you trying to _do_ Sakuya?"

I felt my smile freeze when Ino came over. Oh no. The unexpected variable has arrived.

"I-Ino, what's up?" I completely forgot about her ears from hell.

She eyed my flowers and gave me a flat look.

"You're not planning something horrifying, are you?" she asked. She knew flower meanings and my bundle were glowing neon signs.

"Psh. What makes you say that?" I tried to deny.

She wasn't fooled.

"Ami wasn't exactly being subtle."

That was when my forced smile dropped. It crashed and burned and was trampled all over on the ground.

"I know that you are scarily similar with Shikamaru, only with more motivation. That makes you scarier. _So_ , what horribly convoluted revenge plot have you come up with?"

I clenched my jaw. I felt indignation and anger well up within me.

"It was uncalled for. I don't care about being called a boy but insinuating that my parents dropped me like second-rate trash was unforgivable." I reasoned in a low tone.

I can't believe she's siding with that bitch. Ino, of all people, was chiding me. She was right to guess that I had something nasty planned for the bitchy brats. Let _them_ taste a little bit of their own medicine.

I might get caught since I'm the only person in our batch that has anything more than rudimentary in my belt with regards to fuinjutsu. But, it'll be worth it.

"I get that. But, lashing out isn't going do you any favors."

That look on her face, so critical. It's as if she knew exactly what I had in mind!

Mind readers. Yamanaka are mind readers with or without their damn jutsu.

"They not going to get hurt." _Physically_.

Hurting children doesn't sit well with me either. But, letting them walk away with such unacceptable behavior is worse. They need to be taught a lesson.

"You will be."

She is not playing mind games on me, is she?

Sakura shifted next to me in discomfort. She was there. She knew. So, she could say something in my defense. But, this Sakura isn't brave. She isn't that involved. She has yet to get to know Ino. She probably wouldn't approve of what I want to do anyways.

"Why are you bothering with me? Don't you have a flower arrangement to make?" I asked bitterly. I resigned myself to the fact that I have no ally in this and Ino was getting in my way.

I felt a little betrayed that she's going against me like this. I actually liked Ino. I liked this little girl before me for being absolutely _beautiful_. She's perceptive, empathic, always trying to help. All that caring hidden under a snarky gregarious persona. She was exactly the kind of person I wanted to be but wasn't. It was really no wonder that everyone liked her.

"Sasuke-kun was worried about you today, you know? He didn't know what happened exactly but he could tell you were upset. He asked me to watch out for you." she said.

"I don't need his coddling."

 _Sasuke_? He _arranged_ for this?

"No. You don't need help at all. You always try to do everything yourself, after all." she drawled.

I twitched. That was...true.

"That was your first time dealing with someone like Ami. You're not used to it so you go all nasty. Yes, she probably deserves retaliation but..." A devious smile paints Ino's lips. "You really should ease up. There's an art to this."

"I plan on socially humiliating her and scaring her out of her mind." _Hit Girl style._ "How could you possibly outdo what I have planned?"

"I have finesse." she reasoned, as if that was all the answer I needed.

"Um, what are you two talking about?"

Sakura was shaking like a leaf. We _have_ been talking about sinister incriminating stuff in her presence. We more or less turned her into an unwilling accomplice.

"Just wait and see Sakura." said Ino. "And you _,_ watch and learn."

That last part was directed at me. I felt this sting hurt my pride as I accept that a child is far above me in something. But, that was the truth. It wasn't like I was a _complete_ human being _before_. I was admittedly a socially stunted individual, and a semi-introvert. I wouldn't know the first thing about the latest hottie or the newest color of lip gloss. I usually glossed over those topics even with my longer term female friends.

I already have my prototype seal. I was really happy when I found out that there actually was a seal that deals with sound replication. Just a few tweaks and I had it emitting specific vibrations. I was more than eager to test it. But, I said...

"Fine. But if I'm not satisfied, my plan goes on."

* * *

Words have power. And being as brilliant as she is, Ino ripped Ami apart with a few choice words in the middle of free study. She barely even had to try. All she did was lure the girl with honey as the most popular girl in school that chose to associate with the _losers_ and then set her aside like some sort cheap knockoff.

For little girls that think the status quo and being on top of it is the most important thing in the world, it really did cut deep like a knife. It was a lesson well-learnt for me.

It was relieving and I was amazed by Ino's people skills. She was just brilliant. But, I also felt a little disappointed. I wanted Ami to know that she should fear _me_. I wanted her to swallow back her words by making her.

I suppose that just shows that something is rotten within me. I have an evil side that just wants to crawl out. But then, who doesn't? Nobody's perfect.

"What's wrong? Bad fruit?" I asked as I caught Ami in the bathroom. Never mind her entourage. The one I really had a bone to pick with was her.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Sakuya. Your girlfriend can't protect you forever." Ami snarled at me.

Oh well. I knew that was where she stood. For all that Ino did to her, socially, Ino still had respect.

"Who says I need protecting?" I gave her a wry grin.

She shook under my gaze. Whether it was due to anger or the disconcerting bubbling in her gut, I didn't know. But she looked weak in front of me and that was the clincher.

"You called me a tomboy. I'll admit that it may have some points. I'm not very good at girly stuff and I know it."

She snorted like it was an understatement. It probably is. The only thing I had going for me in my past life was that I at least knew how to bake, being presentable aside.

But now, I don't even want to consider going into the kitchen when Mother is cooking. Heck, I slaved on reducing flash bombs' light intensity and making them last just to replace the fire lanterns we use in our home. My fear of fire crippled the last feminine thing I had on my dossier.

Of course, when I discovered that fluorescent lights - actual friggin light bulbs! - existed after all and was used by public offices, the Academy, and the select wealthy, I felt like pulling hairs in annoyance.

"But I'm still a girl. I get angry like one." My tone took a darker turn. "Next time you try to badmouth my parents, you'll get more than just diarrhea."

Ami's eyes widened. The implications of what I said really did hit home. She'd be left wondering if I actually had a hand in it or not. I know from experience that the absence of the how or the what usually makes things ten times scarier.

I managed to keep myself out of trouble despite doing something so despicable like using seals that actually mean to harm people on children.

Yes, I still used my seals. It would have been such a waste not to. But, I didn't do it because I was Ino was unsuccessful. I did it because she _was_ successful.

It didn't really work as how I wanted it but this is just as fine. I don't want to get in trouble after all. I'm a coward. But, it still did its job. While the effect wasn't as immediate or explosive as I hoped, Ami still got sick in the stomach.

The seal is based on vibration. It was difficult to find the right pulse that would cause spontaneous nausea and diarrhea. That scene in the movie rocked and I wouldn't forget it no matter how long it's past.

But, I did manage to find one that causes one to feel sick. It's based on vertigo but triggers more than just imbalance. After all, it's a pulse that only works when the target is within a certain range. I don't know if the same effect can be recreated in genjutsu but I don't really know much about that. Seals are what's available to me and so it's what I used.

I walked away from her with that victory. I felt a little accomplished but at the same time, I didn't really feel relieved. More like, there was a bad taste left in my mouth. Ino tried to fix things for me and yet I still tried to act on my own.

Ninja work in teams. Ninja trust each other to cover their backs. _Friends_ watch out for each other.

I usually feel like I'm alone and, apparently, act like it too. But, I am alone, aren't I? I'm the only one that's not real. And I know it. That's why I got into this mess in the first place.

I'm an illusion. This appearance I have is nothing but a carbon copy of the boy that was suddenly my twin brother. I'm actually a lot older than everyone thinks I am. Sometimes, I look at my reflection and see brown hair, brown eyes, and eyeglasses. Sometimes, I look at my reflection and wonder who the stranger staring right back at me is.

I'm hopeless, aren't I?

* * *

 **A/N:** I made Saika up for Ami's clan. The kanji for it is for _purple_ and _fire_ referencing to Ami's hair and her fiery temper.


	10. Chapter 9 - Fairy Tales Are Fleeting

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Fairy Tales Are Fleeting**

It's a well known fact that I like to read. Sasuke and I share a room and it's easy to identify which half is whose just by eyeing the veritable wall of books that I own.

A good number are fairy tales. The thing with living in a militaristic society of ninja was that you can't trust historical records. They reek of alterations and propaganda. Fairy tales, no matter how vague and childish, tend to show higher degrees of truth.

There are stories about the Sage of Six Paths. Stories about the bijuu. Stories about empires long lost. Of utopias that fell into ruin. Of goddesses that came to the land. The sad part is, going by the remaining knowledge I do have of the _canon_ Naru-verse, a good number of them are actually true.

"The Tale of the Moon Rabbit?" asked Sasuke.

"I borrowed it from Ino-chan."

At first, I didn't really bat an eye to it until I saw a page with an illustration that eerily reminded me of the plant guy in the Akatsuki as well as the appearance of enemy-styled Sages.

I don't really know why the appearance of the good guys sages and the enemy sages, sans the Sage of Six Paths, looked so _uniform_. The difference was probably explained somewhere in the manga but I either missed it from the context or it was in that fucking last volume I didn't get to finish.

"That doesn't look like the kinds you usually read." he noted.

"What do you mean?"

"You read stuff that are more..."

He tried to explain with wild and confused hand gestures. It made no sense but I got what he was trying to say.

My choice of stories aren't exactly alluring to most other kids my age. It's like with the Fairy Tales back from my world. Everyone knows the cheesy Disney stories but only a few know that they're actually derived from the horrifying versions of the Grimm Brothers. And _those_ fairy tales are the ones that I prefer.

"I thought it was a good book." I shrugged.

If anything, it should hold information on that mysterious guy. Up until the end, he was Madara's last loyal Akatsuki. Actually, _he_ was two people, wasn't he? And then there was like a million of the white him. And there was that other guy too that butchered everyone with Wood Release and a surprising degree of mastery over all element natures.

"You read too much." Sasuke sniffled.

"You read too little." I countered.

"I read enough."

Sasuke doesn't like to read anything that isn't _relevant_. Studying, he's come to understand as necessary but fiction works fly right over his head. The fact that I have a lot of fiction works that don't end on a good note might have something to do with it too.

But the thing is, Sasuke's supposed to be this reincarnation whatever of this Indra guy that's a son of the Sage of Six Paths and the progenitor of the Uchiha clan. And Naruto is the other brother who became the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clans.

Given _me_ , I'm not too hasty on writing that off as bullshit. I myself am a reincarnation. I'm just the unlucky one that ended up remembering _a_ past life. The really unremarkable one that ended far too abruptly for my own taste at that.

In that sense, I can feel a sense of meaning in my reincarnation. A sense in that I'm not the only fucking one.

There's no specific record of when these ancient people lived and when they perished. Others say it's hundreds. Other say it's thousands. Either way, it supports my theory in which reincarnation happens in loops but accommodates more than one world. At the very least, it explains why there can be so many people alive at one time and so little at another. The surplus of souls come from other worlds.

Of course, there's still the head scratcher that is Edo Tensei. It's basically binding souls into sacrificial bodies through anchors, DNA samples I think, that can semi-reanimate them and turn them into nice obedient zombie soldier puppets with no off-switch.

How could those souls be themselves, reanimated, if they've gone along the ring of reincarnation? The answer hit me while I was reviewing what I knew about this world.

Edo Tensei takes the souls of those that haven't actually moved on. Those that have are released into the true afterlife, aka, reincarnated, or cannot be summoned. While I highly doubt that someone like me moved on so quickly after such a horrible death and so many unfinished businesses, it could be possible that the sifting procedures are different in my world compared to here.

Then, there's the second theory. This one is based off of the Nasu-verse. It talks about an origin, Akasha, Root, whatever, that's supposed to be the ultimate record of everything, whether it be past, present, or future. It also involves stuff like the Throne of Heroes where spirits are immortalized as champions of the world.

Using that logic, the Edo Tensei zombies themselves may not even be the real souls but rather copies imprinted into a spiritual form that is distributed and retrieved accordingly. There could even be multiple copies of the souls existing simultaneously in all universes and being recorded into a base original stored _somewhere_.

Of course, that could mean that I'm a copy of myself and I don't really want to entertain that idea. But, it would explain how the incident of Sasuke and Madara being the reincarnation of the same guy happened when they also existed at the same time. It can only either be that or that their soul split in half or cloned itself.

Like I said, head scratcher.

"What is it about? It can't just be princesses and magic if you're interested." noted Sasuke. Does he really think that that's all Ino reads besides taxonomy records and psychology books?

"It's about a moon goddess who came to this world due to curiosity. She fell in love with a king and bore him children. But, when war came to their country, she showed her power to protect them and people became afraid of her.

 _Everyone_ attacked her, thinking that she was a demon that bewitched their king and cursed his heirs as her spawn. She left in heartache and left her sons in the care of an enchanted tribe of plant men.

When they grew up, they were instead revered as gods because of their good deeds and they always cried out to the moon in prayer for their mother's return. But, she never came back."

I summarized. It was more or less two inches thick - like a Harry Potter book. But, that was the gist of it. The story about the plant men were my focus though seeing as they mirrored Zetsu far too well.

I took note that the story made special mention that the goddess herself _made_ them. It might be a clue. It could be a reference to an alien that performed experiments here and left behind mutated plant people.

Plus, _moon_ goddess. Infinite Tsukiyomi used the moon. I hear alarm bells ringing.

"I take it back. It's just your kind of story." said Sasuke. I gave him a dry look.

"It teaches a good moral lesson. Don't judge a book by its cover. Look underneath the underneath. That kind of stuff." I told him.

"I guess. Did a ninja write it?" he asked. I paused. It's no secret that there were some retired ninjas that ended up becoming authors. Heck, Jiraya is famous for his _porn_ series!

I looked the book over and found the name of the author at the bottom.

 _Senju Tokiya_

I have no idea who that is.

"It says Senju. That's a ninja clan. But, I'm not sure if he's civilian or an ex-ninja." I said. This book is old though. This guy might already be six feet under for the simple reason of old age.

Sasuke thought it over then shrugged. It was just an author's name from a book he could care less about. Three seconds of neuron activity was all he was willing to give it.

He walked away and I noticed that he was all dressed up. Not in the fancy way. When he grabbed a pack, I felt my curiosity run into overdrive.

"Where are you going?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Before the Academy, suspicious acts like this usually meant that Father was going to train him alone without me. That isn't really happening much anymore since I've proven myself but it was an instinct, a fear, that never really left.

"Nii-san has a mission for a person called Neko-baa. He's letting me help him out. You could come too but, didn't you say you were waiting for Shisui-nii?"

I blinked. Neko-baa. That was...familiar. I have no idea where I heard it but, going by the name, I'm pretty sure it involves cats.

"What kind of mission?" I asked curiously. Sasuke shifted. I'm not sure if it's nervousness or excitement...or both.

"We're collecting cat paw prints!" he said excitedly.

That was unexpectedly mundane. Who gives out mission requests like that?

Neko-baa. Grandmother Cat.

Oh. Right.

"Well, have fun collecting your _paw prints_. Shisui-nii is gonna be teaching me cool stuff while you're gone." I said haughtily.

"You're just jealous that I get to go on a cool mission." Sasuke grinned.

"With the stiff? Psh." I rolled my eyes.

"He's only ever weird when it's you. 'Cuz you're _weirder_." he pointed out.

I threw a sealed scroll at him but it wasn't out of anger. How could it be anger if we're both laughing?

"Get a move on already."

* * *

I panted heavily and tried to catch my breath. That was brutal. It made sense but...brutal.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me.

"You're a sadist." I said. "But at least I didn't do that for nothing."

I could see the advantages he was trying to teach me. It was something that he noticed would apply to me best anyways since I have an unusually good grip on my chakra. It isn't quite perfect chakra control but it's close.

Everyone's used to chakra. It's everywhere. It's in everyone. You can tell a bunch of 5 year olds to run 50 laps around the Academy and none of them will be winded after. The answer to that is because of chakra.

Reinforcement comes naturally to ninja. Heck, even civilians who had the potential to be ninja but chose not to tend to do it unconsciously sometimes.

To me, it's a mental command. I can literally turn it on or off at will. Because of his sharingan, Shisui-nii noticed it. It wasn't the all-seeing nature of byakugan but he did notice how unusual my chakra utilization method is anyways.

"You put a lot of effort in speed and that's a good idea. But, you can't use chakra all the time. There's a limit to what it can enhance and how long you can keep doing it. But, there's still another way. Physical training. There's a reason why taijutsu masters are seemingly freaks of nature when it comes to speed." he explained.

My mind trailed to Maito Guy and Rock Lee. I haven't actually met them yet but I knew enough to know what Shisui-nii is talking about.

"It sounds like a pain." I grimaced. "But, it's worth it, right?"

"Of course! Shunshin isn't the only reason why I'm hard to catch Kuya-chan!" he ruffled my hair.

I sighed. Here I thought he was talking about some sort of new jutsu when he said he wanted to show me something cool.

"Wait. If I do it manually, how do _you_? It's hard to fight against instinct."

I was talking about the chakra suppression. Even Naruto who sometimes feel like he wants to disappear can't just turn it off just like that. Especially not when in a stressful situation.

"I use seals."

I gave him a look of interest that said _Go on_.

"You know how there are criminal ninja too, right? And how suppressing their chakra is important."

I nodded. The Uchiha were police. That was common sense around here.

"Well~ What restrains a criminal can also be used for training."

I looked at him in horror. He was using _those_!?

"As soon as the painful stinging part is modified out." he added carefully.

I felt relief wash over me.

"Don't scare me like that." I grumbled at him. Even punched his shoulder for good measure.

The containment seals that the police use isn't just a means of suppressing chakra. After all, such a thing isn't easy, especially if the criminal happens to have a lot of it. The seals might not be able to handle it. So, they come with a secondary function that just came naturally with cutting people off from their energy source. They discourage the use of chakra, with pain.

If chakra is released even just by a little, the body is jolted by a sting. If it is released by a lot, the pain is so unbearable, it's as if the prisoner's body just jumped into a volcano while wrapped in a live wire.

There is no actual physical damage, only an exploitation of receptors to send pain signals into the brain. But, it's still dangerous to frail hearts and, on its own, a form of torture. In fact, during the war, it was rumored to have been used as a torture device.

Of course, it takes forever to setup and has a boatload of prerequisites so it's not really applicable for real-time battle situations. It's just for keeping prisoners behaved.

It _is_ an impressive seal though.

"Oh. Don't be so sour. It was good advice, wasn't it?" he said cheerily.

Yes. Very. But, I still can't afford to lower my guard around this guy lest he mess with my head like that again. I swear, he's doing it on purpose. Just for the heck of it.

"It's too bad Sasuke couldn't come today, though. He'd like stuff like this."

I agreed. For all the bullshit that came with having to hang out with Shisui-nii, he also gives a lot of meaningful advice that help us along our training.

"Itachi-nii's monopolized him. Something about paw prints."

Now that it's coming out of my mouth, it sounds weird. Itachi is out collecting _paw prints_.

"Ah." Shisui had that look that said he knew exactly what I was talking about. Maybe it's a commonly known D-rank mission. Like that _catch an escaped cat_ mission that all the genin in the canon Naru-verse seemed to hate.

My attention shifted, sending my senses far and wide to check if there was anyone else in the area. I was silent but I wasn't actually moving away from my spot. Just, staring at my feet.

I felt a flare from the woods. It was actually kind of far and I shouldn't have been able to tell. But, it was a scarily familiar chakra signature that made my spine go straight.

"Notice something?" he prodded.

I hesitated to say. It wasn't something that he should be worrying about. It was something a little less internal. It had nothing to do with the clan or with missions or with him. But, who else could I ask anyways?

"I just...I felt someone in distress." I mumbled.

Shisui-nii immediately shed his happy go lucky demeanor and stood to attention. It wasn't quite obvious to people who didn't know him but I could tell with a glance.

"It's not serious. I think it's another fight again. My classmate's chakra is just really surprising. He tends to keep it suppressed so when it flares like that, it's...surprising."

That's true. It's really surprising how Naruto sucks at recon when he's technically a natural at stealth. It's the personality, I guess. The lack of an ability to be a professional when needed... The inability to identify social nuances...

I guess he'll develop it when he gets older but, as a child? Even when he was genin? No.

Shisui-nii relaxed. I noticed that whenever I say I feel like there's trouble, he's quick to react, not even doubting me. I guess it started with the Hyuuga incident. My gut instinct is usually pretty spot on anyways. Add to that my sensory abilities...Yeah, I can see why he'd treat me as an accurate source of information.

I wasn't sure if asking him was the right idea. It probably was a bad idea had he been any other Uchiha. But, the curiosity was killing me.

"My classmate...He's weird." I said hesitantly.

"Oh? Does he try to pull pranks on you?"

Shisui-nii was laughing at his own joke. It was actually funny seeing as trying to prank me leads to very bad results. Actually, Naruto has tried it before. He's already starting to do the smiling like an idiot and pranking like there's no tomorrow phase.

It was a failure before he even began since I could literally sense his every intention. And, it was a funny memory since he actually was trying to prank Sasuke, not me. But, given the weight of the topic, I couldn't bring myself to accept the humor.

"No. He's used to be really quiet. Then now, he's always loud and smiling for no real reason. Still, he was always short-tempered and easily got into fights before. But, that's only because everyone's being a real jerk to him. He has no friends and I think the adults are scared of him. But, I don't know why.

My friends keep trying to make friends with him but he runs away before they can talk to him. When he's angry, there's...There's something wrong with his chakra. Like, there's something else there watching. Like he has a shadow. And...there's always ANBU following him. It's just...weird."

Shisui's expression turn into something contemplative. He must've worked out by now who I'm talking about.

"Are you afraid?" he asked me. I took that as a good sign. I crossed my fingers and hoped that he is one of those rare impartial people that doesn't see the jailer as the beast.

"No." Yes.

"He's just a kid like me." The kyuubi is scary.

"But, I'm not sure I can feel comfortable around him." I admitted shamefully.

Shisui gave me a critical eye. He knows I'm not telling him everything.

"Is it because of what other people say?" he asked carefully.

"No!" I denied immediately. "I-It's not like that. It's just...He's not a bad person. But, there's something... _familiar_. And I feel scared."

There. I said it. I practically confirmed it. I know what's inside Naruto.

"What do you think of him?"

I blinked. What do I think of Naruto?

He's cool. He's admirable. He's a bleeding heart. He's a person that can love even people that's shown him nothing but hate. He's a magical person that can turn the fiercest of enemies into friends. He's a fucking _saint_.

"I wanna talk to him. But I don't know how."

At that, Shisui-nii made a small laugh.

"Wow. You are your brother's sister." he said. I frowned at that. It sounded like an insult despite the context.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed.

"Nothing. Wow. And here I thought you're the one that knew how to make friends."

I blushed. Now I see.

"I-It's not like that!" I screeched. He just kept on laughing at my face.

* * *

"Do you think Itachi will be okay? All the other ninja will be older than him." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Is this doubt I hear?" I teased him. Usually, all that ever comes out of Sasuke's mouth is Itachi praise. This was a new thing for him, to be worried. The last time this happened, it was over his getting a sharingan and that was years ago.

"I'm serious!" he said anxiously. "They're all older than he is. And, they're the strongest of the ones that took the exam. They look kinda scary too."

I know what he's really worried about. When Itachi first brought up that he was going take the in-village chuunin exam, neither of us had any doubt that he'll breeze through it. Then, after the second exam where he also passed, he was taken to the hospital for treatment.

It was actually just a bad case of chakra deprivation and a couple of minor wounds but that was the first time Sasuke's seen him get _hurt_. It reminded him that our brother isn't invincible.

"Itachi is the strongest in that crop. He's well rested and he trained his butt off with Shisui-nii during his break. He's going to win that tournament with a landslide." I said surely.

I don't actually know the results of the chuunin exam that Itachi took, only that he passed, but I don't doubt he could take on any monster with ease.

Come on. His sparring partner since childhood was Shisui-nii and Shisui-nii was a jonin by the time he was 13. He's like a second Kakashi, only missing the record for jonin promotion age by a year.

Why isn't anyone calling Shisui-nii the genius when he clearly is one? He's probably around Father's level, or higher. They're pressuring Itachi too much! Or maybe, Shisui-nii is just _that_ good at avoiding the brain-rotting sweet praises.

"Of course he's winning. If he doesn't, he's gonna get it."

There was suddenly someone next to us. Actually, he was there from the start. He was just keeping his chakra suppressed. I knew immediately that it was Shisui-nii. It was just a little hard to tell at first what with him looking like he hasn't slept in weeks. The aura about him was just grim.

"What happened to you?" I asked. _What took you so long? Why so late?_

He gave me a dry look. _Right_.

"You were right about Itachi having this under the bag. The problem is his first opponent." he said.

I didn't actually know who Itachi's opponent was. He was never the chatty type. I did know that he worked on a lot of Lightning Jutsus during the one month hiatus he was given to train in. It made sense when I saw his first opponent left in the arena with the proctor and him.

Kiri-nin.

The contender was a scary piece of work, I'll give him that. But, for all the effort he had on his intimidation tactics, I could tell that he was only a teenager, probably just a few years older than Shisui-nii.

"Alright. You both know the rules. Whoever wins this round gets to advance. If I feel like stopping the match is appropriate, I will. That's pretty much all you need to know." said the proctor.

"Seal of reconciliation."

Itachi and his opponent followed his instructions. But, their focus never left each other. Even from my seat, I can feel that Kiri-nin's bloodlust. It was thick, like a knife cutting through the smoke, and so bitter.

"Then, let the first match between Uchiha Itachi and Momochi Zabuza... _begin_."

Momochi Zabuza.

...

WHAT THE FUCK!?

"That right there is Kiri's nasty little demon, Momochi Zabuza. Itachi's a genius, right? Well, Zabuza's a genius in assassination. I hear he can kill without his targets even realizing it."

I realized what Shisui meant when, just seconds into the fight, Zabuza was already behind Itachi, ready to strike. I'm guessing that if he didn't have the sharingan and the physical condition that allowed for such fast movement, he wouldn't have been able to dodge that.

Right off the bat, it was a battle of speed and feints...And Itachi was being pressured.

"Nii-san." Sasuke watched on in worry. He's never actually seen Itachi look like he's in trouble. This is a new experience for him.

It made me wonder, did the canon Sasuke even get to watch his Itachi's chuunin exam or did he just hear about it? After all, I'm the one that poked and prodded until Mother handed us tickets, wasn't I?

"Don't worry. This is a chuunin exam so I doubt he'd kill Itachi. They need to advertise and he needs to show a few chuunin traits under his belt. He's probably been warned of that by his sensei. Even then, the proctor's a jonin who'll stop the fight if it gets out of hand. But, that doesn't mean his stealth skills aren't going to be an issue." explained Shisui.

That didn't really do much to comfort Sasuke.

"Wait. That Zabuza person is holding back." I said when it dawned on me.

"What?" Sasuke looked confused.

My eyes are a lot better at watching things like this compared to him. He might as well be looking at two blurs the pop up all over the stadium. But, with me, I've grown far too used to observing unusually fast individuals. I have Shisui-nii to thank for that. Not to mention, even with my eyes closed, I could still tell with only my chakra sense and sense of hearing. That's why I noticed the many lapses in Zabuza's movements. He was...hesitant.

What? That makes _no_ sense.

"Hm. You're right. He's pulling his punches. He could've landed several killing blows by now but he stops himself at the last minute." muttered Shisui-nii.

"Is this what you mean by him not aiming to kill?" I asked. It was finally clearing up to me. It sure looks to me that Zabuza's having a problem with reining in his instincts. Like Shisui said, he's a genius in assassination - _killing_. Outright fighting is not his forte, _yet_. There's a difference.

"I guess you could say that. But, he doesn't look too used to the idea. Heh. Itachi might actually be able to get through this."

Shisui-nii looked a little relieved. An opponent that can't fight at his full potential might as well be handicapped. That's the case that Zabuza's under in right there.

The match went on for a while but not long enough to make the novelty of it go stale. Itachi managed to win by a hair's breadth and a few tricks. The next matches were, in contrast, fairly underwhelming. The first match was just far too tense and far too high-grade to be comparable.

That match was probably going to be a bitch to grade.

* * *

Itachi won the tournament. He practically breezed through it. None of his other matches lasted as long as his match with Zabuza did. I knew he still held back, to try and show a little bit more guile and planning skills, but it was still pretty easy in comparison.

"He won. A lot of people are going to be rich now." I said dryly.

A lot of people bet that he'd win. There was even an official betting poll. I think they're going to be really disappointed when they realize that they'd have to split the cash prize among themselves. That's a lot of people dividing up the spoils.

"I know."

Shisui-nii made a satisfied grin that said he was one of those people. I doubt he went with the official polls though. It's probably one amongst his colleagues and probably more about the first match's outcome than the overall tournament.

"You mean like gambling? Tou-san said it's not good to gamble." frowned Sasuke.

Of course he said that. It's one of the three ninja don'ts. But, what good is a shinobi that can't gamble even to save his life?

"It's bad if you don't know how to keep it from ruining your life. But, in cases like these, it's okay. It's Economy." I said.

The thing with promotional tournaments like these is that they have multiple purposes. After all, when you have a large number of foreign dignitaries around, you'd want them to spend a lot of money on top of impressing them, right? The village doesn't run without money and events like these usually cost a lot for the hosts.

Of course, that also means that the Uchiha are working double time in keeping the village security in order. It's one of the main reasons why Mother and Father couldn't come with.

"Right." He says that but I know he didn't understand what I meant.

I sigh. Sometimes, I wish Sasuke was as intellectually advanced as Shikamaru just so that we can actually have prolonged conversations about mature stuff. Like politics. Or _seals_.

"Come on. Let's go buy Itachi dango for a job well done." said Shisui. There was an expectant glint in his eyes.

"Sure, but make sure to switch out the sauce with the spicy one." I said with an evil grin. His grin grew bigger. Congratulations indeed, Itachi. We were dawdling home with a sour looking Itachi while laughing our heads off when I felt a strange presence linger at the clan's borders.

"What's wrong? Your classmate again?" asked Shisui-nii.

It wasn't Naruto. I knew that for sure. It was a foreign chakra signature that, for some reason, didn't feel too off to be around here.

You see, places have residual chakra signatures. People - all living things, in fact - just ooze of them naturally. Same goes with leftover jutsu residue. It's like a person's specific scent, as Kiba puts it.

Places where clans live in for a long time are especially thick with their ambient chakra. It's like the mood of the home, per se. The same principle goes with any people and their houses. You just kinda know that it's where they or a relative live if you notice it. I mean, it's theorized that relatives have close chakra signatures and, as someone very sensitive to the stuff, I kind of agree.

The Uchiha clan's corner of the village was more or less construed. It wasn't that bad yet. Yes, there was resentment spoiling the aura of the place. But, it was still a warm loving place that cradled us. And this chakra signature that popped up out of nowhere, still compressed like ANBU but better, feels like it _belonged_ here.

Then, it just whittled away just as sudden as it appeared.

"I thought I...No. It was probably nothing." I shook my head.

I didn't notice the wary look that Itachi gave me and the hand that slipped into mine.


	11. Chapter 10 - Fear is Information

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Fear Is Information**

"Come again?" I asked.

"I'm teaching you the Fireball Jutsu. It's a clan specialty and I think you can learn it now." said Father.

I knew he was talking to me directly more than talking to both me and Sasuke. But, he's kidding right? He _knows_ I have issues with fire. How the hell am I supposed to do that freaking jutsu!?

"Sakuya avoids fire like a plague." Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"The best way to face your fear is to conquer it." Father said sagely. But, I know he's just telling me to suck it up. I'm an Uchiha.

I once did try to secede from the clan, didn't I?

He gave a very basic explanation of what the jutsu is and how it's done. And by basic, I mean all of that in say, two or three sentences.

Explaining jutsu theory isn't actually very easy. It involves a lot of technical stuff that will just fly over our head if we don't have it written down first for analysis. In comparison, demonstrations are usually the easiest way to explain.

Father's fireball was huge. It was scary It was taller than our house. It was the type that would incinerate a person, _people_ , in seconds. I was already unconsciously backing away when he froze me with an icy demanding glare.

"Now, you try it." he said. It was forceful - a command.

Damn it. Now, I miss the days that he _doesn't_ want to train me.

Sasuke went forward, no hesitation. The seals were slowly formed, as expected of a six year old, but the jutsu was managed. The fireball produced was about the size of his head. It still made me flinch but it wasn't enough to make me feel like doubling back for our room and locking myself in.

Father sighed.

"Looks like it won't be like Itachi this time." he muttered. Sasuke looked stricken.

"Itachi's a genius, Father. He's not an easy lead to follow." I huffed.

He trained an eye at me and I suddenly felt like a cornered mouse.

"Why don't you try it then?" he said levelly, as if making sure that I registered it. I felt my confidence plummet faster than a speeding bullet. It was like there was a pop somewhere and it represented _me_.

"U-Um..."

I let my gaze trail to the water. Water is good. Water is safe. Water puts out fire, lets fish live, and keeps people hydrated. Practicing here is a good idea because the fire would burn anything. And yet...

"Can you just teach me something like a...Water Ball jutsu?" I asked pleadingly. I swear his eye twitched.

"The Water Style: Water Bullet Technique is a specialty of the Senju clan. The _Fire_ Style: Fireball Jutsu is a fundamental Uchiha clan ninjutsu that also serves as a rite of passage."

He already said this before, to Sasuke. He's just repeating it to try drill the importance into my head in case I didn't listen. But, it's _fire_.

I look out towards the lake, feeling like the rug was swept under me. I didn't expect this day to come so soon. We're _6_! This jutsu is normally taught to kids nearly about to graduate the academy at around 9 or 10 years old.

Itachi, damn it! Why did you have to set the standards so high!?

"Don't try and trick me with a seal. It won't work." Father added.

I gave him a sour look. _As if_ I'd make a seal that replicates the effects of Fire Ninjutsu. Explosive notes are already things I barely tolerate. And the reason for that is because, while they explode, the flames from the explosion don't really last and spread. It's mostly heat and concussive force. I even took note that the old style appear to take quantum physics into account, making them more volatile and harder to control.

Fire Ninjutsu is just...fire...with chakra. Horrible combination if you ask me.

"Sakuya. Good luck." Sasuke whispered behind me.

Please don't show your support. It's only making my knees wobble worse.

"We're not leaving this place until you make at least a small fire like your brother." he said.

Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Oh man. I can do this. I'll just close my eyes and pretend that it's not there. I can make my body move on autopilot. Yeah, that'll work. The concept of sleepwalking works on the theory that the body can move even when the mind isn't conscious of what it's doing. Though, of course, that usually requires muscle memory to work but I'm crossing my fingers.

My hands flowed with the seals. I felt like lurching when I landed on the tiger seal. It's the seal most associated with fire jutsus. It's one of the reasons why it felt so horribly wrong in my hands. I practiced how to make seals...but that one. Too bad it's one of the easiest seals to make.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I took a deep breath, felt the warm chakra in my gut ready to go out like a dragon's breath. Then...Then.

"GUHE~"

I balked at the last minute. The result was a mouth that felt like it just got stuffed with chili peppers and something that vaguely looks like fire drool.

I cried. It hurt. It's scary. I don't wanna~

I vaguely heard Father sighing in the background while Sasuke flustered about me. This is so embarrassing. It was even worse when Itachi came back home from his latest mission and saw my mouth swollen.

* * *

"He taught you that jutsu?"

Itachi looked just as surprised as I probably looked when I was told that.

"I-Fake-Fower!" I whined. _I hate fire._

He made a deep sigh. "I knew you were going to have this problem sooner or later." His head was shaking in...what? Disappointment?

Sorry I can't live up to your name brother dear.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked. "Did he hurt himself too?"

I harrumphed and turned away.

"Sasuke's out practicing the jutsu." Mother explained with a placating tone. He's practicing the damn jutsu that almost made me piss myself instead of consoling me. How nice of him.

"Him too?" Itachi looked like he just got drenched with cream pies.

"What are we going to do with them?" Mother sighed deeply. Like she's just really tired.

"Hm...Kaa-san, do you mind if I let Sakuya play around with some friends? I think she just needs a little change of perspective." said Itachi.

Mother and I looked at him curiously. What is he planning?

* * *

"Hello Sakuya-chan. Long time no see. Ah, but you don't remember me, do you?"

I vaguely remember her face. But, I don't know her. I know she's an Uchiha and all but I don't think I'm familiar with her. Maybe she's one of Itachi's _acquaintances_?

"You can call me Izumi. Itachi-kun asked if we could let you tag along today. Is that alright with you?"

Itachi has friends his age. It's still a little hard to wrap my head around that idea. Or maybe...

"Sakuya-chan?"

I blinked. I guess I was staring too hard, I forgot to speak. Speaking of...

"Are you Itachi's girlfriend?" I blurted out.

"Eh?"

I heard howling laughter from behind her. It was a kid her age - non-Uchiha. Possibly her teammate. Going by the hitai-ate on their foreheads, they're ninja. Most likely, they're genin. Fresh graduates. Why else would they have enough time to deal with me?

"Kamano-kun, it's not funny!"

The girl flustered. So, she's just a friend but her reaction suggests that she might actually be interested in the stiff. Heh~

"Nah. Don't listen to her excuses kid. _Everyone_ knows they're secretly dating." The boy, dubbed Kamano, told me.

"Don't lie to her!"

Interesting.

"Sakuya-chan, Itachi-kun and I are just friends." she pressed.

More like _Mutual Understanding_. Apparently, my brother has an actual social life I don't know about. Sasuke's gonna want to hear this. He'll probably be horrified.

"Still, you really are his sister huh. You're like a clone of him or something." said Kamano-san.

"What do you mean?" I've been called Sasuke's double, which I technically am. But, I've never actually been physically compared to Itachi before.

"Itachi-kun's hair used to be shorter, like yours actually. And you're wearing similar clothes. I guess the only real difference is that you're a girl." elaborated Izumi-san.

"I guess that's true. We all took after Mother." I shrugged.

"Itachi-kun said you were a budding seal expert. None of us are actually any good at that. But, Kamano-kun's pretty handy with storage seals though." she endorsed.

I look towards the guy and the scrolls in his pocket. I can definitely feel the active thrum of a seal. After all, while seals function through chakra, their prolonged activation is actually dependent on the chakra in the environment, not the one infused to it when it was made. It requires very little to work, almost none, but I can still sense working spatial seals and a whole lot of stored weapons.

"You're a weapons expert?" I asked him. He looked surprised but it only lasted for a second.

"Yeah. I kinda need the scrolls if I want to take so many different weapons around with me. But, they're not cheap so..."

"You made them instead." I smiled. Those were almost exactly the same words that Shikamaru said to me all those years ago.

"I like this one." He said to Izumi-san. I get the feeling he's referencing to Itachi but I don't really have enough information to work with so I don't know what it was specifically.

"You're teammates right? Aren't you supposed to have two more members? Another genin and a jonin-sensei?" I asked with interest.

The jonin were the rare elite of the village so there were only so many of them. But, it wasn't like the anime gave me the complete list. There had to be a lot more omitted. I mean, I didn't even know that Shisui was a jonin by the time he was 13 until he proudly announced his triumph with the jonin exam.

"Oh, I think you should know them already. Come, we'll take you to the training grounds and show you." catered Izumi-san. Her words had me curious. What did she mean by that?

"Oh. Sasuke-kun. No, Sakuya-chan? You've grown!" said the kindly man.

Izumi was right. I know this person. He was Minazuki Yuuki, Itachi's jonin-sensei... What?

"You're Team 2?" I asked confused.

I'm pretty sure Itachi's team fell apart when his teammate died, the other quit being a ninja, and his sensei dropped out of the jonin-sensei roster and had Itachi officially transferred to another instructor as soon as he became jonin.

"Team _4_ actually. I was surprised when Itachi said sensei used to be his teacher too." said Izumi-san.

"Maa, there's only so many that would take this job."

There was a certain tenseness in the man's body language. Becoming responsible for the lives of three kids again must've been a big decision for him. I actually suspect blackmail or something similar. Their mission had been pretty bad, going from a high risk C-rank to S-rank in the blink of an eye where a life was lost and the daimyo's was threatened.

Izumo Tenma was probably held closely to Itachi's heart if his death caused the sharingan to awaken. Details weren't shared but enough eavesdropping stunts let me gather enough pieces to figure out what happened.

Their other two teammates were out of commission and the other two were left alone to deal with a mysterious S-rank missing-nin. Itachi and a _Tenma_ kid had been the most promising genin of their generation. Their teacher wasn't even there to protect them. Something like that...It must've weighed heavily on his conscience.

"Izumi-san and Kamano-san are lucky then. Itachi-nii said you're a great teacher." I smiled at him. He returned it with a weary one.

"Don't you mean _we're_ lucky kid?" I found myself getting subjected to a familiar hair ruffling. It wasn't Shisui-nii's hand but, that stealth, that heat...

I turned around with a wide smile on my face.

"HANA-NEE!"

Inuzuka Hana was Kiba's sister and heiress to the Inuzuka Clan. She was super awesome because she knows how to heal ninken, talk to dogs, and most importantly, keep even the rowdiest of brats - Kiba - in line without ever having to yell. It's like she's Shikaku-sama minus the slouch, the facial scars, and the lazy drawl.

"Arf!" The Haimaru brothers, still pups at this moment, practically jumped me and bathed me in their saliva. I couldn't stop laughing because it tickled.

Remember when I said I wasn't very good with children? The same doesn't apply with animals. I love the little critters. It doesn't matter if it's a dog, cat, bird, snake, or a spider. I like animals. I once wanted to be a vet but the medicine field didn't quite agree with me.

"There are two girls in your team?" I asked curiously. After all, it was regular tradition that genin teams were formed with two boys and a kunoichi.

"Eh. There was a surplus of girls in our graduating year for once." she shrugged.

"So, are you like a tracking and recon specialist team?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kamano-kun looked confused.

"Never mind." I said.

"So, Itachi said you needed a little whipping. I'm a little surprised. Kiba said that you were notorious for your one-hit KOs." said Hana-san.

I felt myself go red at that. It wasn't that everyone is easily beaten in my class by me. It's just that very few can keep up with my speed. In terms of physical strength, Choji's probably the leading one. With skill, Hinata blows me out of the water any day. Don't get me started with Naruto and his unnatural stamina.

"It's nothing. I think he just wants to mess with me."

I lied. It was obvious but at least none of them know the actual details. It's too embarrassing to admit. Besides, what kind of ninja would reveal such a fatal weakness like that to others? An idiot, that's what.

"Well, you can watch us train if you want. We're only working on basic stuff today, right sensei?" asked Izumi-san.

"Yeah, sure. You might want to stand behind me when they start sparring though." suggested Minazuki-sensei.

I just nodded.

* * *

Team 4 was good. Scratch that. Team 4 was _awesome_.

Sure, they weren't quite at Itachi's level but these were fresh genin graduates. Overall, as newbies, they were actually pretty good.

I could see that their teamwork was more or less solid. Izumi-san and Kamano-san were comfortable around each other, as if they've done this over a hundred times. Hana-san was a bit of a wildcard but she wasn't a horrible third member. In fact, I think she's team leader. But, it was also terribly obvious that she wasn't as close with her teammates yet as they are with each other.

Izumi-san was everything an Uchiha is expected to be. Her forms were structured and basic but excellently utilized. She was also great with shuriken and kunai. Her selling point though was the fact that she already has a sharingan. That was an interesting tidbit since Minazuki-sensei confirmed that they've all only ever been on D-ranks.

But, having that meant boosts in area-awareness, reaction time, and genjutsu effectiveness. It doesn't look like she has too many genjutsu under her belt though. But, ninjutsu...She spewed fire like it was nobody's business.

It was a good thing I watched from behind Minazuki-sensei.

Kamano-san was something else though. He was everything an aspiring weapon's specialist is like. He knew his weapons, how to use them, and how to switch with more apt ones with impeccable sealing and unsealing timing. He makes Izumi-san's shuriken jutsu look like party tricks.

He wasn't like Team Gai's Tenten who made it rain metal while somehow still being scarily accurate. Instead, he was a close and mid-range combat specialist that could make Bruce Lee want to ask him for nunchaku pointers.

His hands were _quick_. His personal mastery over his weapons was gold. It was obvious that he trained and mastered many different styles of weapon combat with many different kinds of weapons even before he graduated. He wasn't quite a multi-weapons expert yet but he was getting there.

Hana-san was dominating. She practically owned the field. Her speed was undoubtedly good. She was probably faster than me even with chakra reinforcement. Then, there was that beastly agility and seeming telepathic link with her ninken.

She fought smart. Hit-and-run tactics utilized her speed well and kept her hard to pin. She was also good at maneuvering people with the help of her ninken. And, it always seemed like she knew what they planned to do before they did. But, her greatest asset was undeniably her ability to know where everyone is at all times - her sense of smell.

Hana-san is probably the scariest person to fight between the three of them. It's one on two, technically three on two, and she's winning.

"So, what do you think, Sakuya-chan?" asked Hana-san.

"Sempai-tachi are all so strong." I said to them. I wasn't lying. They were all amazing. It's hard to believe they were genin.

"Of course! We're not going to let your brother leave us to bite the dust." Kamano-san said with resolve.

Ah, so that's where the motivation came from.

"Hehe. Of course, they all still have a long way to go before they can be ready for _actual_ missions." chuckled Minazuki-sensei.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

I mentally agreed. As good as they were, it was obvious that they were still far too naive to survive an actual mission. They were still beginners at the end of the day.

"Sensei is right. Your teamwork is good but you're still unfamiliar with covering each other's weaknesses. At first, I thought you were a track and pursuit team but I think you're more like a tactical pursuit or combat kind." I added.

They all looked at me like I grew a second head.

"W-What? Was I wrong?" I asked.

"No. But..." Minazuki-sensei chuckled. "You really are Itachi-kun's little sister, aren't you?"

I gave him a flat look. Here they go again rationalizing my precociousness with Itachi's genius. I'm not a genius. I'm just a woman, an admittedly childish and hopeless woman, trapped in a child's body.

I had advantage in the mental department. That didn't mean I was a genius the likes of Itachi and Shikamaru. Lately, Shikamaru's been beating me in shogi more times than I care to admit. So, _no_.

"You know. I noticed something earlier. You were staring at Izumi's jutsus a lot. Don't tell me, you've been trying to learn them. Is it a clan thing?" asked Hana-san.

I felt my breath hitch and they seem to have taken it as confirmation.

"Well, the Fireball jutsu is kind of a rite of passage to us. Even if we do graduate the Academy, no Uchiha shinobi is considered an adult until they can perform it." said Izumi-san.

I felt my throat go dry. That was painfully true. I could graduate right now and go on never learning the jutsu and they'd still write me up as a child in our personal clan files whereas I'd be a legal adult to the ninja system. It's practically a sin not to be able to use the technique, fire affinity or no.

"Oh!" Kana-san shot me a look of sympathy, like she _understands_.

"Don't worry Sakuya-chan. You're still young. You have enough time to work on it." she said encouragingly.

I felt like retorting. It wasn't the tradition that I was worried about. It was the fact that I was expected to spew fire out of my mouth. I have a _staggering_ fear of fire _._ It's a _fact_.

"I can give you pointers if you really want to know. I understand that it isn't easy." Izumi-san offered hesitantly. After all, I'm far too young to be practicing jutsus, by the normal standard at least.

"It's okay." I mumbled weakly. The less I have to do with that jutsu, the better. But, I know I can't run away from it forever.

* * *

I was in a bad mood and everyone knew it. No one tried to ask. No one tried to even question why I was attending class alone. They just kept a respectful distance as I simmered.

Then, it happened. The orange paint was all over me. I actually want to slap myself for falling for that. But then, Naruto's one of the few people that can actually hide from my chakra sense. I should've _heard_ it but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hahaha! Get that Sasuke-teme!" he laughed.

I looked at him dryly as everyone backed away even further. Naruto really sucks at reading the mood, huh. Lucky for him, this prank of his didn't make me snap. It was the other way around actually. It was...calming.

"I'm not Sasuke." I told him levelly. His audacious laughing promptly ended as he froze. His aura of victory changed into self-admonishment and fear. It was practically screaming, _Oh shit!_

"Uh...S-Sakuya-chan. Um, this is, uh..." he stammered. He looked really scared, like I'd kick his ass right then and there or throw him into a tank filled with piranhas.

I've developed quite a reputation. I don't really know when it happened but everyone, especially the boys, know that they shouldn't mess with me. And he just dumped orange paint all over me.

I sighed and grabbed his arm. He looked like he didn't want to come with but my grip was unrelenting - I was using my chakra - and dragged him out of the classroom. He's lucky that we have self-study today and Iruka-sensei's not here to yell at him for getting paint all over the floor.

He looked like all the hair on his head stood up. We were alone at the back and he had no escape from me.

Ever since Naruto's started his prank sprees, Sasuke's been a prime target for him. Those two were always on each other's case. I gather it's because Naruto was under the impression that Sasuke's always tried to prank _him_ back when and it stuck. And also, Sasuke never fails to outdo him while unintentionally rubbing it in his face.

But that was Sasuke. I was, for all intents and purposes, a bystander.

"What's this about now?"

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were Sasuke -ttebayo." He looked like he'd faint any second.

"I know. I've established that. But, Sasuke isn't here and I'm the collateral. So, what is this _for_?" I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke was absent because he was sick. But, that was just the light excuse. He was actually chakra deprived from having practiced the Fireball Jutsu so much until he perfected it. He was going at it nonstop for one week just so he'd get Father's approval.

On the other hand, Father was being particularly prissy with me about my lack of motivation to overcome my pyrophobia and learn it as well.

I was so preoccupied with that fact at the time that I missed whatever altercations Sasuke and Naruto had so I actually have no idea why Naruto would want to dump paint on him in the middle of our classroom. It had to have been a big deal if drastic measures were taken. They usually just argue.

"He..." His voice was so muffled and slurred, I couldn't understand a thing.

"What?"

"He said even training harder isn't going to make me any better dattebayo!" he yelled.

From the look on his face, he really took it personally. For someone like him who's only ever tried his best through sheer determination and hard work, Sasuke's words may have been very offensive.

"Oh, _that_."

My mind trailed to a spar just a few days back. Sasuke was pretty cranky then too because he was swearing up and down that he almost got the Fireball Jutsu down, but then he had to attend class.

Naruto had been his sparring partner. It was hardly a spar. Naruto's stance was poor. Sasuke easily countered and had him pinned to the ground.

I remember them arguing. I sigh.

"He wasn't trying to be mean. He was just trying to tell you that your forms were all wrong. Even if you practice them over and over, you wouldn't beat him because your stances were too unstable and full of openings."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He looked like he hasn't caught up yet and was still processing that information.

"What do you mean? I'm just doing what I'm taught." He looked half argumentative and half confused. It looked the like the fight was taken out of him. He should've noticed it himself.

Basically, Iruka-sensei is the _only_ teacher that doesn't actually have an issue with Naruto. I'm not sure how it happened exactly but one day, Naruto skipped class and Iruka-sensei went off to find him. Naruto was in so much trouble and he really got it that time. But, that was also when I noticed a positive shift in their relationship.

But he's not the only teacher, is he?

There are very few that aren't actually being complete dicks to him. The other teachers were deliberately teaching him wrong so that he'd fall behind. Naruto may not be very good at book smarts because he has the attention span of a goldfish but he was a monster at kinesthetic learning.

"No. Your forms are mangled. You're lucky that your body is sturdy. If you had a single misstep, you could've potentially hurt yourself from a bad fall."

He looked stricken. It must've happened already. More than once.

"Sasuke isn't very good at expressing himself. But, he was just trying to help." I said. Then, I had a thought. "In fact, why don't I help you fix your problem? I know the perfect teacher for you."

Minutes later, Hinata was a stammering mess before him.

It's amusing how Sasuke's been trying to do this since we first started the Academy and I manage it within five minutes.

By lunch break, we were all breaking off from our normal routine and joining the amusing crash course being led by Hinata. I could help but I prefer to just sit back and watch the magic happen.

"Feel better now?" I heard Shikamaru drawl beside me.

"Hm? I guess you could say that."

I certainly don't feel as sour as I was when I first came to class alone.

"I'm guessing this means you're no longer afraid then."

I turned to him curiously. Afraid? What did he mean by that?

"Naruto. You were afraid."

He said it plainly, like it was fact. It was, actually. And he noticed. I just...stared at him.

"I was afraid."

...of kyuubi. I was afraid of the higher existence that nearly killed me as a baby just by being there. The thing that could easily crush me like a bug without even noticing. The chakra beast that might as well be the embodiment of fire.

And I...forgot.

A knowing smile painted Shikamaru's lips. That...He...

"About time."

...Oh Kami. I can never get a read on this guy!

I forgot about kyuubi. Why? Because I was preoccupied about my fear of fire. That's why. The kyuubi should still rank at my top fear, well above fire, and yet...I forgot all about it.

Was this what Itachi was trying to tell me at that time? Was this why he made me hang out with his sensei's new team?

They were genin. They were green and completely naive about what is to come. And yet, their sensei became a teacher again anyways, despite the heavy responsibility.

Suddenly, I remembered something I read online. It was a quote, maybe? I'm not sure but I think it went a little bit like this.

 _Fear is just information. It's what you chose to do with that information that matters._

Fear...is information. It's a mental warning. It's...survival instinct... _Instinct_.

Something else came to mind. This time, it is a quote that I remember fully well. I even remember the person, or rather, the character that said it.

 _Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder._

Gildarts, I think you just gave me the answer.

* * *

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The ball of flames wasn't quite as big as the one that Father made when he demonstrated it in front of me, but it was big enough to be acceptable.

"That was good. I told you it could be conquered." he said approvingly.

"Tch. I didn't conquer my fear at all." I said surely. "I'm still afraid of the fire."

"Then, how did you do it this time?" he asked, curious. He urged me to explain.

"Fear isn't a bad thing. It's information, like a warning. Survival instinct. Like any other information, it can be put to good use. I _know_ that fire is scary. It's dangerous. It can hurt, _kill_. But, that's why it's effective as a weapon. Rather than stay away from it. It's better that I use it instead, so that it will be my enemies that get scared of it. _Fear is not evil_."

He looked at me oddly. I know that my explanation must be full of philosophical shit but it's the explanation I can understand. Batman used the bat theme because he was afraid of bats as a child. So, he became the bat instead to scare his enemies.

I don't need to defeat the fire. I can become its master. I can become _it_.

"Well said. As expected of my child." he said to me.

I felt relief wash over me.

I think I understand now.

"Thank you Father." I said with a relaxed smile.

Then, I turned my attention to Sasuke who also came to watch. I noticed that he brought a first aid kit, just in case. Aw~

"Sasuke, I almost forgot. Interesting stuff happened in class today." I told him excitedly.

"Huh? Did Naruto try to prank Daikoku-sensei this time?" he asked innocently.

That was a valid guess. It might actually happen in the near future. But, it wasn't that.

"Er, no. There are no classes next week because of some summit thing. So, we're invited to a sleepover! Everyone's gonna be there. Mother already said yes!"

Sasuke's face lit up, then, his eyes trailed to Father.

"But, we have training."

Father trains us whenever he has time. Unfortunately, he's about as busy as Itachi always seems to be. Most of the time, it's Shisui-nii that's sparing us time for training. And he's the jonin.

I turned to Father expectantly. I'm just daring him to say otherwise at this point. Sasuke and I went along with his wishes and did the stupid technique. Mother is letting us have our rest day. There will be no training tomorrow, father dear.

He sighed. "Go ahead. You deserve your rewards."

"Thank you Tou-san!" Sasuke bowed respectfully in joy. I opted to jumping shamelessly in victory with a voiceless _Yes!_.

"So, where is it? The Nara? Or is it Inoichi's girl this time?" he asked. Those were perfectly reasonable guesses.

"We're going to Naruto's place!"

Both their heads snapped to me so fast, their necks should've snapped.

"Hehehe!" I just giggled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Uchiha Izumi and Kamano Saisu were Itachi's classmates in the Academy before he graduated. I figured that Hana was in their age range too and put her in. I didn't want to make up a jonin-sensei so I had Itachi's previous one put here.

I know that Itachi Shinden stated that Team 2 _didn't_ disband. Their sensei just picked up two fresh Academy graduates to fill the hole that Itachi's teammates left. Let's just say that things went differently here and there will be a reason for that explained _much_ later into the story.

Itachi ended up in a different team under a different sensei and his original had a hiatus to sort himself out. Then, he became the sensei of Team 4 which consists of Hana, Izumi, and Kamano. :)


	12. Chapter 11 - Out of Sight

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** If anyone's wondering about my super fast updating pace, it's because I already have these done and double-checked plus I predict that I won't be able to post as much anymore once my classes start up again. Let's just say I had a long weekend. :P

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Out Of Sight**

Naruto's apartment was a pigsty. It totally screamed poverty. Someone like me that lived a relatively well-off life - lives - had to feel just a little overwhelmed now that it's in front of me.

I know poverty. I've seen the news. I've seen the pictures of the malnourished kids in Africa. But, it had always just been something that wasn't part of my world.

Oh, I felt sympathy. I'm not that heartless. I often felt like wanting to help and wondered if I should donation a bit of my allowance. But, it was always about _those strangers_. It was never _my classmate_ or _my friend_. It was never something that I had to be directly involved in.

But here it was, right before me. I get the feeling that Sasuke's feeling just as shocked, if not even more swept away, by the stunning revelation of this kind of truth. The world isn't fair to all. There are people who suffer like this in the background while we live in relative luxury. It's even more humbling that Naruto isn't even complaining about it.

"I'm sorry if it stinks -ttebayo. I didn't have enough time to finish cleaning up. It was out of nowhere. Like wazzah! Hehe." he said abashed.

"Good that you mentioned it. I was just about to pass out."

Kiba was tactlessly pinching his nose. Akamaru, his very cute new ninken, agreed with a couple of whines while it hid in his jacket. They pretty much moved to the window and glared at anyone who'd dare take their picked spot. Considering the fact that they have super smell, I think we can let it slide.

"Eh? All you have in here is ramen. This milk's even expired." whined Choji as he surveyed the cupboard.

"Ramen's awesome -ttebayo." said Naruto.

Instant ramen, eh? If any of my observations were accurate, it's not that all he has are those but that it's the only food he _trusts_. I can only guess how many restaurants have kicked him out or tried to poison him only to be thwarted by the kyuubi's miracle healing.

I guess Mother was right to pack us our dinner meals. Then again...

"Choji, your mom practically had us bring over a buffet. Finish this off first so we can make some space." said Shikamaru. He had both arms occupied with bags full of food. Looks like he was expecting this utter lack of food.

He was right though. As it stands, we'll all be sleeping like pigs squishing with each other. Good thing I thought ahead and brought the sleeping bags then.

"I'm not eating in _this_. This place is an eyesore both externally and internally. It needs a makeover." Ino shook her head in disapproval. She had a point but everyone wanted to do other things.

Everyone was arguing over what to do first, tidying up, eating, or determining the sleeping arrangements. It was just the kind of impromptu sleepover that says bonding. I feel a sense of accomplishment watching the chaos unfold.

Of course, it wasn't like _everyone_ was here. Hinata couldn't be expected to come what with her strict household and Sakura's parents didn't seem to like Naruto. Maybe, if the next sleepover happens at Ino's or Shikamaru's place, or Choji's, then, they might be allowed to come.

There was the option of inviting them to our place but, we live near the police head quarters. Plus, _Naruto_. It's kind of an iffy idea given those points.

I was sitting on a clean spot I picked out for myself when Shino came over to sit by my side. He handed me a box that's nicely wrapped in loose rice paper and tied with a bow.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously.

"You asked me where I got my ninja wire from. Why? You noted that it was very good at conducting chakra. So...I thought to give this to you." he said.

I unwrapped the present and saw the cute little silkworms crawling about a number of tubes and the plants already inside the small terrarium. I could tell that these small critters weren't just any old silk worms. The threads made from them are the best quality ninja wire I've ever seen.

The Aburame manufacture them and sell them on the market for quite the price. With good reason too. Like Shino said, it's really good at conducting chakra. I learned it when I borrowed some from him one time during shurikenjutsu practice.

"You gave her _worms_?" Ino made a face. Shino's not actually courting me. He's just trying to be a good helpful friend. But of course, Ino has to speculate on everything.

"These worms make wire that can easily mince people, given the right amount of force, Ino-chan." I informed her lovingly.

She made an even more disgusted face. "Of all things, _that's_ what you tell me about them?"

"I asked him for ninja wire." I shrugged.

Shino is really good at reading in between the lines. He knows that I've been experimenting on chakra conductive material. He can probably tell that I like to practice imbuing chakra into my weapons. After all, his kikaichu like snacking on the chakra in my stuff.

So, when I asked him to lend me some of his ninja wire, he gave me a lifetime supply instead. Of course, it's tedious work having to make the wires myself and everything but it's a _lifetime_ _supply_. You don't say no to that.

"Here I thought I wasn't the only girl in here." she pouted at me. I guess she must feel a little outnumbered. I shot her an apologetic look but she probably doubts it.

"I'll show you how to farm the wire later. But, for now, I suppose this is satisfactory?" asked Shino.

"Very." I grinned at him. "Wait. What do I feed them? Do regular leaves do?"

"Actually, silkworms regularly feed on mulberry leaves but this special breed consumes the leaves of Konoha's unique trees. Also, most of them are males. Why? The males make better quality strings." he said.

I blinked at that. The trees in Konoha are, more or less, ninja-made trees. Most of them were born off the trees first made by the first hokage, Senju Hashirama. So, they're wood release trees rich in chakra.

Huh. No wonder.

I don't really know all that much about silkworms except for the fun facts that Shino's already shared with me before. After all, these are the little buggers that make the best ninja wire there are so they're pretty cool. I'm vaguely aware that I probably have to kill them before they become adult moths but...meh. I want those wires.

Tentatively, I wrote up a locking seal on the cage just in case it gets disturbed over the night. I don't want my new pets to slip away from me because some feet are restless at night.

It's probably best if I transfer them into a bigger and better container. I'll want to be able to categorize them by age group so that I know when they're prime for slaughter and avoid the grownups from melting through the wires of the cocoon with their saliva. Like an OCD ant farm.

"Boooring~" said Naruto. "Let's talk about cooler stuff. Didn't Iruka-sensei say that he'll start teaching us a cool jutsu next week dattebayo?"

"Kawarimi is hardly a cool jutsu and he's only discussing theory. We're not doing applications till next year." Sasuke snorted.

Then again, after slaving away to learn the Fireball Jutsu, all the Academy jutsus to come just don't seem to be as cool anymore. Heck, I find no allure in the Replacement Technique because I've been working on my shunshin for years.

"Says you! Kawarimi is totally awesome! You can like switch with stuff from somewhere else and teleport dattebayo. Iruka-sensei said so!"

Hmm. He does have a point there. In a sense, Replacement is a short-distance teleportation technique using another object as a point of focus. Shunshin is more or less just high-speed movement that temporarily allows the body to move at inhuman speeds not normally allowable.

It only lasts for a split second because it tricks the organs into thinking that nothing really happened so they don't give out. It's one of the reasons why Shisui is regarded as a legend for somehow ignoring this fact of life.

Kawarimi can be done almost consecutively without any danger of organ failure because it's just an old switcheroo technique anyone can do. You can take Point A to Point B by switching them with each other. Only, one of them has to be the technique's caster for it to work. It certainly has it's uses.

But Shunshin requires mental acuity and a good handle of the user's own body as well as well-timed and controlled levels of chakra reinforcements. Otherwise, bad things may happen.

"Teleportation sounds nice. I won't actually have to walk to go somewhere." commented Shikamaru.

Ino slapped the back of his head over for saying such a thing while we all laughed. No one was laughing because it was a funny joke. We were laughing because he seriously meant that.

Oh, Shikamaru might just want to learn seal work if he finds out exactly what the Hiraishin is. He'll never have to walk anywhere ever again. The Hiraishin is more or less the sealing holy grail so it won't be easy but Shikamaru's an actual genius. He might actually figure it out.

"Kawarimi's easy. There's barely any control needed. All you need is focus, a burst of chakra, and a target object to switch with nearby. It's not so hard." shrugged Sasuke.

"You say it like you know how to do it." Naruto gave him an _I dare you_ look.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke's expression was smug. Point for him.

"Eh? You can do it too? Everyone's working so hard." grumbled Kiba.

"What do you mean _too_?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Shino can do it."

The bug boy only gave a light nod in confirmation.

"Mm. Shikamaru can do it too. So can Ino-chan." confirmed Choji.

"It's not that hard." I shrugged. Shisui-nii taught us that ages ago.

"EH!? No fair! You gotta teach us -ttebayo!" whined Naruto.

"I thought we were going to have a _sleep_ over." grumbled Shikamaru.

"Sleepover. Study night. Game night. Same thing." Ino said the painful truth with a flawless grace. Welcome to the world of overnights, boys.

"We probably won't actually be sleeping until dawn or until we all lose energy. That's how it normally goes." I said.

Shikamaru made a face of horror and promptly disappeared in a blink.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Naruto.

"To sleep." Sasuke snorted. It was obvious that the Nara probably looked for some hole to sleep in. I'm pretty sure he was just hiding in the bathroom though. Asleep already. I can feel his settled chakra.

"Who else is retreating?" I asked.

No one said a word so I guess we were all set. Let the fun begin.

* * *

"...And then, before we knew it, we were all asleep." finished Sasuke.

"That sounds like fun." said Mother.

We did a lot of things on the sleepover. It wasn't just a Kawarimi study session. Ino seriously went through with her apartment beautifying project. We cleaned that place up and rearranged Naruto's stuff into something more manageable, despite all his protest. It smelled like flowers by the time we were done. I don't know how it happened but it did.

We slept really late so Shikamaru was the only one up to answer the door for when our parents started coming to pick us up. _Of course_ they knew where we stayed at. They never would've said yes if they didn't.

"There were ANBU around. Kiba and I played _sense the ANBU_. I thought there was 5 but he said there were 6. The ANBU didn't come out so we didn't know who won. Ino joined later, 'cause she's also a sensor, and she agreed that there was 5. But then Shino said Kiba was right and there were six." I said.

The result of that game is still up for debate.

"That's...nice." Mother hesitated this time.

It wasn't exactly a normal children's game. I know that she knew Naruto probably had ANBU watching him but it was still not something that children just name drop like that. But, I kind of wanted to remind her that I am _that_ good. I'm hoping for a little praise, I guess.

"Never mind that. Kaa-san, Shino gave her these! Can you believe it?"

Sasuke showed Mother the worms. The look on her face was priceless. She was probably trying to figure out why I'd be given _worms_. Or, why I'd be happy about it at all.

"They make good ninja wire." I explained.

She looked like she was still trying to figure it out.

"Didn't you say you'd give Nii-san some?" asked Sasuke.

Shino showed me how getting the wires worked. There were two ways actually. I either let the worms that have gone yellow to just go about in the tubes or I take it from the cocoons. He showed me the former.

"Yeah. I'll give some to Shisui-nii too." I said.

"That's nice dear. But, you'll have to wait. They're both still on missions." reminded Mother.

"Again? They're working so much lately. Shouldn't there be breaks or something?" I asked.

I knew there was downtime. But, I also knew that they were working hard to keep the Uchiha and the village _connected_. It must be extra difficult for them. I really need to try doing better too, to help them. But, I'm not sure if there's anything else I can do.

"They have responsibilities. Someday, you two will understand." said Mother.

"Will Tou-san train us tomorrow, then?" asked Sasuke. It was a valid question. If we're doing clan training, it's usually Shisui-nii or Father.

"No. Your father is busy. Tomorrow, you will be learning something new from someone else."

"Really? Who is it? Izumi-nee?" I asked expectantly.

Mother only smiled brightly, brighter than I ever saw her smile before. There was something scary about that smile.

* * *

"Kaa-san is so strong~" murmured Sasuke. We just learned first-hand why our Mother was a jonin-ranked kunoichi.

Training wasn't exactly like the usual this time around. It reminds me more of Kakashi's bell test. We had to fight her to get our lunches or we didn't eat. I suspect that she went easy on us to give us a chance but Sasuke and I couldn't get our lunches till well after 2pm. None of our plans worked until then.

After that, she taught us theory. Sharingan theory. Apparently, it was something that was just taught in the clan to kids who have succeeded in the rite of passage. It's like being tall enough to ride the big rides or being old enough to go to the bookstore's restricted section.

Personally, I think we're still too young for it. But, I think Mother's just being careful. She wants to make sure we understand this in case something bad happens. Or, maybe, she just feels like sharing.

"Kaa-san is _jonin_." A retired one anyways. "Important lesson: Jonin are beyond us."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. I hope that sticks in that noggin until he ends up under Kakashi or anyone, really. I'm really hoping the horrible future isn't set in stone.

"So, what was that trick you did? The one with the wires." he asked.

Oh, so he noticed the oddity of my shurikenjutsu. They weren't exactly the type that is calculable through projectile flight paths. It was what we used on our last trick to steal the lunch boxes.

"I was controlling them. You know, like with the puppet technique but with the actual strings."

"Were those the wires from the worms?" he asked. I nodded. He looked like he finally decoded something.

I wanted those wires because it was easy to pour chakra into them. It was easy to practice chakra density shifting too because it was accommodating enough for such a thing. I'm thinking of weaving them into bracelets or something. Like hidden weapons in plain sight. Given enough ninja wire, they _will_ be weapons. Like, uh, Kubinashi? From Nurarihyon No Mago?

Or better yet, like Spiderman. I seriously need to try doing that swinging thing at least once.

"Ne, has there been more ANBU from the clan reporting to Father lately?" I asked. I tend to go out more than Sasuke does. We aren't _always_ together. So, Sasuke catches things that Father tends to keep me privy from, like ANBU Uchiha visiting the house for example.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked. In hindsight, if it was that ANBU, Sasuke probably wouldn't have noticed anything.

"Nothing. I just felt like there was someone." I said uneasily.

I felt someone watching over us today. It was that mysterious Uchiha that come and go. I think he or she is ANBU. Itachi does that sometimes. It's not like there's no escape from my chakra sense. Naruto already proved me wrong before.

It's been around frequently enough. It's always alone and lingered about suspiciously. But then, Itachi does that too. It was an Uchiha so I didn't think much of it. I worry about what it means though. Does Father have more than just Itachi in ANBU?

ANBU already invited Nii-san into their ranks recently. It was a grim reminder that the clock is ticking. Itachi has yet to reach 13 or 14 years of age, as it was the point I remember he _might_ do the massacre. But, it was close. And, that just means that the situation of the clan is getting progressively worse.

* * *

"Auntie." I greeted with a half-enthusiastic wave. It's far too early in the morning for me to be up.

"Ara, Sakuya-chan, Sasuke-kun. You're up early today." said Uruchi-baa.

"We're going on a mission today!" Sasuke announced excitedly.

At the confused look we were given, I sighed and decided an explanation was in order.

"A couple of genin are going to be assigned to a few Academy students for a training exercise. It's supposed to be simulation training for how real missions go." I droned.

"It's going to be great!" Sasuke was practically vibrating.

He sure is energetic.

"You'll need a lot of snacks for your trip then." said Uruchi-baa. I made a lopsided smile. That was the whole point of us coming here.

The Uchiha's senbei shop is famous for its senbei that tops all others. That's because it's secret recipe is closely guarded from prying eyes. It is in this place that Sasuke and I stop by sometimes because Sasuke loves the senbei here.

"Be careful, both of you." she warned.

"Hai~"

Sasuke and I practically packed for every scenario. We even have raincoats despite the fact that there's not a cloud in the sky. He's so lucky I know how to make storage seals.

Sasuke more or less dragged me the whole way to the Academy. We're not expected there for another hour but he's far too peppy for it to wait. I decided to take it slowly, much to his frustration. If he wanted to get there already, he could've just left me. But, he wouldn't do that. Not to me.

Personally, I find that it would've been nice if he did. I could've taken a calming stroll, took the scenic route. Instead, I was egged on the whole way to hurry it up. Given the fact that I practically beat myself up in personal training late last night, because I forgot all about this shit, I'd rather have another hour of sleep.

I slept through the morning while we waited for the genin to come. I even slept through the team assignments so my temporary teammates had to fetch me.

None of them were part of the Rookie 9 but I sure did know them, being classmates since we were 5 and all. My teammates were Yagura and Hibachi.

Yagura is fine with me. He wants to become a taijutsu master with his own kung fu-ish taijutsu style. He actually idolizes Maito Guy and isn't ashamed of it. He does have this tendency to get dark when it comes to gambling games but I chalk that up to the fact that he's a child of a single civilian man that barely makes ends meet on top of staggering debt.

Yagura's in the Academy on the loan program that I initially planned on using before when my parents refused to enroll me. He wants to live better and make himself known as a ninja.

Hibachi though. I don't like him. He once played an awful prank on Naruto that lead to him going up the hills where there were still possible enemy-nin about. I overheard the details when Iruka-sensei scolded him for such as stupid act. He's lucky he didn't get expelled.

Generally, he's not that much of a jerk with other kids. I actually caught him once serving food at his family's dango place and he was polite as with any other customer.

In class, he's come to avoid me because I have Naruto under my metaphorical wing now and he knows I don't like him much. But, even before then, he already knew to be wary of me. I don't take kindly to being wronged. I'm very petty despite my actual age.

Hey, I'm a kid again, aren't I? I'm allowed to be petty.

Of course, he hasn't been doing anything much lately, given that he's on observation. He simply avoids Naruto. But, that doesn't mean he's fine with him already. Needless to say, the atmosphere between us was awkward. Poor Yagura, being stuck in the middle.

"Yo, brats. I'm Kamano Saisu, your _sensei_ for today."

He actually made air quotes. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"In this training exercise, you can trust me with your lives. Ah, but don't worry. It's gonna be a piece of cake if you all follow my commands. Got it?"

Yagura and Hibachi nodded.

"Gee, Saisu-nii. Are you sure you're up for a leadership role? I fear for my life already." I teased.

"Shut your trap Mini-tachi. You of all people, I expect to pull your weight."

He gave me a light knock on my head. It was a friendly hit though. This was his version of Shisui's hair ruffling.

I've actually come to him before for advice on weapon's handling. I don't really have any good teachers for two-sword style. He was my best alternative. He was fine with teaching me a couple of tricks so long as I don't handle actual swords. I'm fine with it either way. I'm far more used to using bamboo sticks than blades.

The training exercise was, as he put it, easy as pie. On paper that is. We were to retrieve a scroll up a mountain while following a designated _safe_ path. Things went wrong very fast. And really, it wasn't our fault.

We were already up the mountain, retrieving our scroll when we noticed something amiss.

"Don't move." Saisu-nii's jovial handling of us dissolved in a second and was replaced with a serious expression.

I recognized the hand signs he made. They were the general Konoha hand signs taught at the Academy as soon as the first year so it wasn't too hard to figure out.

 **Hide. Possible hostile. In area.**

The boys quickly got down and did their best to hide. Any seasoned shinobi would be able to find them in a heartbeat but at least they weren't out in plain sight.

Silent as a panther, Saisu-nii unrolled two scrolls, like sheathed claws waiting to strike. He warily surveyed the area with a visual, and possible auditory sweep. I did too unconsciously just to have an idea of what's going on. With my chakra sense, I identified chakra residue.

Saisu-nii already noticed that something was amiss due to sharp situation awareness. He was definitely not the greenhorn genin he used to be. But, he was still genin. Whoever was with us in these woods was _not_.

 **Identify. One. Threat level. Most likely. Chuunin. Not in immediate area. Very recent.**

Of course, I was just using guess work with the threat level thing. Whoever was here was skilled enough to snake around our territory unnoticed. I was certain that it was above genin. But, I couldn't be sure if it was jonin level. I didn't want to toss around such an absurd observation just yet.

I noticed Saisu-nii tense up. This was a lot more than just some training exercise now. Our lives were seriously in his hands.

Hibachi and Yagura shook in fear as they took note of my warning. It was well known that I was a sensory type. No one can sneak up to me. Well, no one except Naruto and a few other exceptions. And I wouldn't lie about something like this.

Saisu-nii clicked his tongue.

He took out his water jug and uncapped the lid. He performed some sort of jutsu, given the hand seals, and creates a small bird out of the water. He put into it a message indicating our location along with a warning and a call for distress. It was probably a good idea given that this was beyond his capabilities.

"Mini-tachi, take these." He unsealed two short staves for me.

"You two fast?" he asked the boys. They stared at the genin that practically turned into another person before them.

"Yagura's taijutsu is okay and he's light on his feet. Hibachi's strong suit is in traps and shurikenjutsu." I answered for them.

"That's fine, I guess. If we're lucky, we can get out of here without crossing paths with whoever's out here.

But, should things end up going badly, I want you all to henge into kunai so I can throw you as far as possible. Then, you go get help. _Don't_ separate from each other." pressed Saisu-nii.

We all just nodded. He was the boss here. He was the one who knew what to do. For all my advanced training, this is my first time being in such a situation.

"Mini-tachi, keep sharp and tell me if you sense someone and from where. You'll be our eyes. Yagura, you're point with Sakuya. Stay close. Hibachi, you're in the middle. You deal with long range backup and cover the sides. I'll deal with the flank. As for our escape route, we'll be taking the same way back. Don't break formation."

"But, shouldn't you be at the front?" Hibachi asked in panic. He was asking about an obvious misconception.

"The back is the most vulnerable. It's the blind spot. If we get attacked from behind, none of you will be able to defend. If something happens from up front, your teammates should be able to offer enough distraction to let me take over. It's the same thing if we're attacked at the sides. Any more questions?"

Saisu-nii was high on adrenaline but he managed to keep his breathing calm and his voice even. He probably only had the patience to answer that kind of stupid question because Hibachi was obviously a kid who didn't know that, because he was the leader and had to keep cool, and all of us kids were depending on him. This wasn't the time to cater to his temper.

He wasn't exactly the leader in his own team. But, I noticed that he has potential to be a good one. If this was the chuunin exam, I think he'd be credited for his leadership skills.

We did as he commanded and took the same route back. We all remembered the way and I even have the map on me just in case. Walking out in the open is against all my training in stealth. But, in hindsight, it was a good call. Given what we're dealing with, our stealth skills are moot.

Yagura and Hibachi were clearly not as good at stealth as me and Saisu-nii. It would've been harder to keep them safe through the trees anyways where they could be picked off easily. In the wider animal paths, he could keep an eye on all of us and see any incoming attack with the added bonus of my sensory abilities. I feel like the Hyuuga of the group.

My palms were sweaty and harsh on the wood in my hands. I was reinforcing it with chakra too, just in case. If we're dealing with a sword, wooden sticks won't really do much for defense.

That turned out to be a good call. An attack came from the front, shuriken. Yagura deflected some with his kunai while I dealt with whatever he missed. Hibachi responded with shuriken but the enemy was not in front of us. It was a diversion trap.

"No! Up!" I yelled.

Saisu-nii was already high in the air, intercepting whoever it was that was attacking. To my surprise, the face was a familiar one.

"Taiko-san?" I said aghast. He landed on a tree branch, taking the high ground, while Saisu-nii retreated in front of us with twin kusarigama on hand.

"Ah. The _prodigy_ _princess_. That's cute." drawled Taiko.

I felt my stomach drop. Taiko is no chuunin. He's a special jonin in kenjutsu at the age of 15. Saisu-nii has no chance in a weapon's battle. On top of that, he has a sharingan with three tomoe. But, I don't understand. Why did he attack us?

"Are you here to apprehend the unknown on behalf of the police force?" I asked. It was a valid question. He _was_ part of the police force. He often worked with Father.

I haven't seen him much lately, but then, I haven't been lounging about the compound either. I have friends and inter-clan connections to keep making. The whereabouts of the police are only half-part of my concern.

"Heh. You really don't know anything, do you?" he said bitterly.

There was something about his hostile chakra, his killing intent, that just screamed enemy. But, that makes no sense. Why is a police officer, let alone a relative of mine, attacking us?

"Your damn father put me behind bars, kiddo. But I sure am not gonna let that slide."

"Sakuya!"

My body reacted before my mind did. I was suddenly grateful for the grueling hours I poured into intensive physical training just to develop physical fitness and muscle memory. I've long since trained on my speed and reflexes. That doesn't just include free-running.

The reinforced sticks saved my life. Saisu-nii's reaction time made sure it _stayed_ safe. It was clear that Taiko didn't really want anything to do with him. But, he was enough of a nuisance to take his focus away from me.

"You were put behind bars by your own clan? You're something, aren't cha?"

The banter was meant to provoke. It was meant to anger. It was meant to take the opponent's attention away from me.

 **Plan B,** he signed. It wasn't an Academy taught general Konoha hand sign. It was one that we decided on earlier in case we were dealing with an in-village threat, not that Saisu-nii told us about that reason. With only the slightest of hesitation, the three of us transformed into kunai. I felt the unusual sensation of having a chakra string attack itself to me.

Saisu-nii knew how to use chakra strings?

I was yanked up into the air and I could sense and see what was going on despite not having eyes or ears. It was a very odd sensation of freefall.

Saisi-nii went Tenten style and unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken with his scroll. He had us mixed along with the many weapons for subterfuge. He was getting us out and acting as a decoy to hold off Taiko.

I knew that it wouldn't really matter much to an opponent of that caliber, and that we didn't really have any escape, but it was the only plan we got. The instinct to follow orders was drilled into us kids since day 1. Of course we were going to comply.

But, none of us followed through. Why? Because it was obvious that plan B was not an option.

I shared a glance with my teammates. Words needn't be said. This wasn't the time to be privy with each other. We were a unit and our captain's life was on our hands. Either way, we were dead meat if Saisu-nii falls. Taiko will just catch up to us easily, so the only real option we have to endure and catch a hell of a lot of attention.

I wordlessly held out a bunch of explosive seals, compression seals, sound mimicry seals, and more to Hibachi. He was far better than me in trap making. He'll put them to good use. I unsealed some armguards, shin guards, and small metal fans for Yagura. I knew he could use them. I have something else in mind for my personal defense.

Then, I brought out my strings and vibration tags. Close combat is not an option here for me. But, I have another ace up my sleeve. I hastily rolled up the strings into makeshift bracelets and put them on my wrists. I guess it's time I test them.

"On my mark." said Hibachi. Yagura and I agreed. If we were going to plan on doing this. We don't just need plans of attack. We need to know our signal.

* * *

Saisu-nii looked horrible. He only barely avoided lethal attacks and was simultaneously doing his best to keep Taiko from leaving.

He was running his mouth. Oh, he was spewing a lot of fairly interesting stuff that I can only guess he learned from Izumi-nee. Apparently, Taiko was arrested just a month back and was kept in T&I's detention cells.

Most of what he said were wild speculations, educated guesses, but it seems that the whole thing just hit a nerve. Taiko was never the best in temperament to begin with. It's mysterious how he ever made Special Jonin.

But still, Taiko was suspended under suspicion? _Suspicion for what?_

I snapped out of that as soon as the flare came shooting straight at Taiko. It wasn't the time to be thinking. The explosion was loud and huge enough to stun. It was a good thing I strung up Saisu-nii fast enough to pull him away from the blast zone.

"What the fuck!? I told you brats to run away!" he hissed at me. I was surprised that he cursed in front of us kids, since he normally doesn't. But, then, it wasn't so surprising. He was tense.

"You didn't think we'd leave you for dead, did you?" I said dryly.

With reinforcement, I might've been able to cut through the forest fast enough to get down the mountain and call for help. If I'm lucky, Naruto's ANBU shadows would take the job and deal with it quickly.

But, there was no telling if Taiko would grab the much slower Yagura and Hibachi and take them as hostages - he totally would, he's an ass. Also, I couldn't just leave them. Saisu-nii directed the most absolute order to me when he said it.

 _Don't separate from each other._

I know. Teammates don't abandon each other. What was it that Kakashi said to team 7?

 _Those who abandon the mission are the worst but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash._

Or something along those lines. Frankly, I believe in that. I don't want to be fucking alone and abandoned.

The smoking husk in the middle of the small clearing was a log. Kawarimi, my mind provided. Ok, it's useful when we abuse it. But when others do, it's annoying.

"Get down!"

Saisu-nii dunked my head down and pulled me to the ground when a fuuma shuriken came flying through. There was a second shuriken in the shadow of the first but Saisu-nii deflected it with his kusarigama.

The first shuriken was coming back. I faintly heard strings going taut so Taiko must be using ninja wire.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! Sweep revision!"

I used a weakened version of the fire jutsu to outline the wires and slow the shuriken, not to attack it. The wires became visible and before I could cut them, shuriken came flying through and did it for me.

Since Yagura's down here with me, that was probably Hibachi.

Huh. Hibachi's a sharpshooter. I didn't know.

"Plugs!" He yelled out a vague order but I got it immediately. I cut off the hearing reinforcement and blocked my ears with dense chakra instead and then covered Saisu-nii's ears with my hands.

The sound was still heard but it was a dull throbbing rather than eardrum bursting. The sound mimic tags can be used for confusing the opponent but there are other ways to utilize it to. Like, amping up prerecorded unholy screeching noises like stereos set at max volume. Except, there's ten of them.

The natural reaction to such an auditory attack would be to cover ones ears. If it doesn't get amended in time, the person would be stunned for a good few seconds. I used that few seconds to send my strings all over the area and attaching my vibration seals.

I put it on vertigo setting and a couple others were still on diarrhea inducement. Whatever. It's supposed to make the opponent feel sick so that's what I'm doing.

I stopped the seals effects for Yagura to enter the fray. They are not person specific seals. They're area of effect seals. If he jumped in to attack with them on, he'd be affected too. But, all we needed was for Taiko to be nauseous anyways.

I said Yagura was pretty good at taijutsu. But, it's not because he's got a strong jab or kick or whatever. It's because he knows what he's doing. Yagura's taijutsu style strongly reminds me of shaolin kung fu and wing chun meshed together. But, the one selling point that has me impressed is the fact that he can do nerve strikes in quick succession.

And that's what he did.

Three second window. The arms and the legs were the target for immobilization. Taiko was a lump on the ground. Then, he popped.

"Kage Bunshin?" I said, wide-eyed. We did not account for that.

Then, I felt a presence under my feet. I barely managed to dodge the hands out to grab my ankles by pulling myself up to the trees with my wires. I felt more like Attack on Titan now than Spiderman but it was still a life-saver.

Saisu-nii managed to force Taiko out of the ground with a D-rank earth jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!"

It wasn't all encompassing. It only broke down the ground from where Taiko was in, forcing him out. It was kind of like Sakura's tactic of punching the ground to force out whoever was hiding under to come out. Saisu-nii is still just a genin. But, a resourceful one, he is.

Taiko popped again. Another shadow clone. Damn.

"Clones!" I hollered.

Three more came out. One incapacitated Yagura with a nasty cut up his back. Another attacked Saisu-nii who was forced to defend. Another came for me while up in the air. My only retaliatory method available was to wrap him around in the strings I already had around up there and minced him. He popped. So did the one that attacked Saisu-nii.

The real one was with Yagura. There were no other clone signatures so it had to be.

"Alright. Drop your weapons if you don't want this brat to get it in the head next." he threatened.

I felt my stomach drop once more. I _knew_ he'd take hostages.

"What? Are you threatened by a bunch of kids?" Saisu-nii taunted even when he could barely keep himself standing. Taiko only burst out laughing.

"Threatened? You're kidding right? I could've killed all you brats the moment I showed up." he said.

That was true. There was no way such a flimsy initial attack was expected to have worked even if we were a bunch of Academy students. My growing skill is known amongst the Uchiha and Saisu-nii is no slouch. But, Taiko hasn't even taken out his sharingan yet. We have yet to wound him too. The gap in skill was too big.

"Why didn't you?" taunted Saisu-nii. He was stalling. It was impromptu interrogation.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?" Taiko growled. I felt his heated glare land on me and I realized what was going on.

He was after me.

To the clan, I'm probably not worth all that much. I'm not the clan heir. But, to my parents who, despite all that I've proven, still have this tendency to be gentle with me most of the time, I'd work as leverage. This is all happening because of me.

"If you don't drop him. I'll bite my tongue and drop dead." I threatened.

This is all happening _because of me._

"Sakuya!" hissed Saisu-nii.

"He's a special jonin. We don't stand a chance. If he'll let Yagura go in exchange for me, then, it's fine. He's wounded anyways. This way, he can get treatment." I said.

I will not let someone die because of me. Yagura's young and sweet and full of dreams. He doesn't deserve this.

"Mini-tachi~" he growled at me.

"No! I've made up my mind!" I gritted through my teeth.

Then, a kunai came flying through with a tag wrapped around it's handle. Taiko dodged it easily with twist of his head, not even letting Yagura go. Then, I recognized the tag wrapped around the hilt.

* * *

I vaguely heard my surroundings and identified the chakra signatures around me. Hibachi left the safety of the woods and grabbed Yagura.

"If you're going to do whatever you damn please, then, I will too. You _idiot_!"

Hibachi's voice was echoing strongly. My hearing was reinforced to the max to make up for the temporary blindness.

I heard Saisu-nii yelling, a cold something hitting my back, and the disconcerting sound of everything suddenly going silent.

"W-Why?" I heard a squeak. I didn't know who it was. I blinked a couple more times to figure out what's going on.

Through the blur, I saw Taiko lying on the ground with a kunai in his back. There was a man standing above him. I vaguely recognized the chakra even though I didn't know who it was.

"ANBU-san?"

Did Naruto's shadow ANBU notice the battle up here?

He went closer and covered my eyes with his hand. It smelled metallic and felt wet against my eyes. Then, it was nothing but black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yagura(not the mizukage) and Hibachi are canon in the anime, so is the prank that Hibachi pulled on Naruto.

Uchiha Taiko is also an anime canon character that was present in one of the Infinite Tsukiyomi dreams. I think he's supposed to be around Sasuke's age in there but whatever. It was Infinite Tsukiyomi.

Hahaha. Cliffhanger~


	13. Chapter 12 - Twisted

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Twisted**

When I opened my eyes, it was blinding. The lights were artificial, not the lantern ones or dull flash seals that I've grown used to. That meant I was either at the Academy or somewhere else that used them. Going by the smell of disinfectant, I'm probably at the hospital.

"Sakuya! You're awake!" I heard Sasuke's voice right by me. I turned my gaze to the side and saw his face far too close for comfort.

"Personal space." I droned.

"Oh. Sorry." He backed away quickly in respect.

"Honey. Are you okay? Do you want to sleep more?" I heard Mother's voice next. She came to the bed wearing undeniable ninja apparel. It was...weird.

"What happened?" I asked in panic as the memory started flooding back in. "Where's Yagura? Saisu-nii? Hibachi?"

I panicked. My last memory of them was their yelling and sudden quietness. Taiko was killed by an ANBU and they were all on the ground. I...I don't know if they were alive or not. Their chakra was too little to tell!

"Honey, calm down. Your friends are fine. Taiko is dead now." Mother said soothingly. There was a deadly taint in her tone and glint in her eyes that spoke of finality.

"He...He attacked us. Because of me. It was my fault."

It hurts to admit that I was the cause of that incident. Taiko was after me. He intercepted us on that mountain because he wanted to take me as a hostage. If I wasn't there, none of that would've happened.

"Calm down. _Calm down_. Breathe." eased Mother.

My breathing hitched. It was too fast. I was drowning on the oxygen and the chakra in the air. I let my chakra flare, just to jolt me out of my panic attack. It worked, stilling my breath for a second and letting me regain my bearings. The next thing I know, there's about 8 ANBU in my hospital room.

"Huh?"

"A relapse?" questioned one of the masked ninja. It must've seemed that way from the outside. One didn't need to be an inborn sensor to be able to tell when someone's chakra spiked to dangerously high levels due to distress.

"She was just calming herself down." Mother explained carefully.

I turned my attention towards the ANBU. I noticed that they were familiar. Heck, I'm pretty sure that the one with silver hair in the wolf mask is Kakashi. I know what he looks like in ANBU uniform. This is...Naruto's protection unit.

"W-Wait!"

They were going to leave so I scrambled to take their attention.

"I-I don't know which one it was but, tell him thanks for saving me. The ANBU-san, I mean."

They stared at me and then had silent conversations with each other through _stares_. I suddenly feel like _Twilight_ wasn't so ridiculous anymore. Kakashi was the one who gave me a nod before disappearing with the rest of his unit with a well-timed shunshin.

"The ANBU saved you? They never said anything about that." said Sasuke.

"It wasn't one of them. It was someone else. I think it was an Uchiha ANBU or someone similar. But, not Itachi-nii. I don't actually know anything else. I was half-blind at the time."

"Yeah! They said your eyes were bleeding." Sasuke said in worry. I felt my heart race when I heard that. Did that mean...Did they see?

"Don't worry dear. Your eyes were just... _wet_. It wasn't yours." Mother said carefully.

That didn't make me any calmer. What does she mean it wasn't my blood?

"Knew it was you. Your chakra's one nasty alarm clock, you know that? I thought we were being attacked again."

I heard Hibachi's voice from the door. He was frowning straight at me, not his usual expression. I noted that he was in hospital scrubs and pulled along an IV stand. But, overall, he seemed fine.

"Why did you attack? It was going smoothly." I glared back at him.

"You were surrendering yourself nitwit. And he had Yagura. Did you suddenly forget I was there?" he growled at me.

I knew in the back of my mind that he was in the right in this argument. But, it was all going so well. They were going to get away. Why did he attack?

"Honey." Mother started, her muscles taut and her expression stiff. "Your team captain already explained what happened. We'll talk about your reckless actions later. But for now, apologize to your friend."

I stared at her in shock. She was reprimanding me? I was prioritizing the most lives! They were just kids. They weren't like me. I already died once. I'm fine with taking the risk. I wasn't even supposed to exist anyways! Why are they angry at me for taking the option with the least possible bloodshed? It was the right decision!

"Sakuya, just say you're sorry. What you did was crazy stupid." Sasuke crossed his arms, looking very upset with me.

"I was trying to save them." I glowered. Why the hell am I in trouble?

"The adults aren't always right. But, the same goes for us." he said vaguely.

"But it _was_ the right decision. We made enough of a commotion to attract ANBU. Yagura was bleeding out and we didn't stand a chance. A hostage exchange would've minimized the amount of risk!" I reasoned.

"You volunteered to get yourself killed and didn't even bother listening to our opinion!" yelled Hibachi. He was livid, but so was I.

Why am I in trouble?

* * *

"So, you were trying to keep them safe."

"It was the best, most logical, course of action." I said. I wonder how many times we've gone over this. I was, quite ingloriously, assigned to a shrink. Not just any shrink either, no. It had to be _the_ shrink. It was Ino's dad.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I was the target. He wouldn't harm me if he wanted me as a hostage. Even then, we bought enough time for the ANBU to arrive. I'd be safe either way." I elaborated, almost against my will.

I checked his chakra. It was deep and constant. It was a calm depth, compressed and calm. I knew it wasn't probing me or anything. He wasn't using his clan's mind jutsu. I still felt unnerved regardless.

He tilted his head with a silent question.

"It would've been _fine_." I insisted.

I don't get what it is with Yamanakas, or if it was just with this man and his daughter in particular. But, they have this freakish effect, like being in their presence alone would force a person to blurt out whatever it is they were thinking.

I tried not to feel cornered. But, what the hell, I felt plenty cornered. My hands gripped on my chair and I can tell they were both wet with sweat.

"You're sure?" he asked. I felt this foreboding feeling that I'm going to lose. One way or another, he'll point out the one flaw in my reasoning that everyone was far too aware of already.

"Forgive me Sakuya-chan. But, it sounds to me that you're undermining your own life's value. Your family was very upset when they heard."

I know what he's talking about. When I woke up, Yagura was still being treated so only Hibachi and Saisu-nii were able to give their statements. Either way, I knew what they probably said.

I didn't even hesitate to offer myself on a silver platter. At the time, the option seemed so obvious. But, now that I think about it, I acted hastily. I offered myself up too fast. Had Taiko been suspicious of anything, he would've just taken me and killed off Yagura either way. He might've even assumed that it was a trap.

Ninja were paranoid people. It was a _thing_.

"I was just trying to save them."

I felt very little. To me, it was the right choice. It was the right way to go about it. But, now that I think about it, it was odd of me to do something like that.

The old me would've yelled like everyone else did. She would've called me a suicidal idiot. Everyone else saw it as the actions of a child with no sense of self-preservation. It's really no wonder that I ended up with an extremely overqualified psychologist. It was no wonder Hibachi was so pissed.

They must think I have a few screws lose. I probably do. It's not like I ever got proper therapy for my PTSD. I dealt with it with the weirdness of my current situation, being reincarnated in an anime of all things. I just ignored it until it faded into the background. I didn't think it would come back to bite me in the ass. I was pretty sure I was coping properly.

"I know. It wasn't a bad thought. Everyone feels this way." he said. His tone, not judging. But I knew, deep down, he was worried for me too.

"It was my fault." I insisted. They were going to die because of me. I felt responsible. They have to _understand_.

But, I know that was only an excuse. I've always been good at making excuses.

* * *

"If you're asking for another training session, forget it. You're supposed to be on _vacation_." drawled Saisu-nii.

He was a genin. As soon as his injuries were healed, he was back on active duty. It wasn't so surprising that he was already rejoining his team while I just got out of hospital arrest yesterday. He's on medical advice to keep to light exercises though. Like me.

It's hopeless telling hardworking nutters like us that but other people do their best to make us follow that order. I see he was sharing his misery by telling me off too.

"I'm not here to ask for training tips." I huffed. "I'm... _apologizing_. You were team leader and I disobeyed you, _twice_."

It was only the second part that I was apologizing for but whatever. I may technically be older than him but that was no reason for me to act the way I did. In a sense, I'm really just a child. Both inside and out. It's always been so confusing, dealing with the disparate existence. Was it really so weird that I turned out to be a weird crooked child?

"Nah. You saved my ass. Don't mention it. You don't let that get to your head though. There were a lot of ways that situation could've been handled. But, I'm not one to be ungrateful, so yeah."

Somehow, the fact that he didn't yell at me like Hibachi did made me feel worse. He was being gentle with me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. But, my heart wasn't really in it.

"So, where are your teammates? They ditch you or something?"

It was a forceful change of conversation. I knew it was. But, it did bother me that I had no idea who the people he was training with were. I noted the obvious Akimichi in the group. The blonde was a possible Yamanaka. There was a dark haired girl with a spiky ponytail too whose slouch just screamed Nara.

Ino-Shika-Cho?

They kept a respectful distance, probably more for me than for Saisu-nii. But, it was still annoying.

"You could say that. They went on a mission without me and sensei's off doing whatever it is jonin do. Now, I'm stuck with these guys."

"He didn't have to say it like that." grumbled the Yamanaka. He was far enough not to be in hearing range but I didn't take care of my hearing for nothing. It had been useful when I was a baby and it's still useful now. I guess other people know that too.

"Say. Have you talked to your teammates? I visited that Yakura kid and he was looking better. Higuchi's been bothering me nonstop to teach him _cool stuff_ though."

I tried not to laugh.

"You suck at names. It's _Yagura_ and _Hibachi_."

"Yeah. You're Mini-tachi and they're Yakura and Higuchi." he grinned. Oh, he was doing it on purpose?

 _Dead of the night_ and _gutter mouth_. Hehe. He pegged those two down so well.

"Don't tell me you had a nickname for Itachi-nii too?"

"I called him Itachi- _sama_." he grinned. "Hana was _Juuhi-Onna_ and Izumi was _Kyohiko_. Now, I just call them that when I feel like doing payback."

Pelt woman and denial girl? Wow. I get the feeling that Saisu-nii will be great at naming his kids. I mean, my parents named me _last night_ because I took my sweet time to get born and was a day late from Sasuke. At first, I liked it, then I found out that was the reasoning. Talk about unimaginative. In fact, it almost seemed passive aggressive considering it was Mother that named me. _14 hours of extra labor_. Sasuke came out immediately in comparison.

I decided, I'll let him joke around. It feels nice to be in such a lighthearted mood. He wasn't completely wrong about assuming that I came to him with every intention of pestering him to train me. I want to learn how he manages chakra strings.

But not yet. The wound is far too fresh and I'm not that tactless.

* * *

I could feel agitated chakra signatures from Father's study. I could tell a lot of people were agitated. The aura of the clan grounds went from foreboding to suffocating.

"You go tell Yoshino I said hi okay? Be polite." said Mother.

She was sending us off to the Naras today again with the excuse that we'll be left alone in the house. She had to help Father on stuff again. She might as well be back on active duty. She probably is. She's just not saying it to our faces.

Normally, if this were the case, Shisui-nii or Izumi-nee would watch over us. But, both were out on missions and I don't think Mother's comfortable leaving us in the compound alone anymore. Not after what happened with Taiko. I don't really understand yet what's happening. I only know that it has something to do with the growing unrest. I felt like there was this rift in the air. I had a good idea of what it was. I just...didn't want to consider it. If that was the case, that would make it my fault again, wouldn't it?

I vaguely watched her leave in her shinobi uniform. It just looked so...wrong. Mother was always Mother. Sometimes, it was hard to accept that she too was part of the system that this world thrived in. Her departure left the house feeling oddly hollow.

Father never came home last night.

"Hey. Don't get so nervous. It's not like Shikamaru's going to crush you in Shogi." said Sasuke.

He was purposely avoiding the topic of Taiko as it was taboo. That subtle reminder of what to look forward to helped ease me out of my anxiety a little. I get to play Shogi with Shikamaru all night long. I get to eat Yoshino-sama's cooking. I get to pet, or maybe ride some deer again. I get to be embraced by the comforting chakra of the Nara home that was never repelling.

I took a deep breath and relaxed.

It was going to be fine.

* * *

Sasuke and I waited by the gates. We were snacking on senbei when the familiar figure of Shikaku-sama appeared at the distance. He looked tired as if he just came from work. He probably did since he doesn't reek of sake yet.

There were no classes this week. It was due to administrative stuff, they said. The teachers had to be pulled for emergency missions, they said. Everyone knew that the real reason was because of the Taiko incident. The parents would be too worried to send their kids to the Academy right now either way.

"Sorry for the wait." said Shikaku-sama. "Why don't we hurry up now so we don't get caught by the curfew?"

It was actually funny that Shikaku-san would say such a thing considering the fact that he was Jonin Commander and Konoha's greatest strategist. If there was an actual emergency, he's the first person to break the curfew and head straight for the tower. The fact that he's here is actually a bit of comfort.

The curfew was supposed to be part of some security drills. It was one of the reasons why our parents were so busy. They said it was nothing to worry about but I get the feeling that it's being done to prepare people _when_ something bad happens. I know it's coming. I just can't put a finger on it.

Damn it. I wish Shisui-nii's here to give advice. Better yet, I wish Itachi-nii was here so I can just watch him 24/7!

"Now that I remember, your birthdays are coming soon, aren't they?" asked Shikaku-sama.

Birthday? I blinked.

"Hai. But, we don't know how we're going to celebrate yet. Kaa-san and Tou-san are always busy and Nii-san's rarely home. I think we'll just get presents and our favorite foods for breakfast and that's it."

Sasuke was torn between excitement and a dry pessimistic world view. He just described our 6th birthday right there. The only highlight of our day was visiting the Akimichis. So much good food.

Even then, that was a regular there. It was to be expected when we came. We actually just wanted a bit of consolation. Choji's mother saw us at the door and went _Oh, you poor things are so thin!_ and immediately filled us with so much food. I think Choji knew that we just came to eat our bitterness away but he was fine with it. He was eating with us.

"That doesn't sound so troublesome. It reminds me of my birthdays when I was little, actually. I feel a little funny for expecting a little more." chuckled Shikaku-sama.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was under the impression that you two have full blown parties like the one before. Mikoto always was the type to hype things up for events. She used to yell at me about forgetting my birthday. She made a big deal out of it that day."

Sasuke and I slowed to a stop.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he turned to us.

Sasuke and I shared a look. Do we pity him? Seriously, do we _pity_ him?

Frankly, I feel more like pitying Shikamaru. No wonder he has no energy for birthdays. It runs in the family.

* * *

"H-Hibachi."

Naruto practically did a full body twitch.

"What? I'm just returning the stuff she lent me." Hibachi said defensively.

Now that I think about it, he never got the chance to return my stuff. I didn't think any survived either way. He practically used all of them. I think.

We kept on exploding at each other in the hospital to the point that we'd exhaust ourselves just by being in each other's presence. Then, after that, the Academy cancelled classes for a while to give way to investigations and appease the parents. There wasn't any time to bring it up. I guess a whole week of being out of each other's faces gave us enough time to cool off.

"I didn't see you show up in class this morning. I thought you quit." I said honestly. I'm actually shocked that he turned up at all. An experience like that should've scared him off. We were _wiped out_.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?" he exploded at me in shock.

Naruto hid behind me and gave him pointed looks. I swear he was hissing. Hibachi ignored it though. He's gotten pretty good at ignoring Naruto's weird antics. Must be because of all the practice he got.

"Don't be too harsh, Sakuya-chan. Hibachi-kun did his best. He was really worried and kept ranting to me about it." said Yagura. He looked like he'd keel over at any second.

"Are you sure you should be out of the hospital? For that matter, what the heck were the nurses thinking letting this gutter mouth disturb your rest?" I said in horror.

"G-Gutter mouth!? Y-You...He said he wasn't going to tell anyone!"

Higuchi...Ah, I mean _Hibachi_ looked like his talks with Saisu-nii didn't go so well. I don't think I've ever seen him look so red-faced before.

He's _that_ embarrassed by Saisu-nii's nickname? Why? There are people named Higuchi, though with other kanji. It could easily be waved away as a mispronunciation. No one will really get it unless they know the inside joke.

"I'm not going to stay in there for another week and miss the restarting of classes." Yagura explained mildly in that mild-mannered way he always does. Then...

 **"ThebillswillbeapaintopayforandBakaOyajigotscammedagainforsomemiraclehealingdrugthatdoesn'tdoshit. Allitdidwasgivemeindigestion. Tch. Ineedtoreearnallthatwastedmoneybeforethewintercomes. DamnitIwonderifI'llcatchsomeidiotsifIgotoTanzaku."**

We all took a careful a step back away from him. He went dark again. It's better to just...let him be. Let him flush it out of his system or something. When this happens, we tend to call him _Black Yagura_. It's kind of his identity in the classroom. Seriously. Being a veritable casino clearer at six is super hardcore.

"A-Anyway, since you're here, it's the perfect time to give you this."

Ino ignored Yagura being compromised and shoved something that was puked all over with glitter into his unresponsive hands. She did the same with Hibachi who more or less flinched away from it.

"What is that? It's all sparkly." Hibachi was sweating. What a way to be intimidated.

"It's just glitter. Come on. If you don't come, then, there will be no point." whined Ino.

"No point in what?" I asked. I wonder if she likes Hibachi. I hope not. She's six and Inoichi will probably stare down Hibachi with that horrible probing feeling. It'll be trauma, I tell you.

Ino produced more of the glitter puke cards and gave all of us one. I opened it and saw the contents. I dropped the thing as if it burned me.

"What's with that reaction? I'm doing this for you, you know."

"For...But...What the heck was that? You're making it sound like we came back from the dead or something." I spluttered.

"You might as well. When we heard that explosion, we thought you were all done for. Nee-chan was going _nuts_." said Kiba.

The training exercise was cancelled due to the high possibility that Taiko might've come to the area to target me or Sasuke. Unfortunately for us, we grinded up the mountain at ninja speed and retrieved the target scroll before we even got the chance to see the warning. I heard there was a panic when everyone returned except us.

"You were all off the mountain by then, huh." I said with a little bit of detachment. _That's_ why the ANBU took so long.

"We were just lucky." grumbled Hibachi. "A party about that day... I don't wanna come."

At least someone was feeling properly depressed about that fuck up. It's a scary lesson for everyone but it might as well sink in now. Even within our own village, we can't just dilly dally. There are such a thing as traitors and spies. There's no such thing as a perfect world. Security...is an illusion.

"Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it. I don't even know what would've happened if the ANBU were a second too late. Taiko took us all out in an instant."

I sighed.

It was then that Hibachi and Yagura affixed their gazes at me. Their eyes were questioning.

"What are you talking about? He wasn't the one that knocked us out. And ANBU didn't kill that guy. It was the one that attacked us." said Hibachi.

"Eh? What are you talking about? It was ANBU wasn't it?"

"Tch. The flash tag really messed up your eyes back then huh. There was another person. He wasn't Konoha. The ANBU thinks he was going to take your eyes because he took that guys'. Tou-chan said it has to do with your clan's special abilities or something."

I felt Sasuke's hand grip mine. It squeezed hard but I barely noticed.

The sharingan...

* * *

"Mother, can I ask you a favor?" I approached hesitantly. This was something I should've done ages ago but I didn't know how to go about it.

"Anything, sweetie."

I felt my throat clog up. When it's about mundane useless stuff, I have no problem speaking. But, what I'm doing now is risky. Stupid even. But, I don't know who else to ask. Shisui-nii has been gone since forever. Itachi's always on a mission. Sasuke won't know shit. Better that he doesn't either way. And telling Father all about this is a _bad_ idea.

"Uh, you taught us about the sharingan and how it works."

Theoretically anyways. It's hard to put it in words. It's like teaching a jutsu, but, a whole lot more complex and sensitive. Not to mention vague as hell.

"But, you never told us about the other sharingan. The one with the different look." I broached.

My voice was at a volume less than normal of me. It was trying to be quiet either way. Me of all people know best how easy it is to be overheard.

"What do you mean? There's no other sharingan, honey." she said.

I commend her for not revealing much with her body language. Usually, even for someone so seasoned, I can pick out the slight twitches that denote certain behaviors, like lying for example. But, like my sensing, it isn't perfect.

"Yes there is. Shisui-nii's eyes are different. I think Tou-san's are different too. It's...stronger than others." I noted.

I can tell the difference between the power levels of sharingan. At the end of the day, it's compacted chakra in the eyes. So far, Shisui-nii's eyes are the strongest I've sensed. Father's eyes are a close second. I could tell even before which Uchiha had sharingan and which ones had mangekyo sharingan. It was a surprising minority.

This time, I did get to read into Mother's body language. She stiffened a little. I could feel her suppressed chakra flare up a bit too.

"It's not something that's usually discussed." she said uneasily.

"Will you tell me about it? We can keep it a secret. It'll be my birthday present."

It might just save my life one day.

"I suppose it's not a problem. But I'd rather you didn't tell your brother. Sasuke can get a little too excited sometimes."

Understatement.

I nodded to her request. It wasn't like I was planning on sharing this with Sasuke anyways. If anything bad happens, he might just scramble for it. Consider.

I clenched my fists tightly and willed my heart rate to slow down. That's not going to happen. Sasuke wouldn't do something so horrible. Not my Sasuke.

"Can we...keep another secret?" I asked her. I felt my eyes water, a rare occurrence with me in situations that don't involve fire.

"Mother, don't tell anyone, ne?"

I tried not to cry. Please don't reject me. Please don't put me in the front. Please don't sacrifice me to the clan.

My eyes forever recorded the look of horror on my mother's face.


	14. Chapter 13 - Filtered Eyesight

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Filtered Eyesight**

It was nearly midnight when I came out of my nightmare. I didn't come out of it like with the clichéd gasp or scream. I just...woke up.

One moment, I was asleep - walking through a grim landscape that eerily resembles our clan streets. The ground was littered with bodies. Some people, I vaguely recognized. Others, I didn't. But the emblems on their backs said just what clan they were from.

The scenery was tinted red. Even the sky reeked of blood and a dark haunting chakra filled with _hateangerrevenge._ Overlooking from high up with Obito and Madara standing atop a fox demon with far too many tails that it couldn't be _kyuu_ bi anymore.

The next moment, I was opening my eyes, wide and fully awake.

My head turned to the side and saw Sasuke's sleeping figure. His constant and _alive_ chakra reassured me. Mother's chakra was in the master's bedroom, comforting as ever. Father and Itachi weren't home. There wasn't any indication of either having come back in the middle of the night either. Then again, those two are barely home as it is so it wasn't that much of a shocker.

Even so, I still needed to take a deep breath. That dream was horrible.

I turned my gaze toward the shoji. The moonlight penetrated strongly even if the moon is barely even full. It'll mean supreme lethargy in class tomorrow but I might as well train. No way in hell am I going back to sleep.

I grabbed my storage scrolls. I've been needing a lot of them lately. I should probably figure out a way to increase the capacity limits beyond what I've already done. Heck, if there doesn't need to be a damn capacity limit, all the better! There shouldn't even be any. It's a storage scroll. It's the closest equivalent to a pocket dimension for chugging stuff into available to us common people.

Without a sound, I skipped along the wood with chakra lightly cushioning my feet. It's a kind of silencing technique that I notice some ninja unconsciously use when in places that are expected to make noise like wooden floorboards and the like. It's real useful for sneaking out at night.

It's probably stupid to go out of the house at this hour given what happened before. But, I can vaguely feel Shisui-nii's presence in the compound. It means he's _finally_ back. Come hell or high water, he's getting a rowdy welcome from me.

Damn, he took far too long to complete his lousy mission.

"Shisui-nii!" I yelled out.

He turned towards me with that warm smile of his.

"Idiot! Don't come here!"

I blinked in surprise. Shisui-nii wasn't smiling. He was scared. He was bleeding badly from his left eye. I half-expected a Root ANBU to be attacking him. It wasn't. Those Uchiha emblems on their backs...

"Shisui-nii?"

What the hell is going on?

* * *

The _traitor_ attacked me. I knew him. He's one of Father's lieutenants. What's he doing attacking Shisui?

I blocked with my wrists. He looked surprised. I'd expect him to. My woven wristbands aren't just some fashion statement. They're made purely of my farmed ninja wire. It's dense and thick enough to guard against a blade. Being made from the saliva of the bred silkworms I fed fastidiously with leaves infused with my chakra, reinforcing them comes as easily as reinforcing my own limbs.

Acting purely on adrenaline and muscle memory, I let the threads unravel and steal the sword. All the while, I cut up whoever was holding it and deflected the shuriken coming at me. Heh. Don't underestimate ninja wire. It's still a very versatile basic ninja weapon.

Unlike with Taiko, I didn't allow my shock and fear to freeze me. Shisui was in trouble. These people were going for the kill. I can't cut corners.

I let chakra flood into my system, reinforcing my limbs to their limit. Without much chance to pull out my sealed weapons, I relied on my strings and my weapon's pouch. I had a couple of Academy issued training kunai and shuriken. With the right amount of reinforcement, I can make them sharp enough to penetrate chakra enhanced skin and muscle.

I used my size to my advantage and targeted tendons, hamstrings, the nuts, anything that could incapacitate. They can get those stitched back together once they explain themselves later. Right now, they're the enemy.

"How dare you attack Shisui-nii you damn traitors!" I growled. I felt a cold _something_ wash over me, take over my fear and hesitation and turn it into something frightening. It was cold fury.

Fear is just information. It's survival instinct. It tells me that these people are, much like Taiko, on a different level so I have to be careful about how I attack. It tells me that these people aren't afraid to kill me so I need to keep an eye out for lethal attacks. It tells me that they're traitors that dared lay their hands on Shisui in our own clan grounds.

"Fear is my friend." I glowered.

"Sakuya. What are you doing here?"

Shisui looked horrible. I ran up to him immediately. I gasped when I saw his right eye. It was nothing but a bloody mess. There was nothing there. It was...gouged out.

"Y-Your eye..."

I mentally berated myself. Why didn't I notice the faint signs of distress from his chakra? Why didn't I notice the hate practically oozing out of the traitors that attacked him. I'm supposed to be a sensor, damn it!

Suddenly, he pulled me close. I could hear the gurgling from behind me. It was far more graphic to my imagination compared to the wash of red liquid that stained my clothes. There was a thud and the cold realization that someone just died behind me at that moment took me for a loop.

"You missed the hamstring from his left calf. That was too close."

Shisui sighed from the short reprieve. I grimly noticed that the other two that attacked were also dead. Their chakras just...dissipated.

"W-What just..."

The shock of the event finally registered with me. Three from our own clan just attacked Shisui-nii and possibly stole his eye. Just like with Taiko.

"You shouldn't...What are you doing out here so late?"

Shisui struggled to keep his voice even. I could tell that his chakra was taking a dangerous dip. It was like the chakra was leaving him along with all the blood.

"Never mind that, we have to take you to the hospital! Let me bandage that."

I scrambled for a scroll. The survival pack that I used for the training exercise had a first aid kit, didn't it?

He stilled my hand and said... "We need to get out of here."

I paused and surveyed the area. There were several chakra signatures coming in close. All of them were Uchiha. That didn't mean shit in this case.

"R-Right. Can you still do shunshin?" I asked. I already had his arm propped around my shoulders.

I was worried that he wouldn't be able to despite it being his signature technique. Pain is a good way to disrupt chakra. That doesn't just apply to genjutsu. It applies to most ninja techniques too. Pain is a good way to make escape jutsus like shunshin or kawarimi inaccessible.

"Wait." He worked through hand signs and incinerated the corpses. It's one way of keeping their eyes out of reach as well as eliminate the signs of me being here. I felt a little bit of anger flare at the fact that he was covering for me even now. That was what he was doing. I know...I just helped murder my own clansmen. I feel so sick.

The first pull was his doing. Then, I was supporting him. I needed to shoulder the chakra cost for him. Using the technique with someone else is jonin level skill mastery but I had no choice.

* * *

We stopped by some cavern. We discovered it behind a huge rock long before while we were playing our much indulged hide and seek/shunshin tag games. It was dug out a long time ago by a large animal, probably a bear or something. Since then, it's been abandoned and overgrown with flora.

The huge rock that more than likely wasn't a product of natural events probably kept the original resident out of it and it was forced to find someplace else. It was the perfect place to hide and lick our wounds in.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I really hoped that you and Sasuke would never have to find out." mumbled Shisui. I gave him a bonk on the head and a seething glare.

"You're an idiot. I already knew about that a long time ago."

Yes. I did. I just didn't want to consider it. But, I noticed it painfully well. The clan was splitting into two. The incident with Taiko just fueled the fire. It's not like the looks of hate were anything new anymore. The bitterness was just more...internal.

"While you were out playing ninja out there, things have gotten really crazy here."

"Ehehe. Is that right?" He didn't sound so enthusiastic. More like, bitter.

"Our clansmen aren't very good at being subtle. Even so, I don't need to interact with them to know. This place is feeling more and more repelling as the days come to pass despite being our _home_. I feel more relaxed hanging out at Shikamaru's and they're the ones with a literal _repelling_ forest."

I ranted. Then, just to seal the deal, I added...

"A traitor attacked my team on a training camp and had his eyes stolen by another. I thought I was going to die. Then, when you finally come back after so long, you're like this..."

I might've tied the bandages a little too lightly. But, I couldn't help it. I was shaking with rage. I was being irrationally unreasonable. I wanted to yell at him.

 _Where the hell were you!?_

"I'm not an idiot. Tell me straight up. What the _fuck's_ going on in this clan?"

* * *

Itachi-nii waited for Shisui and got me instead. He was stiff at the sight of me, as expected. But, he was even stiffer when he found out why I was there.

I felt immensely glad that I had the foresight to wash off the blood and change clothes first. Otherwise, I could've sent him into a fit of rage. He's been...twitchy since the Taiko incident. I am so glad that I was all healed up by the time he got back home from his mission.

I could tell how displeased he was to find out that I knew. But, I could care less. I was even more displeased to finally understand the result of my meddling.

The Uchiha clan was _not_ planning a coup. Father definitely wouldn't allow it. But, even Father has his limits. A clan as proud and powerful as the Uchiha will have their own opinions and it will be too hard to contain in the long run.

Father knows that the village cannot harm us. It cannot harm what is fiercely embedded into the social system. It cannot hurt us as the other clans we are affiliated with will react harshly.

The Hyuuga were sure to be on our side should anything happen. They were indebted to the Uchiha for saving Hinata. Shisui, most especially. Us being rivals was just a formality now. One born of habit. The Nara and Aburame have good ties with us. That probably has to do with me befriending Shikamaru all those years ago and being kind of okay with Shino. The Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka clans would stand with us should anything happen.

But, the real problem in the end was public opinion. The scar of the kyuubi attack never left. I know this because Naruto's life is still pretty shitty. I just didn't realize how bad the stigma affected the Uchiha too. People have always suspected that the Uchiha had something to do with it.

The fuse finally blew, huh.

"What were you thinking?"

Itachi's voice was level but it had an agitated edge to it. He was clearly angry. Going by those words, I would've expected him to direct it at me. No. After hearing Shisui-nii explain himself, whatever anger he could've directed at me was now being weathered by the jonin.

"I had no choice. He's the one that showed up before me. _Honest_." reasoned Shisui.

They haven't actually told me who this someone was. But, even I had enough of a brain to figure out that it's the mastermind behind this whole mess. The ring leader we need to smoke out.

My first thought was Danzo but then I threw that idea out as soon as it formed. No way in hell can it be Danzo. Given the crisis at hand, the traitors collaborating with Root is the least most plausible scenario. It's highly likely that whoever this shadow leader is, he had Shisui attacked for his eyes due to their unrivaled power and the fact that his death would greatly cripple our side of the resistance.

I have no doubt that Root is mobilized to act, just in case. But, any hasty actions against the clan when the loyalties are so undefined cannot be justified even to him. Danzo acts to protect the village. While the Uchiha may be a threat, a considerable half of it are still loyal and fighting. Were still _assets_. For all intents and purposes, in his eyes, the bad are being weeded out from the good through this crisis, making them more identifiable.

He will not attack. Not until Father falls and this clan falls into ruin. Worst come to worst, Root might just end up being our ally in this.

...

 _That..._ is so weird. I don't even know where to begin. This is all such a headache. Politics sucks no matter what world I'm in.

"You know what this means, right? They have one of the most powerful sharingan to exist since Uchiha Madara. Not to mention, Shisui-nii escaped alive." I droned.

It was an interruption that needed to happen. They can't just keep yelling at each other forever. They need to start talking about what to do. Father won't be able to handle all this alone. I guess I wasn't being too paranoid with my dream. In fact, that dream seems tame compared to this complex real-world nightmare.

Itachi-nii lost his composure and put his head in his hands. The traitor side, a faction that we still cannot tell for sure how many is consisted of, now has the upper hand. As it stands, we are weakened. They could sink in their fangs at any time. The only deterrent we have left is Itachi who is a Root ANBU captain on top of being a prodigy. Should Root get involved, there will surely be more bloodshed. It'll be a two-way slaughter and the clan will lose either way.

"I need to warn Tou-san." concluded Itachi. His expression was grim, as if he was resigned to his fate.

"Whoa, wait! Shouldn't you go inform the hokage first? We've got confirmed foul play here! They took Shisui-nii's eye! That's more than enough to mobilize the ANBU!"

"No." Shisui shook his head. I felt my stomach drop. He can't seriously mean that, can he?

"We have no clear idea about which clan members are part of this or not. Even so, putting the compound in lockdown with the ANBU in charge of implementation will only make things worse. It might just bolster their numbers." explained Itachi.

I winced when I realized just what I'd been suggesting. Doing that would've pulled the clan into house arrest. All the innocent people, even children, will be scrutinized, and they will be so terrified as they'll have no idea why. That won't help the already degrading public opinion on the Uchiha.

"But...But this is too much! Father can't handle all this alone!" I cried out.

There's a thing called _pride._ It's one of the seven deadly sins for a reason. In this case, our pride will kill us all.

"Shh. Don't cry. Things aren't going to be horrible so fast. They can't act carelessly either. In the end, both sides think about the welfare of the clan. I can hide for the time being, lure them into a false sense of security. I could play dead, even. I wasn't too far off from that." said Shisui.

"They won't believe that unless there's a body." I said on a grim note.

"But, if they don't find me, then it should create a doubt. Am I alive or not? They'll be mulling over this, grow tense." pointed out Shisui. "We're really lucky that your seals are doing a great job at keeping this place hidden."

That didn't reassure me. As skilled as I am in seals, I'm no master. My barriers can easily be broken. I made them hastily on the fly to keep Shisui safe. I wasn't too comfortable leaving him alone, even if it was to fetch Itachi, without any form of reassurance.

Barriers weren't my specialty to begin with. They were tedious and usually had to be applied in different areas to set it up. Privacy seals though. Privacy seals, I know. I had this place practically littered with them and made it seem like there's nothing to see here. The only problem is if someone actually bothered to peek through that small hole under the rock that serves as an entrance. I can't change what people see. Trying to fool sharingan with a genjutsu or anything similar is counterintuitive to begin with. So, the danger was still high.

"I'll have to warn Father about Yashiro's involvement. People will be looking for a missing lieutenant. It won't be long until people figure out that he was part of the disturbance last night. And most importantly..."

Itachi let his gaze drop to me.

"I'm telling him that you're with the Naras. Is that alright with you?"

I frowned. They're babying me again. Fine, I'm seven. But, that doesn't mean I can't hold my own. Didn't yesterday already prove that?

"Shikaku-sama knows about this, doesn't he?" I asked flatly.

"He has an idea. Trying to keep secrets from such a shrewd man never really works. It always was best to keep things out of his line of sight. But then, Taiko happened." explained Itachi.

I nodded morosely. "Taiko happened."

"Be careful not to say anything. It's best that everyone thinks the children know nothing. Just in case, I'll bring Sasuke over later. Prepare an alibi before that happens."

My eyebrow twitched. So, they're not just telling me to lie to the smartest man in the village. They're also telling me to lie to my twin brother. What great role models they are.

"Please. Just bear with it Sakuya. Protect your brother." insisted Itachi.

That was a low blow, using Sasuke like that on me. I'm even more ashamed to admit that it worked. Sasuke is still a child compared to me. He knows _nothing_ of this. He hasn't even seen blood and battle where I at least have Taiko to thank for that as it somewhat lets these two take me a bit seriously.

I have to protect Sasuke.

"Fine. But get this. You two owe me _big time_."

* * *

"Ne, Sakuya. Have you noticed Nii-san acting weird lately?" asked Sasuke.

I felt something inside me seethe with rage but I held it back.

"What are you talking about? Itachi-nii's always been a weirdo." I said in my most childish voice.

"But, isn't he getting kinda cold lately? Even Jii-san said..." Sasuke cut himself off. It was a good thing too. If he didn't, I might've snapped right then and there.

Our fucking Elders aren't fully on Father's side. Not really. Even Jii-sama is being a dickhead about it. They act all civil around the kids but their tongues are monstrous blades in the meeting rooms. How audacious of them to believe the bogus rumors that came about.

There are whisperings that Itachi killed Shisui-nii and the other Uchihas. It's ridiculous but there are people that are considering it. Apparently, there was some sort of meeting and they were the only ones that didn't show. Being the only person to reappear again, Itachi is on the hot seat.

It's ridiculous.

Shisui-nii will be pissed to learn that he's been used in the other faction's damn propaganda. They're even making it seem like Shisui-nii was fully on their side. At first, I laughed at the idiocy of it all. Then, I found out that our clansmen really were that stupid.

" _What people say_ never really mattered to us did it? Just because it's what people believe doesn't mean it's the truth. Learn to look underneath the underneath. Are you learning to be a ninja or what?" I elbowed Sasuke playfully.

"I guess you're right." he murmured.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Can I borrow that old book you have? The one with the moon goddess." said Sasuke. I turned to him curiously.

"... _Why_?"

"Uh, apparently its some really hard to get book. Tekka-san wants to borrow it." he said.

I narrowed my eyes. Uchiha Tekka. That's another person on the force. He's one of the people that suspects Itachi. I don't particularly trust him. I don't trust a lot of my clansmen lately. Does that mean I'm being paranoid?

"No. I'm not finished with it. If he wants it, he should learn to be patient."

"Ah~ I knew you'd be stingy." Sasuke sighed theatrically. I twitched at that. _I was not_.

"It's not as if you paid for it. You just swindled it from Ino, right?"

I twitched again.

I...will not be...baited...

"Sakuya, come on. It's just a book. He'll return it."

"No. And that's final." I huffed.

I'm not letting that book go. Not until I figure out what's up with that hidden message I puzzled from the illustrations. It was because of that mystery that I researched a bit on the Senju.

Senju Tokiya isn't someone I know from the series but he was closely related to the main branch of the Senju clan. He had been a notorious ninjutsu specialist from even before the Third Shinobi War. He died in battle but that book of his was published as part of his legacy.

It didn't sell much because the ending wasn't exactly happy and it was open-ended. It didn't seem like Tokiya himself managed to put in an actual ending before he died. I mean, the epilogue was about some unnamed boy that's completely separate from the story saying stuff about love and hate and the curse that ties them together. It was a redhead standing, bleeding out, in the rain while being watched by a paper angel and a magic toad. It made no fucking sense. But, when I realized what it really was, it finally did. In a morbid sort of way.

It took me a while to figure out it out but in the few illustrations provided per chapter, there's a hidden letter. An _English_ letter.

I only realized this when I got to the letter S. Rather than just any normal S, it was the freaking Superman symbol. It appeared as some sort of clan symbol for the fictitious clan of wise space sages from within the book. They were called the Karueru clan.

Karueru. Kal-El. Superman's Kryptonian name. And their clan head was named Obi Wan. _OBI WAN!_

Those aren't clues, they're fucking billboards!

Senju Tokiya was like me. He reincarnated and didn't lose his past life's memories for some reason too. Now, whether he's from my world and learned about Superman and Star Wars from nerdiness or he's from the actual DC world, one of the many multiverses which also happens to have the Star Wars trilogy in it, I can't confirm. But, that was enough to tell me that the book was his subtle way of trying to warn the world about something in hopes that another like him will come to decode it.

Z. E. T. S. U. At least he got the name right. But, what was he trying to say? What the heck is that Zetsu guy? How is he important? Why warn me about _him_? What is the real purpose of the book?

"Fine~ I'll tell him you're being stingy." said Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. No way in hell am I losing that book to a possible traitor.

"Aren't we allowed to? It's almost our birthday." I said wryly.

"That's not what I..." he sighed. "It's just...you're barely ever home anymore."

Sasuke picked up on my tendency to avoid the compound. Even before the issue with Shisui-nii happened, I've been doing it. It's just suffocating back there. Mother is all for me not being in the compound so I don't really have an issue. Father even prefers it that way, though he'll never admit it. Hell, Itachi practically kicked me out and told me to have as many sleepovers with my friends as possible. I could come over to Naruto's place and he'd even be relieved rather than perturbed. Naruto has ANBU stationed to watch him at all times. There's no safer place than being with the resident jinchuuriki.

"Is it bad to socialize with friends? You have to admit, deer mounting is addicting. Such a shame that we can only do it for so long. I grew a centimeter from last month." I drawled playfully.

Sasuke blushed a deep crimson. He can't deny that he's been infected by the deer addiction. It's contagious.

"Uh. Why don't we go to Hinata's place instead this time? She's been in the dumps lately." Sasuke averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Hmm. I'm not really emotionally prepared to be shoved into another formal dinner in a kimono again." I shuddered at the memory. "But, I guess we can drop by to see what she's doing. Maybe, we can invite her out. I wanna go see what Ino's been up to."

"Ino. That's fine. Yeah. Let's go see Ino." Sasuke agreed stiffly.

I chuckled. He was an open book, so innocent. My smile didn't reach my eyes. I knew deep down that this illusion of peace is fleeting. The hourglass is running out especially for us.

What'll happen to us when the storm comes?


	15. Chapter 14 - Bad End Night

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Bad End Night**

"What is he doing here -ttebayo?" Naruto asked sourly.

"Quit glaring at me. I said I was sorry okay? Besides, you were the one that started it scaring us in the cemetery that time." Hibachi said defensively. That event just really stuck with them, even after a whole year.

Then again, it was the one event that really got them in trouble with Iruka. _Naruto almost died_. It makes me wonder if the chakra suppressing thing doesn't only give someone like me trouble to locate him. His ANBU caretakers must have hell whenever he suddenly just vanishes. Going by the frequency of pranks, it happens a lot more lately.

One would think Naruto's stealth sucks what with that gaudy orange jumpsuit he's taken to wearing religiously. The truth is the opposite. It's proof that he's fucking good at disappearing out of nowhere. I've tried replicating his instinctive stealth skills but it's just not so easy. Nine times out of ten, Itachi-nii can still find me. He said I've been getting better though. I'm not sure if he's just saying that or if it's the truth.

"Relax will you? We're just loaning him off for his brain. He's good at this stuff." reasoned Kiba. Hibachi gave him a dry look.

The reason why we were assembled here at Naruto's apartment at night is because of homework. I'm actually a little amused that seven year old kids are taught trigonometry and physics in the form of calculated kunai and shuriken trajectories. For kids like Naruto and Kiba, it's hell.

 _Ninjas_.

"He's admittedly better at teaching too. He could become a sensei in the future." I teased.

Hibachi made a face. That's at the negative bottom of his bucket list. Be a jonin-sensei, maybe, if he makes jonin. But, not an Academy teacher. Iruka scared the shit out of him with his creepy bipolar-ness. I mean, seriously. Iruka-sensei can go from mild-mannered to PMS-ing in seconds. That's scary considering he's not even a woman.

"Hurry it up will you? We can't stay for too long to teach you the practicals too. There's a curfew." pressed Sasuke. Given that we're from the Uchiha clan, the _police_ , missing curfew is a lot bigger to us than it is with other kids. Mother would be _pissed_.

"Why don't you just stay over? You did before." whined Naruto.

That was true. The compound is a little far so, by the time we were done, it was too close to curfew. Itachi dropped by soon after to check on us, in ANBU gear and all, and he dealt with telling Mother. That happened more than once with us staying over at the Naras after spending too much time battling Shikamaru in shogi so we have no excuse.

"I'm not staying over. My parents don't like you." Hibachi said with the innocent bluntness that only children can pull off. Naruto looked stricken.

I mentally took note that he didn't say _he_ didn't like Naruto and suppressed a giggle.

"Ugh. Fine. We'll just tell Ita...I mean the ANBU that comes to check on kids not yet in their homes to tell Kaa-san and Tou-san we're staying over." said Sasuke.

I grimaced. It was a horrible lie. It was obvious that Itachi was our mysterious ANBU messenger. But, everyone humored it anyways for the sake of respect.

ANBU were one of those cultural things here. Everyone knew they existed even if no one was supposed to know they did. They're the things of rumors and whisperings. Well, the civilians aren't really as sure as the ninja are so I guess they're partially successful at staying secret. The ones that are really good at being truly incognito are Root. They sure did a great job hiding in the shadow of ANBU. It was ingenious.

The time flew and Hibachi's mother was eventually at the door. She didn't miss the chance to talk sweet to us and sneer at Naruto. She wasn't even trying to be subtle.

"Don't tell Hibachi this but I think his Mom's a bit of a bitch." said Kiba.

"And just where did you learn that word?"

"Kaa-chan." he shrugged. Oh. Well, duh! I'm an idiot for asking.

* * *

We went on to practice jutsus next. It's really surprising that even with proper instruction, Naruto really can't do the Bunshin Jutsu. It's a bit of a mystery I've been trying to figure out. We were so fixated on that peculiarity that we didn't even notice two whole hours fly by.

At this point, even Kiba was already gone. He was picked up by his sister who didn't allow him to stay over because he didn't do any of his chores. I half-expected Itachi to show up but, he just...didn't.

Naruto yawned. "It's getting kinda late huh."

Yes. It is. And I have a bad feeling about it.

"Itachi hasn't showed up yet. You think he's on a mission?" Sasuke whispered to me.

"Maybe. Missions don't pick the time. They just happen." I said, _quoted_ , with a touch of detachment.

My mind was flying with possible explanations. I had a bed feeling in my gut. It was a lot like the time with Hinata's almost kidnapping. Back then, I had an idea that it would happen on that day because it was there somewhere at the back of my mind. But, despite my lack of actual evidence this time, I still feel that dread.

Something's happening.

"Hm. This is a problem. We'll need to let Mother know just in case she has Father mobilize the police force to look for us." I said, my mind already coming up with various excuses. "How about this? I'll go run home at my top speed and tell her then go back here."

Sasuke shook his head. "Even for you, it's too far. You won't be able to pull off a round-trip."

I clicked my tongue. That was true. But, I didn't really plan on coming back. I just wanted to figure out what's going on. Damn it. I should've pressured Itachi into teaching me Kage Bunshin, just in case.

"Hm. Can't you just make yourself a shortcut door or something with your seals? Something that'll bring you there right now -ttebayo." suggested Naruto.

"Idiot. Even seals can't make you teleport so far. It's not that simple." snorted Sasuke.

Actually, they can. Hiraishin is the teleportation jutsu done through seals that Sasuke just said was impossible. Only, three people are needed to perform it and the target location has to be marked. Not to mention, I have zero access to such high-grade seals and have no idea how it works. It's useless to me right now.

But, there might be another way.

"Teleportation might not be a bad idea." I muttered.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at me like I lost my mind. In contrast, Naruto looked smug.

"There's this branch of sealing jutsu. It's called summoning. I know how to make scrolls that'll force a person tethered to it to be summoned when activated. I can make a summoning seal right now for myself so that you can summon me back here when I'm done."

"But, how do we know you're done?" asked Naruto.

Hm. A signal. Will a flare do? That could be tricky since ANBU might interpret it negatively. I don't want Root flooding into our clan compound just because I didn't want to be caught by curfew, if this turns out to be nothing I mean.

I could send over one of our messenger birds. We have our own aviary in the clan grounds due to the issue of our isolated location and them being police and all. Communication was important. It might not figure out Naruto's address though. It's not easy to send messenger birds to places that they have no programmed record for. Maybe one of the emergency response birds? I hope Kukuru-chan is still in the aviary. She's the smart one.

"Uh. You'll know it when you see it." I said. I'll figure it out on the way. I don't have much time left.

I made the summoning scroll. It's not really my priority but it's a good idea to have a fall back. If things really are going down, a flare would be a good idea. This will pull me out of danger too.

"Sakuya, now that I think about it, can't I come with you? We might need stuff too." Sasuke looked a little anxious now. He probably caught onto me.

Tch. I took too much time making the summoning scroll.

"I don't have time to make another scroll." I said.

"I'll just hold onto you. It works that way, right?"

Yes. It does. Tch.

"I'm faster on my own." I excused. He frowned at me.

"Just keep an eye out for the signal. I'll be back in a jiffy."

With that, I let my shunshin take care of me and I left for the Uchiha compound at full speed. _Please,_ let me be wrong.

* * *

There's this chill in the air I can't place. Before, the clan's corner of the village has some sort of repelling nature to it. Mostly because not many of our clansmen like having outsiders around. It's a culture thing. Or, more like resentment from being ostracized.

But now, it's just quiet. Eerily quiet.

I slowed at the gates, half expecting guards to check me. There wasn't anyone there.

I walked through the streets. I had this creepy impression that I was in the middle of a ghost town. The memory of my nightmares made my emotions go crazy. But, I calmed myself down. I shoved all that anxiety deep down for later. Right now, I need to be wary. I won't make that same mistake again.

I took the familiar steps towards home, now feeling rather empty and purposeless. The more I tried to stretch my sensations, I just can't get anything from there. Eventually, I let my gut instinct take over and my feet dragged me towards the Police Headquarters.

I've never really been there before. It was Father's workplace. It was an important place that ranks second with T&I in the _places you don't wanna go_ _into_ list. With the path to the location littered with dead bodies, I felt dread pool into my gut.

I can feel Mother's chakra inside, steady and unusually grim. But not scared. Never scared. Father is in there too. His chakra was the same. But, at the same time, it was weak. Far weaker than anything I've felt him as.

There were signs of conflict. There were ANBU bodies littering the streets along with the Uchiha. The signs were telling. Did it happen already? What about the civilians? The kids?

I felt sick to my stomach when I remembered the details of the Uchiha massacre from the anime. Not even the little babies in their cribs were spared.

I shook that thought out of my mind. This isn't the same. This is no Uchiha massacre. This is an Uchiha civil war. Danzo isn't here to wipe out the clan. The ANBU here are probably support that didn't stick. Whoever killed them off must be really good. If only the chakra residues weren't all over the place. I might get an idea of who did them in.

It was an idiotic suicidal move but I went in. Mother and Father were still alive. That has to mean _something_. I'm not about to lose my family a second time!

I let my senses navigate the way for me. Father's chakra residue was all over this place. But, the clearest, most recent route from the door lead me unerringly to what looked like an important person's office. My feet sped up when I felt the chakra fade. This time, it was Mother getting weaker and Father was getting worse.

"Father!" I yelled. I feared the worst when I felt his chakra drop to dangerously low levels. By all rights, that should mean he's dead. I didn't want to entertain that possibility.

I froze at the sight before me. What I saw inside were things I didn't expect to see.

"I-Itachi?"

* * *

My feet took me far. I wasn't even thinking about my final destination. I just let my mind plan my next steps. I needed to _flee_.

It was hard to do that with the tears in my eyes. The pain of betrayal was just too much to bear. I never thought that I'd use these eyes on Itachi, ever. Why would he take this route? Why did it still end up like this? I thought we were doing _well_!

Itachi's speech, sincere in his apologies, just didn't make up for what he'd done. He turned on his own ANBU unit, slaughtered both enemy and friend alike. All just to please. All just to make sure Sasuke and I are spared the wrath of Uchiha fucking Madara.

They tried to brainwash me with Shisui-nii's eye! It was...horrible. It was even worse that he had to see these eyes, this mark of a broken child, staring right back into his own.

Mangekyo sharingan. I've had it right from the start.

There's this sick mocking laughter at the back of my head that sounds terribly like me - the old me. It's bitter and angry and dark and painful.

There was another voice, bitter too. It was a familiar male's voice. My cousin, wasn't it? I'm not sure anymore. I don't even remember his name. It sounds suspiciously like _**Serves you right**_. After all, it's unfair that I got to have a second chance, right?

He was kinder, more sociable, more confident, less of a failure as a human being. He would've made a great twin for Sasuke. He would've known what to do here. He would've fixed this mess. He would've knocked some sense into that idiot big brother of mine like he always did with me.

Itachi seriously thought that making me forget, making me hate him, was my salvation. But, those with these eyes cannot be fooled by another. Even with one of Shisui-nii's eyes, he can't brainwash me without the full set. And I just burned the offensive thing with Amaterasu.

 _Serves you right, Obito._ You can't have Shisui-nii's eye. Itachi's an _idiot_ but you're an even bigger idiot.

My shunshin brought me to the cave. I didn't care about subterfuge anymore. I drew an explosive seal on the rock with my blood and let it blow. The inside was barely disturbed. Shisui-nii wasn't inside either. But, the blood was telling. There was so much blood.

"Sakuya." I heard Itachi's voice echo from behind me. It was cold and detached, not like his tone of voice from before.

"Where's Shisui-nii?" I croaked. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_ NOW, BAKA ANIKI!?"

My eyes are active and are making a considerable drain to my chakra reserves. I don't even want to listen to excuses. I want a real answer from the real him.

"...I gouged out his eye and left him for dead on the street." he said. There was no inflection. There was no disturbance in his chakra. It was grimly even. He wasn't lying. I wasn't holding back when I threw a punch at his face.

"HOW COULD YOU!? HE WAS LIKE FAMILY! HE WAS OUR BROTHER!" yelled at him.

Shisui-nii _was_ family. To me, he was just as much a brother as Itachi was. I grew close to him first before I ever got through to Itachi's weirdness. He's probably dead now because Itachi-nii's an overprotective idiot who won't let anyone help him.

 _It could've been handled a lot better. That wasn't the only option._

I remembered the dreaded words from my short sessions with Inoichi-san. It was like a slap to my face. It's that advice that I feel like screaming into Itachi's ear just so he'd get it.

 _You always try to do everything yourself._

Sasuke always did tell me that was my greatest flaw.

 _You're your brother's sister, after all._

That last one made me want to retch. It made me want to scream. Don't compare me to him! I'm not like that! I'm not that twisted!

I cried in his chest. That chest which was stained by Mother's blood. He held her close in her last moments. I think he was listening to her final words when I jumped in.

Mother's blood. Mother's chakra.

I felt the fire burn me from within. It's hard to accept. Itachi and I are more similar than I like to admit. If anyone dissed my family, I'd go on a warpath. If anyone threatened them, I'd go for the kill. If there was any chance that my life would mean theirs, I'd gladly run to my death.

 _I'm my brother's sister._

"You're an idiot! You're a selfish asshole! You...Why didn't you tell me?" I cried.

"Sakuya, I'm really sorry. You're right. I'm selfish. But, I don't regret it."

 _Not yet you don't._

He held me close. I could see the emotion behind those unnaturally red eyes. That just makes it so much harder to hate him. I _wanted_ to hate him. I wanted my anger to rot my brain and wanted to come seeking him out for revenge. I wanted to become _that_ and beat Sasuke to it.

But I couldn't. Not with those tear-filled eyes that show so much love. Why did I have to be able to tell that? Why did I have to be so damn sensitive to chakra? Why did he have to pour all that intent into it?

I want to hate him with my every being! But, I can't.

"Protect Sasuke."

I dug my nails into his skin. I can't fight him. I just...can't fight him. He took everything away again. He took what I loved and held dear away. But, I can't. Not him. Not my weird emotionally stunted brother that can barely even figure out how to socialize with his own sister. Not this sappy idiot that just couldn't help but be overkill.

His eyes bore into mine. I felt my will losing. He was going to try it again. This time, he was going to try and make me forget and it might actually work. I just...can't fight him.

I barely registered Sasuke's shrill yell. I barely registered that sword that went through my body, just perfect enough at an angle to avoid my vitals. I didn't even twitch when the blade was twisted.

I just wanted to curl up in a corner forever and cry away.

Why did we have to be so damn similar? Why did I have to understand him so fucking well? I hate this. Mother, you told me how to get rid of the threat before me for sure. You didn't tell me how to fix this? Weren't these eyes supposed to be able to do so many things?

Damn it. I want to use Izanami. Please. Just, come back _home_ already idiot. Don't leave! Not like _this_!

I heard noise. There was a bright light in the sky. It was fire. I reached out to it just before it disappeared. The decrepit off-white ceiling was the last thing my conscious mind saw until it all faded to black again. I vaguely heard Naruto's scream.

I let out a hysterical laugh. It sounded like a messed up gurgle though what with me choking on my own blood. This is so damn familiar, it's not even funny. The only thing missing is the fire.

If only the fire would come. I just want to disappear. But now, I'm just so cold.

* * *

My eyes opened, wide and awake. I just woke up from another horrible nightmare. I tried to sit up but this burning horrible feeling in my gut stopped me.

What the hell was that?

"Oh dear. You're awake already? You should still be sleeping."

A nurse fussed over me. A nurse? What am I doing in the hospital?

There was a flurry of activity around me. I only made half-sense of everything after a needle was stuck into me. I was...feeling drowsy. But, I didn't want to...go back... to sleep.

"S-Shtop. Whersh Mother?"

I get the feeling that the nurse was telling me something. I get the feeling, from her chakra, that she was trying to ease me through some bad news. But I understood nothing. She...drugged me? I hate it when they do that.

"-tachi. Was lookin' for...baka aniki. Sleepover..."

The memories were all shuffled in my head. It was a blur. I was...going home. With...trig homework? I was waiting for Itachi to come. I was looking for Shisui-nii in the cave. W-What? Why the cave?

I..."I don't...understand."

She put her hand on my abdomen. It felt weird and numb down there. It also felt wet. Really wet. The chakra invaded my body and I felt the oddest sensation of stitching muscle and skin. I also felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. I was...really sleepy.

I remember. Red eyes. Tears of blood and heartache.

 _I'm really sorry._

N-No. Don't...Don't go...Please, don't leave me alone. Itachi.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was daytime. I heard the birds chirping outside and the sun shone brightly. It was a perfect contrast to the dark and dreary dreams and state of mind I harbored.

There were ANBU in the room. Two of them, in fact. I recognized them from the group that's usually assigned to Naruto watch. I felt their chakras too. They were familiar, non-hostile, soothing. They were here to protect me.

"Crazy Eights?" I drawled it out for far too long to be normal.

Their masked faces turned towards me. The cards dropped from their fingers as their objectives changed. I felt a like laughing about it. Even ANBU plays those on mission downtime? I guess Iruka-sensei wasn't kidding when he said they were part of the lesson, _Appropriate Activities on Mission Downtime._

"Being watched over by ANBU...I'm gonna get a bloated head if this keeps up." I chucked weakly.

I tried to get up. I had the strength to move now. The medication they had me on was already weak and no longer muddling my mind. It's hard to believe but having experienced everything in my dreams again just explained to me what I forgot.

I feel like laughing. I want to laugh out loud until there's no more air in my lungs. What an idiotic brother I have. What an idiot _I_ am.

In the end, it still happened. The Uchiha Massacre. Their fallen bodies and spilt blood are forever ingrained into my mind. Mother and Father... I didn't even get to say goodbye. I even promised myself that I'll change their fate. I promised myself that I'll save them. I promised that I wouldn't lose another family again.

What was I thinking?

I'm no hero. I'm just a little girl trying to change what's bigger than I am. Itachi was trying to save two kids. In the end, his goal was the more realistic one. I'm an idiot.

I felt pressure on my shoulders. "Lie down."

I saw a white animal mask close to my face. I don't know which one it is. The girl, maybe? She must think I've gone nuts, laughing like this.

"Your wounds will reopen." she warned.

Her voice was carefully blank. But, I could feel her chakra stirring. Damn this near-empathic chakra sense. Here I thought higher-ranked people would know better than to lace their chakra with their emotions.

"...Tachi...Itachi..."

"Calm down. He's no longer here. He's been declared a missing-nin." said the other ANBU.

Laughter bubbled in my throat more. Was that supposed to be consoling? I just want to pull on that idiot's ponytail and yell at him for being an idiot. Not only does he destroy our family, he leaves too. How selfish can he get?

Selfless hero my ass. He just wanted to save me and Sasuke.

For the village? No. For _us_. It was always for us. And he's an _idiot_.

"Call in her brother." said one of the ANBU.

Sasuke? Please. If I see his face, I might just kill myself with laughter. Bitter, dark, laughter.

"Is that wise? He's not any better." said the other.

"Does she _look_ like she's better?"

There was a stretch of silence. I could practically smell the warring tension.

"Fine. Bring in _anyone else_ that'll calm her down. We can't keep knocking her out all the time."

I felt the burst of chakra that signaled the use of a shunshin. They're calling in for reinforcements.

This is the worst. Why do things keep on going from bad to worse? Even my other death was nothing compared to this. Even if I had the same things to lose, this was worse. It hurts more. It stings.

Because I actually tried to prevent it? Because I had foreknowledge?

That doesn't feel right. It's more like...It's because I actually had hope that I could fix it. It's because I actually had strength here. I had foreknowledge. I had power. I had pull on variables I could affect. But, it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. I'm...weak.

A comforting chakra washed over the room. It's familiar and cool and level. It's composure and acceptance. I was clinging to those strong arms shamelessly without any regard for what it might look like to other people.

"S-Shik-Shikaku-sama~" I cried out.

"Shh. Just let it all out." he said soothingly.

"But crying will..." One of the ANBU spoke up, this time with a note of distress. His queries were cut off immediately. There was no follow up.

I cried. I just tried to imagine that this safe feeling this man is giving me is my mother's compassion. I try to imagine that it's my father's cool assurance of his pride in me. I try to think that it's Baka-Itachi's awkward hold. I try to imagine that it's Shisui-nii's lack of judgment.

For a few minutes, I wanted to delude myself that it was alright. But, it was a dream that I'll have to wake from eventually.

* * *

 **A/N:** I still can't believe I wrote that chapter. I'm such a sadist! T-T


	16. Chapter 15 - Aftermath

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Aftermath**

Apparently, I've been asleep for almost a month. They put me on a medically induced coma because I kept waking up and reopening my wounds. No wonder why my dreams were so fucking _long_.

Sasuke followed me anyway despite what I said. He read me like an open book and knew I had a bad feeling. He found Shisui-nii being dragged off by a wounded Aunt Uruchi in their struggle out of the compound.

She died. But, Shisui-nii got treated in time when he was summoned back to Naruto's apartment with us. I'm surprised the summoning scroll held for three people. Then again, most of us were running low on chakra and dying so it might've compensated enough.

Sasuke was there when Itachi was _trying to kill me_. They said he stabbed me and twisted the sword. I remember that. It hurt but not as much as the pain in my heart.

Sasuke was angry at Itachi. I was angry at myself. Itachi is probably angry at this world, at our clan, for forcing his hand. Or maybe, he's angry at himself too.

"How are you holding?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hn." was my curt reply. The clicking sound of the shogi tile hitting the board was where my focus was.

"Oyaji said you'd be released soon. But, you're not allowed to go to class yet." he told me.

"That's nice." I murmured. I could care less about missing a couple of classes though. It's not like I listen half the time.

"Sasuke's been troublesome. He really knows no restraint if you're not there. He beat Naruto up badly in a spar. He's lucky Naruto forgave him."

"...He's an idiot." I said. I wasn't talking about the blonde.

The clicking of shogi tiles signaled my last move. Shikamaru had me in checkmate. I glared at the offending result of our match. A common occurrence as of late.

If only I was as smart as him. Maybe, I might've succeeded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome girl. I'll come back again tomorrow. You're okay talking to Ino's dad this time, right?"

I didn't answer. I probably won't say a thing again. I can't. With him, I'll just blurt out everything. Everyone will be so disappointed. So pitying. Those looks of pity have already burned enough holes in me already. I'm sick of it.

Shikamaru moved to clear out the tiles. I stopped his hand.

"We'll...play again, right?" I asked.

"Tch. Of course, idiot. You're the only one that can play this with me from our class. Lunch has been really boring lately."

That apathy. That disinterest and lack of judgment. That lack of pitiful looks that burn through my guilty hide. It made a faint smile come to my lips. I'm fine with Shikamaru just being this.

"Thank you." I said. He pulled away and disappeared through the door.

"Be more of a challenge next time."

The door shut close. The room was quiet save from the obnoxious ticking of the wall clock. I looked up towards the thing idly. The pawn piece sat between my fingers. A swift throw and the clock was crashing to the ground.

It was still ticking.

* * *

"I heard that you requested people not to tell me you were awake."

Sasuke's tone was bitter. Not angry or confrontational. Just...bitter.

"I figured you needed time to cool off your head. I heard you've been a real jerk to everyone lately."

He didn't flinch but he did avert his eyes as shame weighed heavily on his features.

I was cold. I didn't betray any emotion. I didn't bother with any sort of careful handling or careful words. It's what he really wanted me to say. It's what I needed to say. Anything else would've been a more painful slap to the face.

This was how Father always handled him.

I was mad.

"I had to find out about you from Shikamaru of all people. That guy barely even has motivation to just stand."

He scoffed but it lacked any real hate in it. In truth, he was thankful that Shikamaru actually bothered to tell him. He never would've known otherwise.

Personally, I feel a little conflicted. Shikamaru would only send my headstrong twin here if he thinks he's ready. I don't see anything from Sasuke that suggests that he is. But, maybe I'm just biased and simply don't want to see him. Not with those familiar haunted eyes staring back at me.

Now, we're truly a pair. How morbidly fascinating.

"Why do you think I prefer his company?" I said dryly. It was mean. It was hurtful. But, it was also something I needed to do.

I was _very_ mad.

"So? What did you come here for? I know you want something. You _always_ want something."

 _Did you know? Were you keeping it from me? How could Itachi do that to us?_

"I...I don't know." he said. He didn't even deny.

 _Give me the answers you always just seem to have._

"But I do?" I glared at him. It was a mean thing, pouring out all this bitterness at him when all we really had left were each other. But, he was the only one. He was _Sasuke_.

Knowing even a little bit about what is to come is maddening. What about an entire story line of what is to come? An entire childhood spend watching the downward spiral of my current twin brother, taken as _entertainment_? What about knowing something before it even happens and not being able to do a single fucking thing to stop it?

"You always kept secrets. You all did. You were just better at uncovering them than I ever was. But, you rarely ever shared. Tou-san liked that about you."

He sounded just as bitter. He sounded just as eager to let it finally spill. Jealousy was an ugly thing. With anger, it was a monster gnawing at the cage bars.

"Is that was this is now? You're being snappy because Father always favored me?"

"You're the one that started it." His retort was a spiteful hiss, chocking up even as he said it.

"Ha. Ha. Even now, you try to be a perfect son. Who are you trying to impress?"

 _They're not here anymore._

I smiled, ugly and twisted. My fingers twitched. I sought after the clicking tiles on the wooden board. I needed to calm down. I knew I needed to slow down...But, I can't get to it. Sasuke's standing in the way. I don't want to be near him right now.

"You didn't tell me. You knew and just left. The summoning scroll was just a trick to keep me away." he accused _._

 _You knew!_ That was the real outburst here.

"You have been really disobedient lately." I drawled sardonically.

"You've been nothing but weird." he countered.

"And what's wrong with _weird_? You had no problem with it when you worshipped the ground that Itachi-nii walked on." I said scathingly.

A part of me wanted things to go back to those days. But, the truth of the matter was, it was inevitable that things ended in blood.

"Don't call him that." He said in a low voice. I know from the look in his eyes that I finally struck a nerve. I couldn't stop the cruel smile that spread on my lips.

"Call him what? Itachi-nii? Why? Does it bother you now that he's our brother? Now that you can no longer follow him around like an obsessed duckling?"

"He's not our brother." he bit out.

"Our birth documents say otherwise." I said dryly.

"That's not what I meant." he snapped, his temper growing by the second. "He's a monster wearing a human's face. He _never_ cared about us!"

I fought the urge to strangle him. To make him take it back. After all, in his eyes, that was the truth. I knew better. The truth was a lot more complicated and ten times more horrible. Too harsh to accept. But, that didn't mean it didn't stroke my anger just a little more.

"Now, that's just rude. Sorry to burst your bubble, but genetics are irrefutable. Everyone knows it. After all, I've always been _our brother's sister_."

My mind was on fire. I felt like I was high on drugs that made me forgo inhibitions. I was crossing a lot of lines, willingly. On purpose. And I knew it. More than self-depreciation, I'm doing this to hurt Sasuke.

I'm such a wretched child.

"He was going to kill you and steal your eyes! For power! A real brother wouldn't do that!" he yelled at me.

His eyes glistened with fear and anger and a questioning. He was wondering why I wasn't on the same page as him. Why was I being cold to him? Why was I pushing him away?

"But he did. I might do it to you too."

My voice was cold, unbiased. It was a truth. The probability was low but it didn't make it an impossibility. There were many factors that could cause it. Like the twisted ones that forced Itachi to do the unspeakable, for example.

But Sasuke wasn't hearing any of it. His figure shook with great anger.

But, staring back at me behind all that was a fear that I knew was in there somewhere. Itachi may have been lauded as the genius first but I was always compared to him. I was a lot like him. It was a repelling thought, a sense of doubt planted in Sasuke's mind that I could become like Itachi.

I was Itachi's little sister. In Saisu-nii's words, I was a mini-Itachi.

He raised his hand against me but I caught it. I felt something cold develop in my gut. Something different from indifference. It was white hot fury.

"Would you look at that. You really are our brother too. You were actually going to hit a hospitalized girl that even has your own face. What a nice set of siblings we are."

The hot flaming rage burning within him fizzled to a cold haunting horror with unprecedented speed. The painful realization that we're all just ugly people, ugly little monsters, is something that he should understand. He was not exempted.

"Itachi-nii wanted my eyes for power? He wanted to kill me?" I laughed bitterly. What a load of bullshit.

"You could do it too if it means you can beat him. That's all you want, isn't it? That's all that's really cooking up in that feeble little brain of yours. You want revenge but you're so weak so you're lashing out on everything around you. That makes you a worse monster. Mother would be so disappointed.

Did you already forget? You're not the only one who was betrayed. What about Minazuki-sensei? Shinko-nee from the tea house? Hana-nee and Saisu-nii? The ANBU? Hokage-sama? Did you think about how _they_ feel?"

 _How do you think_ I _feel?_

He looked sour. He was so sour because I hit the mark. The curse of hatred has chased the Uchiha for ages. I can't claim that I don't feel the same. It might even be the reason why I was deemed a match for this clan instead of other more preferable ones. I want to rip Obito to pieces!

But, Sasuke's anger is misplaced. Sasuke's anger is corruptive. And he's not handling it well. It was just as I predicted. Just as I _knew_ , in fact.

It was pissing me off.

What did he think I was doing all this time avoiding him? I've been keeping tabs on his behavior. The adults tell me all sorts of sugary shit but Shikamaru told me all I really needed to know. Sasuke's devolving into a grade A asshole and Itachi was the Grade A jackass that left me this mess to clean up.

Mother isn't here to admonish Sasuke. Father isn't here to give him a cold look of disapproval. But I'm here. And I'm doing it in their place. Shisui-nii always did say I was a bit tactless.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that you're suddenly the center of the world's misfortune. You aren't the only one suffering. Mother may not be here to tell you off anymore but I am.

Did you seriously think that I was keeping secrets just because? Ignorance is a bliss Sasuke. It's always been something that I envied you for. But now, you have no choice but to walk this side of the world. If you're going to be a jerk in it, don't wear our clan symbol on your back. Because, you're not worth it, no matter what anyone else says. Not when you're being such an asshole about this."

He pulled away, eyes heavy and moist. He was very hurt with my cold scolding. Did he seriously think that I'll be like the others, soft and comforting with toxic sweet lies? He should know me better than that.

When Sasuke and I fight, we usually tend to make-up quickly. We could never really stay mad at each other. Especially him. He couldn't stay mad at me.

"Get out. I can't talk to you right now."

But, I am very mad. If he wants my approval, he's going to work damn hard to get it back. Because he sure as hell lost a lot of it.

He didn't move for a while but I didn't speak or even register his presence. Eventually, he left, letting the door close with a quiet clink.

Only then did I allow the tears to come out.

* * *

"You're eyes..." I said in wonder when _he_ finally came to visit. We were wearing the same hospital clothes. Only, he was well enough to be allowed to walk around while I'm not. Well, the hospital probably didn't allow it but he was a jonin. He was used to doing whatever the fuck he wanted.

He was Shisui-nii.

"Mikoto-sama's eyes, it seems. Sasuke requested it. I was shocked too when I woke up being able to see." he said.

There was something in his expression that just said how he felt about that. It wasn't happiness, per se. It wasn't even anger or bitterness. He just felt...put out. It was Mother's eyes. It felt wrong but there was nothing else he could do. Sasuke did it for him. Personally, I would do the same if I were in his position. That didn't mean it was any less weird.

 _Those are my mother's eyes._

"Mother? Not Father?" I asked. If it was Sasuke that requested it, that would be the more normal first choice.

Shisui shook his head.

"The size was wrong. Mikoto-sama's eyes and genetic print matched mine better. Higher success rate."

DNA, huh. Madara and Sasuke never had this problem with their transplants because the donors were their brothers. But, this was a little bit different.

I can't say that Mother was a willing donor. She _wasn't_. But, if she knew, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have any objections. But, it was still _different_.

So, I wonder what this means. Does he have eternal mangekyo sharingan now? Mother never awakened those eyes.

"Your sharingan?" I asked.

His eyes turned red. It was the normal three tomoe one.

"Just this. On top of that, the chakra cost increased. You can feel it, right?"

Yes, I can feel it. What once came to him as easily as breathing was now strained. It might be a psychological thing. He might not feel too proud of having these eyes anymore. Or, it could be because it's not _his_. Maybe that's why Kakashi had so much problems dealing with his transplanted eye.

I can't be sure.

To be honest, I felt a little horrified feeling for his chakra. I can feel my mother just somewhere in there. Suppressed. And, in that few seconds he activated his, _her_ , sharingan, it almost made me feel like it was her looking at me. It's chilling. It was...wrong. People aren't supposed to have two chakra signatures. It's abnormal.

"Your other sharingan?" I asked. His expression looked grim. He didn't have to say anything. I understood. He can't use them anymore.

"I heard what you did." he said. "I...thank you. I don't know what I would've done if they were used for...evil."

I don't remember how many times they've told me that. It was probably a small bit of comfort for everyone to learn that I destroyed them with Amaterasu. Even to our clan, Shisui's eyes were something of a treasure.

But to Shisui-nii, it meant much more. They were _his_ eyes. It was better that no one could have them if they were stolen from him.

I felt my mouth go dry. How can I tell him that I only destroyed one? Does he...Did he actually forget it all? Did Itachi do it to him? Make him doubt his own best friend? Made him _hate_?

Bile threatened to rise from my throat and escape. I felt sick.

"Did he take it in the cave?" I asked. A part of me regretted ever letting Itachi into our secret place. Another part was glad that it was so close to the shelters.

Shisui nodded grimly.

"He took my last eye and dragged me to the main square. There was a lot of screaming."

So that's how it started.

"I...I think he used the other one on me first. I don't really remember anything after I returned to the village. I vaguely remember you saving me then...nothing. There's just this voice in the back of my mind telling me that he's long gone. That I shouldn't bother." he admitted.

His eyes, _Mother's eyes_ , locked onto mine. He was hopeful. He was desperately looking for an answer that wasn't _Itachi snapped_.

He didn't want to believe it either. But, I could tell that there were ANBU around us. I could tell that I'm watched 24/7. If I said anything that counters this general belief, they might think I'm mentally worse off than they thought.

I already exploded on Sasuke. That wasn't my best moment. But, I was just so...Ugh.

"He...held me close. He said he was sorry."

There was enough confusion in my tone. To be frank, I'm not so sure either. When they say Itachi snapped, it wasn't too far from the truth. He just...couldn't handle it anymore. He chose the darker, faster option. The one he knew that would have the higher chances of keeping us, me and Sasuke, alive.

"Then, he was gone."

I looked up to Shisui-nii. I think he understood it already. Not many knew that the real mastermind was Obito, er, _Madara_. He was the reason why the other faction was so confident despite us having Itachi and Shisui.

When Itachi went over to their side and Shisui _died_ , they no longer had anything to fear but Father. Father's Mangekyo was strong, but, even he was no match for Uchiha Madara.

They were idiots to think that they wouldn't be slaughtered either way. All Obito was after was to make the Uchiha drown in its own blood. Madara cursed his own clan for abandoning him. What made them think the outcome would be any different?

"Sasuke said you awakened them. He said Itachi was going to take them too?"

I felt my mouth twist in a grimace. They really think he was going to try and steal my eyes too. It's plain obvious now that I awakened my bloodline limit. It's the only reason why I was able to destroy Shisui's eye in the first place.

His tenseness asked only one question. He needn't say it. I know what it was. The sharingan is awakened in stages. Very rarely does it skip the first two, like with Shisui-nii. He was probably hoping that was the case. That we were the same. He was hoping that I awakened them right then and there.

But, I used Amaterasu on just his eye. That was pinpoint accuracy. That was a conscious action. Someone _must've_ taught me. That's why he's anxious. He doesn't want to hear the confirmation, but he kinda has to.

"I've had them since before. Mother knew. It was our secret." I admitted.

I looked away, not willing to stare into those familiar eyes and the even more familiar horror swimming in them. Mother had that same expression the day I revealed my secret to her. She wasn't exactly the picture of happiness.

"She didn't have them but she tried her best to teach me. Every time I used it, it drained me. Mother said it was because I was too young. She didn't want anyone to find out. Not even Father."

Despair wasn't enough to describe the emotion that Shisui was emanating. It wasn't roiling off his chakra but I didn't need my chakra hypersensitivity to tell me that.

"I'm not sure if it's strong. I can't gauge the power of my own eyes compared with others. But, it was strong enough to protect me from one of yours. I think he wanted me to forget too. I couldn't...I couldn't fight him. But, even then, I don't think it worked."

I just really couldn't fight him.

"Itachi always was a perfectionist, just like Fugaku-sama." Shisui-nii clenched his fists. We're just full of confused sentiments, aren't we?

"What does this mean now? What happens to me?" I asked.

"We don't have clan elders anymore so you don't have to worry about that."

There was something in his tone. Part bitter joy and part weariness. That was unusual from him, the passive-aggressive note.

"Sasuke's technically the clan head but I've been dealing with the official stuff while he's still young. Neither of us will do that to you."

I nodded slowly to that. It made sense. Shunshin Shisui was famed both inside and outside the village. He was a genius Uchiha with a Will of Fire that burned exceptionally bright. Not to mention, he was the highest ranked person we got left. His word is the only one that will matter in the eyes of the law.

"There's far too few survivors and most of them are _kids_. We have disabled people too. Trust me, you're the last thing they're thinking about."

As it turns out, the clan wasn't completely wiped out, though it might as well have been. The civilians suffered too but a good enough number of them were rescued in time before Itachi, _Obito_ , was driven off.

A good number actually had enough time to hide. A good number of _kids_. The theatrical display with Shisui's _body_ had been enough to warn the clueless civilians that shit really hit the fan. There were shelters, as expected. And Itachi knew where every single one of them was. Then there were the brave parents who'd rather run to their deaths than reveal where else they hid their kids.

They said the one who dealt with the last of them was a shadow clone. What a convenient way to tie up loose ends and explain the murders that happened _at the same time_.

That was a little something that people seemed to forget telling me about. Something about the numbers being _inconclusive,_ like with the rest of the goddamn investigation. Shikamaru had the gall to tell me he _forgot_ when Inoichi-san brought it up in one of our many unfruitful sessions.

"What about the village?" I asked almost instantly.

Shisui-nii didn't answer. Or rather, he couldn't. It's because he didn't know.

As it stands, Shisui-nii and I are the last sharingan users of our clan and mine is the most powerful the village has access to. There's barely even a clan anymore and more like stragglers and orphaned children. We're a group of refugees. We're dependent on the village as it is. And I'm a walking biological weapon.

"The Uchiha clan can no longer perform it's assigned duties. The security of the village now falls within the jurisdiction of ANBU." he said, almost mechanically.

I looked away.

"Is this supposed to be my therapeutic conversation for the day?" I said on a bitter note, almost sarcastic. Rhetoric. "I guess Shikamaru isn't coming over."

I eyed the shogi board at the side. On it was the setup of the last game. I lost again. I've been losing a lot to him lately. I really need to get my head back into it. I reviewed our game and saw a lot of reckless moves that even I disapprove of. So many mistakes. I need to plan ahead better. I need to think twice. To think faster. I need to be sure that what I do is _really_ the most optimal move. To keep my head cool.

I obviously need improvement in that department.

"We could call for Sasuke. We have enough emotional pull to get away with it." Shisui-nii offered. I couldn't stop the flinch that assaulted me.

I didn't have to say anything. He understood it quickly. Sasuke already went here...It didn't end well.

I wonder why no one bothered to tell him. No wonder he didn't ask the first time.

"We haven't played in a while." offered Shisui-nii. We moved onto the board and reset the game. The clicking of the shogi pieces had a calming effect on me.

* * *

"You...brought a clock." I asked levelly. Naruto looked really nervous. I should've probably reacted a little better. Reassured him or something. But, I couldn't help but give him a dry look.

Really? A clock?

"Shikamaru said yours was broken. So, I thought you'd like a new one dattebayo."

He looked a little crestfallen. I can tell that he might've actually spent a pretty penny on this thing. It's stylized as a black frog. It's alarm is actually a series of croaks. I sighed.

"It's nice. But, I'm a little bothered by the ticking sound. I had the last clock removed because of it."

I kept breaking the ones they bring in so they stopped replacing them.

"The ticking? Hmm, I guess that get's really annoying sometimes datteba. Like, when you sleep -ttebayo and you can't take your mind off it." he said, as if he understood it completely. "But, why don't you just do that thing you do when you want something to go quiet? The one with the tags -ttebayo."

I blinked, let that register, then face-palmed. Silencer tags. _Of course._

I borrowed Naruto's brush and ink. I didn't have my own because I wasn't allowed any. Apparently, keeping chakra conductive ink and writing utensils from sealing experts while in the hospital is a policy. There have been a rare few who tried to trick the medics into thinking they're fine by altering some hospital seals. Emphasis on _tried_. Whoever they are, they must be really gutsy and really stupid to try that.

I wrote up the basic formula for the seal on the alarm clock itself. It more or less makes it useless as an _alarm_ _clock_ but at least I can tell time without having to worry about the incessant ticking anymore.

Someone really ought to make digital clocks. Or, if they already exist, freaking _use_ them. Import them here or something. We already use military time anyways.

"So." I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here? Are you subbing for Shikamaru?"

I was told that he was the one that _discovered_ us. I guess he has visiting rights. Or maybe, he just snuck in. He did come in through the window. I'm a little impressed that he got into an ANBU guarded hospital room on the third floor without knowing how to tree-walk. Naruto just really aims to surprise, doesn't he?

"Uh...He can't come today -ttebayo. But, I'm not really good at old man games. Sorry." he fidgeted.

Hm. So, he even knows about that. Has Shikamaru been sharing? That's unusual of him.

"It's okay."

I want my damn shogi!

"A little change of pace once in a while might be good for me."

They're deliberately ruining my established routine by using him. Tch.

"Now that you're here, it's a good chance to finally say this. I heard we got to the hospital in time because of your summoning. Thanks."

That one was no lie. I might've stayed alive for another two or three hours but Shisui-nii didn't have that kind of time.

There's no way Itachi would've known about the summoning seal so he wouldn't have bet on _that_. The theatrical dumping of Shisui's body in the middle of the street was a small plea for help. He was likely banking on the small chance that someone would try help drag Shisui to the hospital, even if the chances were unbearably slim. So, Naruto summoning us the way he did saved Shisui-nii's life. That's something I can never repay.

"I...!" he yelled out of nowhere. Then, he breathed deeply and collected his thoughts. "I'm...sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. Why is he apologizing when I just thanked him?

"When I summoned you...there was blood everywhere dattebayo. I-I didn't know what to do -ttebayo and Sasuke was _yelling_. I went out to get help but...only the ANBU came."

I swallowed the weight of those words for what they were. My imagination was working overtime. I can't imagine what it must've been like for him. We all just appeared all of a sudden in our bloodied states. Sasuke would've been hysterical. And, this is Naruto we're talking about. No one would answer the door for him even if he begged.

 _Only the ANBU came._

I see.

"Why don't you tell me about the Academy? What have I been missing?"

Deflection was such a cowardly thing. But, it was also a form of reprieve. A form of rescue. Neither of us would rather talk about that subject. It's my way of saying bygones...For now.

"Uh. Did Shikamaru tell you that Sasuke's attending classes again -ttebayo?" he asked.

I nodded. That was one of our more common topics.

I decidedly pushed away the ugly memory of his hospital visit to a cold dusty corner in my mind. Not the time.

"Well, about the teme..."

I felt my lips twitch a little. I think I was smiling. Naruto just ranted over and over about the stuff Sasuke's done and how weird he's being. Of course, I didn't approve of my twin's attitude, even if I'm no better. But, right now, it was just something amusing to hear about. Especially in the way that Naruto narrates it.

This...might not be so bad after all. It's a refreshing change of pace. But, my fingers still twitched from time to time in anticipation. I kind of wanted to play.

* * *

The five stages of grief are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance, in that order. The first three came by pretty fast but the fourth one sure took it's time. Acceptance though. That's a little bit more complicated. It's not that easy.

When I first realized what world I was in, I wasn't thinking that I was in a fictitious world. _Oh, I'm in an anime_ just didn't seem to cover it. It didn't seem _right_.

At the time, I already adjusted to the idea that I was reincarnated into a homely Japanese family. I already accepted that I was a baby. I had hundreds of diaper changes already by that point. I even experienced the horror of the kyuubi attack indirectly.

Then, when it finally came to me, my thoughts were more like, _Oh shit, I'm in the Naru-verse_.

I might just be delusional. This could all be a grand illusion my mind cooked up in a state of comatose. But, it didn't feel that way.

It's life. It's living. It's too detailed and full of mundane everyday things. This was a whole planet with people in it. This was a place where time moved no matter how many horrors happened. There's no automatic jump from one major scene to another. I did boring homework. I brushed my teeth. I washed dishes. I fixed my futon. I trained.

I understood that I was in _a world_.

It was a world. The only difference in the end was the culture...and chakra too, I guess. But, it was real. I've come to believe that the anime series I've watched in my childhood might actually be based on this world or it made this one come to be. It's all too complicated and too _The Matrix_ for me, but it makes sense.

This was a world. I was now part of it. And my family just got ripped to shreds.

"Are you sure you want to go? You can still put it on hold. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll catch up."

Iruka-sensei was considerate. Too considerate. But, I needed this. I needed motivation. I needed a life, a _schedule_. I needed _normal_.

"I'm sure, sensei. I really can't afford to miss too much. At this rate, I'll be repeating a year." I said curtly.

"If you say so. But, if I hear anything, you're going back home straight away." he said resolutely.

"I'll keep that in mind, sensei."

When I showed up in class with Iruka-sensei, everyone suddenly stopped talking. It was one of those awkward moments in which everyone's attention was directed at me and I knew why that is. I fidgeted. I'd rather not be stared at. I don't know how to handle it anymore. Not, right now.

Feeling like I wanted to hide in my high-collared shirt, I walked all the way to the back. I scooted over beside Shikamaru.

There was space next to Sasuke but I more or less ignored his existence. He was looking at me with a pensive expression but he didn't say anything. The reason why I chose to sit where I did was pretty obvious. I just don't want anyone staring at me any longer. Everyone was looking at him too.

Iruka-sensei stole back everyone's attention and began his lesson as if there was nothing to see here. For that, I'm grateful.

"You're actually coming here?" asked Shikamaru. His tone was drawled out and his eyes were especially bleary. His head was still lying on the table too. I wonder if he just came from sleep, was going to sleep, or was faking it.

I knew that the real question was a little different. But, even for him, it's hard to put into words. It's just not easy to ask someone like me such a question so bluntly either. But, I know what he's really asking.

I've been having sessions with Inoichi-san. None of them were progressive. Truth be told, I talk to Shikamaru more than I do with him. I'm just too afraid to talk when it's him.

 _He's my psychologist._ I guess that's the one fact that keeps me from speaking. _Shikamaru is my super genius friend that usually doesn't give a fuck_. That makes a world of difference.

"It's not like the world stopped for me. I can't let it leave me behind." I said.

"...If that's your answer."

Shikamaru turned his head to the other side, towards Choji's munching. He wasn't sleeping though. His mind will be too occupied for sleep. He's just...laying down. I was compelled to do it too. I wanted to take it easy. I wanted to breathe. But, taking notes isn't so bad. For once.

* * *

Ami approached me and apologized out of the blue.

"Huh?"

I had no idea what it was about. She's come to avoid me, by a lot. So, we don't really talk much. We don't associate with each other, really. Of course, that also means we avoid antagonizing each other too.

What could she be apologizing _for_?

"The eye transplant. My mom was the doctor." she said.

It was then that realization dawned on me. That's right. Ami's clan was heavily involved in the medical sector. If Sasuke was going to have our mother's eyes transplanted for Shisui, he would've had the best surgeon available working on it. That was Ami's mother.

"Oh. Thanks?" I said uneasily. After all this time, it's hard to be curt with her.

"I'm sorry...About before. I was just jealous, I guess." she admitted to me. "Your parents must've been great if they let you do what you want in the end. My mom...She doesn't really want me to become a ninja. She wanted me to become a doctor in the hospital too."

Something cold washed over me. No one is born inherently mean or evil. There's always a cause. In Ami's case, it was frustration. It was jealousy. It was insecurity. And, it was her childishness.

I was being a child back then too. I didn't even figure it out.

"I'm sorry too. That was mean." I said. I gave her diarrhea and scared her enough that she didn't come to class for a week. That was one of my darker moments that I'd rather forget I ever did. It was mean.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" she asked meekly. It's a little thing. But, it's also something big. Especially to someone like her to whom approval seems to be everything.

"To tell you the truth, I almost forgot all about it." I said.

With everything that happened since then, it feels like a lifetime ago. Even my friends were all different now. Sakura was even more confident now too with Ino's influence. She's still bookish and may even be touching up on interesting subjects not part of the curriculum. That though, I believe, is _my_ influence.

Ami hasn't really done anything major. Nothing that directly concerns me. I guess she was really afraid of me.

"You can do it, you know. If you really want to be a ninja, you just have to believe you can do it and go forward. She's your mother. Someday, she'll understand. Then, she'll be proud of you."

I saw the barest of smiles come from her. It wasn't the twisted smug smile that she puts on whenever she does something cruel. It was a real smile.

"I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up here." she said stubbornly.

"You did plenty."

You helped take something off my chest, Ami. It's a small thing in comparison to the weight I shoulder now but it's a reprieve.

"You know, you look pretty with your hair long." she blurted out all of a sudden.

I blinked. My hair got longer due to the hospital stay. About shoulder length. I haven't really bothered to cut it yet.

"I don't really like long hair." I admitted.

"You're going to cut it? That's a shame. Kaa-chan said that you look more like your mother now."

I let that settle in. I look like Mother? They really think that?

"You should really try a little more. You've got such a pretty face, it's a waste. Even with short hair, you can still wear clips and stuff. You can even braid your hair.

It helps take your mind of things. Sort of. Us normal girls that actually have to try harder tend to worry about many things that you probably find stupid." she suggested. There wasn't even malice despite the wording. She was seriously trying to help.

"I-I'll think about it."


	17. Chapter 16-Life Goes On 'Cause it Has To

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Life Goes On, Because It** _ **Has**_ **To**

Sasuke and I sat across Shisui in a restaurant. We rented out a private booth considering the nature of our conversation. It's awkward sitting next to Sasuke when the last time we talked involved me crushing his quickly inflating anger-fed ego with a boatload of bitterness.

I don't really know why I did it. But, I just wish he'd think a little. Itachi would never do anything like that without a good reason. There's no such thing as a person born inherently evil. There's just... circumstance, and upbringing.

But, he was being an ass. Itachi sacrificed everything for our asses and he was being an unbearable asshole. It was such a disgrace. I _had_ to lecture him.

 _ **You just wanted to let your anger out and he was the unfortunate victim.**_

Shut up, conscience.

"Quarantine?" Sasuke asked in surprise. We probably shared the same expression.

What!? Where the hell are we supposed to live? I don't really feel like going back to the hospital. I'm sick of hospital food already. They weren't tasty to begin with.

"It's only for a couple of days. They need to get rid of the...evidence, before they let people in again. Even then, I've been planning on moving to an outpost closer to the village. There's too little of us left to fill such a big space."

"I guess that's true." I agreed grimly.

Shisui-nii's explanation made sense. I don't really feel confident that I can walk those streets again anytime soon. I doubt the other kids feel that way too. We have less than 5 legal adults alive. All of them are under 20, 3 are disabled/in coma, and only Shisui is a shinobi with a proper source of income. The rest are kids with major cases of PTSD or just the textbook case of _Where's my mommy and daddy_ questions for those who were too little to understand yet. I'm actually surprised that so many kids managed to survive. I thought they'd be targeted first.

We're a clan that numbers into 19 members with the majority being toddlers and infants. We had a suicide case recently so that's 18 now. 18 people occupying such a large space with the majority being kids will just be even more depressing.

"We have a lot of land but we can't just pick a random spot and chose it. Personally, I want to keep us as near to the village as possible." noted Shisui-nii.

We could rent apartments like how the civilians do. Even clan shinobi do it. Especially the ones that want to live with some autonomy from their parents/clans. But then, we can't exactly just turn our corner of the village into a veritable ghost town either. It's more... _economical_ this way.

"Wouldn't the aviary do? It's strategically located near the village proper. Also, being near a communications relay is reassuring. We might have to build new housings and that'll extend the waiting time but it's not like we're short on funds." I proposed.

 _No one wants to go back home so soon anyways._

Shisui-nii wrote down my suggestion. It's an option.

"I was thinking of one of the outposts. There's actually one in the same area. It's just a little bit farther. It'll have more than enough space if we move the contents to another. There's a training field there too that the police force used to use. Um, Tou-san showed me around once." suggested Sasuke.

"There's a high chance that the traitor faction used it if it was a police ran building. I don't want to deal with any anti-Uchiha traps." I deadpanned. I didn't miss the flinch that Sasuke made along with the dawning horror on his features.

Oh. Right. He didn't know that majority of the police turned on Father that much. They tried to be delicate with him.

Idiots. He's technically clan head now. He needs to know these things.

Shisui-nii cleared his throat. "Well, most of our security systems are sharingan and gene-based. I don't think there will be much of a problem getting through if I deal with the traps, if there's any."

I snorted. Getting through is the easy part. It's the _after_ that I don't want to deal with.

"Refitting the security system will be a pain. Let's just build new houses near the aviary." I was practically whining.

I just knew I'd be the one to work on most of that. I had my hands on most of our clan's seals. I get the impression that some of them were even donated by an Uzumaki seal master. I don't have to guess who. But, in the end, that's so much work. I'm a freaking Academy student!

"That's for that then. What about our inventory? We have _way_ too much dangerous paraphernalia in stock than we know what to do with." said Shisui. He probably shouldn't bother asking but he's clearly at a loss.

Our police force was, for all intents and purposes, wiped out. Even Izumi-nee died from what I hear. All our capable shinobi tried to act. They say she fought like the others to defend the confused and ignorant civilians. To help buy them more time. Saisu-nii wasn't happy about that. He tried hard to cheer me up but, it was still bad news. Minazuki-sensei didn't even come. I don't think he could see us without breaking down. He must be so disappointed.

Everyone believes that it was Itachi that did it. I know for sure that it wasn't entirely untrue. As much as I want to blame Obito, Itachi undoubtedly raised his hand as well. It had been a conscious decision, even if blackmail was involved.

But, this just means that we can't do our duty anymore. We're not, in any way, fit for the task of enforcing village security. Someone else has to take that burden. But, it also means we're loaded with stuff we no longer need.

"Just donate about 60-70% to ANBU or something. They're dealing with security now in our place, right? It's the least we can do to lighten their load. We'll need to screen the stuff first though. I don't want any private clan seals or items being distributed."

"Ah! You're doing that! You suggested it!" Shisui-nii had his pen pointed at me offensively.

"I already knew that. Who _else_ can do it?" I said dryly. That's going to be tedious though.

Of course, I knew it was going to be a horrible mess. I really shouldn't even have my hands on those things. But, Shisui-nii knew me. He probably assumes that I know more than half of what's in our inventory anyways. He's not completely wrong. I have very sticky fingers.

"What about our medical supplies? I was thinking of maybe setting up a nearby clinic." suggested Sasuke.

"Who the heck will man the place? All our ninja are dead, including the medical specialists." I said far too bluntly.

Shisui gave me a pointed disapproving look even as Sasuke looked uncomfortable. Shisui-nii isn't blind. He knows that there's tension between me and Sasuke. I'm not actually being subtle about it.

"It's not a bad idea. Most of us have to go to the hospital for medication. It'll be good to have a clinic in the area. While we're at it, we can invite in several other establishments. Food stalls are looking nice. It'll liven up the neighborhood. I was thinking of convincing the Yamanaka to set up shop around the place too." narrated Shisui-nii.

The food stalls made sense. The flower shop didn't. Even if the purpose was for buying poisons or stuff, Shisui-nii's the only active ninja we have and he doesn't really use poisons much. Seeing flowers might just send the others into a psychotic breakdown. What else were we going to buy them for but the dead?

But, if it's a Yamanaka flower shop, I think I get it. He wants a resident shrink on call. One that won't be obvious so that the others would be more comfortable to talk. It'll be a beautified walk-in therapy shack. But there's a hole in that idea.

"No one would agree with so little marketing value. We have money but only a handful of us are given the monthly allowance. Even then, there's too few prospective customers."

No one lives in that area but us, considering that it's clan property. We've got 18 Uchiha left, including us. Only 11 are aware enough of commerce and all that. 11 people above the age of _4._

"Not if we pull customers in ourselves." murmured Sasuke. We looked towards him in anticipation.

"Uh, the Yamanaka sell flowers, right? The Nara have medicine and research. The Akimichi have their restaurants. The Aburame have their manufacturing. What do we have?"

"High collared shirts?" I guessed.

"Burn salve?" Shisui-nii shrugged.

"...We have senbei." deadpanned Sasuke. He looked like he couldn't believe we didn't know the answer instinctively.

That was...true. Uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi were so successful because their senbei was so delicious. They even had branches! They kept that recipe secret but I'm willing to be it's in a written document or something. Those two were getting old.

Either way, their son should know it too. He was one of the survivors, a 10 year old student in the Academy. He lost one of his eyes and lost the function of his legs. It was a spinal injury. Bound to a wheelchair, there isn't really much he can do but continue his parents' business unless he miraculously heals his legs. Even with a sharingan, one eye, he can't really be a ninja anymore. He was forced to drop out of the Academy. Disgruntled doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

"And, we also have...fire dancers?" said Sasuke.

Hm...That _was_ a hit in the last festival. But, there are very few of us that can actually use fire jutsus now and the others are mostly disabled.

"I'm not going to become some theater fad." I crossed my arms.

"Okay. Okay. Scratch that idea. But, you know what I mean."

"Well, we do need to give the others a sense of purpose. Jobs might just fix that. As for the kids, I was planning on putting those old enough into the Academy."

I raised an eyebrow. "All of them?"

I was talking about all those old enough and not _yet_ enrolled into the Academy. I have a bad feeling that Shisui-nii is talking about the four year olds too. Anyone old enough to comprehend instruction, really.

"They need something to do. We can't run a daycare. At best, they could sit-in classes." shrugged Sasuke. That was awfully pragmatic of him. But, these were kids on PTSD. Are they _sure_?

"Speaking of daycares, we need wet nurses too. We have seven infants in need of breastfeeding. Three are already in the care of the hospital due to neglect and exposure. We can't have them on formula milk forever. It's not advisable." Shisui-nii added grimly.

"Huh?" was Sasuke's intelligent reply. Shisui made a deep sigh. In the end, he was talking about clan infrastructure and management with two 7 year olds. He must feel a little out of it, in a way.

"The babies, Sasuke. We need mothers who'll agree to feed them with mommy milk." I clarified. His mouth formed an o.

"Don't worry. I got it. Yagura might know some people."

Sasuke gave me a look that said, _Are you sure?_

"Hey. I'll make sure he doesn't point me to prostitutes and questionables. It'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

There was a stretch of silence between the three of us until the food finally arrived.

* * *

I was nose-deep into a weapon's inventory list when I noticed someone sit next to me.

"Oh, Hinata. What's up?"

"Um, O-Otou-sama sends his r-regards. H-He said if you n-need any h-help, feel free to a-ask."

Oh. That's right. The Hyuuga clan took what happened to us seriously. It was a pretty big deal, all things considered. In a sense, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were the top two noble clans in Konoha. We were rivals with more or less good relations.

We just got slaughtered by one of our own. Shisui had his real eyes stolen. Yeah, they must've been upset to hear about all that. Being a fellow dojutsu clan.

"Thanks Hinata. It's good to hear we have your support. But, I'm sure Shisui-nii's handling it." I said.

Shisui _has_ to handle it. He's our beacon of hope and lifeline to sanity. It's a lot to ask but the Uchiha name rests on his back. And on me and Sasuke too, I guess. The two of us are the last of the main branch. It may not have mattered much before but now it's a pretty big deal.

"Never mind that boring stuff, I heard you were trying to teach Naruto the rope escape technique." I gave her a sly grin. Her face heated up immensely.

"N-Nar-ruto-k-kun hadn't g-g-ot-ten it r-right a-and a-asked m-m-my h-h-elp-p..."

Oh, this poor girl. Even after two years, she still can't talk straight with regards to Naruto. Her stuttering gets worse, actually. Naruto thinks she's sickly too, because she always goes red whenever he talks to her.

Well, at least he talks to her now.

I kind of feel like I lost or something. This is a girl that's sure of her goal, sort of. She's a girl that knows true love even at the age of seven. Back in the other world, such a notion would've been waved off as ridiculous. Not here. Her love was pure and true. I feel like I lost. My love is tainted and it's the familial kind. But that's all the more reason why she should be supported.

It's so novel-worthy! It makes me go _squee_ on the inside!

"Hinata, breathe." I reminded. She took a deep breath and let the blood rushing to her face calm down.

"Was it fun?" I asked. She made a sheepish nod.

"Then, that's good." I patted her on the head.

"U-Um..."

Hinata fumbled over her bag. She was retrieving something, I think. I didn't recognized the worn cloth until she gave it to me. The lavender color had faded to an odd off-white now. The scarf we gave her all those years ago...It was turned into a choker.

"I remember this being bigger." I smiled. She blushed. Then, she rolled up her jacket and showed me a bracelet tied to her wrist. It was braided from the same ribbons made from the same material. I noticed a little more detail work go into it, probably insurance to keep it from wearing out.

"It h-helped me before. I t-thought it might help you t-too." she said. I felt touched.

I was going to put it around my neck then stopped myself. I had a better idea. I pulled my now longer hair up and tied it in a spiky ponytail. The choker was knotted into a ribbon with an adorning little Uchiha fan pendant dangling from one strip.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"It l-looks great." she said honestly.

"I was planning on cutting my hair short again, but, this might not be so bad."

If it actually gets longer though, it'll reach the back of my neck. Guh. That'll itch and maybe even give me pimples. I sweat a lot nowadays, especially when I train. Nope. Never going back to ridiculously long hair.

"What's this? Are you copying Shikamaru now?" Ino joined the conversation. I guess when someone like me ties my hair up, it turns heads. I sigh.

"Does this look like pineapple hair to you?" I asked dryly.

She laughed out loud. Of course it wouldn't look like pineapple hair. My hair isn't that stiff. I actually do take care of it. What other pride do I have left as a woman if I don't fix this?

"It looks nice. You look more like a...uh..." Sakura cut herself off.

"Like a girl?" I offered with a smirk. They were all chuckling over it.

I don't dress like a girl. I can't cook shit. I don't even know how to use makeup. I suck at handicrafts. My baking skills are rudimentary at best. I can only weave stuff out of my ninja wire because I control them with chakra and hold them together that way. I'm not even good at flower arrangement. My art sense sucks. My only selling points as a girl are my soft hair, my brains, and my capacity to be _really_ mean when the situation calls for it.

Oh. And I can draw, realistically. A newfound talent I picked up _here_ in kunoichi class _._ That's pretty much it. A failure of a human being I may have been but I have done well to improve myself in this second life a little bit, no?

"It's a bit of a relief seeing you like this. We didn't think you'd want to talk to anyone." said Ino.

"Because Sasuke was PMS-ing like a girl so hard?" I drawled. This time, they tried to stop themselves from laughing. Otherwise, it'll be loud and uncontrollable.

"Here I thought you already knew everything, Ino."

She rolled her eyes. "If you think Otou-san told me anything, you're dead wrong. There's such a thing called _work ethic_ , you know. He's unmovable."

"Like...doctor-patient confidentiality?" I probed. That isn't actually a labeled thing here. Everyone just kind of understood that unspoken rule. More so than it was from my world.

Medic-nin were the masters of the hospital. It didn't matter to them whether or not you were a fearsome jonin, they will drag you by your teeth for even a simple medical examination. Shisui-nii told me there were ninja that actively avoided the place. Itachi was one of them, if I remember correctly.

"You could say that."

"Well, it wasn't like I talked much to Inoichi-san. He wasn't scary looking or anything but I was just a little afraid that once I start talking, it'll never stop." I admitted. It was an insignificant reason but it was one, if any.

"I know what you mean." Sakura gave me a look of sympathy. She wasn't talking about Inoichi-san though. She was talking about the daughter. Ino was just as bad sometimes, if not worse.

"Oh, you people are exaggerating." waved off Ino.

"I'm surprised though. I figured you would've bludgeoned everything out of Shikamaru. We played shogi everyday and just...talked. I think it was my therapy."

I've replaced the clicking shogi tiles with endless streams of ink and paper but, to be honest, I still itch for a good game of shogi or even go sometimes. Heck, I taught Shikamaru checkers just for a change of pace. He got really interested in it and even asked if I wanted it patented because he was definitely having his dad play it with him. Board games were great mental exercise but they were constrained to rules and game pieces. We had to branch out a little, stretch our reach.

Ino had a look of dawning on her face that just explained why she hadn't done it yet. It was because she didn't know.

"H-He said he was only...Shogi...ARGH!" Ino looked like she was about ready to explode.

Oh shit. I'm so sorry Shikamaru. Whatever it is I just did, I'm sorry.

"Maa. That was then. This is now. It's not like we talked about anything important. We just talked about random stuff like strategy, clouds, or the lousy hospital food." I eased. "There isn't much to tell."

"Too late." whispered Sakura.

"How dare he trick me!? I thought he meant he was going to play with the old geezers in retirement!"

Ino looked really pissed about being manipulated. I suppose she would be. She's usually the manipula _tor_. She doesn't like being at the other end of it then.

Oh boy. Shikamaru's gonna _kill_ me for this.

* * *

"When you said we could stay over, we didn't think it'd be like this." moped Ino.

She was expecting a girl's night. Not that bunking in with us in a hotel room is anything like that. It's far too fancy for me to feel comfortable to fool around. Anywhere that isn't a _home_ is automatically _public_ in my mind.

"Sorry. I have responsibilities now." I excused uneasily.

To begin with, the real reason why I took them with me was because I needed to take Ino's focus off of Shikamaru. He doesn't say much - didn't even complain about it - but he was really upset that I snitched on him. Ino was beyond troublesome for that and, if I ever wanted to have my shogi sparring partner back in good graces, I needed to do _something_.

Clearly, my strategies flew out of the window. I did not think this one through.

"That's a lot of homework. Did Iruka-sensei give you _everything_ you missed?" asked Sakura.

"It's clan work, actually. The _really_ boring stuff. Homework's actually pretty light for me lately. But, with all this, it's still difficult."

That's an open avenue and an underlying motive laid bare. Yes, I had them come with to foist my homework on them. They pity me enough. So, sue me for using my resources to their maximum potential. They're the ones who wanted to come.

Then again, I was the one who gave the suggestion.

"What kind? Otou-san teaches me how to do some stuff. He said I'll have to know them for the future. Maybe I can help with the easy ones." offered Ino.

Normally, it's taboo to try involve one's self in another clan's matters, especially being another clan's heiress. But, I was working on these things in their presence. And, I'm seven. No seven year old is normally given anything too sensitive. No _normal_ seven year old that is.

"Uh...Sure?" I hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't babble. It's probably just boring stuff, right? Here, let me see." pushed Ino. I felt cornered. Should I tell them? This was Sakura and Ino. They're my friends. I trust them. But, this might not be the wisest idea...

But then... _Ino_. She'll nag and work around it till she figures it out. There are things I'm working on that I don't want an impressionable little girl to see.

"I'm currently looking through the seals and tools the police force used and figuring out which ones are safe to give away to ANBU and which are better left to gather dust in our vaults." I explained truthfully with an uneasy laugh.

I was met with stunned silence.

"Sorry?" I said quickly.

"No, just... That sounds really important." Ino said stunned. She didn't feel like taking the scroll anymore. Her expression said that, for once, she _didn't_ want to know.

"We're really...understaffed. Sasuke's out helping too actually. I'm just better at the paper stuff so I get saddled with these."

I gestured to the unholy pile that is _work_.

Working a desk job at seven years old...What was I thinking agreeing to this!?

"Is that why no one's here?" asked Ino.

As she just pointed out, we were the only ones in the inn that Shisui-nii more or less rented out entirely. Most of the kids were in the hospital and those who were old enough to assist us did their own work. It was a great way to keep our minds off of...what happened. So, the place was eerily empty.

"I thought they were just having a boy's night out or something. Or eating out."

"They're having some face time with some stubborn old men at the construction site." I said playfully. It's actually a lot more than that but that was the gist of it.

"It must be hard. You're our age but you're already working so much." Sakura looked a little withdrawn about that. Why? Skepticism? No, that doesn't seem right.

"It's not like I _want_ to work either. But, someone has to do it." I said.

 _No, you don't have to. Sasuke didn't have to do anything in the canon-verse._

"There are people counting on me."

It was my counter to that little lazy voice in my head. The anime Sasuke didn't have to deal with the lives of 17 people weighing down on him. So, he could grieve in peace and be bitchy 24/7. This time, we didn't have that option.

We're the only ones that can do this. We have to be _seen_ helping. For the others, the clan members. We're the main branch family.

Logically, the fact that 7 year olds are working on sensitive clan redevelopment plans, despite Shisui's careful management, should be enough to cause an uproar with the higher-ups. Especially with the clan being ours. But, they've been surprisingly lenient. I get the feeling that they're trying to take advantage of the _ineptitude_ of us children and find holes to exploit in our work.

Ha! Sorry to disappoint but I'm doing this as thoroughly as I can!

Did they seriously think that someone who studies and succeeded in alteration of sealing formulas by the age of six was an idiot that had no detail sense? My father and my brother were perfectionists, almost bordering on OCD. No reason why I can't be one when it comes to paper work.

Actually, I was a little bit like that in the other world too. Thesis in high school? I've done that. And, I really took it seriously despite the lighter pressure. Research is one of the things I was good at. Of course, there's no internet or Microsoft or _spellcheck_ here but I'm still pretty good at going through large volumes of texts either way. I always did like reading random shit.

The background knowledge may seem like useless junk back then but a lot of them have come through for me here. Ha! Take that societal norms!

"Is there anything else we might actually be able to help you with? You know you can do that right? _Ask for help._ " reminded Ino.

Homework was incredibly easy for girls of their intellect. They're just lounging about at this point. There's entertainment here in the form of hot spring baths, a game room, and a hall full of slot machines and old gamblers trying their luck on them. But, I suppose, my activities were more interesting to them. That, or they just don't want to have me out of their sight. Like, they're waiting for the crack in the mask to emerge or something. In a way, it's reassuring. They won't say it straight to my face but they're doing their best to help me _without_ outright treating me like glass.

I set aside the documents in my hands in favor of grabbing another that's in waiting. This one, I recognized as something that Ino might actually be able to help with. I realized it now that we're talking but, weren't the Yamanaka our paralytics and poison suppliers?

"Oh, um. We had a delivery from your, uh, shop recently. Is it still possible to get a refund on some of them?"

Ino looked like she was still processing what I meant. Obviously, it wasn't flowers. She had to know about the other goods her family were specializing in, right?

On top of being excellent psychoanalysts, they're also chemical specialists. Poisons were just as much a specialty to them as their secret ninjutsu were. They collaborate with the Nara and Akimichi on some researches. I know this for a fact. It's not exactly secret.

The Yamanaka sometimes uses drugs to increase the potency of their mind jutsus. There are even some rumors that they have some sort of truth serum that'll make people spill their deepest secrets. It's ridiculous, I know. But, sometimes, I just do a double-take and think it might actually be true.

"The Konoha police were one of our most loyal buyers. Anything they bought was usually in bulk." Ino said carefully.

I felt the tension build up. That was true. That was one of the reasons why clearing up inventory was a nightmare. Hell, we have food rations for the winter that'll last us for years!

"Well~ Some deliveries have been delayed since the security changes. I guess taking back some wouldn't hurt. Using the return system would make it cheaper than buying them back anyways. We wouldn't want you to sell them while we're the ones out of stock. Hmm...I'll have to run it down with Okaa-san first but consider it done." she smiled to me.

I felt a little bit of relief. It's a good thing Ino's already being trained in the economic side of business. Reading the trends is _very_ important. I actually didn't think about the damage we could've caused the Yamanaka if we just chose to sell out inventory to their market. It's a good thing I asked her first.

That's extra funds right there. Funds that are already _liquid assets_. That might reduce the unholy amount of paperwork I have to deal with from the bank.

There was way too much in inventory to begin with. Even if we hand over a significant portion to ANBU of those things, they already have a lot them so they'll still end up as insignificant surplus. It was probably the traitor faction's doing. They were likely hoping to hold hostages, torture some of us for important clan secrets or something. Or, if things go badly, they'll hole up and use those supplies.

It sickens me that the authorizing stamp was Grandfather's. Even as a disabled old git, he still managed to have enough bullshit to try and screw us over like this. His own daughter and grandchildren, seriously. Hmph. I was never close with the close-minded old coot anyways.

"There's also an issue with the civilian council. We were hiring wet nurses through Yagura's recommendations. Someone found out and made a big deal out of it. We have seven starving infants and it wasn't like we didn't screen our applicants. They're being so..."

"Stupid?" offered Ino. "Don't worry. My parents find the village bureaucracies annoying too sometimes. We just have to live with it."

"You have any ideas?" I asked. That needed to be rectified soon.

"Um. My mom is part of the Allied Mother's Forces. They have a lot of pull?" offered Sakura.

"Oh yeah! Okaa-san is too. Maybe we can bring it up with them and let their outrage do the work."

Ino said it jokingly but it was a seriously good suggestion. Saying that the mothers had a lot of pull in the civilian council is an understatement. If they run a complaint, it's almost always fixed. And fast too.

They're full of influential people from both the shinobi and the civilian side and are much more open-minded than the old coots behind the meeting tables. They have mothers from all walks of life and are largely opinionated. Most importantly, they have this intimidating factor about them that centered on the fact that they were _mothers_.

Just one sob story from me and they'll melt. I'll have them on my side automatically and fix this bullshit. Probably even make those idiots on the board cry. Ah, that sounds fantastic. Sweet _sweet_ revenge fantastic.

"Never underestimate a mother's righteous fury~" I smirked. Ino was giggling.

I pulled out a checklist and ticked off that issue along with the potions inventory one. There were a lot more but I'm not in any rush to deal with them all in one day. It's not like our deadline is tight.

"Sakuya-chan, I heard from my mom that your cousin's been looking for a daycare. She said he was having trouble with it. Is that true?" opened up Sakura. She looked like she's been wanted to ask this for ages now but couldn't till now.

I froze from my spot. That was...true. We ran into the unexpected problem of reluctant caretakers. We couldn't even hire a damn babysitter! There's always an excuse. Or, they just don't want to do it. Even the _orphanage_ refused us.

The thing is, all of our kids are suffering from PTSD. Everyone's convinced that we should just leave the kids in the hospital or some mad house for proper treatment. Sure, the kids act weird. Sure, they're suffering from occasional episodes. Sure, we're all fucking damaged goods. But, they're not insane. Why else was the hospital willing to release them? The problem is not everyone is so open to the fact. They're not willing to risk dealing with unhinged Uchiha babies.

 _I-di-ots._

"We've been busy. We can't take care of all the kids. There are already plans for enrolling the ones old enough into the Academy." I admitted with an unexpectedly hollow sounding voice.

"At this time of the year?" asked Ino.

Enrollment usually happened around May or June. Then, classes just keep on going regardless. There's no such thing as Sem breaks or weekends. Of course, our class schedules are proportionally shorter than the ones in the other world. More age appropriate. The only times we have long breaks are for festivals and such but they aren't always a certainly. _It depends._

It makes sense, all things considered. We're in a school for ninjas. For ninjas, missions don't take your schedule into account. They just happen. I've seen it more than enough times with Shisui and Itachi. Sometimes, they're called on in the middle of the night. It's the Academy's way of trying to prepare us.

The concept of _time off_ is not a _thing_ as much as it is _dangerous_. Ninja can never be truly relaxed. Not even in their own homes.

But, there is still a common practice. A common trend. Transfer students were a rarity. They only ever refer to immigrants. But, late admissions almost always never happens. People usually tend to wait for the next batch of enrollees. But, we didn't have that luxury.

"It's our best option. They need... _guidance_."

Ino gave me a sharp look. That was a load of bullshit and we both knew it.

I was more or less saying trying to fool myself into accepting that but it still sickens me. Most of those surviving kids didn't even want to be ninja. Not anymore. Now, they're not even sure how to live. And, we Uchiha can't run out of ninja either. Wasn't that the harsh truth?

"Maybe, if it's just two or three kids, my mom could watch them, for now. I'm not sure if she'll agree but, she does have free time. And, she's not unfamiliar with...troubled children." suggested Sakura.

I mulled over that. I don't know if Sakura was just pitching it in or if her mother actually voiced some interest in it. But, it's the best news I've heard all day.

Her mother is a retired kunoichi who lived through the kyuubi attack. Also, she works part-time in the hospital as a medic. She'll know how to handle clan kids with PTSD... Probably.

"We can't just leave our clan kids with anyone, even if it's as a favor. It's one of the reasons why we couldn't accept Yoshino-sama's offer on watching the kids." I said with a sour expression.

Damn politics.

"But, if we fare her. Make it official with paperwork and everything, then, there wouldn't be an uproar."

Sakura looked like she wanted to protest. Her family was offering help, not asking for a job. But, that's not really the point here.

"Don't worry. I don't like it either but this is just to keep the old geezers from giving your mother trouble. I don't really want to do that. Some of them can beat even Hokage-sama at long-winded rants and speeches."

"You're too young to know about that stuff already." Ino grimaced.

"You aren't?" I asked her amused.

"I'm the Yamanaka clan's heiress apparent. I'm _supposed_ to know how people tick. Especially the annoying supposedly all-important ones."

Wow. That actually explains a lot. What is it with clan heirs and their extensive education? And I thought Itachi had it bad. All that was actually drilled into him were manners, the ability to follow orders, and the many ways of how to kick ass.

Then again, we were police. Those were the basic requirements in a nutshell. The Nara were medical experts. The Yamanaka were psychoanalysts. The Aburame were bug-handlers. Bugs, as in the little critters that make most of our awesome stuff. Heck, even _Kiba_ has his moments. That's Kiba!

"I am so glad that you are on my side." I said honestly. I wouldn't want to make an enemy of Ino. Her excellent people skills just make so much more sense now...And is ten times more terrifying.

Here I thought Riajuu - the _perfect popular kid -_ was just an urban legend. I'm presented with a very scary and twisted version of it right here.

"Okaa-chan won't be happy." Sakura pouted.

"Just, tell her it's like a mission. One that requested her specifically. She's a ninja, right? She'll understand...Please."

Technically, it _will_ be a mission. A D-rank to be exact. It's not unusual that there are missions with special requests like people who'd take them. Even if Sakura's mother is no longer on the _active_ shinobi roster, she's still an able-bodied kunoichi.

There's no such thing as _true_ retirement for ninja.

* * *

"Oh~ _Thank Kami_ that's over with." groaned Shisui-nii. He was drowning in the cesspool called politics. He'd been part of it before. He had experience. But, this was a whole other level.

"We're lucky. Sakura's mother had just the right background for the request to not be questionable. She can handle a couple of traumatized kids without a problem."

" _No_. We're lucky she got involved at all. I was being pressured to petition them up for official _caretakers_ like proper orphans." he spat out the words like they were poison. We both knew what he was talking about. The real truth. It was an ugly unacceptable one. We were _not_ abandoning our clan's last children to freaking _Root_!

A part of me felt a cold splash of self-loathing knowing that I had a hand in keeping that damn organization afloat. Itachi would've had them pushed further into the dark cesspool of orchestration had the entire clan rebelled, not erupt into an internal civil war.

I try very hard to look for a silver lining. So far, I have yet to find one. Other than the fact that weren't _completely_ wiped out this time. But sometimes, looking at everyone's haunted eyes, their despair, I question whether or not it's a silver lining at all.

"How about the construction plans?" I asked. My voice was undeniably hoarse. I hope he lets it slide and let me change the topic.

"That's actually going smoothly. We already have an architect designing the new complex already. The _real_ problem is getting permission to allow rentals of other establishments."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We need permission? But, it's _our_ land."

"We're not renting out living space. We're renting out commercial space. There's a difference. A lot of stuff have to be secured. But, don't worry. I have that...mostly covered." he ruffled my hair.

I frowned. I think I understand now why all the hokages in the show seemed to hate paperwork. At first, I thought it was just the normal reaction. Like how high school students are when they see their summer homework towering on their desks on their last few days of sweet freedom. It was similar but at the same time, it was way off mark.

Konoha's documentation was _extensive_. There's paperwork on everything. While most of the system was optimized to the best of our administration's ability, it was still a pain. And the hokage got the worst of it.

I don't understand why anyone with half a brain would want such a horrifying job. I shuddered at the idea of Naruto being Hokage now. He seriously needed to brush up on his attention span if he ever wanted to get that job. Not unless he got smart and hired an assistant like Shizune was to Tsunade. But, even then...

I'm good at paperwork, yes, but there's a limit. Maybe, Tsunade had it all figured out. Beer's starting to sound like a good idea lately. Just when I think it's finally over, more come along as if just to spite me. Frankly, it's not the monstrous amount of paper that I have to deal with that stresses me out. It's the senile old fools that delay everything and add to the work that's getting to me.

Damn. I was planning on getting a regular desk job back in my past life too. No way in hell am I wanting that anymore. If I'm going to become a ninja, I'd definitely be working out on the field.

"Sasuke's been a great help. He's really getting that unsettling scowl down. I'd be upset about it if I wasn't feeling inclined to do the same lately. All this has been tiring."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one stuck with the paperwork more often than not. _I'm_ the one that should be scowling."

And yet I'm not. I'm doing my best to just smile and let the days go by in a rush of work and work and _work_. Sasuke doesn't eat dinner together with us anymore. My smile is now more unnerving to him than my look of anger. Actually, everyone finds it creepy. Please don't tell me I'm starting to look like a robot. Because if I am, I might just stop smiling and resort to an actual poker face. I'm just trying my best to keep people from worrying, alright?

Shisui-nii sighed.

"I know that Kuya-chan. I feel really bad that you're doing all that work. I'm supposed to be the one dealing with this."

"No. _We're_ the ones supposed to be dealing with all of this. It just so happens that no one will take seven year olds seriously as de-facto clan heads so they put you in charge on paper. But, we both know that's not how it is with us."

Sasuke and I already completed our rite of passage a long time ago. It feels like a long time anyways. We were adults in the eyes of the clan and proper members of the main family. We both could use the Fireball Jutsu and were technically next in line for clan head.

Yes, we're not ninja. Yes, we're not even old enough to drink or buy porn. _Yes_ , we don't have much experience. But, we were the children of Uchiha Fugaku. We were Uchiha Itachi's younger siblings. We stood against him and _lived_. We were the others' crutch to sanity. Their beacon of hope. They didn't have to live in fear knowing that he's out there. Because _we_ were here.

It's a bit of a pressure.

"Well, I never did act all that Uchiha-like to begin with." shrugged Shisui-nii.

"What does that even mean anyways? _Uchiha-like_. If it's being an emotionally stunted jackass with a stick up his ass, I'd rather we all start acting like a flippant idiot. Like you. It certainly would do wonders for mental therapy." I commented wryly.

"Please don't use me as a medium for whatever argument it is you have with Sasuke." He said neutrally.

"I'm just saying~"


	18. Chapter 17 - Agree To Disagree

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Agree To Disagree**

"Hokage-sama, I understand why I'd be summoned to meet you personally in your office but why exactly is my baby cousin here too?" asked Shisui-nii.

That's a very valid question. I'm curious too. I have a couple of ideas but hearing it straight up is pretty good. I don't want to speculate too much and just scare myself with paranoia.

"We have reviewed Sakuya-chan's Academy records among other things. She has been slated to advance several year levels before but refused." started the old man.

"Yes, that is true." I narrowed my eyes. "I refused it myself and Mother supported my decision. I didn't want to leave Sasuke behind and they were wary of my medical condition."

"Yes. It had been an understandable case. But, with the Uchiha clan in sharp decline and your eyes' awakening, it has been suggested that an early graduation for you may help keep your name..."

"Refused." Shisui-nii and I spoke in unison. We didn't even bother let the hokage finish such an offensive monologue.

"You yourself should understand the need for this, Shisui. After all, it is you who lost your own fangs."

I let my gaze trail to his advisers standing just behind him like imposing sentinels of old wrinkled skin. It trailed to one in particular.

Danzo's face was not bandaged but his arm certainly was wrapped with fresh bandages. Something told me that he still managed to get his hands on the spoils of the Uchiha's downfall. I didn't even need my chakra sense to tell me that.

And he actually had the gall to say such a thing to Shisui-nii.

"With all due respect _Mummy_ -dono, I am seven years old. People already compare me a lot to Itachi. I don't need any more reinforcement to the growing fear of me snapping like my brother did." I said dryly.

Of course, I was pulling a lot with that one. Not many people actually consider it. Compared to Itachi, I was a fairly social girl. I had friends. I had Shisui and Sasuke. I wasn't a damn robot. But, it was still pretty convincing. There were growing whisperings.

The Hokage gave me a smile. It was a little bit like pride, I think. He probably thought the same thing. On the other hand, Danzo still looked resolute.

"They do not need to know. What is important is that other villages do. They needn't even be aware of your real age." said the elder.

"Are you implying that you want Sakuya in _ANBU?"_

Shisui's voice was unusually low and his voice was a chilling tundra. Killing intent rose despite him. He was seriously pissed.

"Calm yourself Shisui. There will be no children in ANBU." rectified the hokage. He sent a sharp glare at the war hawk as he did so and that pacified Shisui-nii's anger.

"What we need is a ruse. It will only be a one-time thing. The child can be accompanied by you if you are too uncomfortable with the idea. As I am aware, she has already experienced real combat at least twice." said Danzo.

"I almost died both times...sir." I said dryly.

I let my own killing intent fill the room. Impertinent it may be from a brat like me but I want them to understand. I'm not some ignorant little chess piece they can bully around. What the hell were they thinking with this anyway? Have they even bothered to check our psych evaluations? I'm pretty sure mine is subpar.

"I may have the mangekyo sharingan but I am unable to wield it properly. Keeping it active for even a minute drains my reserves significantly and endangers my life. Mother repeatedly warned me to only use it in a very desperate situation and that was what I did. Using it for a ruse to keep people think that the Uchiha still has many great cards to hold is directly against this principle. For that, I will have to decline this _offer_."

Danzo looked incensed but he didn't lash out. He wasn't a child. He wasn't going to stoop down to _my level_. But, that didn't mean he was giving up. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to do _something_ to rectify this mess.

"Very well. If that is your wish, we will respect it. We have no business forcing an unprepared child into the field. That would just be inhumane."

That was a jab if I heard any. A jab between one old man to another. But, I thought on it and understood that it must me more of a warning hidden beneath a jab. Hokage-sama was never considering the prospect to begin with.

However, I felt Danzo's brooding eyes land on mine. The old coot knows that I am no mere child. He understands that I at least comprehend what he's saying. Strategically speaking, it was actually ingenious. One way to keep the village and the clan safe was to patch up its spat upon reputation.

But, I'm selfish. And, I have logic. I won't be someone's puppet and stay right here where I know my ground. I won't willingly jump into a minefield without knowing where all the traps are at first for a _maybe_. I don't want to freaking die in such a stupid useless way.

"Yet you have no qualms letting my brother shoulder the burden of our clan just to hide the existence of an S-rank nin that may or may not be Uchiha Madara from the public?" I asked, none too bluntly.

"Sakuya!" Shisui frantically pulled me back. I just crossed a major line there.

"Don't patronize me. You and I both know I was going to bring this up the first chance I got." I scoffed.

"You told her." The Third leveled a look at Shisui, accusing. I could feel the weight of his presence, his distaste. I barely managed to brave it.

"I didn't have to. She kind of already knew?" Shisui excused weakly. The old geezers' gazes turned to me questioningly.

I crossed my arms obstinately. "He was stalking me."

The hokage made a heavy sigh, looking a lot older now than he did earlier.

"Then, I suppose you know much more. Like, the situation in your clan, for example." he asked.

"Are you kidding?" I asked with a deadpan. "I could practically smell it in the air. It was the one upside I got from my stupid condition. My parents lied plenty for our benefit but I never was so lucky to be fooled. It is very difficult to lie to me after all. And, well, ever heard of _curiosity killed the cat_?"

If only I was a real oblivious child. If only I wasn't looking out for the signs specifically. If only my chakra sensitivity wasn't so amped up, it was borderline ridiculous.

"Is that why you often stayed in the protection of the other clans?" asked the woman adviser. I don't really remember her name. Was it Homura? Koharu? Komura?

"If you're insinuating that I ran to the protection of my friends, you're more senile that a basket of rabid old goats." I snapped. She looked shocked that I'd say something so rude but I didn't give her room to say anymore.

"My parents trusted that the other clans would keep us safe. But, as fun and refreshing it was to be away from all the drama, I was probably just agreeing to placate their worries. They didn't want me poking anymore into it than I have. But, I still learned more than enough anyways."

I shared a look with Shisui-nii. Yep. I got into a lot more trouble than they'd have been comfortable knowing. Mother already regretted the fact that I already had my mangekyo at all. She was just glad that I never was one to brag, unlike Sasuke. Had I been Sasuke...Oh, it could've been so much worse.

The old woman muttered stuff. My enhanced hearing could only partially pick them up because they were heavily slurred and accented with colorful curses. But, I got the gist of it. Something about genius brats and unnerving precociousness.

"How did you feel about it when you realized that there are clansmen who hated you?" asked the other male elder. He was careful with his question but that one held all. It was actually a pretty good question. A question that spoke for many more without being too rude and even came off as concerned.

He gets props for proper interviewer etiquette.

"It was very...difficult." I said no more.

I will admit to my guilty conscience that a part of me was even _happy_ that we finally reached a boiling point. Because, it meant that that unnerving hole that should've been home to us was finally going to disappear. I was angry that the _adults_ could be such _idiots_.

Sometimes, I felt jealous of my friends because they certainly didn't have that kind of problem...Well, most of them. No offense to the Hyuuga but their clan culture kind of pisses me off.

"What did you think about us then?" questioned Danzo. His undivided attention was...critical. He's still suspicious of us? Of _kids_?

"Don't worry. I knew you were trying your best. Politics is a headache even for you pros. But, a certain part of me just wished hokage-sama did something about the villagers' pie holes and their ridiculous gossip trends. If it wasn't our clan's supposed fault in the kyuubi attack, it was Naruto's damn birthday. Now, it's all Uchiha kids being fated to snap one day or how we should be in an asylum. If it doesn't end, I might actually will."

I wasn't being very subtle but I was seven. I had the allowance to be rude and am milking it. I don't care if they hate me for it. I don't care if they see me as an impertinent brat. Because, the truth is, I am. I am one rebellious little devil that is sick and tired of their political bickering.

My clan just got slaughtered and my brother may or may not have agreed to _ending it_.

Anyhow, I figured this was the best way to placate the war hawk. Politeness and sweet reassurances are easy to subject to doubt, scornful scathing words said in such a manner and context were usually more truthful.

"Forgive me. I am just one man. I cannot control what the public does, as much as I wish I could." The hokage's eyes, his tone, his everything was sincere. He was really trying his best.

"No offense hokage-sama but you suck at controlling public opinion. It's not impossible, you know. Try asking a little bit of advice from, say, Shikaku-sama or...Hm...Choji's mother is pretty good at pulling people into her pace. Ask _them_."

I rolled my eyes. Then, I had a thought.

"Or, better yet, why don't you go retire and give your freaking hat to one of your students. Tsunade-hime sounds like a nice idea. I don't doubt she won't have any reservations throwing someone out the window for being an idiot. This wishy washy village could use that kind of backbone. Or was that really just a super excellent PR to dupe our clients with as if saying Konoha can never do wrong? You politicians and your ulterior motives are confusing."

The old man laughed good-naturedly. It wasn't even a chuckle. It was full blown-out laughter. I sure was cheeky and mega blunt and we all knew it.

"Sakuya, are you hiding like a secret hate for Hokage-sama or something?" Shisui whispered to me frantically.

"I'm just making my opinion known. Is it wrong?"

"No, no. You can speak your mind anytime. It is actually quite refreshing." said the old man. The look in his eyes said that he actually agreed with me. He was getting far too old for the damn job.

Whoa, wait. He was actually happy that I dissed him? No wonder Danzo is so stressed with him.

"I figured. Why else would you actually like listening to Naruto's long-winded babbling? Oh, don't deny it. He babbles to me too. I even know about the porn stash hidden in your left drawer."

His laughter slowed to a coughing fit. Well, that got him to stop. I heard Shisui-nii cough too to hide something that sounds vaguely like _No self-preservation_ come out of his lips.

"It is nice to see that the young aren't growing as complacent as I feared. I understand your sentiments. Personally, I'd love to give the hat to my student. However, Jiraiya refused and Tsunade has not been seen in years."

"That's good. No one that actually wants the damn hat deserves it."

The one that said that was Shisui-nii. He beat me to it. There was a gleam in his eye that I shared and agreed with. Yes. No one that actually wanted that hat deserved it. Not until they finally understood what it really meant.

The hokage position isn't hereditary so we aren't a monarchy. We are something closer to a democracy, in fact. But, it's not like the _candidates_ bring themselves forward. The people single them out right from the start.

Later in the week, Shisui-nii would tell me how impressed the hokage was at how well my parents raised me. Well, wasn't that a fact? _The clan_ raised Itachi. My parents raised _me_. _Thank you_ _chakra hypersensitivity._

...I never thought I'd say that about the diagnosis that put me through so much grief.

But, as nice that was for stroking my ego, I couldn't help but feel like one misstep would drown me. These people are still far above my standing and I could barely stand in their presence without relying on heavy snarkiness.

Things are finally moving. I hope I did the right thing.

* * *

"Sakuya-chan?" asked Choji. The chips were paused midway to his mouth, as if seeing me was shocking enough that I'd stop that practically instinctive action to him.

"Oh, right. This was your spot." I drawled. I managed to _will_ myself awake and got up. I couldn't hold back the yawn though.

"Tuning out the teachers is one thing but I can't believe you're skipping class now too. Is something wrong?" he asked.

I noted Shikamaru dragging himself over and just barely registering me. He dropped next to me, only providing the barest of interest in our conversation. Oh, great. Now, I feel sleepy again just from watching him.

"Nothing really." I said with another yawn. He didn't stop staring at me. "Okay, fine. Maybe there is something. I guess I was just too tired to bother coming? I know I could sleep. Shikamaru does it all the time. But, it's quieter here."

Translation: Ino won't be ribbing me every five seconds to answer the damn teacher's questions.

For some reason, Daikoku-sensei always likes asking me. My mastered skill of only half-listening, something I got from high school, was my only saving grace before. But, outright sleeping in his class will be difficult without ending up getting stuck in a long-winded lecture of why I shouldn't do it even if Shikamaru does practically _all the time_.

Choji didn't bother ask anymore. He didn't probe. He just sat by next to me and started munching on his chips again. I lied back down on the wooden floor, fully intent on sleep. Shikamaru seemed fully intent on agreeing with me.

Then, the peace just had to end.

"Hey! I told you they were here! This is a perfect place to hide in!"

Kiba was as boisterous as ever. Not to mention, so full of energy. That was something I couldn't spare much anymore. Seeing him so giddy was a bit annoying, as if it only served to mock me.

I managed to motivate myself to get up every morning by telling myself that there's class and/or work to do. It's worked for the most part. Most of the time, I even forget that the night has gone past. Then, I finally experienced my first ever mental crash as Uchiha Sakuya.

A crash at seven years old? What the heck have I been doing to myself?

"Hey! It's a training hall -ttebayo! Look at those new logs!" yelled another voice. I heard Shikamaru make a long audible sigh right before he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

There was no hope for us anymore here. The two loudest troublemakers of our class just arrived. Our sanctuary has just been defiled.

We shared a look. We couldn't go back to our homes. His mother would roast us alive and Shisui-nii's working double-time back in the inn to cover for me. I am taking a mandatory rest after all. His orders. But that doesn't mean I was exempted from class.

"Classroom?" I suggested. It's technically our best option right now. I'm pretty sure it's been long enough now that the next class must've started. That means no more Daikoku-sensei and his not too veiled prodigy worship and super high expectations of me. It also means freedom to sleep in peace what with Naruto and Kiba gone already.

Ino might be a problem again but I'll just have Choji sit between us. Like a human meat shield.

With all those plans silently formulated in our minds, along with our stealthy attempt at going back inside unnoticed, we agreed wordlessly and got the hell out of there. Naruto and Kiba could have the training hall. We're getting some damn shuteye.

* * *

"You've been skipping classes." noted Sasuke.

"Uh huh."

"You slept through our test today."

"Hn."

"You're not even supposed to be home yet right now. You have kunoichi classes."

"Hmm."

"SAKUYA, LISTEN TO ME!"

"...What?" I turned to him, confused at his outburst.

I was only half-listening to him. Most of my focus was really on my reading material. I was looking into a whole new branch of sealing now. The medical kind. Well, they were useful. I clearly needed to brush up on it. I realized that, affinity for medical ninjutsu or no, they were an avenue I completely overlooked.

The Uchiha incident served as a very grim reminder to me that they did exist. In fact, they were the first seals I ever had the pleasure of laying my underdeveloped at the time eyes on.

I could've saved a lot more people. Had I kept a level head and known these kind of seals...I shook that negative thought out of my mind. It's in past. It already happened. I need to focus on the present and the future that I really pray isn't inevitable.

"Unbelievable."

Sasuke looked grumpy. Not regular grumpy. Just...grumpy.

"You know the kids are going to be enrolled into the Academy next week, right? Or did that just pass through your ears too?" He was also prissy. Definitely.

"Of course I know. I slaved away for weeks on the mountain of paperwork that came with it." I drawled tiredly. That's my disposition lately. I'm just...tired.

"Then why are you being such a bad example?" He shoved a test paper to my face. It was a blank test paper. It didn't even have a name on it.

Now, I'm pretty sure that this was Shikamaru's paper, not mine. Mine had dried drool on it. But, I suppose that hardly mattered when they were redistributing the graded papers.

"This is the third blank one. The other paper, you barely even finished the first part before you gave up on it and slept anyways. I know you're _tired_. I am too. But, we can't just neglect our studies! We need to represent our clan!"

I gave him a blank look. Represent _what_ clan? The clan of overworked little brats barely functioning as an actual clan, much less as a youth facility?

"I am not neglecting anything." I impugned without inflection. It was simply untrue.

"Just because I don't write down the answers doesn't mean I don't know them. I just don't see the point in writing down stuff I already know. I prove enough of that in our practical classes anyway. If you're worried about my grades, don't. I know how much I can get away with and when it's too much."

Sasuke made a pained expression. "Oh no. You're turning into another Shikamaru. It's finally happening. It was only a matter of time."

I snapped my head to him, just daring him to say that again.

"I am _not_. I am actually productive in comparison. " I denied.

Tests are fair game because they're optional... Well, to me they are. I have my priorities. Work and sealing research on the other hand require nothing less than excellent.

"How many village laws do you think I've looked over just this week? How many resumes and interviews?"

"24, 16, and 3, respectively." he answered dryly.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever happened to not _being an asshole_ and _being worthy enough to wear the clan crest_?" he reiterated dolefully.

I sighed deeply.

"Have I been acting like a jerk? Have I been inconsiderate of other people?"

He was going to answer, most likely a vehement yes, but I cut him off first.

"My ingenious workload lightening ploys aside of course." I added.

"Ingenious? You seriously think that?" he asked dryly.

"Hey. It was Shisui-nii that coined that in."

He wanted to retort, to yell, to deny me victory, but it was pointless. I was already the winner right from the start.

Sasuke is an overachiever. That's not going to change no matter what. He may be pissed at me for slacking, which _I am not_ , but I still win this argument hands down. Not when Shishui-nii, our official guardian, would only give me a thumbs-up if Sasuke brings this up to him.

It's not like I ever get in trouble for them. The teachers are _understanding_ because they think I'm always swamped from work. It's half-true. But I really just don't feel like taking tests. They're so...redundant. Why do we even need those? Capacity checks? This is a ninja school. It's not like diplomas matter in this line of work.

Sasuke's the kind of person that seems to be cursed with constant bouts of paroxysm. He's worse than a girl on her period. Emotional as fuck. Whoever said that Uchihas weren't very emotional were complete utter morons. It's the total opposite.

"Can't you at least not act like a complete troublemaker when they come? They can't see us being slackers. What will you do if they suddenly think that it's a good idea to skip classes and loiter around the village unsupervised instead?" he quizzed me.

Hmm. He makes a compelling point. Since when was Sasuke so smart?

"Fine, I'll lighten up a little and spare the quizzes."

I'll answer half of them or something, just enough to give me a passing score. But, I'm still having my naps. Maybe I should endeavor to sit next to Hinata more than with Ino or Sakura. She's less likely to rib me awake. Then again, I wouldn't want to steal Shino's seat. Hm, sit next to Shino? But, that would be stealing Sasuke's seat.

Sasuke gave me a doubtful look.

"What? I'm complying to your requests." I pointed out.

"You're gonna get around it somehow. I just know it."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am. It's called _compromise_."

Sasuke looked listless, as if even more scared of what I might cause. Oh, he's being so paranoid. Then again, what was I expecting? Father practically raised him to be an obsequious boy scout.

"Last time you made a compromise, an ANBU dropped you off Ichirakus while I was eating dinner with Naruto." he said dolefully.

Oh, right. That damn Root agent I confronted about stalking me. I was pretty snarky with what I told him - her? - to tell Danzo to FUCK OFF! A lady needs her privacy after all.

"Those two were completely unrelated incidents." I waved off.

"Says you! You're like...like the magic ghost people from the movies that grants three wishes but twists the words around and makes them all horrible!"

He's comparing me to genies now?

"You're overstressing it. It's not really all that important how I act. In fact, it's probably reassuring that I look as unaffected as I seem to be. It's going to let the others loosen up. Release tension and all that. No use being uptight workaholics all the time just to look good in their eyes."

"We're the clan heirs. We're supposed to be a good role model to them." he frowned.

"No. _You're_ the clan heir. I was born a day after you. There's no question which one of us is older." I said with a grin.

He glared at me. Pouted for all his seven year old features could muster a look of forced anger and resentment. It was so cute even if it's every unspoken nuance was _I hate you_.

Hehe. Oh, we're siblings alright.

I swear, it wasn't on purpose. Back when I was little...littl _er_ , I had the incoming massacre as motivation to work my butt off. Not that I didn't have any similar motivations now but I'm finally feeling the stress.

It was weird at first, learning how to just _chill_ again, since I wasn't used to it anymore. But, when I did, it practically magnetized me to itself. I couldn't resist the temptation of sleeping in classes and just not bothering with the tests. Resting, for real, was just pure heaven.

It was only meant for after my first crash. But then, I did it again. Then again. Then _again_. The verbal rain of praise gradually shifted to understanding and worry then it started to shift to annoyance as well. The word _prodigy_ was now starting to get overtaken by _sleepyhead_.

There were rare occasions when I was called a _lazy ass_ too. Then, the ignorant idiot that does ends up getting chewed out by his or her peers because that was so far from the truth.

Ah, well. Even if my work load eventually lightens up - and it _will_ \- I won't be able to ignore the wonderful allure of _napping_. I'm a growing girl. I need my power snooze.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." I shook my head. "You need to learn to chill. We're not going to be young forever."

"I _am_ chill!" he pressed. I shook my head. He still has much to learn.

* * *

There was no entrance ceremony or long-winded speech from the hokage. That was a blessing in disguise, I noted. I'd pick Inoichi's serene note of reassurance over it any day.

The kids wobbled along a single-file line and followed the jonin with barely veiled unease. They were an odd assortment of ages but they all felt the same. They were about to be enrolled into the Ninja Academy.

Sasuke and I went along with them. We knew that should anything happen, we were the first go-to for the kids. The older one wasn't going to be a problem. She was quiet, disciplined, and only did as she was told. Not to mention, she was old and mature enough. But, the other two toddlers...They might end up becoming a problem.

The nine year old was Uchiha Misaki. Civilian. Her father was a hard-working chuunin, not part of the police force. Her mother died in childbirth so she only ever knew the formal upbringing of her father. He did not want her to become a ninja though even if it was against our clan's social norms. The girl never complained about his decision like how she wasn't complaining now about ours.

She was really quiet though. _Really_ quiet. One would think she was mute. But, those sharp almost cat-like eyes just starring at people, watching silently...It was a bit creepy. But, I suppose that's just to be expected from trauma victims.

Uchiha Sachiko is a _barely_ 4 year old girl. She barely understood the fact that her parents and most of her family were now gone the first time. She gets it now but the price was frequent anxiety attacks and an almost chronic fear of being left alone. Apparently, her mother hid her in a cupboard and told her they were playing hide and seek from her father. She doesn't trust doubtful reassurances much anymore as a result.

Her father was one of the traitors. That was...morbid.

Uchiha Hokuto was five, just the right age for Academy admission. I didn't really know much about him. He was a civilian through and through. His parents were Uchiha but neither pursued _the_ _life_. We were informed that the boy entertained the idea of becoming a ninja, like every other kid. But, after what happened, he didn't even want to hear any of it.

He didn't like being sent to the Academy but Shisui-nii promised that he didn't have to become a ninja if he didn't want to. Going to the Ninja Academy was just formality for his basic education. Having already gone through the first half, I knew for a fact that it _is_ quality education.

None of our civilian-born ever went on a civilian school. Hokuto wasn't going to be an exception.

We had more much younger kids around but none of them could possibly be handed off to the Academy. They're being cared for by hired babysitters and the odd wet nurses that we finally managed to get. Nonetheless, I'm still shocked that Shisui-nii managed to get the hokage to agree on letting the kids enter the Academy at such early ages.

I'm really hoping that age restriction law comes in soon. I'm seriously crossing my fingers and praying for it to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is going to be the last update in a while. I mean it. I'll try to make the other chapters when I find some free time but until then, I won't be updating. Sorry.


	19. Chapter 18 - In The Shadow Of Assurance

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was _lightly_ edited on November 16, 2017. Only change is age transition. Chapter starts at seven years old and ends at nine years old.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - In The Shadow Of Assurance**

Seven years old. That's where the real stuff finally start. This is where the students who decide on just becoming civilians after all get reassigned to other classes. This is when our drills see more application. This is where sparring sessions start to become more regular and heated. This is where our training finally get to kick start into high gear.

We are taught the basic Academy jutsus, E-ranks. Though, so far, only kawarimi and the rope-escape technique has been covered extensively enough that we can use them. Most are still working on actually succeeding in them while a good number, us clan kids with advantage, can lay back at ease since we could already do them.

School is still school and, as unusual as it is, me and Sasuke are probably considered as working students. It's the best equivalent I got anyways.

Sasuke and I are students. We're seven year old kids. We work. But, that's not the most unusual thing we have on us in the Academy. We also happen to be listed as _guardians_.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Iruka-sensei, may I excuse one of your Uchihas?" Kuzuki-sensei's head poked through the door with a tired expression on his face.

"Again?" Iruka-sensei sweat-dropped.

Sasuke looked up towards me and, for once, I wasn't actually sleeping in class. As tempting as it was, the lesson was actually a bit interesting. We were tackling history. To be specific, we were discussing about the reforms proposed and applied by the 2nd Hokage that heavily structured the economic backbone of the village. There were stuff mentioned that even I didn't know. It's not like I research on stuff like that as much as I do on stuff like the bijuu for example.

In hindsight, it probably would be a good idea to take a look at them and see if it could help our clan. I've got the advantage of coming from a world that thrived on information and intelligence, for the most part, but I am no economist.

"I'll handle it." I said tiredly.

I was at the back, having declared practical ownership with Shikamaru on the area dubbed as _the nap corner._ Considering our shared habit nowadays, I find the name fitting. Either way, it's too much of a pain to argue with a spontaneously formed name. It's one of those things that just stick and you can't do anything to get rid of it.

It's not like I'm really a slacker or anything. I just utilize my free time extensively on things that require much energy like work and training. So, sleep doesn't really cut it anymore. Not that I sleep much at night now anyways. I still get most of my beauty sleep from school.

Kuzuki-sensei didn't need to lead me to the classroom. I knew exactly where he was going to take me. Since it was his mug that I was seeing, there was no doubt as to who I was called for.

Here I thought the older one would be the less troublesome of the bunch.

"Misaki-chan, Sakuya-chan is here for you now." said Kuzuki-sensei.

The girl sat with a so-called perfect posture befitting a yamato nadeshiko. But, from the tenseness in her shoulders, I knew that she was far from okay. From the short overview Kuzuki-sensei gave me, she refused to go into her classroom. This was only her second day in that class and she was already having problems...again.

"Yo." I waved hi warmly.

"Good afternoon, Sakuya-san." She made a light bow with her head. Even if I talk to her informally, she still ends up talking in that super formal way.

"Are you having trouble with your new classmates?" I asked carefully.

Her lips were pursed as she shook her head no. I glanced towards Kuzuki-sensei who more or less shrugged. He didn't know what the problem was either. It's usually simple but it tends to vary anyhow.

"Are you scared of moving up too quickly?"

Again, she shook her head.

I felt my mood take a dip as I sighed. This is turning out to be quite the migraine.

Uchiha Misaki is nine years old and was far behind in her classes. But, it was no wonder that she rose up the ladder so quickly that she was already moved to the class more appropriate for her age. I can only imagine what her batch-mates think of her. It goes along the lines of _weird_.

She wasn't all that strong. She wasn't even trained in the shinobi arts by her father. But, a quick study, she was. Apparently, she practically breathed books and scrolls in as they happen to be her main medium of entertainment. She has an extensive knowledge about even the most trivial of subjects and can bring up such information right off the top of her head. She reminds me of Sakura, a robotic version anyways. One with a surprising natural affinity with knives.

"What's the matter then?" I asked.

This one really is worrisome. For all her talent and her age advantage, she was very much a child mentally speaking. I don't want to call it retardation seeing as she's actually very smart. But, in terms of people skills, she might as well be an infant.

From what I can tell, Misaki had a lonely but content childhood. Her father, being worked to the bone, rarely ever spent time with her and she only ever remembers facing his back. Yet, he must've tried his best and she somehow understands this. Why? Because she never saw him as a villain.

While an awkward man in my admittedly vague memory, most of his actions indicated that he treated his daughter like a precious treasure to be protected. He loved her so much that he was willing to face the outrage that came with his decision to have her grow up as a civilian and leave her education to home schooling. Self-taught too from what I can see seeing as Misaki usually ended up alone.

In order to fill the gap within her left voided by her lack of social interaction with people, she turned to the large collection of books her father kept in his study. Seeing how quickly she could go through his books at such a young age, he always bought her new ones whenever she asked and even when she didn't. She read, re-read, and memorized almost all the information she could. That developed into the oddity that which is before me right now.

"Is this really...okay?" she asked. I felt heavier as her words struck through.

On top of being socially inept, she was also very insecure and very sensitive. Oftentimes, she finds herself stumped as she doesn't know what to do. There's real panic in her expression. It's hard to pinpoint if one did not grow up among Uchihas but to me, it was as clear as day. She actually reminds me a bit of myself.

"Are you having fun?" I asked playfully. She did not answer but I caught a deep tint of red at the tip of her ears.

"I see. Then, it's okay, right?" I said. She looked confused. Every time she asks this hesitant question, I give her that sort of open-ended answer.

Misaki is having fun. Misaki is experiencing the world. But, everything she's doing now is against all that her father taught her. It was against everything she's ever lived by. So, she's at a loss. She's confused. She's _scared_. Like I said before, she's even more a child than I am.

Her wants had always been knowledge and making her father happy. She's unused to being independent and having desires. Heck, she didn't even know what spicy foods tasted like until the inn-keeper from the place we were staying at served some for dinner. Apparently, the reason for that was because her father wasn't very good with them. She ended up loving them with a guilty pleasure.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Sensei asked me. He was at a loss on what to do with her.

Kuzuki-sensei took in all the three Uchiha kids into his class and let them integrate with the other five year olds. Being the big girl, Misaki stood out immediately and was avoided. Given her odd personality disorder, he found himself taking care of her the most.

He thought that it was the age difference that was a problem at first so he petitioned that she be moved to an older class. She knew enough theory to pass for our grade but had little practical skill. Sasuke assisted her first and, at the time, agreed to help train her in the basics during his free time. No way in hell could Shisui-nii do it if he couldn't even spare _us_ the time.

She moved one grade at a time and eventually moved higher until she was in her age batch. But, this was where the biggest problems were starting to show, it seems.

"Give her time. She needs to learn more about herself and about the world. Baby steps." I said sagely. Kuzuki-sensei still looked worried.

"If only it were that easy. She doesn't seem to understand how to make friends. She's very easily alienating herself from her classmates."

"She has us." I pointed out.

"Yes. That's true. But, you are family. And, you are very busy. Her mental development is at stake here. If you would inquire this with your cousin..."

"Shisui-nii is too busy to come by every time she has a nervous spell." I said dryly. "Just relax, sensei. She'll find someone. All the weird ones somehow eventually manage to."

I speak from experience here. She's going to be fine, eventually.

"Besides, like I said, she _always_ has us."

* * *

"It's almost done? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. I was under the impression that we'll be shacking up in the inn for at least another three months.

"The sooner it was done the better. We can't stay here forever." shrugged Shisui.

"We can't?" I whined, _begged_.

"No."

I sighed. I've actually grown quite at home here. The proprietress is practically our kindly grandmother/ caretaker. Oh, I am seriously going to miss the hotel life. When we move back home, we'll see the unholy repercussions called chores lists. _Long_ chores lists.

"It's weird. I feel great that it's finally over with but I don't feel very good about leaving either." noted Sasuke as he picked at his food.

"No more seafood paella." I pined.

"No more tuna-stuffed tomatoes." agreed Sasuke.

"No more rice cakes with salted eggs." We said together.

"You two are being so dramatic." snorted Shisui-nii.

"We can't help it. This place has great food worthy of Akimichis!" I declared. I can't believe that, of all things, the greatest block to our wanting to go to our new home is food. But seriously. This place serves us the food of the gods.

"Of course it does. The proprietress was _married_ to an Akimichi." said Shisui-nii.

Yeah, well, I knew _that_. The food was kind of the main selling point of the inn on top of the homely interior and the hot spring baths. After all the hospital food I had to endure, the meals here were heaven. I am so glad we took up Yoshino-sama's advice to go here rather than anywhere else.

"Ugh~ Packing will be such a pain." I mourned.

I had a room all to myself. The reason isn't even because I wanted a sense of independence. No. I practically begged to have Shisui and Sasuke's rooms sandwiching mine just for the sake of comfort.

The reason was more along the lines of too much _clutter_. I had a lot of stuff. I brought in most of my books on fuinjutsu along with a couple of seal materials and the obvious piles upon piles of paper work. Don't get me started on my tools. I require a lot of training needs. I have a lot of stuff even with storage scrolls to use.

Damn it, I really need to work on making that hammerspace seal. I can't figure out how to go about it for the life of me and it's annoying as hell. Storage seals were never really my forte. To begin with, the idea of creating mini _pocket dimensions_ , as it were, had always been mind-blowing to me and it still is.

"You have too much stuff. You should've seen this coming." pointed out Sasuke.

"I know but it's not like I can magically make my life paper-free." Unless I had a laptop. Oh, I miss my glorious laptop and hard drives. Seriously.

"Do we need to hire movers too? I don't have much stuff but, not just Sakuya, everyone's pretty much accumulated a lot of junk."

I smirked to myself. _Junk_ wasn't exactly a respectful term for it. Though, in Sasuke's point of view, they might as well be. We've been given monthly allowances to deal with everyday expenses, minus the food and laundry and other obvious stuff. It was more or less pocket money that we didn't actually need individually. So, that meant everyone was taken to their own spending follies.

"They're not junk. They're...necessary clutter." I shrugged. Sasuke snorted.

Misaki sure didn't waste her time counting her money and decided to buy new books to entertain herself at the end of every month, when she gets the money. In contrast to me, her favorites were the instructional or explanatory types of nonfiction works. Admittedly, I like trivia books too but my inclinations to _fictional_ works lean along the lines of bijuu research. I get the feeling that she's the type that would salivate when pulled into Konoha R &Ds research archive. Maybe, I can lend her a few books at a time and see what happens. Who knows? She might take to fuinjutsu too.

Aunt Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki's son, true to prediction, more or less revamped his parents' senbei shop. It was a bit different though. He appears to be a bit of a tea lover and started adding all sorts of stuff to his menu. He's been hiring helpers, one of our older cousins to work around the place for him when he can't. It was slowly gaining notoriety among retired _disabled_ shinobi. I think he's going for the _hangout_ _for all ages_ approach. But, this means he has a lot of paperwork in his room too.

Sachiko had a lot of stuffed toys. As in _a lot_. Her room was really creepy in that cute but haunting way that makes you feel like all those beady eyes are looking right at you, through to your soul itself. Sachiko has a tendency to break her toys when in emotional stress too, which happens a lot, especially after having woken up from a nightmare. I still don't understand how a panic attack leads to her toys' heads exploding. I think it's the chakra flair she causes. It's...volatile.

Actually, it's not just _toys_ she tends to break. Very few kids want to play with her after that one accident when she nearly broke her playmate's arm. Never mind accidental toy breakages, she tends to do it herself when she's afraid. She has episodes like that.

She reminds me of that vampire kid from those brutal but cute music videos littering Youtube. What was her name again? Flandre? It really doesn't help the whole _they should be in a mad house_ bit. Hokuto's keeping an eye on her but...It's a headache.

But, would you believe it, Hokuto was turning out to be quite the frugal spender. But, even he went through a large quantity of stuff. Mostly clothes and the odd toy or two. He tended to spoil his clothes playing with the neighborhood kids. He was really trying his best to be normal. Sachiko was making it really hard for him since she's technically become a sort of responsibility for him. An unwanted responsibility.

Shisui has...stuff. A lot of stuff. Dangerous stuff. They're probably necessary or pertinent to his missions, he's been getting a lot of those too, but he doesn't really have much time to clean up after himself lately. It's not like he can ask the housekeeping to do that for him either, since it's too risky. So, he's got clutter too. Potentially dangerous clutter.

Oh, and don't get me started on the others. Especially the _baby_ needs. Really, the only one that's got more or less nothing was Sasuke. Most of his odd jobs tended to be more hands-on than not nowadays. Half the time, I'm _glad_ I get the paperwork now.

We poked and prodded our food, not really feeling like eating anymore, hoping that it'll delay the inevitable. Sasuke may hint that he doesn't want to help me pack up but he'll do it anyway. It's Sasuke. Heck, he'll probably help out the others too when he's done with me while grumbling about it half-heartedly. Not that it changes anything. I'm probably still doing most of the real work with sealing.

...We still have classes to look forward to tomorrow too.

"Ne, Sakuya, what's got you on nerves _this time_?" Shisui suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? I'm not on nerves." I said, confused. Why would he say that?

"Your twitching index finger and thumb says otherwise."

I looked towards my hand and blushed when I realized I was subconsciously grasping for tiles. I usually do that when I'm starting to get neurotic and need my fix, which happen to be board games or work as of late.

"You've been doing that in class too. Are you still being followed around by ANBU?" Sasuke turned around self-consciously, as if fearing if he himself was still being followed by ANBU too.

"That's just it. I sense...nothing. Lately, I haven't seen nor heard any ANBU around me. It's starting to get to me." I admitted.

"Wait, you're being nervous because they're _not_ following you around anymore? After weeks of catching them and yelling at them to stop it?" Shisui-nii was grinning ear to ear. I flicked rice at him.

Fine, I know it's stupid. I know that I should probably feel better now that it's finally over. Probably anyway. But, I can't. I just have this feeling in my gut that something is happening without my knowledge, _again_ , and it's not something pleasant.

I don't want to believe it's paranoia. I like to think that it's my danger instincts warning me that I'm missing something. Something _obvious_. It's just this sort of chill in the air, a sort of foreboding. I know through experience that I shouldn't ignore those instincts.

"Sakuya, you just need to relax. Enjoy a little. Why don't you go, I don't know, play with Shikamaru or something. Good Shogi always seems to calm you down." suggested Sasuke.

"Shikamaru's been pretty hard to catch recently. I don't know where he's hiding sometimes but he's fooling even my sensing. I think he's learned how to suppress his chakra to get away from me."

Shisui-nii chuckled while Sasuke snorted. "It's probably Ino he's trying to avoid Sakuya, not you. She's a sensor too."

I beg to disagree. Sasuke may be right, going by logic, but I feel like it's me he's been avoiding lately. There's this _distance_ I can't figure out. It's the main source of my unease, to be truthful. He's not actually actively keeping away from me but, nonetheless. I feel like there's something wrong.

Shisui-nii handed me coupon for some _Magic Touch_ that sounds oddly familiar. Even the handwriting looked familiar. I flipped it over and noticed the logo of the inn on the back. Ah.

"Why don't you use that and get that stress beaten out of you. Kami knows you need it more than me."

Shisui-nii just gave me a coupon to a massage parlor.

"Is that the weird smelling place you always go to after every mission?" Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

"Someday, you'll understand the allure of massage parlors Sasuke." Shisui-nii patted on his back reassuringly.

"Hn." Ignored Sasuke. He's probably thinking along the same lines as me, if I decoded his gestures right. Shisui-nii probably just wants to see that pretty massaging lady that always does him. I know they're not doing anything inappropriate. I would sense it otherwise, horrible as it is. But, I know there _is_ a minor attraction going on there. Or at least, some active hormonal urges.

"Maybe I _will_ go. Just to meet the mystery girl in person." I winked at Shisui-nii. He rolled his eyes at us. Mah, he's just in denial.

* * *

"Wow, that's getting kinda long, isn't it?" commented Ino.

My wristbands were now fingerless tekkō which extend above my elbows and smooth over my wrists. I've made so much wire that pulling them into the curious tight weave that comprises my arm wear that any more will just make it bulk out and thicken to that point that I can't compress them anymore. Three years of wire production does that, hospital hiatus and hive restoration notwithstanding.

I've started making versions around my lower leg now, like shin guards. It's a bit harder to focus them there but, like with the tekko, years of practice will make them more or less instinctive to the point that I forget to take them off while I sleep sometimes.

"Why? Do they look _butt ugly_ or _unfashionable_?" I air quoted.

"No. Actually, they look better now. From afar, I mean. Really up close, not so much."

I shrugged. I couldn't be bothered to have the strings arranged in actual weaving. Doing that would make it harder to unravel them when I need them.

"How do you keep them so clean? They still looks pristine even when you use them all the time. Okaa-san always complains about my grass stains." asked Ino.

I shrugged. "I tend to get rid of the dirt when I unravel them." Especially the blood. "The chakra does most of the coating though."

"That is super convenient." she deadpanned. I couldn't help but agree.

"The color is like cream. It unexpectedly goes nicely with your black and whites." she commented.

I wore a sleeveless black top as opposed to the old blue most of the time now but kept the white shorts. I don't really see what she meant by fashion in my generic look. Then again, high ninja fashion tends to be on the weird side.

"Are you going to make them longer?" she asked.

"No, even I'd feel ridiculous making them get any longer. I'm planning on doing my lower leg next."

I showed her the small cluster of wire wrapped around the right ankle up close. There's still too few to make them easily visible so I had to show her.

I couldn't just add the new wires to the ones on my arms anymore. I think I've reached the limit to how much I can compress them. Anymore and they'd bulk out. I want to keep their appearance even so that when I use them on opponents that don't know about them, i.e. _enemies_ , they'd look like just any other tekko.

It's not actually easy maintaining them down there. Arms were one thing but the legs are harder to maintain a constant flow to. But, like with the arms, I knew that it was only a matter of practice to get them more or less instinctual. Heck, I sometimes forget to get rid of the things when I sleep. Besides, this means I can reinforce my legs better.

"Why not? It'd be like those full arm armors archers use." she said.

"You do realize that I just stick these things to my skin, right?"

She shrugged.

"Say, where's everyone? Shikamaru's not even here yet and he's usually early." Because his mother kicks him out of the house early to make sure he gets to class on time.

Ino snorted.

"The lazy slob probably fell asleep while walking. He was bad before but now..." She shook her head and sighed deeply.

She had a point. It almost seemed like Shikamaru was tired all the time. As in, tired for real. Actually, when I get really close to him and focus, I can feel just the slightest hint of stress. Why would _Shikamaru_ be _stressed_?

"You don't think there's anything wrong with him?"

"Hmm, none that I noticed." she said. "Oh, forget him. Where's Hinata-chan? I know she's always having light spars with Sasuke-kun in the mornings."

I raised an eyebrow. They are?

"Whoa, you didn't know? Where have you been hiding in the last few weeks, a cave?" she joked.

Well, sort of? It's called a bedroom. The type that has a lot of paper in it.

"Hinata-chan's being real depressed lately. Something about her father and sister. Sasuke's helping to whip her up in shape."

I blinked. Hinata's father and sister...Is it around that time already? Is Hinata losing her position as heiress to her younger sister, Hanabi? And Sasuke's _helping_ her?

"I know. I had the exact same reaction. It was really cute."

Ino has that look in her eyes. That look that makes me wonder. Does Sasuke... _like_ Hinata?

* * *

I pulled Shikamaru to a spar without his consent. Though, to be fair, it wasn't like he could say no once I got Iruka-sensei's cooperation. Shikamaru's been particularly docile in our practical classes, often choosing to pass even when sensei pairs him up with people he isn't all that close to for spars.

No one is fooled by the catchphrase that denotes how lazy he is. He's...tired, stressed, bothered by something. Even Kiba could smell exhaustion on him. _Exhaustion._ Like hell am I going to let this go on any longer.

Our spar went, I don't know, _great_? He was certainly much better at the physical department than I expected. It was a close match and I would've lost if he actually had his head in the game. He fought great, yes, but his usual guile and efficiency was absent. It was like he was working on autopilot. He's doing surprisingly great for someone who's only half a head into the spar which was kind of annoying but also another source of worry altogether.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him after.

"Yeah." He breathed absentmindedly. No, _You're troublesome_. No, _You're such a drag_. And, that tired look in his eyes that just makes me freeze and feel bile rise up to my throat...

Shikamaru, what happened? What's wrong?

He worried me. By a lot. So, it really was no mystery that I ended up stalking him to figure out the problem. He got better at hiding from sensors like me. Well, he's not the only one that's gotten better. I've been working on my tracking skills as well.

Finally, after hours of trying not to lose him, I found out what has him in the dumps and I just felt sick.

"You're not supposed to be here." he snapped at me. He looked harried and tried futilely to hide the evidence.

A part of me felt hurt at the clear indication. He was turning me away, kicking me out as it were. We weren't even at his house. And, he was keeping something this big from me.

I was scared, horrified even. I felt like pulling out my hairs and crying. How did this happen? How could things end up creating this sort of scenario? This shouldn't have even been a ripple. It was barely even on my list of potential problems. What change led to _this_!?

I know I changed a lot of things. Elements to the timeline were still more or less the same. Heck, my parents still died and I can hardly forgive myself for failing in that ultimate goal. But this... What on Earth could've caused _this_?

"Sh-Shika..." I choked. I couldn't even speak.

He was just there, sending out waves of anger. Anger so pure and alien to me, coming from him. And, I was just scared. The guilt, the realization that the cause of this was most likely something that I did was clawing at my brain. It was just shutting down.

There was anger in his eyes. Maybe not at me. No, definitely not me. He was very frustrated and confused and unfocused and he was trying to figure out what to do with my unplanned appearance. Even as the proof of my horrible mess up littered his exposed skin, he simmered silently and gripped on his weapon that shouldn't even be in his hands, let alone his possession. The only consolation I have is that it's not stained with blood...yet.

"Sakuya, don't."

He was telling me not to say anything. He was telling me not to express whatever it was that was in my mind. There was a bit of fear in him now. It was oozing out of him in waves and growing stronger as my silence stretched further. He was afraid of me. Of what I think. He was begging. Hell, he was in tears!

What I think is I need to have a long and detailed talk with a fucking old geezer who has zero understanding of the term _morality_ , ASAP.

* * *

"So, you really did order Itachi to act as a scapegoat." I said with a hollow tone. Almost hateful, but not really.

"It seems you truly did know of this." he said, not even surprised.

I suspected it before. I just didn't think that being right was...The hate just doesn't seem to stick. A part of me, still sick and feeling horrible, said... **It was the logical choice.**

The whisperings reminded me that in the world of pragmatics, people would chose the greater good over the selfish wish. Reality was a little more obscure. Itachi picked the selfish wish _and_ the greater good. But, not for the clan. And it was better this way.

I hate myself for thinking this.

"Is that why you asked first? To see my reaction?" To deflect my focus? "If it means much to you, I'll let you know now that I don't give a shit about that. It was bound to happen one way or another. I'm just pissed that it had to come to that at all and the blame for that isn't on you. It's that masked asshole."

He gave me a slow nod, as if accepting that answer but not fully. Did he really come here fully prepared to accept that I'll want his head on a silver platter? If I were Sasuke, maybe. But, I don't think that way. I traced the lines long before it already happened. Then again, it's been proven that my calculations are hardly perfect.

The tea was served. There was a cup prepared for each of us. Neither of us drank a single sip. We were far too cautious of each other not to consider the possibility of it being drugged, denial of it or otherwise.

I was allowed to be skittish. It was actually quite foolish to agree, _to initiate,_ to something so perturbing like this. It was only after the fact that I realized what a stupidly bold move it was I made demanding to speak with him in public. Had he not agreed to my terms of having our talk in my choice of setting, I might've even spat at his face just to get the point across. But right now, I feel the weight of this decision.

I didn't even tell Shishui-nii. Or anyone. I think only Shikamaru knows, or at least, fears that I would do this. He was right to. I'm an idiot - a _suicidal_ idiot - for doing this.

Damn it. I am an idiot when I am pissed.

I did not trust Danzo. He did not trust me. It was fair enough that we evened out the playing field. He certainly didn't think I'd invite him into this Dango Shop, did he? This one that is so frequented by ninja and even jonin, it wasn't even funny.

Not that the genjutsu he cast around us didn't keep the nature of our conversation hidden.

"You really _were_ as smart as I gave you credit for. Why else would the Nara intrigue you so?"

I made a wry smile that didn't reach my ears.

It was the other way around. The Nara keep me around not because it's too troublesome to push me away. It was because I was an interesting puzzle. That's what I caught from Shikamaru and his dad anyways. I just didn't think it'd cause any harm like...this.

"Why him? You could've picked anyone of your younger ANBU." I asked bitterly.

"He was familiar enough with your brother's fighting style and had the skill to pull it off. Most importantly, he had the mental faculties required to fake a sharingan application." said the old man.

I felt my heart sink. He was right. Only a genius of Shikamaru's caliber would be able to think on a level that rivals the sharingan's analytical abilities and border on precognitive. He can calculate about 200 strategies in a second! But, I still feel horrible about it.

Why did Shikamaru agree to take my place? I still don't understand it. There's no way his father would've let him. There's no way he would've agreed himself. Not him. Never him.

"Isn't it risky? You telling me this?"

"Prolonged observation of your behavior held signs that said you wouldn't be." he said.

His tone was tried, even annoyed. As if having another Itachi to deal with, one more sure of remaining in the _light_ side, was something more of a headache than an avenue of opportunity. There was no way he could fool me anyways. Not if I already knew most of his tricks. Even the most underhanded. Blackmail, maybe. But, Itachi beat him to it.

Now, he's working around it.

"You mean how more than half of my security detail back in the hospital had been from your oh so precious Root, right?" I said wryly.

He's not wrong. I don't like Danzo but I sure as hell don't blame him for what happened. I don't disagree with his careful scrutiny. I'm not the only Uchiha to keep an eye out for anyways.

He remained silent. I wasn't sure if he was impressed or if he expected that I knew that too. It was probably the latter. Itachi was his ANBU captain after all. Why _wouldn't_ I know? Why else wouldn't he even have his men watching me instead of the perimeter around the shop?

Because I'd know. That's why.

"You had our clan grounds wired at the time. I knew we were being monitored. So, you should also know that I've kept my eyes open. I know just as well that walls have ears too. Like, say, the 27 seals in the hokage's office that you probably used to eavesdrop on his personal dealings."

I gave myself a mental pat on the head when I noticed the slightest shift in his chakra as I explained. His face is an impressive poker face but there are factors that are just much harder to keep in check. They are the ones I've grown up taking note of. Hey, my direct family had Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi in it.

"Your studies have done you well." he commented. I noted a hint of bitterness in that. He knows he can't undermine me with seals and other dirty tricks. Not if I was proficient in them myself. And, to my sweet pleasure, he has no access to undetectable mind-control. He can't use it if he doesn't have it.

Everyone's already convinced I destroyed Shisui-nii's eyes. He can _never_ have them. I just wish he couldn't have Shikamaru either. What does Shikaku-sama think of this? Does he even _know_?

"Not really. Paranoia is what you really should blame." I drawled.

A part of me thinks cynically. _Ah, this person and I are oddly functioning on the same wavelength._ Another part feels like vomiting. Am I really that horrible of a person? Or, is Danzo really just that complex a character? One who can be so profoundly disgusting yet vital all at the same time. He gives a whole new meaning to the term _necessary evil_.

But, I still hate him for doing this to me. I lost this round of real-world shogi. I swear I'll get things right by the next one. I swear I'll figure out a way to fix this mess. I couldn't save my clan - my parents - Itachi. I'll at least try my best to save my friends. I won't accept another failure. I can't _handle_ another goddamn failure.

Danzo's eyes leveled against my own, accusing and acidic.

"Is that why you went back to disable them as soon as I left the tower?" _And all the other times_ , went unsaid. It's a little something I've been doing for the old man in the hat...sort of. Brownies, you know?

"What makes you think it was me? Shisui-nii was the one who went back to rant that day." I said acridly.

Of course, it was me. Of course, I was the one that brought it up to him with our personal brand of Uchiha-speak of coded grunts and twitches. Who else could have prepared for disabling all such intrusive seals in less than five seconds?

But, he has no way of proving that. That just makes it so much sweeter.

I was right to dabble in seal work. Apparently, all the people high-up love playing with them too. It just so happens that messing with other people's seals is one of my favorite hobbies nowadays. At least, until I can figure out how to make my _own_ seals. At the very least, I can keep him on his toes enough that he'd keep his word. I'm actually tempted on giving him a seal that forces him to keep his word. Like a geas. Once I learn how to make that, I will never forget to use it on him.

"You do understand why I take an interest in you, don't you child?" He narrowed his eyes at me, as if threatening. But, we both know it is futile against me. I am shorted on fear.

"You think I'm a threat. But, you can't touch me. So, you're seeing if I can still be molded to your liking instead, but you're seeing first hand just how hard that will be. Oh, how worrisome."

I didn't hold back the smug smile that manifested. A bitter smile it is. A pyrrhic victory it might be. But, it was still that, a victory.

"Don't worry. I won't be an enemy to you. So long as you don't give me a reason to." I said playfully. My glare grew sharp and threatening. He better keep his word on that whole _temporary_ thing.

"You better not. I do not take treason lightly, even if it is from a little girl."

I giggled. Did he seriously think I was going to get scared by that? After everything I've been through? Not even my own death scares me anymore. More than anything, I'm afraid of failing again. I certainly can't fail Shikamaru.

"Treason on the village or treason against _you_?" I asked.

"There is no denying that you are your brother's sister. But, I knew Itachi's loyalty to the village was unwavering. You are much more doubtful."

Is _that_ what he's worried about? Tch. He should take a good long look at himself in the mirror and ask himself that.

"Say, Danzo-sama, what is Konoha to you? I know that you'd protect it till your dying breath but, just to clarify, how exactly do you define Konoha? Personally, to me, Konoha is its people. It's my friends and the friends I have yet to make. It is my family. My ally. I know very well that the sandaime has similar beliefs. But, I doubt that it is the same with you.

I will not betray Konoha. But, should we clash in the future because your definition doesn't match mine, would it really be right to label me a traitor?" I asked.

"Are you saying that should the hokage make a decision that you do not feel is right, you would oppose him?" he asked with morbid interest.

Answering with a question huh. Is this about my offhanded comments to hokage-sama about him retiring?

"You are not the hokage Danzo-sama. And, I don't think you ever will be. Not if you keep that kind of attitude, you won't."

His eyes were suddenly challenging but he remained silent. Stroke a nerve, I see.

"Though, I can understand your point. I find Sandaime-sama unfit to be in his position as well. He has grown far too old and far too kind. He is strong, I don't doubt that. But, a fearsome _deterrent_ , he is not.

But, he _is_ still hokage. I respect his rule and his peace and no one can take his place at the moment. He is still Konoha's heart and nothing else will suffice. As such, it is he that I will follow until a suitable successor has been picked. Like I told him before, he should just give the hat to one of his students. If they refuse, all the better.

Itachi once told me that the hokage isn't the person with the hat or sitting on a chair. He's the person that the people chose even if he doesn't want to be it. he one people follow. Remember what Shisui-nii said? _Anyone who wants the damn hat doesn't deserve it._ The moment he stops acting like the village's heart, that's when I might feel inclined to slipping ink in his face wash."

"Are you truly a nine-year-old child?" he asked me with a heavy tone.

I pondered on that. I wanted to answer no, because that was the truth, wasn't it? But, I doubt that answer. Not because of my actual mental age contrasting with my physical one but rather, because I wasn't sure myself.

"Does it matter?" I asked bitterly, accusingly.

He was silent.

* * *

 **A/N:** The time skip occurs at the conversation with Ino about the ninja wire, right after the scene that goes over how ANBU isn't tailing Sakuya and Sasuke anymore. I just thought to add this note in case people miss it from context.


	20. Chapter 19 - Something New Everyday

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was lightly edited on November 16, 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Something New Everyday**

Normally, I hang out with Shikamaru and play. That's clearly not an option as of late.

I avoid talking to him, fearing that I might say something I'll regret. Shikamaru isn't like Sasuke. He knows me just as well but he doesn't have experience dealing with my emotional crap and explosions. I don't want to destroy him. I don't want to make such a regretful mistake with him. So, I'm waiting for the right time.

But, seeing as my therapy involved playing board games and work, I leaned towards the latter. What do you know, I actually did enough that my work was done and left manageable in Shisui-nii's hands. Now, all I have is the procrastinated rut I found myself in with my fuinjutsu research.

The library's running out of anything useful to offer. I could sneak into the restricted sections and get what I want but I don't want to get in trouble. The librarian here has instincts sharper than a mother with her infant.

I was playing with another alteration of the sound recording seals I've tweaked with so much at the moment, just to let the time pass by. Hibachi gave me this idea during the battle with Taiko all those years ago. I just never got around to actually making them.

Altered from sound-recording seals, sound is used as an instantaneous stunning bomb similar in function to a flash bomb but with more concussive repercussions. It'll be like those mandrake babies in Harry Potter. Another adjustment could probably make it close to the real thing and kill a person at close range.

I'm calling them Sound Bombs. No, _Screech Bombs_ seem more appropriate. I toyed with the idea of planting the things around Danzo's office just to mess with him. But sadly, I have no idea where Root HQ is. Hmm, his house maybe? Where _is_ his house?

I went about looking for another book on sealing that might help when I bumped into a girl carrying a shit-ton of books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized. My mind was so occupied with Danzo, Shikamaru, and my need for getting back at the old coot that my awareness to my surroundings went poof.

"Oh no. It's my fault. I should've seen you getting near." excused the poor girl.

I noticed something about this girl. She was around my age. She also wore clothes that distinctly spoke of ninja even at her age, as if she was trying to cement that she was going to be one upon the world. The first thing I thought of looking at her though was how she felt...weird.

"Hmm, that's a lot of books on genjutsu." I commented as I helped her collect them again.

"Uh, yes. I...like genjutsu." she said hesitatingly, as if that wasn't what she was initially planning on saying. Hmm~

"You go here often right? I know I've seen you around before." I said. She just nodded meekly.

I looked her over. The markings on her clothes meant she was from a clan. That feather-like logo would mean the Kurama clan. I know a little about that clan. When I first heard of them, I didn't waste any time looking them up since I was pretty sure Kurama was the Kyuubi's name. I wondered if they had any connection to the bijuu.

Sadly, I was wrong. It was just a coincidence. The Kurama clan had no history dealing with bijuu at all. Only, they were supposed to have a bloodline limit regarding genjutsu. Her checking out genjutsu books made perfect sense.

No one is actually sure about what exactly their bloodline limit does in detail, only that the strength their people inherit it varies and the strongest ones were very dangerous. But, according to Shisui-nii, they've been in decline since losing most of their strongest nin to the Third Shinobi War.

"Cool." I said as I handed her the last book. "I'm Sakuya. Nice to meet you."

"Um, I'm...Yakumo."

Well, we got another shy one here.

"Are you in the Academy? Maybe you're on another class? I don't see you at lunch much." I asked curiously. She slowly inched away as if that would keep me at bay.

"I-I'm not...attending the...Academy." she said weakly.

"Huh?"

I found that weird. One check on her chakra suggested that she had more than enough and it was certainly developed. Seeing as she appears to be studious enough to get complex genjutsu theory, I doubt she flopped on the writing test either.

That one was easy. Common sense questions for ninja kids, even. The real test was in whether or not their bodies allowed the possibility of them becoming a ninja. Ninja clan kids don't usually have this problem. She doesn't look sick to me either.

"Oh, you mean you have tutors at home with your clan?" I asked.

Hinata could've gone and done that too if I recall correctly. Only, I think her father sent her to the Academy hoping that it would beat the timidity out of her. Well, I can't say it's working. It's a strong part of her core character. Hinata's too nice.

At Yakumo's hesitant nod and sort of resigned air about her, I guessed I was right.

"But, why do you have that pamphlet on the Academy?" I asked when I noticed. It was loosely shoved into her...er, yukata?

Yakumo blushed intensely but I wouldn't mistake that newfound flame in her eyes. There was a sort of resolution to it, like a shout of rebellion. The optimistic thrum of her chakra reminded me of Naruto's never-give-up attitude. It was nice meeting more people with this kind of mentality.

"Oo~ Rebellious. I think I like you." I smirked. She blushed even more.

"Don't worry, the entrance exam is a piece of cake. If your parents really don't approve then just enroll yourself in. I almost did that myself." I snickered. It had been painful back then but now it's a memory I can recall and laugh about in nostalgia. Oh, how I miss those days. How I miss _them_.

"It's..." Yakumo's resolution faltered as she sighed. "It's not the test I'm worried about."

There was a strong hint of sadness emanating from her. It was almost tangible. It was like whatever was eating away at her affected her so deeply that it was more than just simple depression. It was a look that was so nostalgic to me, to my past life, that I almost missed it.

She looked heartbroken.

"What's wrong?"

I let soothing waves of positive intent wash over her. I was showing her support. Even if I was never any good at dealing with girl problems that seemed to follow my friends' backs constantly back in my high school years myself, that didn't mean I wasn't a good listener. That was part of my identity, I think. I was the person they could talk to, pour all their heart out to, and trust not to babble. Most of my deeper friendships were born from such consultations.

"It's nothing. Please." She endeavored to leave but I was blocking her way out.

"Why not tell me? My sensei is really considerate. I could talk to him about your problem if you want." I offered. She looked more considering now but she was still hesitant.

"I don't think that's going to work." she said with a note of despair.

"Why not? Iruka-sensei is great."

"It's not the Academy its...the hospital. You know how all applicants have their medical files reviewed to check if they can handle being a ninja, right?"

I nodded, slowly, that was the one requirement that kind of put me in a precarious position.

"Well, I'm...sick. They've already turned away my applications four times now even if I perfect the written tests." Yakumo looked about ready to cry. Oh, this poor girl.

"You don't look sick." She doesn't feel it too if her chakra's so vibrant and powerful. I can usually tell.

"It's not a normal sickness. But, to a ninja, it's debilitating. I've been working around it and learning genjutsu but they still won't let me in."

Yakumo's tone was insistent, almost bitter. I would be too if I was in her position. I _had_ been in her position.

"What is it?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down. Then, I'll never believe what she said next. She has...chakra hypersensitivity.

* * *

"Is this really going to work?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It did for me." I said convincingly. "Trust me. Our cure is only a headstrong application of _Mind over Matter_. But, you are in dire need of practice and we don't have much time. So, we're doing this."

Yakumo encountered most of the problems I did as a child. She probably has it worse because she didn't realize where she was going wrong yet. She has a mental lock on her chakra and was only able to use it when she stubbornly practices her genjutsu due to the foreknowledge that her clan has to be good at it with their bloodline limit's existence.

But, chakra residues make her feel nauseous. She finds using chakra outright unpleasant, even painful if it's the normal variant with an equal mix of mental and physical energies meant for ninjutsu. She doesn't even get much of the concept behind Reinforcement, making her tire easily and seem even more sickly when she's actually pretty physically fit.

I felt obliged to help her. It wasn't even just because I sympathized with her plight. It was more because I felt like I cheated.

I once lived in a world without chakra. So, being here with this diagnosis meant that I was able to see the problem much earlier. Heck, I noticed the problem in my baby years. Yakumo didn't have that luxury. And she's her clan's heiress. It's a big deal for her.

"We only have three weeks until the next entrance exam. Can we really do this?" she asked frantically.

"Of course. Just trust me."

She still looked like she was skeptical but I knew she'd do anything to fix this problem of hers. I was the living proof that she had hope. Though, admittedly, our goal of making her able to perform even a simple kawarimi flawlessly enough to get her through the medical red tape in three weeks might be a bit of stretch.

But, it's not impossible. Besides, I also needed a distraction.

"I don't know Sakuya. My routines are pretty hard." said Yagura. I ribbed him and frowned.

"Don't ruin her confidence." I whispered to him harshly. He sighed.

Now, the reason why I enlisted Yagura's help was actually pretty simple. Some of his katas were vaguely similar to Tai Chi. Not the movements and fighting style exactly. But, more along the lines of flowing chi around the body. Their family dojo was a ghost town mostly because it looked decrepit and they were swimming in debt but their martial arts discipline was the real deal.

Yakumo needed to get a feel for manipulating her chakra around her body. She needed to get a grip on reinforcement and such. She needed a fluid sense for it that could only come out of zealous practice. She needed to learn the basics that should've been instinct to begin with.

"Just remember Yakumo, like fire in your blood." I said.

"Chakra feels more like hot chocolate to me." she said.

"Then like hot chocolate in your veins." I reiterated.

Yagura and I joined her on the routine. The physical aspect wasn't too much seeing as Yagura had us doing the more simpler katas compared to his usual. Our mirrored movements and chakra flows allowed Yakumo a clearer picture to work with, to help her know where she's going wrong. After all, the real exercise here was the internal part.

Truth be told, I can do this while just sitting. The chakra flowing, I mean. I didn't need the katas to meditate, though I do it sometimes, admittedly. But, Yakumo needed a basis, a guide. She needed something she could _follow_.

Well, Yagura's martial art did tackle chakra manipulation. I suspected that that part of their family martial art might've been inspired by the Hyuuga gentle fist but I don't see any Hyuuga complaining. It wasn't like it _was_ gentle fist anyways. It was very different in practice.

We went at it every day. Yagura's father dropped helpful hints from time to time. Actually, he was probably just happy that people actually came to his dojo to learn. He was crying waterfalls from pure joy. Yakumo and I couldn't admit to him that we weren't actually paying and discreetly ended up putting up our names as official students, though temporary, to pay a bit of a giveaway fee just to let us feel a little less guilty. Yagura certainly wasn't complaining.

Then, when Yakumo seems to have finally gotten the hang of it, I added a little something to her now mandatory exercises that she will definitely not be happy about.

"A handkerchief?" She accepted the cloth hesitantly and looked a bit overwhelmed when she realized it was silk. Ninja silk. Those things are _really_ expensive.

And people wonder why the Aburame is more or less the richest clan in Konoha.

"You know the leaf sticking exercise right?"

She nodded.

"Try sticking it to your arm." She complied and looked surprised.

"Wow. It sticks so well."

"I know. That's why it's pricy." I contemplated having her Reinforce the cloth too but that's probably too much at her current level. She probably doesn't even realize _why_ it sticks so well yet.

"Now, you keep that cloth attached right there 24/7. We'll be adding more handkerchiefs for your other limbs every two days."

Her smile dropped and gave way to shock. Or maybe horror. I wasn't sure. Either way, we were working on a time constraint so something like this really should be expected. She should be happy I didn't tell her to stick leaves all over her 24/7 instead. That is much harder.

We uped the ante with unprecedented speed and, before we knew it, the entrance exam was finally upon us.

* * *

I packed my stuff and prepared myself for a long afternoon. If today was going to be as troublesome as my entrance exam, it's going to take a while.

Sasuke caught me exiting the housing with my bag. He was busy using the week off classes allotted for the entrance exams to help finish up packing. We were going to be moving into the new _official_ place soon. Given that me of all people was more or less done with that myself, especially given how busy I've gotten as of late, he's relatively free. The little ones were a little less cooperative than us. Most likely, it's going to be a repeat of before.

"Are you going off to Shikamaru's?" he asked.

"Huh? No, why?"

Sasuke frowned and looked contemplative. "Nothing. So, where _are_ you going?"

"The Academy."

"We have no classes today." he reminded me.

"I know. But, a friend is signing up for the Academy. Today's the last day."

Sasuke looked surprised. "You've been befriending a couple of five year olds?"

"Of course not. She's actually our age, I think. She was home school until now. Get this, she's chakra hypersensitive."

"Oh! Now I get it. She's like you?"

I nodded. There's this nice feeling that came with that knowledge. _There's someone like me_. I feel so happy. It's just really nice to know that I'm not the only one. I'm not alone. I've always had this well-ignored depression that centered on that aspect. Whether it be my medical condition or my being a weird product of reincarnation, I always felt...different.

"Well, tell her good luck but don't be late for the move. We'll be needing your sealing _magic_ again." he said.

"Ha. Ha. I am looking forward to it." I droned sarcastically. We didn't hire helpers but I'm going to be used as a human storage unit instead. Well, no pain no gain.

I was going to go when something popped into my head.

"Oh right. Just a thought. Sasuke, are you dating Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

I shrugged. "Well, I was talking to Ino a few weeks ago and..."

"Stop. I don't need to hear anymore." he deadpanned. "Just tell me one thing. This hasn't blown up into one big ridiculous rumor, has it?"

"Not that I can think of. It's not like anyone will believe it anyways. Hinata likes Naruto too much. She's the one girl in our class that _isn't_ into you. Besides, you know, girls that actually know you."

"You mean girls that know _you_." he smirked. "I got mistaken for you just as much as you were mistaken for me too."

Wow, I was a walking cock blocker just for being a girl? I never knew!

"You'd think other girls would find it weird to fantasize about kissing _me_ too." I joked. He gagged theatrically in response.

It's just a sad fact that, for girls, puberty comes earlier. If Sasuke didn't have me, I'm not sure he would've survived that unspoken transition with regards to his _admirers._ Canon Naru-verse him did survive but I think that mostly had to do with his undesirable attitude keeping things in control. _My_ Sasuke is very nearly a Gary Stu. I'm not looking forward to the next two years.

* * *

The entrance exam actually has a rather free policy. There was no schedule, just a time frame of one week in which applicants can walk in, take their exams individually, and get the notice the following week after careful scrutiny of all the profiles through the notice board.

Most civilian applicants usually end up with their hearts crushed but not as many as people might think. The restrictions are fairly light. The numbers of students who do end up becoming ninja whittle away with time with other students backing out and getting moved to purely civilian classes. Or simply, drop out.

We pushed the training up until the last day of the entrance exam. Yakumo didn't really have much of a problem convincing her parents to let her sign up under the clan's name. She was the heiress. And, well, they probably didn't think she'd be able to get in anyways.

Yakumo was on nerves for the most part. The exam was a breeze for her but that wasn't what she was worried about. It was the medical part. Unlike with my case, there was no medic to check her viability for the Ninja Academy. She had to convince the examiners all on her own that she could be a ninja with a bold display of Academy level ninjutsu that they'll _have_ to take her in.

She did that. I get that I'm probably in trouble for teaching her such jutsu, seeing as she's a _civilian_ with _health problems_ , going by the looks of disapproval I was getting from Suzume-sensei. Right now, we were just waiting on a medic to arrive to come check Yakumo and see if she wasn't lying about finally getting things down.

There was some debate and I unashamedly used my enhanced hearing to eavesdrop from outside while soothing Yakumo's nerves with some shaved ice. The discussion was going about 50-50 but, eventually, it went to our favor and Yakumo was given an APPROVED stamp on her profile.

"YES!" I stood up with my fists in the air as soon as I confirmed that. My snack fell to the ground, now inedible, but I didn't care.

"Sakuya-chan?" Yakumo looked up to me with hopeful looks.

Kuzuki-sensei opened the door and poked his head out. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Sakuya-chan, it's not very nice to eavesdrop on your teachers."

"Uh, sorry? But you really should've used sound-proofing seals, sensei." I reminded him with a _sweet unassuming face_. He sighed.

Yakumo looked towards him, then me, then him. The grin on her face was growing, almost unnatural, as she realized what just happened.

She's in.

* * *

"What? You're going to the grade above us? That's just not fair." whined Yagura.

To be fair, Yakumo's diligent self-study and high proficiency in genjutsu makes her liable for the graduating class already. But, there must be some reason behind this placing. Maybe they want her in a team with other clan kids? Oh no, please don't tell me I just messed up Team Gai's rotation.

"They're putting me there because most of my classmates will be my age. I'm so excited." she declared.

"Wait, you're older than us?" I asked curiously. I always thought she was our age.

"My birthday was last February. I'm 10."

She's a year older than us. Okay. That's...something.

"Yakumo."

A level and somewhat stern voice reached my ears, causing me to turn towards the Academy gates where a shinobi was standing at waiting. He wasn't in uniform but I knew he had to be jonin or high chuunin at least. I get the feeling it was the former.

"Oh, it's Unkai Oji-san. I guess that means I have to go."

Yakumo surprised both me and Yagura with bear hugs.

"Oh, thank you both _so_ much. I wouldn't be able to get here without your help. _Thank you._ "

"It's nothing. I wasn't just going to sit by and watch when I knew I could help. Turns out it's a blessing in disguise, huh." I said, causing her to smile knowingly.

Yagura opted to a wordless thanks though. He was frozen up and blushing hard. Cute. As soon as Yakumo and her uncle were out of hearing range, I turned to him with a smirk.

"Too bad she isn't in our class, eh, lover boy?" I teased.

"S-Sakuya, don't say that! Did you see the look her uncle gave me!? I thought I was going to die!"

I was laughing so hard, I was crying.

* * *

Moving was...tedious. It made me curse the _seeming_ problem solvers called storage seals to a point that I wanted to scream. There were a lot of stuff and there were many different people I had to help move that were touchy about which is which so I had to segregate them too.

By the end of it all, I felt like my fingers were protesting. Somewhere along the line, I became ambidextrous out of necessity. We really should've just hired movers. Paranoid assholes.

Storage seals were not perfect. There were different requirements for different sort of materials. There are different seals for different sizes. Trying to shove small materials into a seal that's meant for big stuff is like wasting a huge house for a single dog and calling it a kennel. You can't put in anything else. Trying to shove a big object into a standard storage seal, the one for smaller objects, is like putting that same house into your pocket. You can't do it. It's physically, _logically_ , impossible.

Then for food, which I had to use too, there's a certain type of seal used to work with biodegradable material. It wasn't as though they'd spoil. There wouldn't be any weathering variables inside a pocket of space in which there is absolutely nothing. But, the food itself would collapse, break down... _deteriorate_. I experimented on it once out of curiosity with a slice of bread and it came out looking like sand. I never questioned it again.

The main cause behind this is due to how you can't seal anything that is _alive_. But, for food storage seals, they bypass this only a little bit to give allowance for bacteria, causing a sort of _freeze_ aspect within the storage space itself. It was something closer to a stasis seal than a food seal if you ask me. I don't doubt that there are better versions but that one is the only one I have access to so it's all I can get.

Then, there's the tedious ruling about compactness. You can't put multiple objects in a single seal. That's why storage seals work in _scrolls_. It's many storage seals put into a continuous stream of paper. Unless, of course, you put them in a box and tape it close, you can't seal stuff like paperwork just as is in a single seal.

So, the more things to seal, the longer the roll of paper. I think I just made enough rolls full of seals to fill an entire room and make people think it was a store selling scrolls. It was still a heavy load.

I had to help lug them around myself too just to make sure they weren't just shoved into a room and called _done_. I meticulously arranged them, segregated them out of need. I didn't anyone complaining to me about switched luggage.

I now have a very deep respect for those airport people back in my old world. This shit isn't easy.

"Why the long face? Aren't you happy we put so much effort into our new homes?" questioned Shisui-nii. Taunting me.

Yes, the homes, or rather, _home_ was great. It was one big complex with many different individual traditional styled houses we obnoxiously call our _rooms_ all connected with a confused maze of connecting halls. We had a lot of gardening spaces, yards, training areas, etc. We even had private baths in our separate buildings and a huge natural one nearby that the workers stumbled upon construction.

We had congregating locations like the meeting hall, the dojo, the public bath, and the huge ass nursery for the babies. Yes, we made one huge place for just the babies complete with baby amenities. It looked more like a daycare to me than a home. Compared to the housing that was closer to an outpost barracks, this was a _real_ clan manor.

"Not now Shisui-nii. I'm tired." I droned. _Pleaded_.

Moving to the new compound was officially done and I feel like sleeping in for a whole week. I'm even considering, dare I say it, a full day free of seals or sealing research. I'm _that_ sick of the smell of ink at the moment. Why does everyone have so many things?

"Don't be like that. You have to see the rest of the place!" he said excitedly. I groaned in helplessness as he dragged me by the arm to show me around.

There was a commercial area just adjacent to the new manor, just as expected. It was...empty. Not completely, but it was hardly an active district. But, I knew it would be bustling with life pretty soon.

Shisui-nii made due with his promises and seems to have secured a couple of establishments, mostly food, in the area somehow. It was notably very close to the new commercial district under construction nearby and could very easily integrate itself to it, like Chinatown back in my world. Our only real problem now is accessibility. People will have to want to come here.

"Hey, is that place open?" I asked hopefully. The smell was enticing and my very fatigued brain demanded sugar.

"Yeah, it's been open for a while now."

Shisui-nii pulled me along and showed me the place. I knew the moment we got near that what I smelled were cooking senbei.

The place was named _Uyaki's Snack House_. Considering his name can roughly mean _baked in jar_ , it's appropriately appetizing.

Aunt Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki's son did go into business after all. He had a location all for himself. It wasn't _just_ a senbei shop anymore though. Like the name implied, it was more like a snack house. Senbei was just the most iconic and dominating portion on the menu. One that several people are, as I am aware, dying to have a bite of again.

There was a recreational side to it too. It reminded me very much of Starbucks with the sort of effort put into the ambiance. Heck, there were tabletops that looked like shogi and go boards were inked onto them. I get the idea that that was the point. They also doubled as table design, aesthetically speaking.

There was a section in the middle with a long-ass table affixed to a thin divider wall that, to my surprise, applied my old heating seal for grills. Now I understand why they asked me to submit it to R&D all those years ago. I really did make an electric stove, er, grill.

...Wait a minute, did my own clan just rip me off!?

I sigh. Well, technically, it's still filed under my name. _It_ _better_ _be_. I probably have it patented or something similar. If I check the legal records, which I should've skimmed over at least once before had it not been for Shisui-nii taking half of the workload, I'll find it regardless of who it's named to.

If the public's going to be using that. I'll have to improve it a little and make it more manageable for everyday use. I hate making things half-assed. That seal is very much half-assed.

The grilling station wasn't quite yakiniku style where each table had them. It was more like a salad bar where people go to for their greens. It's an optional area but I can tell where the allure is in going there. People can order the dough alone and they can bake them themselves. Someone certainly was.

"Sasuke?" I recognized him over the edge standing on a stool and cooking his own rice cake. It was the size of a pancake.

"You sure didn't waste any time going here." commented Shisui-nii.

"We were hungry." he shrugged.

He twisted his head and gestured towards a nearby table where I saw Misaki, Hokuto, and Sachiko lounging about at. Misaki was reading while drinking tea. Hokuto was asleep with his head on the table. Sachiko was nibbling on disfigured and slightly overcooked senbei that I think were supposed to be in funny shapes. I guess Sasuke was the one on babysitting duty today.

Just the a couple tables over, I saw unfamiliar faces that could not possibly be our relatives. They were engaged in light conversation and were enjoying themselves with standard looking senbei that was probably served, not self-baked. They looked perfectly civilian but rugged enough and had tanned skins that showed how much they worked under the sun. The construction workers maybe? They're still here?

"Okay. How do I order here then?" I asked.

"You go to the counter."

Sasuke gave me a full-body wordless response that went kind of like, _Duh._ I felt the stupidity of my question when my mind finally caught up with me. Why the hell would there were waiting staff? There's barely any of us left liable enough for a waiter job that doesn't already have just that, a job.

The counter was actually a huge opening, window style, with a counter-top built into it. Inside was the kitchen where the magic was done along with the chef needed to make it happen. My senses told me that there were seals inside. A lot of them.

Interesting. So that's how they stock their inventory. Smart.

I planned on asking about the seals and who did the seal work in the kitchen when I saw a different familiar face greeting me. I expected Uyaki's sulky face over at the other side but instead, I found myself face to face with a kanban musume.

"Welcome Sakuya-chan. Nice to see you. What would you like to order?"

Kyoka Nee-san's only 15 but she's a looker. She isn't the exaggerated type that has boys trailing after her like lovesick puppies with whole fan clubs and all that but she _is_ well-liked. Personality-wise, she's not stuck up. She's homely actually. Agreeable. _Pleasant_ even. She tends to have this calming effect on people and bring everywhere with her an air of tranquility. She's a very centered person. A little too centered if you ask me. But, I guess that's her way of coping. She's very strong.

She's civilian and has a baby brother to support so I can get why she'd chose to have a job closer to home but still pays well enough. She'd do great as an assistant/waitress for someone as brooding as Uyaki.

Oh, I have no worries about this place selling or not.

"Can I try those senbei sticks and, um, mame daifuku? That's with tea."

The menu on the counter had many more options to offer other than _just_ plain senbei. I wasn't too concerned about the price. I didn't even check to look. Anyways, it was Shisui-nii paying. No worries.

"Wait just a moment. Your orders will be with you shortly."

Well, um, that was very...rote. But then, she broke that illusion of impersonal service with a warm considering smile.

"Would you like to play too Sakuya-chan? We offer Go and Shogi for entertainment." she said with a wink.

Is it really that obvious to people that I love playing board games?

"You wanna play?" I asked Shisui-nii. We haven't had a game for a while now. Between clan work and his missions on top of it, we haven't had much of a chance to. And, to be honest, I haven't had much playing myself seeing as I've been avoiding...Shikamaru.

"Go?" he suggested. I shrugged. Better that than Shogi right now. _That idiot_ always preferred Shogi.

Kyoka Nee-san brought out pots full of black and white Go pieces respectively. On the pots were very noticeable reminders. They were property of the shop.

We were only warming up on the game when our orders arrived. We got hails and were called by name. The order came with a cute love note too from Kyoko Nee-san herself.

I gave the senbei sticks a funny look. They reminded me a lot of Pocky which is a brand for a famous Japanese snack in my former world that I pigged out on a couple of times. I doubt it's the same, plus its thicker, but I'm amused to find an equivalent here.

"Hmm, is that you Sakuya-chan? I haven't seen that face in a while."

I turned in, not quite surprise but close, to find more familiar faces staring right back at me.

"Shikaku-sama! Inoichi-san!...Choza...sama? What are you all doing here?" I eyed the merry band of three and thought about how out of place they are here.

"This is the only place that offers both Shogi _and_ sake. Of course we'd try this place out." smirked Shikaku-sama.

I blinked. They served liquor here too? How did I miss _that_ from the menu? Wow, Uyaki's really branching out to all sorts of stuff, isn't he?

"Ah, I'm on business though. We're opening a restaurant here." said Choza-sama a little too loudly for my taste.

Unlike the other two, I didn't actually have much face time with him. I don't know much about how to interact with him, how he acts, or his personality as a whole. But, I do know that when I was smaller, I tended to keep a distance from him due to the loud voice. Good hearing has drawbacks sometimes.

"I saw the place! It looks great!" grinned Shisui-nii with a note of relaxed association. They're friends?

 _Of course_ they are.

"Don't drink too much. There're kids here. We don't want drunk customers." I drawled playfully but it was still a reminder nonetheless.

"Hehe. We know. There's an ordering limit for alcohol." Shikaku-sama made a look of resignation to that. This place really thought of everything then. This is not a bar. This is a recreational place where people can come to for light foods and relaxation. So, just like Starbucks after all. Without the coffee.

 _Man_ , how much capital went into this place? Will they really get the money back at this rate? Heck, is Uyaki even doing this anymore for business or is it just a hobby to busy himself with now?

"Sorry Kuya-chan. I gotta take this." Shisui-nii went and bailed on me to go off with Choza-san.

"Fine." I assented.

"Tch. We haven't even finished a game yet." I grumbled.

"Maybe I can take over? I'm curious about this one game Shikamaru said you came up with." Shikaku-sama gave me looks of interest and a slight hint of mischievousness.

I paused for a second when he mentioned his son, pushing down the terrible feeling in my gut and the question that popped into my head about his father's questionable knowledge of that. I processed his words, focused on the topic he was pushing, and realized that he was talking about checkers.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

Like with before, he took over Shisui-nii's black tiles and I remained with the white. This version of checkers more or less used the go pieces and the go board as with the traditional checkers. Only, the extra boxes give way to more field area so the rows are increased in response. Well, there are a lot of Go stones to begin with. This is going to take _forever_ to finish.

"This is an interesting game. I can't believe you thought about it on the fly." he said.

No. No, I didn't.

"It gets a little dizzying after a while though. It's probably better to color in the boxes alternately."

"Agreed." That's why the real version was played on a chess board.

Actually, when I introduced the game to Shikamaru, we used the shogi board and the shogi pieces, ignoring their relative ranks. But, we hardly have shogi pieces right now, even if we do have the board. This makes things more interesting anyways. Maybe that's why Shikaku-sama looked amused when I chose to use the go board.

Hmph. My food's on the shogi board part of the table. I'm not bothering to move them.

"Are you planning on producing the game? It's kind of spreading like wildfire among my clansmen." he said affectionately.

Oh great. Not another public application on a thoughtless _contribution_ of mine. At least the heating seals were made with my effort. But checkers... Checkers is a board game with history dating as far back as ancient Egypt! And people think I invented it while under psychotic compulsions.

I sigh.

"I might write up a rule book or something. But, you don't really need to ask me. Anyone can play the game on a go board. Though, using a shogi board would probably be less hard. You can make colored in boards if you really want."

"True, but you're patented."

Well shit. Shouldn't those things, I don't know, require my stamp first? Or better yet, my knowledge? I thought he was joking!

"Well then buy it. Ignore it. I don't know. You have my permission." I grumbled.

At least patents work differently here compared to my world. It's less rigid, though with just as much paperwork. It's why people like me can get away with altering seals by calling it _new application_ without having to worry about being chased by the original owners about it if I sold it commercially.

"You know you will regret that decision right? You can make a lot of money out of this." he said to me gently.

No, I won't regret it. It'll actually ease a bit of my guilt away. I don't like stealing other people's works. Especially when it's something with that much of an impact back in the other world. Maybe, in the future, when I'm feeling all money grubby. Right now, money doesn't even rank in my priority list.

"I have more than enough money than I know what to do with." I droned. Shikaku-sama chuckled. That was the truth, wasn't it? I'm not all that ashamed to be cashing in on my dead relatives' money but I feel horrible over taking credit on something that someone from another world made classic.

Damn, ethics is so confusing.

Inoichi-san came back with sake and _kaki seeds_. Kaki seeds are essentially senbei with a distinctive shape that look like the seeds of a kaki fruit. They are slightly spicy as their ingredients include a small amount of chili powder. They were mixed in with some peanuts and was perfect drinking accompaniment. Though, personally, I would've gone for yakiniku. Barbecue and alcohol always go well together in my opinion.

Inoichi-san was content on savoring the quiet and watching our game. He helped out a couple of times, pointing out to errors like getting into the wrong squares for example. This game was so involving that I mentally cursed the fact that the board wasn't in the traditional black and white. It was dizzying.

He was winning. It was despairingly obvious. The amused smirks he throws my way were annoying, taunting even. He obviously had practice playing with Shikamaru if he's already got such a handle on it.

"Maybe _you_ should write up the rule book Shikaku-sama." I told him wryly. He snickered.

More chakra signatures came into the shop. A good number of them were familiar. My teachers were here to eat out and they had plus ones. Just my luck, Kuzuki-sensei singled me out with a huge grin on his face.

"Sakuya-chan!"

This is ridiculous. Is _everyone_ coming here?


	21. Chapter 20 - Friendly Fire

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was lightly edited on November 16, 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Friendly Fire**

I'm a coward. I know. I tend to avoid the issue, skirt around it till it blows up in my face. I tend to run away until I can't anymore. For the first time, I find myself finding an initiative to move forward. But, even that is because I'm a coward.

Fear has been a friend to me for a long while now. Fear has saved my ass more times than I can count. Fear is a warning system and it's warning me now to fix this before it's too late. As I inspect the damage, I silently thank the heavens that I noticed. I wouldn't want to be woken up with a worse sort of cold water splashing to my face.

"It was during that pin, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru very carefully removed his long-sleeved shirt to show me his injury. I almost froze as haunting memories came crashing down on me. Those...are burns. Those are nasty looking burns. It was _fire_ that almost got him.

I clenched my hands and breathed. Forget that and move dumbass!

I reached for the container he handed me. It was poultice. It seemed rather high quality too, the type that costs a fortune. Then again, his clan's the major provider for medicine in the village. Heck, they're the leading experts on it. His mom could've made this thing in her sleep for all I knew.

"More like when you started avoiding even Choji."

He cringed, realizing how stupid that plan of action was considering his goal was to hide his injuries. He didn't want Choji to find out, understandably, but that'll only raise suspicion even further which is counterproductive. I think other people are starting to notice too.

I lathered on the burns handsomely. To the point of view of others, it might be wasteful, but the sighs of relief coming from my patient more or less makes that irrelevant. It works.

"You're infecting me with stupid." he grumbled.

"Oh, so _now_ it's my fault."

He stiffened. I felt like slapping myself when that got out of me. Horrible joke. Really horrible.

Iruka-sensei paired Shikamaru up with me again, maybe more out of habit than out of pushing us together to have a conversation. Shikamaru was especially docile and kept guarding his torso. You'd think he'd get better gallivanting around in an ANBU uniform.

When I finally caught him and pinned him down, which didn't really take much, I bypassed whatever clever masking jutsu he might've used and was hit by the chakra first before the smell, really. It hit me like a semi going at 100 km/hr.

The first chakra activity pattern and intent laced chakra I ever identified in my admittedly short life as of yet here were _surprise_ and _pain_. I wouldn't mistake them anywhere. Then there was the smell of medicine that I'm surprised even Kiba's keen sense of smell missed. I knew immediately that he was hiding an injury. Hiding it well too.

"I thought you were smart. Then, you went and did something stupid." I said to him.

Why the hell would the kid that pretended to sleep through the Suna-Oto invasion in the anime do something so moronic as to take my place in ANBU? It just makes no sense. First of all, it was a problem of the Uchiha clan, not his. Hell, he's not even an Uchiha and he's going out there impersonating my brother in his old uniform. What the hell!?

"I've been asking that myself too. I didn't even hesitate." he said with a dry laugh.

I very carefully schooled my features and tried hard not to let myself cry. This was all my fault again, isn't it? What other reason could there be?

"I said no to them for a reason." I muttered bitterly.

"They weren't going to stop until you said yes or if another candidate became available." he reminded me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. _If another candidate became available_...He's not talking about himself there. He's talking about Sasuke, heck, maybe even Misaki-chan if she ever got her sharingan. I'll be honest, the thought of them being out there scares me more. At least with Shikamaru, he's smart enough not to get himself killed.

I look down on the nasty burns snaking across his back and had a thought. Well, I sure am having second thoughts about that _smart enough not to die_ thing.

"This is stupid."

I rubbed poultice on his wounds until I was satisfied. The medicine worked wonders on burns. But, I have to wonder why didn't they just heal it outright. I look all over him from up close now and I see a lot more fading injuries that clearly saw a medic-nin before he came back out of the mask to be _just Shikamaru_ again. Why not heal the burns too?

"Did you skip visiting the hospital? These things could've used a little more work."

I know they were worked on. I can feel the foreign taint of a medic's healing chakra all over the thing. Fading away. It's pretty identifiable to me what with Itachi and Shisui-nii, occasionally Mother too, coming home with healed up injuries. Only, for some weird reason, it didn't stick like the usual. _Not working._

"I can't go to the hospital. Too many Naras to recognize me." He answered blithely.

I held my breath as I let that sink in. He's not getting proper medical attention!?

"Don't be so tense. We have a field medic on our team. The troublesome fire was special so this had to be treated like a regular burn since it wouldn't heal."

That doesn't really make it any better.

Then again, he got my mind reeling right there with the special fire thing. What sort of fire jutsu prevents healers from healing it the ninja way? It makes me want to whimper in fear. It's so scary, I can't imagine. The only special fire that I knew was Amaterasu and even it couldn't do something like that.

"Does this mean your parents don't know?" I asked. I doubt his mother would've missed it but the last time I saw his father, the man didn't even hint at knowing. Or, did he? He _was_ acting unusually peppy. But...not angry.

"They do. They weren't very happy when they found out. It was such a drag. I don't think they realize you know too though. So, they won't be giving you grief."

Well, that explains things. But, not everything. Shikaku-sama didn't hint at it at all. Not even a little. I've met Yoshino-san once or twice going to Ino's family flower shop and she wasn't even just a little bit hateful of me.

Why?

Shikamaru said _found out_. Does this mean they only learned of it recently? Through this injury, maybe?

I doubt that. I get the feeling that even Shikamaru wouldn't be able to hide something as precarious as that for so long from his genius parents. They would've suspected it right from the start. But, I can't be sure. Shikamaru was doing pretty well hiding in plain sight.

"They should hate me." I blurted it out without actually thinking about saying it.

"You really should talk more with your therapist." deadpanned Shikamaru. I didn't have anything to say about that.

I felt it first more than I heard it, a third party. It was a familiar chakra signature.

"Kiba's coming." I warned.

"What? But, my scent blocking's still working. Is he looking for you?" Shikamaru looked confused.

"If you paid any attention to our Academy excursions, you might've realized it by now. Kiba can smell chakra too. He would've known you were hurt before I did."

He cursed under his breath. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on regardless of the pain it clearly caused him. We hightailed it out of there before Kiba could find us. Trust me, that's easier said than done.

We were out of breath by the time we found another hiding place. Admittedly, the thicket from last time wasn't exactly prime stealth location but it was the closest place I could drag him to without protest from him. I've been avoiding him, yes, but he's been avoiding me just as much if not more.

"You know he's still going to know our chakra was there, right?" I reminded him.

"That wasn't what I was avoiding."

Well, true. I suppose even if someone found out, the scariest thing to face would still be the confrontational stream of endless questions that he wouldn't be able to answer. Why else did he avoid _me_ so fastidiously?

"This is just great. Of all people, I can't believe we're running from Kiba." I said. Then, he smirked at me.

"When have we _not_ ran away from the oversized pup?"

I can't believe I actually found myself smiling a little at that joke. It wasn't even funny...Really.

Then suddenly, Shikamaru snapped back to attention, his expression cementing displeasure. I knew what he was thinking. I was sensing it myself. We were still pursued.

"Kiba's gotten better at this, I'll give him that. Troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru. I grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could move.

"It's not Kiba." I said frowning, not really sure why I was feeling this chakra signature willingly searching us out. I noticed that he must've realized we caught onto him because he forgone all vestiges of stealth and simply pushed through the green.

What the heck is _he_ doing chasing us through the woods?

* * *

"Neji-san? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

All I received was a cool stare. It unnerved me. That carefully schooled expression, that near lack of body language, that composed layer of chakra masking just what was under the surface cut me off from my most accurate mode of communication. He knew how I worked, or at least mostly, and was actively making sure that I couldn't read him at all. Is he even doing this consciously? Damn.

"Sakuya-san, I wish to speak with you." He eyed Shikamaru with that unnerving cool gaze. "In private."

Shikamaru looked between us. I could tell that there was a curious part to him that wanted to know what this was about but his general trouble evasion system was working in full so he wasn't going to help me out here.

"Whatever this is, I don't want to get involved." He announced, as if cementing his non-allegiance to either of us.

 _Traitor_. Get back here you coward!

"Sakuya-san, it's been a while. Personally, I find your current rough look more appropriate for you. Formal wear suits you but your personality befits casual wear." started the Hyuuga.

Did he seriously have to remind me about that damn dinner? That was years ago. I still cringe from time to time when it pops into my head. I didn't actually have an issue about the formal wear. It was the dinner itself that traumatized me for life. It was so damn _awkward_.

"What do you want? I know you wouldn't actively seek me out otherwise."

Neji's shift in expression wasn't the usual sneer like I expected. There was actually a bit of mirth in there. Or maybe I'm reading this wrong. It seemed more like respect. Like the sort of reaction one would have when someone acted within their expectations. The positive kind.

"Straight to the point. Very good."

I rolled my eyes.

The way he said it had been annoying. It almost sounded like he was playing the _I'm better than you_ card but in a more subtle and unconscious way. What the hell Neji! You're only a year older than me! You're not even genin yet!

He better lose the pretentious attitude sooner or later or I will lose it.

"I wish to speak about your brother."

And just what do you want with my brother?

"He is disturbingly close with Hinata-sama. There are those who are worried about what their relationship may turn into. You must understand, they're both heirs of prestigious clans. Neither can chose to sacrifice one for the other."

Technically, Sasuke's officially our clan head but fine. Take it as you want it. Whatever lets you all sleep at night.

"You think that my brother will end up seducing Hinata-chan?" I snorted at the hilarity of it all. "Obviously, you don't know them very well."

Hinata's head over heels for Naruto, there's no one else that will ever be registered by her radar. He is simply her one and only. Her admittedly dense and kind of idiotic one and only. Ah well. He's adorable, in that awkward dorky kind of way.

As for Sasuke. Well, he himself knows this fact. Besides, Hinata's more a sister to him than a potential lover. There isn't any _danger_.

...Probably.

Neji's face remained blank but his chakra sort of faltered. It was bubbling in that way that reminded me of someone who felt sick or just really disgusted. Hmm, I wonder if that means he knows or if he was just feeling like that at the idea of getting close to Hinata in general.

"Fine. I'll talk to him if you're so intent on it. But I assure you, he's not going to cause you any problems."

I'll see if I can bring it up in passing. Sasuke won't like this. I mean, we already talked about it, kind of. But, not in an depth conversation where I was reading his reactions with laser focus. If there's something in there after all, even just a spark... I don't know.

"I have no issues over their association. It is simply the fact that they are close that may cause problems in the long-run. The public is very easily lead with misconceptions."

Oh, so they're trying to avoid scandals and direct public scrutiny? Hmm, they're more than capable dealing with that. I get the feeling this is something else. Something more politically inclined. More...affecting.

"Tell me Neji-chan. Are your clan Elders perhaps toying with the idea of marrying them off?"

Neji twitched just the slightest bit and I got my answer. I felt pissed.

* * *

Yakumo came up to me after kunoichi class with a worried expression on her face. I knew the moment that she showed up that inviting me over to the dojo again for training wasn't her real purpose. The anxiety oozing out of her almost made me forget about my own problems.

When we arrived at the place, Yagura was nowhere to be found. His father let us use the place still and was more than welcoming. Yakumo and I worked on chakra flowing exercises and I introduced her to a little bit of torture called Yoga.

Back in my _other_ life, my mother and little sister used to drag me out of my room every Saturday to attend Yoga classes with them. Those crazy women actually did yoga and calisthenics and etc. every morning and night.

To be fair, it lessened significantly through high school as I, _we_ , grew up. My mother had her growing work career and my sister had cheer leading practices. The number of times they'd drag me to join them lessened and it was to my ultimate relief. Those Saturdays were impossible torture for me until, finally, I escaped fully through the bittersweet wonder known as _college_.

Then I ended up in _Arnis_ class because of a whim of mine. Ah well, c'est la vie.

Admittedly, I did their seemingly crazy then routines now too but for meditative purposes. Also, it was a little bit fun to remind myself every time that, yes, I am _that_ flexible now. Nowadays, it's me dragging Sasuke off to do them every morning with me. He calls me crazy because of it. Even ninja kids find those routines satanic.

Yakumo still gave me that same look of horror she always shot towards me whenever I add something to her repertoire of special training. Like _this_ for example. Is it bad that I'm starting to enjoy it? Am I turning into a sadist?

"You're doing better now. You've been doing this every day?"

She _had_ to have been practicing daily to get them down this well by now. Good for her.

"It helps relieve stress somehow. I didn't realize it until I tried."

Yeah, well, people did it for stress relief back in my world too. I still don't understand how it works but it does. Well, to most other people anyways. To me, it just lets me clear my mind.

"So, you've been stressed?" I asked her. It was not the most subtle but I really needed to broach the topic. It was that one big ass elephant in the room and I can tell the hesitation just from being within ten feet of her.

She sighed.

"There was an accident." she admitted with a pained expression.

"An accident." I asked more than stated. I needed clarification to get even anything deduced right.

"It's my kekkei genkai. It has something to do with genjutsu. But, I don't really have that much of a control over it. Last night, I finally hurt someone."

Oh. That's...wow. Her bloodline limit lets her hurt people with genjutsu? Oh, wait. Maybe it was a mental thing? Like, sharing sensations and stuff? Causing mental damage? Is that what she meant?

"How could you hurt people with genjutu?" I asked curiously, maybe a bit tactlessly too. Oops.

"Because the illusions become real." she said bitterly.

Wait, what? Illusions become real...

Hmm. I'm not all that surprised. Why am I not surprised? Ah, because it's familiar? What anime was it again? That one with the super powered mafia kids? The one with the badass baby tutor? Wasn't there some sort of illusionist there that could make illusions real too?

That's a surprisingly common power in anime. Probably with other worlds, just the same. Why would this world be any different? It's still potentially powerful stuff though. I mean, that's basically magic. Or, to an extent, an improved version of _tsukiyomi._ That's...terrifying.

"I didn't even realize what was going on until I heard the scream. I've been getting better at this chakra thing so I could sense his chakra too. It was like I hurt not just his body but his soul too. I...I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I was just standing there. It was as if I was sleepwalking. I still hear the screaming in my sleep."

Neither of us were contorting now. We were on the floor and she was crying. I tried my best on consoling her but I don't really know what to do. She's blaming herself for what happened. It was an accident directly caused by her and someone paid the price. That kind of thing is traumatizing.

I never had this kind of problem. Well, I have felt guilty over things that were directly influenced by my actions but never over my sharingan backfiring on me. It wasn't like I could openly use my sharingan without nearly killing myself in the process. Furthermore, I received a sort of formal instruction from my mother.

From what I remember about the Kurama clan bloodline limit, inheriting the power is kind of iffy. It tends to fluctuate in terms of power level whether or not the member was from the main house or not. It wasn't even a clan secret as anyone with half a brain would notice it. Yakumo seems to have inherited her blood limit strongly and even her clansmen are having a hard time helping her through it.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not so bad. You managed to stop it right? No one died." I said.

I couldn't really say no one got _hurt_. Someone did and that's the main cause of her anxieties. She's afraid that when it happens again, it'll be worse.

"Why don't I take you to a place to relax? No training today. I know this great place that offers a nice massage and has great food."

I knew that it was only a temporary solution. It wasn't going to change the fact that she was still a dangerous out of control meta. But, mentally speaking, she'll be relaxed. It should help avoid another incident...for now.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Yakumo's revelation and we've been slowly working through a patched up therapy training. From the stuff she's told me, most of her accidents happen in direct correlation to stress and emotional turmoil. For normal people, that's already bad. For someone like her, it's a hell of a lot worse.

She could potentially kill someone without meaning to!

I suddenly found myself annoyed that I didn't go through more psychology movies like that one about anger management I watched when I was little. I barely even remember the details now other than the two types of angry people. I reckon that Yakumo's an implosive type. The type that bottles things in until they snap...hard. Makes sense. She seemed like the _bottle it in_ type.

Speaking of implosive types, I realize that she might not be the only one I know when I found Hinata crying her eyes out at home as soon as I got back from kunoichi classes...and picking up the kids.

Hinata doesn't take kunoichi classes. Sasuke's _boy-thing_ classes aren't too extensive that they take hours to finish either. So, it wasn't that odd to find them together at our place, training. It was a familiar sight.

But, they weren't training.

Hinata oozed of pain and depression and sadness and it almost drowned me. Sasuke seemingly learned a thing or two from me because the house was flooding with positive intent laced on his chakra. He was consoling her.

Wow. Déjà vu.

"Hey, what happened?" I approached carefully, concern coloring my tone.

I had a pretty good idea what happened but I couldn't be sure. It's subtle, yes, but the Hyuuga have been going through several reforms. They aren't as much stiffs as they used to be and I take it that's due to the valiant efforts of Hinata's father.

The Uchiha civil war really opened their eyes and made their elder council less stubborn about giving less unfair treatment to the branch members. Things are still difficult with them though. After all, how could things really start to kick up if that damn curse seal of theirs is still in effect? But, things should be getting _better_.

"Her Tou-san had her spar with her little sister today. Turns out, that match decided whether or not Hinata was still going to be their heiress. Guess what happened."

My throat clogged even if I already knew. I couldn't imagine it. If I had been the first born and was forced to fight Sasuke for the right to become the Uchiha heir, I would've balked too.

"That's stupid. Why would Hinata want to hurt her sister? She's _five_!"

I've met Hanabi. She's a nice little girl. A little too energetic for my taste and a bit sharp-tongued but nice nonetheless. I might be biased since the last time I actually saw her was her second birthday dinner - ugh, the horror - but she couldn't have changed _that_ much already.

I know that she inherited her byakugan strongly. It's similar with the sharingan. I can tell which byakugans are stronger than the other and I'm pretty sure they can tell that too. Admittedly, Hanabi's byakugan was strong. But, that was no reason to justify having a practical toddler face off with someone five years older _and_ had much more extensive training under her belt.

Hinata let out a little humorless chuckle. It sounded almost unbearably painful to my ears.

"Sasuke-kun said the exact same thing." she said. Her smile wasn't reaching her face but she was glad that people understood her pain.

I felt something terrible in my gut. A foreboding.

I remembered my talk with Neji and how I never really followed through yet. I was certain that Hinata was too in love with Naruto to care. But, there was a grain of doubt tormenting me now - looking at them like this.

Things were different here. Sasuke was compassionate, to a point. _Especially_ with Hinata. They were best friends. But, they were also starting to hit puberty. If there was going to be any discrepancies, it would hinge on that fact.

How many cheesy romance movies involving a hot guy, a dependable best friend, and a female protagonist have I watched? Nine times out of ten, said dependable best friend ended up falling for the girl and a good percentage actually got her.

Of course, Naruto's the sweetest kid in the world. He's not some asshole jock with zero brains. Okay, maybe a little, but he's not some mean bully with barely any redeeming qualities. Most of those movies were unrealistic anyways.

But, the root of the matter is, there were people who weren't satisfied with Hinata as the Hyuuga heiress and would use anything, even something so dirty and tainting, to their advantage to get what they want. It might've even played a role in the ruling of this decision to oust her from power, so to speak.

Damn this shit! Not another political bullshit! These are _kids_!

"Come on you two. I know the perfect place to blow off some steam. I know you need it Hinata-chan, just trust me."

Personally, I need it too.

Sasuke sent me a look of gratitude. I can tell that he's not very good at this consoling thing. His body language screamed awkward more so than understanding. It was different when it was the clan's kids. Those were _kids._ But, he was Hinata's best friend. He was the first person that Hinata could go to. He couldn't just turn her away and say he was busy. Even if he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

* * *

We arrived at the dojo and found Yakumo already working through several katas with Yagura. They were shocked to see my trailing ducklings and asked what was up. I was going to explain, rant really, when Sasuke cut in.

"Hinata needs to blow off some steam."

"Oh. So you're here for sparring then. I guess that's fine. I haven't had to deal with a dojo challenger in a while." Yagura started stretching and more or less declared that he's going to be sparring with Hinata.

Nice save, Sasuke.

Yagura's father was there, actually acting like a proper grandmaster for once and supervising the spars. I wasn't completely off point when I guessed that their martial arts chakra manipulation aspects were inspired by the Hyuuga. The shock attacks surely were derived from the brutal jyuuken. But, most of it was actually born from something a lot more obvious.

The first grandmaster of their family's martial art had been a monk who decided that he needed to get laid after all in the end. Go figure.

Now, I understand why a lot of Yagura's katas seemed to involve a meditation of sorts. Xiaolin Kung Fu involved a lot of meditation too. It was very zen.

I find that this is good for Yagura seeing as it keeps him centered and minimizes his Black Yagura moments. Just last week, I saw him chasing his father across the village, probably about another money issue. The man is far too kind and gullible for his own good. He was probably duped.

"Alright. Here are the rules. No killing. No weapons. No property damage. Pure taijutsu only. Loss is determined by surrender or knockout. Everything else is fair."

Really? That's a fairly light set of rules for a dojo, all things considered. What, no restricted ring? No time limit? No point system? Heck, loss is determined by surrender or knockout? It's like they're encouraging a grudge match. The only thing missing is the cage they could chuck us into along with the nasty audience betting on whether you win or die.

"Ready, begin!"

Two figures blurred as they came at each other. There was thrill in the air. Those taijutsu experts were _enjoying_ their fight. Even Hinata seemed oddly aggressive today. And she was smiling.

Adrenaline rush?...Nah.

"Wow, I feel so humbled. I can't even see them. They're almost as fast as Lee-san." commented Yakumo.

Huh? Lee?...Oh yeah. She did mention something about a classmate with a similar dream to her once. Yakumo wants to prove that she could be a great ninja by specializing in genjutsu alone. Lee wants to prove that he could be a ninja with taijutsu alone. They're two peas in a pod.

I'm still surprised that they're in the same class and somehow Neji isn't. Maybe it's a graduating class thing. Classmates probably bailed and they got shoved together. I do wonder, will Yakumo end up replacing Tenten in Team Guy?

I know she is not ever going to be a taijutsu expert so putting her there will only be tragic for both her and her teacher. But, going by that logic, what team will she end up in if not them? Furthermore, will her team even pass if her teammates turn out to be a bunch of assholes?

"Lee? You mean that oddball that always challenges Hinata's cousin?" asked Sasuke. I turned to him curiously. Since when was he familiar with Lee and _Hinata's cousin_?

"Yes." Yakumo's tone took a dangerous edge, almost daring Sasuke to diss her friend. Yes, _friend._ Yakumo somehow, in some way, enjoys Rock Lee's company and can withstand dealing with his...eccentricities.

"Hey, I don't like Neji either. Eyebrows better kick that stuck-up guy's ass soon or I might just do it for him next time." smirked Sasuke.

Yakumo's mood lightened up and she ended up snickering. Wow, they're getting along well. Over Neji of all people.

I'm still a little confused as to why Neji ended up being so...stuck-up, as Sasuke put it. His father's still alive. The Hyuuga was slowly reforming. Hinata was the nicest person there is, save for Choji. Why is he still acting like such an ass!?

Clan culture maybe? Don't tell me he was still raised the same way before as though his father made no difference being dead or not. I went through two sets of parents already. It makes _all_ the difference!

"So, do you train here a lot? It's a bit run down but I can see the perks. Yagura didn't get that good from nothing." commented Sasuke.

Ha! Uchiha Sasuke just gave a civilian born classmate a compliment. If his anime counterpart met him, he'd be looking at a complete stranger. I feel so proud!

"I come by every day after kunoichi classes. Sakuya-chan helps me train." she said.

Sasuke processed that and realized the underlying obvious. "Oh, so _you're_ the one."

I did tell him about me finding a friend who was chakra sensitive like me. Admittedly, my case is worse than hers in some aspects but her case lasted for way longer without treatment.

Ha! I'm actually calling my Spartan training of her as _treatment_.

Wait, her doctor is requesting notes on my methods...Hmm...

"Hey, why don't we all go here to train every once in a while. We can even bring the kids over."

Now, by the kids, Sasuke was talking about Misaki, Hokuto, and Sachiko. Hokuto would probably refuse hands down or just resign himself to watching us kick each other's asses. The girls would have no issues about the extra training. They don't actually get much clan training in anymore. Not without the only person qualified to train them extensively on clan techniques being away all the time.

"You think so Uchiha-sama!?"

Yagura's father suddenly appeared behind us with a wild grin. We all jumped in surprise, even me. I didn't sense him. I didn't even hear him. I _still_ can't feel him. It's like his chakra stopped, _skipped,_ instead of his heart. Oh, he's good.

"Uh, sure? They can't stay cooped up in the house all the time and this place is along the way."

Sasuke shot me an inquiring look. _Is he really this wacky?_ The only reply to that was a resigned _Yes_.

* * *

Yagura and Hinata tied. As in, Hinata got Yagura in the gut and he got her on the temple. It was double knockout. Going by their actual fighting styles, both of those moves would've been lethal had they added chakra jutting to the mix so that tie was a more than accurate score. In my book though, it was that they both _lost_ rather than they both won. In a real battle, they'd both be dead.

The next people on the floor were me and Sasuke. We always spar with each other when we train at home. Sasuke says sparring with me is complicated because my fighting style is weird. That makes me fun. Yeah, well, if his arms were semi-sword proof, he'd fight weird too.

But, I digress. He's just annoyed with my system of defensive checks and counter-attacks. Really, if he realized that my fighting style actually has a basis derived from Arnis, he'd probably be able to get around me better. But then, I do enjoy adding feints and a couple of awkward attacks into the mix so no wonder he's confused.

"Hey remember, no shunshin. This is a taijutsu match." said Sasuke.

I couldn't argue with that logic. Shunshin's technically nijutsu too. We couldn't use them even if we wanted to. I'm used to quick finishers but there will simply be times that my opponent with be just as fast, if not faster, than me. We need the practice. I think this is a good opportunity to fight with pure martial ability.

Oh boy, this is going to be difficult.

We formed the seal of reconciliation more out of habit than out of respect, we _were_ in a dojo after all, and then begun.

Sasuke was admittedly much better compared to the last time we sparred. Heck, the last time was months ago and I can definitely see improvements. His execution is more fluid. His power and speed was increased. His precision was a lot sharper. There were more personalized aspects too that involved palm strikes and blocks. He certainly got a lot out of training with Hinata.

Shit.

He tried getting through to my defense with a series of fast punches. I parry them all away with my palms, not really confident that I can catch him in a _labai_. A labai is a block, joint-lock, throw move that uses the attacker's momentum against him with good chances of twisting his elbows in the process. 'Cause, well, their arms will be crossed and twisted like a fulcrum. It's actually easier than it sounds.

It's my favorite finisher move and I can see why Sasuke would develop his execution on rapid snapping punches with close circular movements to overtake my simultaneous blocking and attacking/ locking/ straight-up takedown sequences. He beat me with faster execution speed. Me not blocking means me having a harder time to attack.

Hmm. So he finally noticed that one. He must've watched me spar with Shisui-nii once or twice before. He was the first to point out that exploitable weakness of mine.

I was aiming more for his wrists than his fists to redirect the attacks. With the last one, I flowed through with a spin step and tried to get him with my elbow. Emphasis on _tried_.

In terms of fluid dodges and getting into a person's defenses, Hinata was much better than me. I can get how Sasuke managed to develop caution on such moves. But, his mistake was not watching his lower half as I easily hooked his leg with mine, outbalanced him, and got him on the ground.

"I hate it when you do that." he said. This was actually a new move but he was talking about the throws and locks I tend to favor in unarmed combat. Ruining my opponent's sense of balance is a thing with me.

"You should learn to be more adaptable." I smirked at him. It wasn't like my fighting style was purely Arnis. More like a really mutated version of it with many influences born out of extensive ninja training. I was hardly an Arnis master.

I may not have excelled in _empty hand_ back during my actual classes but the fresh memory of the forms for the double and single stick style aided me to keep them in mind. It wasn't like the forms were different. It was just them with or without the sticks. Or with daggers. But, it wasn't like I remembered them perfectly. That vagueness forced me to adapt. I'm not even sure if half of my remembered katas were pure Arnis anymore.

I wonder what my teacher would've said to that. Would he be angry that I perverted the art or would he give me a thumbs up for finding practical application for my admittedly short-lived controlled training?

Sasuke gave me an annoyed look and suddenly, his legs were wrapped around my neck from behind me and pulling me straight to the ground.

"Take your own advice."

Note to self: Pin him on his stomach next time.

And _damn_ , those yoga exercises backfired on me.

I rolled out before he could do anything else and landed in a crouch, like some sort of lizard. Oh, I'll show him. I channeled my chakra through my palms and my knees and sort of just hovered a little. Good, it's applicable. Then, with a careful blast, I was flying high as though I just beat the record for high jumps.

Damn, my limbs feel like they just imploded!...But worth it.

I flipped and went down with an axe kick. That was something that I don't usually do which made it perfect because he didn't expect it. He guarded against it but awkwardly, as predicted, and so I twisted my body to let the other leg land on his gut. That's an attempt on a _sort of_ tornado kick that more or less worked but definitely needs more precision training and better landing strategy. Ah well.

I reinforced my hands and let them act as my feet and landed. Then, I just went sort of freestyle with pure leg work. Actually, I feel like I'm break dancing. Wait, wasn't there a martial art that look like break dancing?

Oh man. My hands are just twitching to take over the fight. What, are they like on instinct now? I have clearly been neglecting my kicks and kneeing and all those sorts of attacks. What would Iruka-sensei say?

"What the heck are you doing?" he questioned, a bit harried.

"Proving a point."

I rounded on my feet and went _kick, block, spin, kick,_ as though the leg was my arm. I don't really have as much ninja wire wrapped around there for protection yet but I'm getting there.

Kicking isn't my forte. I'm faster with my hands, obviously, not to mention more familiar with the forms. But, I won't be a pipsqueak for long. My height from back when I was seven was a lot smaller than now. It's proof, a reminder, that kids grow up a lot faster than adults. Besides, if I'm going to be able to fight, I need to be able to _move_. Make every part of my body lethal.

It's not just the hands and the feet. There's elbows too. Knees. Heels. The head. Heck, the entire body's weight itself can be applied as a weapon given the right circumstance. That's how pins work. Not that I was ever an expert on grappling or anything. That's sort of my worst area. Following through after a takedown.

My kicks were far from rapid or perfect but they were fast enough. Sasuke had trouble blocking from such a low angle using his hands, making his forms awkward and somewhat improvised. But, annoyingly, they still worked well enough.

I surprised him by jumping forward all of a sudden to close our distance and stomped on his chest with as much force as I could with my dominant leg. It wasn't much since I was tiring from the exertion on my feet and my hips but it did send Sasuke skidding back.

Wow. He actually endured that. I'm impressed.

Sasuke gave me a pout before grinning all of a sudden. Hmm, I sense a chill. What's he planning?

He ran off in the other direction and started running up the walls. He bounced around a couple of times which annoyed me because no weapons meant that I couldn't just string him up and be done with it. He stopped right above and came vaulting straight at me. I sidestepped on instinct, not willing to get arrowed into. The image of him barreling headfirst into the ground vanished and I realized with a start that there wasn't any chakra there. It was an afterimage.

He moved at the last minute with superior speed to what I was used to from him. It wasn't shunshin, just pure speed. It was an application of Leaf Shadow Dance, I think. That was a taijutsu move where a shinobi matches his or her opponent's body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. Only, I wasn't exactly horizontal in the air.

I saw it happen actually. That meant he was right behind me. But, I just didn't register it, no, _react_ quick enough as he came barreling through my back. My eyes are sensitive enough to movement even without sharingan but my body still can't keep up.

"How's that for adapting?" he snickered as he pinned me face down with my arms behind my back.

I could get out of this easy using my wires but the rules said no weapons. Really, that was the biggest bummer for me. Sasuke's more oriented in hand-to-hand combat than me. I do my best but I know I'll never be a taijutsu master.

"Ugh, fine. You get this one."

It's a taijutsu spar with fairly loose rules for winning. I don't want to have to knock his teeth out before we could call it over.

"That was one crazy strategy. It's pure Naruto. You've been hanging out too much." I pouted at him.

"Yeah, well you've been brooding with your books too much. You need to get out more."

Fair point. His crazy leaps in speed and overall technique improvement made it obvious that I've been lagging behind in training. Well, that's what happens when my attention is split between it and sealing.

He helped me up and I feel like I could use a good nap. A really long, really relaxing nap while in a hot bath stinking up from healing herbs. I am _sore_.

"You two switched styles faster than anything I've ever seen. Amazing." said Yakumo.

"Um, thanks?"

I don't really know if that was a high praise or not considering she was a sheltered sickly girl actively kept away from shinobi stuff until recently. But, it was appreciated.

"That wasn't really their usual though. With weapons, that could've gone a lot differently."

Yagura gave us considering looks and I just shrugged. With our sharingan, we're originally meant to be great at adapting other people's styles. Who says we needed them to be able to? I was self-taught for most of my life!

"Yes, everyone's so crafty with how they fight." Hinata looked contemplative, like she was on the verge of a great discovery or something. I couldn't really get a proper read on it.

"That was fun. We should do this more often." suggested Sasuke.

Hmm. Yes, we should. We really should. I've been hoping for newer sparring partners other than just trees and the occasional touch-ups with Saisu-nii. Lightly training the little ones on my free time, due to _responsibility_ , didn't count.

* * *

"Hello, nice to...meet...you?"

Yakumo slowed her words as confusion took over. Shikamaru was looking at her as though he would a ghost. She seemed to recognize him too, to an extent, and looked a little put out.

"Um, have we met?" she asked with a hesitant tone.

Shikamaru's lips pressed thin and he hardened his gaze. His chakra leveled, calmed down, and he gave her a curt... "No."

I could tell with the insistent signals he was sending me that he wanted to talk. Immediately. I wanted to too if not for the distraction of Neji stringing me along and sending me insistent signals himself over the Sasuke-Hinata situation.

Yeah. Yeah. I'll get on that. Don't get your panties in a twist.

"Wow, you brought the whole herd today Sakuya-chan. Are you having a party?" Kyoka-san, despite being swamped with work, looked happy that the shop was getting such good reception. It probably reflects in her paycheck too.

"It wasn't my intention. Honest." I drawled.

This mixer just sort of happened. Kunoichi classes got cancelled for some reason. Same with the boys. It was a rare occasion and everyone chose to celebrate it the only way they knew how, by wasting their time playing around.

Choji and Shikamaru are a given because I was hanging out with them to begin with. Choji just sort of knew what his best friend's been doing to himself, before I did apparently, and expressed his worries by sticking to him like a mother henning glue whenever he was around. Kind of like what _I'm_ doing. Shikamaru's more or less stopped running away from us both after our last _talk_.

Yakumo came along when her classes let up. She wanted to hang out and even pulled Yagura along with the promise that he didn't have to pay. Neji was trailing behind her to get to me to get to Hinata and Sasuke who strung along the kids, Hokuto and Sachiko only, because they already were planning on eating out and this was the way home.

Hibachi and some other kid classmate of ours, Unagi I think, came too when they heard from Yagura that we were eating out. Naruto and Kiba heard about it from them and joined them on the way.

Of course, once the news reached the class, the girls with ears from hell inevitably found out and Ino, Sakura, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi went ahead and were already waiting with an entire area reserved just for us. They even had the foresight to choose the outdoor seats because of Akamaru. Pets weren't exactly allowed inside.

There were extras that weren't saved seats for, Sasuke's growing number of sort of fan girls but not really yet, ugh. They filled up the place like unwanted guests. Some boys came over too just to see what was up.

Frankly, the only one missing is Shino. Oh, he's going to be _so_ pissed when he hears about this.

"What are your orders?" asked Kyoka Nee-san. She's going to have a lot to make to be able to supply for all of us. The ones in storage isn't going to cut it. There's already more than enough customers in. Uyaki seriously needs to think about hiring extra staff. Where _is_ he anyways? This is his place!

"Just give us the plan 4 group meal thrice over. I don't want to have to think about it." I grumbled.

"Baked or not?"

"Yes!" "No!"

The opposing answers we got was more or less mixed.

"Is it possible to make it 50 50-ish?" I asked. Kyoka Nee-san contemplated about it since it wasn't exactly offered that way, and therefore didn't have a fixed price, but then she shrugged and gave us a thumbs up.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

But then, I turned around and saw Neji and Shikamaru still there, staring each other down as if telling the other that they had first dibs on talking to me. I decided that dealing with Neji's admittedly worrying issue was going to be a headache so I chose to hear whatever Shikamaru had to say instead.

How I wish I chose Neji instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** This arc is a bit of a triple deck. There are three issues piling up on top of each other. There's the Danzo's got Shikamaru in ANBU thing. Then there's the Hyuuga issue. Then, there's the Yakumo issue. Hehe. This is a melting pot of issues. But don't worry. Things will be resolved in a couple more chapters. :D


	22. Chapter 21 - Mirror Mirror

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was lightly edited on November 16, 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Mirror Mirror**

"It was...her?" I clarified, feeling _very_ disturbed.

Shikamaru was alarmed that I somehow ended up being friends with Yakumo. The reason was worryingly straightforward. He encountered her on a mission before. She was the _enemy_ in said mission.

It was about an accidental fire that wouldn't go out. The fire happened at a mausoleum. The Kurama clan's burial grounds to be exact. The last head, an elder, just died last month and someone set the place on fire. His team went there to investigate and found Yakumo just...staring at the fire. It was an accidental genjutsu fire, created unconsciously by the girl. It was actually the cause of Shikamaru's injury because the fire was spewing everywhere and causing pandemonium. That wasn't even the scariest part.

"You went on an in-village mission? To deal with _Yakumo_?" I asked him incredulously. Partially in outrage and another part, in mind-numbing fear.

What's he doing going on actual ANBU missions where he didn't even need to be going? I thought they were supposed to just be simple outside things! Like patrol and whatever! What's he doing fighting reality bending people like Yakumo!? Heck, what the heck does that even _mean!?_

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Look, the important thing here is, she almost killed people due to having little control over her strongly inherited abilities. The worst part is how she doesn't seem to remember any of it."

"Doesn't...remember?" I looked to him in confusion. But, Yakumo told me all about it. She said she was scared about how she hurt someone. How could she _not_ remember?

"I looked it up and learned from our clan records that the Kurama clan's kekkei genkai is, basically, talent for genjutsu. Any genjutsu they perform is so overwhelming, their victims perceive it to be real and is reflected on their bodies. Other sources argue that the genjutsu themselves become reality. But, they usually have little control over this power and have tendencies to develop a secondary personality. This personality has complete access to their power and is usually the type that's a danger to everyone around them. Yakumo has this exact troublesome problem. Last time, I probably would've died if she hadn't snapped out of it. I just got lucky. You might not have that chance."

I felt dread pool in my gut. How am I supposed to take this? Yakumo is such a nice girl and she didn't ask for this. What's worse, there's something picking at my brain, a memory that made me feel like running back to the house and grabbing my journals to check if this was something I forgot about again. If this was another Hyuuga incident kind of thing.

"You're not telling me to abandon her are you? She's my friend too." I said with a wavering tone. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to do myself. I feared that if _he_ told me to stay away from her, I might actually do it.

"You're your own person. I can't tell you to abandon your friends. But, I just want you to be careful. She's more dangerous than you know."

I wanted to defend her, tell him that I'm more dangerous than I let on too. But, I just found myself nodding meekly. Shikamaru's steely insistent eyes numbed me and relegated me to my base instincts of _just nod away_ in fear of turning it into a heated argument with everyone close by.

We went back to the table together and I didn't, _couldn't_ , speak to anyone at all. What should I do?

* * *

Neji was going to talk to me but immediately backed away after seeing my expression. People sent worried glances my way. Shikamaru got them too but he was more pro at ignoring them than me. Me? It made me feel like I was being dissected out in the open. It wasn't quite stage fright but it was close.

I left early. It really was super convenient that we lived really close to this place. It wasn't any surprise to me to hear Sasuke leaving the shop too to follow me. He practically oozed of worry. I was already at home by the time he caught up. It might've been a complete waste of energy and chakra, not to mention rude, but I traveled by shunshin on the rooftops to get home as quickly as possible.

I was in my room. _Our_ room, technically speaking. The only thing that separated our rooms was a long series of shoji. So, even that illusion of separation was not a real thing despite the size of our rooms. But, I guess Shisui-nii highlighted the fact that we were growing up and us sleeping in the same room would get real awkward real soon. Not that I agree. We're twins. Is it really inappropriate if we're siblings?

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just looked really out of it back there. Did you fight with Shikamaru again?"

I frowned. Was I really so obvious? "No. Just...I learned about something I'd rather not have."

 _Understatement._

Sasuke walked over and dropped next to me. He wasn't even factoring in the fact that we were both stinky when he went and pushed me to my back on the floor. He didn't have to speak for me to understand what he was telling me. I need to rest, to calm down, to lie down and let it all melt way. And he'll be there if I need him.

Good think I haven't rolled out my futon yet.

I breathed. I need to think about this. Figure it out. I have so much on my plate right now, it's not even funny. What is up with my social circle that they spew out huge disasters like this one after another? They're ten! They're not supposed to be dealing with bullshit this profound so early on in their lives! Yet, that's what's happening.

I kept procrastinating and holding off from my problems. Procrastination is a bitch but I can't seem to shake off the habit. This is what happens.

What a messed up world this is. This is what I get for surrounding myself with ninja aristocrats. Yes, they're aristocrats. They might not seem it but Konoha is actually pretty aristocratic.

I debated talking to Sasuke about Hinata's problem. But, I couldn't bring myself to. It wasn't even hesitation this time. It was just that what I learned about Yakumo is driving me so crazy right now. Yakumo, that sweet girl who I befriended and helped to console myself and forget all my problems with. _That_ girl.

Karma is an even worse bitch, I guess.

I knew about Yakumo. I have a feeling I did. I knew it should've hit me when I heard that she could make illusions real. It just didn't come to mind. It was probably one of those old stuff that I barely even remembered even back when I first reincarnated here.

I didn't even bother push Sasuke out of my room as I grabbed my coded journals to look for the info I needed.

"Why are you reading through your diary?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I need something. I need to remember what I forgot." I said vaguely.

He looked confused but didn't broach. Instead, he assisted me and put away the stuff I was done with. It's not like he can read them when they're encoded. He can read some of my English stuff but not these.

I browsed through them tirelessly and inwardly cursed myself for not putting in a table of contents. The only thing I can give myself a pat on the head for is the fact that I kept most of the Naruto stuff together while others were thrown in together in different colored scrolls and/or journals.

I found what I was looking for in the third scroll. It was so little, so lacking of details, that I almost missed it. Good thing I used my sharingan then. It's a waste of chakra but I consider this a big enough issue to justify using them.

The entry went sort of like this.

 _Name: Unknown_

 _Type: Filler_

 _Class: threat_

 _Time period: post or pre Sasuke defection pre time skip_

 _Gender: female_

 _Illusion paintings become real. Genjutsu fools even byakugan. Attacks Hokage Tower. Monster split personality. Kills parents and likely suffers from mental instability. Lives in Konoha and belongs in a clan. Mentored by Kurenai._

Well, that was it. Still, it told me a lot of things that made me feel horrified. _Yakumo kills her parents!_ That _has_ to be avoided. If accidentally hurting people makes her so depressed, killing her parents will certainly push her over the edge.

Even going through this, I still can't remember the episodes. It's somewhere in there but it's but a vague memory by now. I do remember that Yakumo had her power and memories sealed away. She was that angry girl swearing revenge at the village and retaliated as soon as the seal broke starting with her sealer and teacher, Kurenai. Yakumo hasn't even met Kurenai yet so I doubt anything major has happened. But, the clock is ticking.

This monster is more than likely Yakumo's stress and negative emotions given form. Her dark side as it were. I'm hoping it's nothing like bakemonogatari with that sawari neko girl. I do not want Yakumo transforming into some monster out of nowhere like a curse seal user. That would be just creepy and really disturbing. Not to mention disastrous.

But, if we're talking about monsters living in kids' subconscious, wasn't there a sure-fire way of dealing with that? Or, at the very least, confirming it?

I'm starting to formulate a plan. It's crazy, maybe even suicidal, but it might just work. I'm not going to procrastinate with Yakumo when it's an issue I can immediately act on, unlike some others. If I can do something about this, I'll do it. But first, I'll need a teacher.

* * *

"You want me to teach you how to use sharingan-based genjutsu?"

Uyaki was every bit as miffed as I expected him to be. I am, simply put, wasting his time and kind of insulting him at the same time.

It was hard looking for him. Finally, I found him and pinned him down for a conversation in one of his parents' old branch stores. They were still open but they were operated by non-Uchiha and only functioned as a sort of take-out specialty store unlike the main one back home. He regularly went around checking up on them to see if things were fine despite the hurdle of not actually being able to walk.

I really don't want to have messed up already.

Uyaki was an excellent student back in the Academy before the Uchiha civil war reached its boiling point. He had been aware of the growing rift to a point but he didn't really know much of the details. He doesn't even know about Obito's involvement, though he did admit to suspecting a mastermind that wasn't Itachi. He wasn't happy about the investigation ending with _Itachi snapped._

At the time, he was burned and gutted through. Given that his face was an unfortunate victim of the flame jutsu, even after being healed up of the burns, his right eye had become blinded. The damage to it was so extensive that he permanently lost his ability to see through it. Even our medics can't do anything about _that_.

The stab also gave him a spinal injury that put him in the wheelchair and ended his dreams of becoming a shinobi. So, it's really no wonder he's so broody and sulky all the time.

But, the fact persists. With Shisui-nii out on a mission, again, he's the only one who can teach me this. Even after losing his chances at being a shinobi, I know he hasn't been slacking. His genjutsu was still top class to the point that he can make actual genin run circles around each other without ever lifting a finger. He can't be a ninja, yes, but he sure as hell isn't a defenseless cripple.

"Give me a good reason why I should waste my time on you."

I knew he'd ask something like that. He'll never do anything without the right amount of incentive. He's a busy person. I'm just a kid that's forcing myself into his schedule. Admittedly, I'm technically his superior as a member of the main branch but hierarchy is more or less ignored with us nowadays. I mean, who cares, right?

"I'll babysit Miki-chan for you for a whole week." I suggested.

Miki is a one year old baby that Uyaki agreed to _adopt_ into his care. He was Uncle Teyaki's goddaughter. Miki had been 5 months old at the time of the _massacre_ \- it was still a massacre no matter the circumstances. Her parents were both shinobi. I don't know if they were in the traitor faction or not but they both ended up dead in the end leaving their baby orphaned.

It was surprising that the guy went forward to take custody of the kid at all. He isn't exactly listed as a legal adult, never having become genin and all. But, here at the clan, we respected his wishes. It wasn't like there was anyone else that could do the job. Not that Uyaki pegs me as a baby person even now.

Uyaki's stone-faced expression made me panic. My offer wasn't attractive to him. In hindsight, now that he's only taking civilian classes, his class schedule is very light in comparison to someone like me. One of the main reasons why a good number of those who chose to drop out of the ninja program remained in the Academy instead of transferring to the civilian schools was that, shorter schedules. Other than the loan program for the penniless of course.

Even if I offer babysitting services, he'd still take care of her more than I would. Heck, I hear he brings her over to his classes since she's such a quiet baby and the teacher lets him. Because they think it's cute.

Uyaki's homeroom teacher is a single woman in her mid-teens. It's a bit alarming but Uyaki's had his experience with admirers given that he's not that bad looking himself. He tends to keep them away with the overall grumpiness and sharp tongue nowadays. He's not a people person.

"A whole month?" I offered weekly. Damn, what can I give him to make him say yes!?

I bit my lip. If Uyaki refuses me, I'll have to wait till Shisui-nii gets back. His estimated return is three weeks from now and even that's a long shot. I can't wait for that long. Besides, he'll probably notice I'm up to something and will poke and prod until he finds out what it is. He will surely chew my head off when he does. Which, to be honest, is the reason why I'm hurrying it up and trying to get this done before he gets back in the first place.

Uyaki looked, no, _felt_ contemplative. His deadpan stare had been unnerving before so him closing those eyes was a bit of a relief for me. Truth be told, he still has both his eyes intact. The only indication that the other is blind is the faded silver-ish color to it compared to his other dark grayish black and the fact that it is out of focus. The unintended heterochemia just makes him look scarier.

There was a gentle spike in his chakra that gave me hope. He looked at me with a stern look.

"I'm not going to get in trouble for this, am I?" he asked suspiciously.

"Probably not." Not if you have plausible deniability.

He mulled over that for a while. He knew I was up to something. He's not an idiot. But, it wasn't like I was telling him anything and I do need a proper teacher for the sharingan. It was common knowledge that Shisui-nii's being sent off on one mission after the other with barely any breaks. Admittedly, it's only good for the clan, and certainly good for Konoha, as him running around so much builds his reputation and reminds people that _the Uchiha clan is not dead yet_. But, it does have its downsides on our end of things.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, I'll add a condition."

I waited on him like an excited puppy. I _really_ needed his teachings as genjutsu isn't exactly a strong point of mine to begin with. It's not like I can ask Yakumo for help on this. Technically speaking, she's my opposite, going by the chakra hypersensitivity angle. I just feel weird about spreading my chakra all over an area around myself and tweaking the environment. It's like walking in the evaporated steam of my piss. Just...weird. I prefer to keep all that chakra in myself or perhaps my strings where I can control it better, thank you very much.

Using my sharingan to create genjutsus...Now, that's something I can wrap my head around.

"Tutor me."

I blinked in surprise. _What_?

"Fuinjutsu. I want you to teach me at least the basics."

He wants me to...teach him...sealing?

...

OH! Now I get it! He's taking a page from my book and wants to dabble in sealing. One didn't need to be an able-bodied ninja to be a seal master. Somewhere in there, deep inside, he still has the heart of a ninja.

His business has certainly been taking advantage of seals. I still don't know who did the seal work in that place. If he's asking me to teach him basics, it couldn't have been him.

"Sealing isn't easy, you know." I said slowly. We certainly won't be able to cover all the basics in a single month if we only have a couple of short meetings. We're both very busy people. I'll probably have to cut down on training or research time.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" He crossed his arms.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me figure out how to go about this first. I mean, do I still have to babysit Miki or..." I trailed. I really won't be able to fulfill my end of the bargain if I have to do all that for him for a whole month.

"You're not getting your hands on her." He said with a note of finality. It was heavy, stern, threatening even. He said it rashly, faster and more scathing than his normal level tone. He doesn't want anyone touching his precious little girl.

Man, that is weird. Uyaki's only ten barely coming eleven years old and he's already acting like one of those scary overprotective dads that leer at potential boyfriends. I'd hate to be just that, the potential boyfriend in the future.

"I'll draft up a schedule. Tell me what time periods you are free." he said.

We started working on our schedules and then we had our first lessons with each other the very next day. It was a nice give-and-take relationship and I find that he's actually a good teacher. For someone like me anyways. After a week and a half, I figured I was ready to initiate phase 2 of the plan.

* * *

I was walking around in a landscape that could not be real. It was Yakumo's mindscape. It was beautiful. It made me feel like I was walking inside a grand painting. Everything was so, um, _picturesque_?

But, every scenic view was deceptive, hiding the actual twists and turns around the place. I'll be honest and say that I'd be really lost without a guide to follow. I feel horrible doing this. I shouldn't even be doing this. But, at the very least, I'm glad that I had Yakumo's consent. I certainly would feel worse if I didn't.

My original plan had been to train with her on genjutsu and trick her into letting me into her mind. But, I didn't expect her to figure me out so soon. Mind diving isn't a foreign concept to genjutsu masters. It's not just Yamanakas that can go into people's heads to grab information. They just do it way better. I mean, they're a clan of mind walkers. It's kind of their specialty.

But, Yakumo is a born genjutsu master. She can do things that even regular genjutsu masters can't dream to do and she's still growing stronger. That's the threat her power held.

It was no secret that the sharingan can allow for enhanced genjutsus, especially the mind-probing aspects of the complex art. Yakumo was aware that our genjutsu fields, or at least our favored areas, were too dissimilar for us to be able to help each other out with genjutsu training. It doesn't work that way.

Besides, at the time, Yakumo had been suspecting that something was wrong with herself already.

"Sakuya, stop. I understand." she said with a gloomy expression.

I stopped babbling and felt fear grip my heart. I knew the moment I felt her chakra that my plan wasn't going to work. Yakumo wasn't even in the mood for training. She was...disturbed. Depression is sort of an identifying factor with her, just cloying at her mind beneath the surface. She has a bright _never-give-up_ attitude but a lifetime of disappointment has made that underlying resentment strong and identifiable.

Yakumo may be a powerful sensor like me due to our shared sickness but she isn't very good at hiding her own emotions.

"That boy from before...I know it was him. He told you, didn't he? He told you what I did. He told you to stay away from me."

Her voice was cold and dead. It was as if she's come to accept the fact that she was dangerous around others and shouldn't be around other kids. I could tell from her resigned body language that she agreed with that. It hurt me to recognize that deep pain within her that hinted this was a goodbye.

"But Yakumo. I can't...We're friends aren't we?" I frantically tried to remind her. I didn't want to lose her to her depression. I didn't want to let something like that decide things for us.

"I'm a monster. I burned my grandfather's grave just because I couldn't take the fact that he was disappointed in me even till death. I attacked a kid younger than me and nearly killed him for trying to stop me. The burns wouldn't heal Sakuya. I didn't even remember what I was doing. I knew I had blackouts before but if that was what I do each and every time, I can't be around people."

"No! It's not your fault! It's just your powers! You just need to learn how to control them better!" I excused.

She can't think this way. Thinking this way only makes her inner monster stronger. It's a manifestation of her negative emotions. She's currently swimming in it.

"That's just it. It _is_ me."

Yakumo made a wry smile. She was feeling oddly calm, oddly accepting. To be honest, it made me feel scared. It sent chills up my spine. I feel like one wrong move and I'd lose her forever. Shikamaru is already slipping from my fingers. I don't want her to go away too.

"I knew I was trying to forget the bad things. That's why I can't remember them. I kept on meditating and tried to figure out what was wrong with me until...I found _it_. There was a monster in my mind. It looked like a twisted version of me and growing uglier and uglier with every visit. I tried to make it stop, to talk it down, but you know what it said to me? It said that it was only getting rid of the things that hurt me. It said that it only did things that _I_ wanted. It was _protecting me."_

Yakumo was hurt, that much was obvious. But, she was also numb. She was also calm and resigned to the facts.

"It wasn't just a monster. It was mine. It was every bad thought, every bit of resentment and fear, put into one single form as if meant to mock me. Unkai Oji-san told me we called it Id. Many of our clansmen fell to the sickness and created their own monsters. Monsters that destroyed everything and everyone. I looked it up against my parents wishes. Most of those people either lost to the monster, became the monster, or killed themselves. I was so horrified I blacked out. When I woke up, I already hurt my mother. She's in the hospital right now."

She was crying and oozing of anguish. She knew. She already knew everything and I can't save her from it. I can't seal it away without her knowing because it's already too late.

"I stabbed my own mother, Sakuya. After hearing that, tell me that I'm not dangerous. Don't even think about lying to me because I'll know. You know why."

We were both very sensitive to chakra. We were sensitive to the point that we could detect even the most minute change in their flow, like a shift in heartbeat. That was probably part of her torture. She knew people were disappointed in her. She knew that people lied to her. She knew because she felt it. That's why she ended up this bad in the first place. It was a vicious cycle.

"You're dangerous." I said without inflection. Lying is pointless with her. It wasn't like I would've lied about something like that anyways.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you." I continued.

Yakumo broke down into sobs and I felt a pang of guilt from causing it. For once, she probably wished that I had lied to her. She wished I was one of those people that would try to comfort her and she would turn her back on me. But, I wasn't. And I said I wasn't going to let that thing in her mind push me away.

I'm afraid of it, yes. It can burn me alive and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It can even make me believe that I'm reliving the Kyuubi attack all over again. Or my death.

But, I'm more afraid of losing Yakumo. I don't want to lose anyone else anymore. Not again.

 _Don't leave me._

"I have an idea, but, you'll have to trust me." I said.

"No! It's crazy! I'll kill you!" she denied vehemently. She knew what I was suggesting. To be honest, the rational part of my brain was telling me the same things too. That I was nuts. That this was suicide.

"No, you won't. You'd never hurt me. I trust you." I told her. I knew from the bottom of my heart that she didn't want to hurt me. She would never forgive her Id if it hurt me. I'm only trying to save her.

"Sakuya...Please..." she cried out. But, she couldn't hide that sliver of joy hiding just under the surface. She couldn't hide that guilty relief.

I knelt down and gripped her shoulders.

"Please." I said. _Please let me in._

* * *

"It's this way, down deeper into the subconscious."

Yakumo guided me through her own mind. The path opened up to us without resistance. She's gotten really good at this whole meditation thing. Probably better than I ever got. This is the other level. The zen sort of thing. She's literally traversing her own mind.

The scenery started to change. The chambers became more twisted. More repelling. We were in the deepest darkest part of her mind that harbored all her resentment. There was negative intent all around us, threatening to choke me. To poison me. But, I willed myself through. If this is all it takes to push me out, then, I would punch myself. That would be really stupid after all the effort I put into this. Heck, _Uyaki_ would punch me for having wasted his time.

We walked around until we found what we were looking for. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But, it was still grotesque. The _Id_ , as Yakumo identified it, was more or less Yakumo herself with twisted up features that made her look like she was possessed by a demon.

The ears were pointed, long and elf-like. They had hard shell-like coverings that made them look more like incomplete horns. Looking past that is a phallic gray skin color that reminded me of xenomorphs for some reason. It's nose was flattened and it's lips were blackened, as though stained with licorice juices. It also had sharp teeth. A lot of them, like a shark, with two dominant incisors only a few inches short to start looking like saber tooth.

Then, there were its eyes. They weren't directed at us, too focused on feeding off the tainted corner of Yakumo's psyche to grow up and get stronger. But, it was still haunting. They were pitched black, as though the dark sclerae aren't really there, replaced by a deep abyss. But, the small dilated irises glowing a dim shade of gold said otherwise.

I don't know why but a part of me was relieved. This thing...It looked like a child. _Incomplete._ It oozed a sense of confusion alongside a single-minded mission to devour and get stronger. This thing...It wasn't a _self_ yet. It was still growing. I knew for sure, it wasn't fully matured.

"Id." broached Yakumo. Her tone was cold and rejecting.

The thing stopped feeding and turned to us. It didn't attack. Actually, it was more like it was looking towards Yakumo, only Yakumo, as though an expectant child waiting for a little praise. Like a puppy greeting it's master at the door. It was like I wasn't even there.

It confused me. I expected an instinctive rabid monster. Not, whatever _this_ is. It made me falter in our goals. We were in here to fight it, to scare it off and have it listen to Yakumo for once. It needed to know who was boss. But maybe, we're going about this the wrong way. What if it already knows that? I mean, it admitted before that it only does what it does to protect Yakumo.

I'm missing something here. Something obvious.

"Id, I'm back." Yakumo said sternly. "You haven't done anything yet since before. But, you're still a dangerous monster."

The thing tilted its head curiously, as if trying to process her words. This was a child, a part of Yakumo, made purely out of her negative thoughts and her stress. A part of Yakumo...

"Angry?" It's voice itself was distorted too. It was chilling with its deep raspy octaves and slurred over effects. But, I have to admit, it sounded very much like a child despite all that. The action itself even reminded me of Sachiko-chan.

I can't believe I'm comparing my little cousin to this thing.

 _"_ No.. _.Yes.._.I don't like you." Yakumo was forgoing any sense of politeness with this thing. She knows it won't hurt her, probably from all their past interactions. But, she was still plenty bitter about it.

The little monster slumped and shied away, oozing of sorrow and longing. It was really weird to see such a thing from it. Rather than a monster, it was more like a wild baby animal. Dangerous yet...innocent.

Oh my gosh, I called the thing _innocent._

"Hold on. I want to try something." I muttered as I walked forward, slowly.

"Wha...Sakuya, get back here!" Yakumo hissed in panic. The thing then looked towards me and hissed in response. But, it didn't attack. It pulled back, as if warning me not to get any closer. The mirrors were outstanding.

Yet again, it was acting in accordance to my theories.

"It's fine. It's just a babe. Come on here Id-chan. Sakuya isn't going to hurt you."

I scooted over and gestured for it to come closer, as though it were a shy cat. It twitched upon hearing my name and looked towards me with a sort of wonder. Slowly, it came forward, glancing towards Yakumo with careful caution as it did, and squatted down right in front of me. I scratched it just behind it's long ears. It was soft like the real deal but those shell-like coverings felt like scales up close and personal.

"Now that's a good little Id. Yeah?" I said to it playfully. It mooned at my caresses. I can feel Yakumo's weirded out stare burning through my back.

"Ne, Id-chan, I heard from Mommy that you've been naughty." I said. It lowered its head and covered it's eyes with its hands. It still looked normal save for the claws and the skin color.

"Mommy, angry." It sounded scared and sad. It was the defining guilt of children who were trying to be good but just realized they did something to upset their parents.

"Yes. Mommy angry. Mommy is very sad because Id has been naughty. Id's been coming out and playing without permission." I run my hand through its hair. It felt surprisingly soft. Actually, it felt exactly like Yakumo's hair.

It looked up to me with confused eyes. "Permission?"

"Yes, _permission_. It's okay to protect Mommy but most of the time, Mommy doesn't want to be protected. She wants to protect herself." I explained as though speaking to an actual child.

"Why? They make Mommy sad." Id looked thoroughly confused. As I expected, Yakumo hasn't laid out proper ground rules yet.

"Yes. But, Id-chan being naughty makes Mommy sadder." I pointed out. It slumped sadly and, I believe, sniffled.

"Id-chan has to listen to Mommy and respect her wishes. She can't come out if Mommy doesn't want it. Only Mommy can let Id-chan know what she can and can't do."

"Because she's Mommy?" it asked. I nodded sagely.

"Yes, because she's Mommy."

This was unexpectedly easier than I thought. Heck, Yakumo probably dealt with the most important parts already. She just didn't realize it.

* * *

We went out and Yakumo was eyeing me strangely.

"What was _that_? That was the weirdest craziest thing I have ever seen." she said to me.

"Oh, don't worry. It feels that way to me too." I said wryly. I feel like I just lost a couple of years of my life pulling that stunt.

"You didn't tell me you already tamed it. What did you do to it in your visits? Tear it's ears off with extensive scolding?" I joked.

"That's not funny! Why did you tell it to call me _Mommy_? That's super weird!" she complained.

"Well, it was acting like a baby. It was more appropriate than calling you _King_." I shrugged. She looked at me weird again.

"King?" she asked with an incredulous tone.

I sighed. Looks like I'll have to explain from the top.

To be honest, I didn't even think about the possibility until I saw the thing. It was so much like Yakumo that her claims that it was her too clicked in my mind and I figured out what we were really dealing with. Sort of.

"Right. Imagine that you're not a ninja for one second. Imagine that you're a... warrior spirit or something. And, like all other warrior spirits, you have to go to school and learn how to use your powers." I started.

Yakumo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, they don't."

That's not how that religion works.

"Let's just say that they do." I said, glossing over details. "Now, in this school, the students are taught to put a little bit of themselves into their magic swords whenever they meditate. This little bit grows and eventually becomes its own self that will become their loyal partners. But, what if you're the one student that's always stressed and getting yelled at? What if you're the one that's bullied or not doing so well in class? The little bit of self put in the sword turned into a bloodthirsty maniac.

The thing with those little selves was, there were no take backs. When you graduate and start working, you have to rein in that thing and use it properly. Make it listen to you. If you don't, you can't do your job. As much as it is your partner, it's also your weapon. So, you must assert your authority. You have to remind it that you're the king on the warhorse and it is that horse. If you don't, it'll rebel and become the new king. Get what I mean?"

Yakumo's expression gradually cleared as I explained. Granted, it was still vague as hell but it was clear enough for her to get it. After all, she already has most of the puzzle pieces herself.

Id is a single-event caused creature. A childhood protector. A split personality. It takes a strong deep settled emotion, usually pain, to create an alter ego and that was what it was. Id was Yakumo's stress, her fear, her resentment given form. It was her mental lock, her tendency to sell herself short, everything that she tucked away in her mind. It was her defense mechanism. Her hidden blade.

Had I not gone through my journals recently, I might've missed it, the _obvious_. Going by Bleach terms, Id is a budding zanpaktou the likes of Ichigo's hollow. The two of them existed in a state of confusion. Id was supposed to be the horse and Yakumo the king. But, Yakumo was unaware of its existence and it kept protecting her. In turn, she grew afraid of it. Thus, it started acting out more believing that it was turning out to be the real king and Yakumo the horse.

But, Yakumo's been meditating. She's been coming in there to yell at it whenever it acts out. She knows about it now and hates it for ruining her life. It's the horse again and it knows. Yakumo is the Mommy, the _Boss_.

"I'm the King." she said, a little detached in a way and certainly weirded out.

I nodded in agreement. She sat down and dropped to the Lotus position, or, simply put, cross-legged sitting.

"I'm the Mommy."

"Yeah."

She frowned at the incredulity of it all.

"This is so weird. I'm too young to be a mother." she said.

"Well, my cousin Uyaki is 13 years old and he's already acting like an overprotective dad over a two year old." I winked.

Yakumo deadpanned at me. That wasn't funny.


	23. Chapter 22 - Shape The World

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Shape The World**

I was jotting down notes as Neji dictated. He was over at our place while Sasuke was busy training the kids today.

I suggested to him that we gather clues first because there certainly was no issue from Sasuke and Hinata's end. I had him spying around to figure out which main branch members were that against Hinata being the heiress to begin with before she was even removed from her position.

It was a worryingly long list.

"Your father's on here." I noted.

"Yes." he said without inflection.

"He's against Hinata?" I asked.

"Yes."

...Okay. That's saddening.

Neji didn't just give me main branch members. He gave me lower branch members too with detail on their varying degrees of opinion. It was terrifying how the public opinion was so against Hinata. It wasn't even that she was horrible. She was just the picture of timidity, a sheep. They wanted someone more assertive and dominating like a wolf. Hanabi certainly fit the bill with both that and natural talent to boot. But, it wasn't that public opinion was against Hinata either. That's what stumps me.

What could people hope to gain here? Was this really just a decision made from observation of talent? What has Neji so troubled? Are we just imagining things? Then again, there were rumors. Apparently, one of the biggest rules of maintaining good PR is by controlling those rumors. This one certainly wasn't under control. Not under ours at least.

"Alright. What about the rumors? How did it spread into the clan? Who was the root?"

Neji opened his mouth then stopped himself. I didn't need to probe much into his biorhythms to decode that. He wasn't sure himself. That meant that he was on the latter end of the recipients. Or at least the middle.

"Do you think you can try to investigate that without tipping anyone off?"

His lips pursed and his eyes grew hard, as if taking offense, like he was being challenged even.

"I can try my best." he said.

I don't really know much about what's going on with the Hyuugas. They're fairly secretive in their own right so we're more or less working on speculations here. It's hard to learn anything about their inner-bureaucracies without an inside man. Neji was oddly willing for this role despite probably being against Hinata as well. I assume the only reason why he's doing this is because he's suspecting foul play and foul intent. He's likely doing this more for Hanabi than Hinata.

"You come get me next time you need to report. I'll try and see what I can get out of Hinata without her knowing. Maybe, she knows something important." I said.

Neji paused at the mention of his cousin's name but shrugged it off as quickly as it came and nodded at me. He does that frequently and I'm starting to notice the pattern. Whenever I bring up Hinata, he just...reacts. He just loses his composure for a second. I don't know how to place it.

Maybe, when we deal with this, I'll get my answers. Right now, his inner-workings are an interest that isn't on top of my priority list.

* * *

We were busy chattering and whining about the waiting time in the classroom. Naruto went and pulled a prank in the village, _again,_ and Iruka-sensei had to come get him personally so that he could yell the kid's ear off. This meant that we had all the time in the world until lunch break officially begins. Not that others cared as a few already started pulling out lunchboxes. Choji, for example, already cleaned out his own and was starting up on a second one.

We couldn't go out yet without the hour mark. Iruka-sensei said the rest of the period was self-study. That didn't mean we were allowed to go out and we'd likely get in trouble doing otherwise even if early lunch was implied.

Of course, when I sensed an incoming presence that was most certainly _not_ Iruka-sensei, I felt confused. I knew this person as soon as I sensed her. It was Yakumo. I didn't know what she was after coming here. Maybe me? But, I knew that her lunch period was about to end in a couple of minutes and we wouldn't really get any word in.

She knocked gently, causing the classroom to go quiet assuming that it was sensei. She opened the door and poked her head in, causing a bit of confusion over those that didn't recognize her and interest to those that did.

"Sorry for the intrusion." she said in a small embarrassed voice, it was barely heard even in the silence. Whisperings started popping up and I heard my name once or twice. But, she wasn't heading towards me. Technically, she was, but, I wasn't her target. Her target was the lazy pineapple headed boy sleeping next to me.

A wrapped present and a small bouquet of orchids was dropped right next to him with a little bit more weight than necessary. Shikamaru languidly brought his head up with an irritated expression to look at the cause. He froze when her saw her, his every instinct screaming for him to flee but he was trapped from all sides.

I could sense his distress and it was like - what's the word? - _Deer in the headlights._

"You..."

"I must be going now...Shikamaru-kun." She bowed her head, more to hide her deep flush than to act out of courtesy. She more or less ran out of the classroom in record time, leaving behind a stunned classroom full of kids that could speculate up a storm.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE JUST GAVE HIM A PRESENT!" screeched Ami in delight as soon as she registered what just happened. I felt myself blush deeply despite not being involved.

I get what Yakumo planned on doing. It was actually rather sweet that she summoned up enough courage to do that. But...It could've gone better. I mean, she made it look like she just confessed to him or something. Everyone's going wild!

"Dude! You are _legend_! Not even Sasuke's crazy stalkers had the guts to do that for him yet!" said Kiba. There were various shouts of protest coming from all around us.

"They better not." Sasuke's threatening sakki, his killing intent, oozed out in a warning. He was suddenly feeling paranoid now that such a trigger had been made.

"A girl actually likes you. I still can't believe it." Ino was grinning from ear to ear and tearing up from laughing so much.

Shikamaru looked pale as a ghost and looked to me for answers. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. I had no idea she would do that either.

"Hey, I wanna see. What did she give you bro?" asked Hibachi.

"How rude! Things like this have to be dealt in priv...HEY! WHY ARE YOU OPENING IT NOW!?"

Ino whined about Shikamaru's bluntness while he just tore through the wrapping with great caution and great need. He wanted an explanation.

I have an idea though. The bouquet had orchids. Orchids can mean strength and virility. While seemingly out of place, it does have purpose. She was giving him a gift not because she likes him but because she's sorry. The orchids could mean that she's taking the matter seriously and won't soon forget what she did. It meant that she was willing to patch things up, make amends, no matter how long it may take her.

I knew I was right when I saw the gift. It was a small canvas painting the size of a picture frame. The subject was a lone buck but it was a sorrowful blue, like an ethereal spirit, with a bone-like mask on its face including the antlers. The background was a deciduous black with the exception of a small flame replacing the moon in the sky and looking like a gentle flower.

It made me pause for a second, sensing the deep taint of chakra into the work. Yakumo used chakra conductive paint for some reason. She could make paintings real, couldn't she? I wonder if it's some sort of medium. Like, the painting itself is the genjutsu. Maybe the card that came with has instructions on how to activate it?

I don't know. It doesn't seem too genjutsu to me. Something like that sounds more like _fuin_ jutsu.

"It's pretty~" squealed Ino.

"It's weird." scoffed Hibachi.

Shikamaru looked a little put out and was sucked into deep though. I could tell he was worried. He and Yakumo didn't exactly have a great first meeting. Choji grabbed the note that came with it and frowned.

"She said to drop blood on it when alone."

That caught a couple of odd looks, even from me.

"Yakumo's a genjutsu master right? Maybe there's a surprise." Yagura suggested with an interested look.

Shikamaru radiated anxiety.

"Relax. She's just trying to be nice." I patted Shikamaru on the back. He turned to me with a blank accusing expression, likely assuming that I had something to do with that.

I put my hands up and gave every impression of _I am innocent._

Still, I can't deny that it _was_ cute even if the subtext was much darker and more emotionally complex. It was bold and straightforward. I kind of admire that sort of bravery.

* * *

 _"Please!_ I really don't want to talk about it."

I giggled.

Apparently, Yakumo recorded a long and heartfelt apology only meant for Shikamaru to see and hear. She was embarrassed about it and didn't want to tell me what she said exactly.

Personally, I was intrigued. I was amazed that she could do something like that. It was more or less a delayed genjutsu. A portable genjutsu of sorts. She succeeded in bonding a jutsu to an object through an expression of art. It seemed almost like fuinjutsu than genjutsu in my perspective.

Painting is a hobby of Yakumo's and she's really good at it. It seems that she's recently learned how to use them like a foci, a means of focusing her powers through a medium. She's so strong that she has to set limitations for herself like that.

"I haven't had any accidents since...you know. Id's been behaving. Mother's wound is healing properly now too so recovery is going faster. Unkai Oji-san was surprised at how _...easy_ I was able to rein it in." she started.

I get the feeling that that was supposed to be a thank you. But, really, I didn't do anything. All I did was point out something that she was already doing herself. Though, admittedly, that did allow for her to speed up the process. Knowing and having an idea are two completely different things.

"Does this mean you've been meditating a lot?"

"Every time I can." she answered resolutely.

I whistled. She's really taking great care to keep that thing in her mind under maintenance.

"Still, it's amazing what you did with that painting. I don't think you realize it but that's really high level stuff. It was almost like fuinjutsu. How did you come up with that? I mean, can you do it again with other stuff?"

"Um, I just do it?" she said unsure. "It's not really all that hard. Remember that story to you told me from before about putting a little bit of myself into something? It's kind of like that but with emotions. Like with music or drawing."

"Ah, an artist's expression." I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Exactly. I mean. I could've just written his name to be honest. But, that image felt more right to me. It had to mean what I felt. It just seemed like the right symbol. I could try doing it again but I'm not sure if it would work. I just _really_ wanted to make amends."

"Yeah. It felt right to me too. I could practically feel the intent oozing from it." I nodded.

It wasn't that the chakra locked within the painting was still laced with her emotions. It was that the painting itself sent that kind of mournful apologetic message with its soft-spoken strokes and overall ambiance.

Then, I paused. Cold water washed over me as I realized what we were just talking about. Was it really that simple? Art? Emotion...No, _expression_?

I turned to Yakumo and gripped her shoulders all of a sudden.

"S-Sakuya?"

I grinned at her widely. "Yakumo, I could KISS YOU right now!"

She gave me a wide-eyed look of surprise. Well, I don't blame her. She probably has no idea what she just did but I seriously could kiss her right now. She just gave me the solution to all my problems!

...

Well, most of it.

"It was all about expression! Like literary pieces. Or, _poetry_. But, with chakra!" I exclaimed gleefully. How could I have missed it? It was right in front of my face!

The thing with fuinjutsu was it was hardly consistent. The thing that made it exceedingly difficult was how there was no standard style and how the many styles tended to conflict with each other at times. There were interactive points. Stuff that were pretty much the sealing version of common sense. But, everything else was a pure expression of the style's creators. They're, using Yakumo's analogy, an artist's expression on a canvas!

Say we have an apple as a model and two painters to paint it. One painted it with the idea that it was delicious. Another painted it with the idea that it was red as blood. It was the same picture and the same model but they expressed two different meanings.

That's sealing. That's _people_. Seals are like huge complicated expressions of the seal masters that created them to cause a desired effect. A whole new language just for them and for others to interpret. A _painting_! Sealing styles are masterpieces.

Now it all makes sense. That's why altering seals requires for the seal to retain their core characteristics, their _nature_. Too much change and it just won't work. With every seal I've come to alter, I've identified many different sorts of personalities to them. That's because that's what they are, personalities of their makers.

It should've hit me much earlier. That's the same concept that goes into computer programming. It's like high school all over again when I was finishing our practical quiz and had to wonder why the others finished so fast and others finished hours later on the same thing. Everyone has a different interpretation of how to actualize something.

Heck, it's the same concept that goes into magecraft! In the Nasu-verse, different mages had specialties and magecrafts suitable for their origins. Why? Duh, because it has to be something they _understood_. Their world was governed by the rules of logic and science. Not magical mystery. Their own personal sense of logic powered their dying brands of magic and made them persevere.

That's the same concept here. If I wanted to make my own seals, I have to create a whole new sealing language that's strictly mine and mine alone. _That's_ where I start.

"Sakuya, you're starting to scare me." said Yakumo warily.

"Sorry. I just had a big, and I mean _big,_ breakthrough. What were we talking about again?"

"Paintings? I think?"

I blinked. Oh, yeah. That's what we were talking about. That's what tipped me off about the obvious right there. Speaking of paintings...

"Hey, can I ask a favor? A couple actually..."

* * *

"You wish to spy on Hyuuga elders." he said in monotone. The dry _Are you kidding?_ was hanging in the air.

"What? Too much?"

He contemplated about it in silence, probably going over the pros and cons for this admittedly crazy plan in his head. Granted, he's not the most mischievous of people. But, if it was this kind of thing, I'm sure he's plenty mischievous. No one's more nosy and paranoid than this guy. At least, no one within our age batch.

"Assuming this works and we learn of what you are presumably poking around for, what would be the worth of it all? Hinata's already removed from her position as clan heiress."

Ah, perceptive as usual. He makes things so much more easier.

"Ah, Shino." I shook my head with a sigh. "Do you really think that it isn't worth it to learn what's up in those old people's heads? I don't know about you but I'd like to know if someone's planning something sinister for our shy little princess."

Shino's biorhythm _twitched_ just the slightest bit. With that poker face, that pair of shades, and that overcoat, I can't really rely much on his facial expressions or body language to get what's going on in that head of his. But everything else? Damn, his hive's _buzzing_!

I knew I caught him already.

"I assume Sasuke is involved in this. Why? He has been acting squirrelly around her for weeks now and appeared to be distressed."

I made a wry smile. Shino was right. I mean, they was just no way we couldn't involve Sasuke. If I didn't do it, Neji would've.

Admittedly, I had no reservations telling him myself. I thought he'd laugh or get mad like I did. I didn't expect him to take it with horror. The one thing I missed about the whole issue was how Sasuke tended to notice the smallest things and how he gets a little too emotional about them. The moment that Sasuke learned that the rumors about him dating or even just liking Hinata might've had a hand in her losing her position as heiress, he was devastated.

Sasuke considered Hinata his first real friend. A best friend of utmost import. To find out that he may have hurt her indirectly, to have played a part in causing her such pain...He didn't want something like that on his conscience.

"He's been brooding. But yes, he's with us." Because Sasuke would never say no to trying to protect Hinata with or without that kind of guilt on him.

"Actually, Shikamaru is too."

Not that he had any choice. I blackmailed him into cooperation. I needed access to his spying expertise to even move forward with this plan.

"And Hibachi."

Hibachi does this thing with his eyes where he can see far. It's not quite byakugan because he can't see through things. But, he's just got really good eyesight. Like a hawk. Made sense since he was an outrageously talented sharpshooter.

Granted, we have Neji for long distance spying but using the byakugan on other Hyuugas was just asking for us to get caught. Never mind the fact that Neji will be busy playing bait anyway to even function as lookout.

Besides, it wasn't like we could say no to him. He realized what I was planning snooping around and threatened to tattle on it if we didn't let him join.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked.

"Yakumo, technically. But, she doesn't know." I grinned widely. Shino shot me a look but I'm pretty sure I still got him.

"Very well. I'll join so long as I don't get imprisoned for a capital crime. What would you have me do?"

Hehehe! I _knew_ I was right about Shino.

* * *

Sound-mimicking seals. They're the seals I've tinkered with the most. I know them like the back of my hand. They're my favorite seals in fact for the simple reason that I could derive from them a lot of sound or vibration related uses. It was from them that the Nausea, Vertigo, and Screech seals were created from. I'm even planning on another alteration that focuses on the vibration aspect. Soon, I'll be able to make portable Canary Cries, like with Black Canary's scream.

But, those things are rudimentary at best. At its basic intended function, it's supposed to record and play sounds. I wanted something that worked a little bit better. Something that can record for days on end like CCTV cameras but with sound. Shino's got that spying aspect covered but I wanted to be able to pocket in some proof. For that reason, I bribed Sasuke to take over my chores for a few days so that I can use that extra time to brainstorm on how to make proper recorder seals of my own.

I have the main concept. The idea. The problem's the how. I know that I have to make my own sealing language for it to work on my terms but that's easier said than done. That's like asking someone to make up a whole new language!

...Or is it? This seal is supposed to be an expression of oneself. An expression of _me_. It's supposed to be an outlet for my ideas. It's supposed to be like my personal computer codes only with the effect not actualizing on a computer screen but on reality itself.

It has to be something I'm intimate with. Something that my mind can quickly recognize. A logic that's strictly mine.

...Duh.

I scrambled for my journals and saw a wonderful collection of data that might be gibberish to others but is a masterpiece of secrecy to me. I don't even have to try hard to decode them in one glance. It's clockwork by now.

As soon as I had the chance, I investigated the possible nonexistence of English in this world. Turns out, it does exist, but not in the way I expected. English is a dead language used only by the few wealthy individuals from the far western islands or, possibly, the far off dark continent that was left more or less unbothered by the shinobi nations with its generally wild lands, like this world's version of Africa.

Though, if we're going to be honest, the real reason for that is probably because the location is so isolated that it'd take the invention of airplanes to get people gearing for explorations. Imagine a small island the size of Hawaii in the center of the Pacific ocean. Like that. Though, probably not that extreme in scale.

There are probably, _definitely_ , people living there. Tribes or possibly even thriving cities. There are ruins that suggest that the continent had been the heart of an ancient culture that utilized the language cursorily now abandoned to time.

But, well, their English may seem the same but it isn't. It isn't even called English. It's the _old tongue_. Also, the letters used for them look more like really butchered Sanskrit - or was it Arabic? -mixed with whatever else rather than the Latin derived 26 English letters I grew up with.

I doubt I could decipher them even if I tried. I knew for a fact that my own written English was not anything that people would have any ideas on how to read. Not unless they grew up around it like Sasuke did. He's probably the only person in this whole world with a shot at understanding my stuff, but not without a lot of effort.

So, I already have my own language. It's the language with which I lived an entire lifetime by and more. I have the _codes_ , so to speak. The question lies in laying them out. The form with which it has to take. Seals tend to be drawn up artistically in patterns that make sense to their makers. It's an arrangement of sorts like how some people label their storage as if OCDs. There are common patterns like the circular or square formats.

I snorted. _Formats_. Sure, positioning and shaping does play a part in conveying an overall message but it's not like it's a requirement. There are seals with barely any discernible patterns at all. Really, it just has to make sense.

I'm the programmer and I want to record stuff. Record...Tch. Of course media players are what I first think about. I grabbed a brushed, dipped it in chakra conductive ink and wrote down a very obvious string of symbols that I've grown up with. I drew the iconic symbols of the words I needed to represent.

 **● ■ ►‖ « » X**

Those are the basic commands I need. I don't really need to put them in a fancy circle or anything. I just have to line them up. Then, on top of it, I started drawing something else - the controls. I put a long thin line on top of the words and put a small simple bead of black at the start.

It's a reasonable setup. Though, I wondered if drawing them in a circle, like with MP3s would work better. Nah, this should be fine. _Right?_

This will be the collapsed form. Or, technically, the _secondary_ collapsed form. I get the feeling that most of my seals will involve a lot of sub-collapsing, like tabs or drop-down boxes. That sort. That's how I file stuff too.

The actual seal has to be intricate with the instruction behind the commands jotted down in detail. I more or less worked in the commands, the instructions to go with them, as though I was writing down specifications on a drop down box. I debated whether or not to put them in bullet form but I figured being lazy about it would come back to bite me so I decided against it.

The first _button_ records sounds from its immediate surroundings and continues on indefinitely. I wrote in the admittedly simple command down and let it collapse into the form. The second one stops the recording accumulated by the record command. The third plays the recording or pauses it when the audio recorded is inactive or active respectively. The forth allows one to make the recording play slower up to four times slower with each press activation as a multiplier. The fifth allows one to make the recording play faster up to four times faster with each press activation as a multiplier. The last button allows one to delete the last recording and reset the record.

The control bar allows one to keep track of the recording from beginning to end starting from left to right with which the bead represents the current position in the recording. The bead can be moved manually through the bar to get to certain points of the recorded audio.

It was monotonous jotting down all those common sense descriptions but seals were finicky. You needed to put in those common sense stuff and more. My only joy is the fact that I don't actually have to write them in a preexisting complex language I have to learn from scratch like computer codes because that would've been even more tedious.

Then after that, I worked in on the more specific specifications on quality, frequency, clarity, range, noise filter, mode of activation, etc. These stuff, I put down in my journal code language. It only made sense to me that I'd put in the sensitive details, the real inner workings, in code. I'm secretive, sort of. So, it just had to be like that.

This seal was turning out to be more tedious than I thought.

Those details took space and time to write. I just wrote them in long strips of sentences that I didn't even bother to format into curious patterns. It was just like that, straightforward. To anyone else, they must look like runes or some shit written in script spread out all over like tree branches. Actually, it looked like one butt ugly black snowflake. After all, even the _specifications_ had to be given specifications as well, and so on.

When I was done, I had a considerable portion of the floor involved into the prototype seal due to lack of space but I didn't worry. All that's going straight to the seal itself, not even leaving a stain on the wooden floor. I let my chakra run through my chosen collapsed form, which was the word RECORDER and let the seal, well, _become_ a seal.

Yes, it was all in capital letters to capitalize its significance as an identifier to the seal. It was straight to the point and explains the function of the seal well which was the point. By the end of it, I got a small strip of paper with a word on it that, theoretically, will allow me a very simple and rudimentary version of the well explored sound-mimicking seals. More or less, it's a paper audio player.

I tested it. I let a bit of chakra flow into the seal through my finger tap which then let the ink rearrange to the preset of symbols I chose for controls. I pressed the record button, collapsed the seal again, and pretty much just did a bunch of nonsense stuff while running around the house. Just our house, with Sasuke, not the entire complex.

I passed by him a couple of times and he gave me confused and concerned looks with each passage. I'll admit, I had a bit of too much fun with that. I helped him clean up too, which was originally my chore to begin with, while singing a butchered version of the song _Let It Go_ in Japanese because I only really remember the tone and some parts of the chorus in English at this point.

I shouldn't have taken in that much coffee beforehand.

Seriously. _Let It Go?_ Why the hell did I sing _that_?

I went back to the seal two hours later. I collapsed it and frowned when I noticed the bead at the end and the counter having stopped. I have to work on capacity more huh. But, the seal took in a total of 1 hour, 45 minutes, and 40 seconds. I'd say not bad for a first try.

Then, I played the audio and I was stunned with the clarity of it. It was almost like I was listening through a high quality headset. I could even hear Sasuke's concerned questions from the veranda. Heck, I could hear the _sweeping_. Wait, those sounds...Do we have bats in the attic again?

This aspect needed no work, except maybe, a way to isolate sounds and focus on them. But, that's an effort for another time. Or maybe another seal? Right now, all I need are these simple functions. But, capacity is certainly a big problem.

I expected the seal to be able to go on forever. After all, it runs on natural energy. It can't just die out due to _no more memory space_. It doesn't work that way. But, the problem I'm encountering is a bit of a common issue for seals all around.

Essentially, I'm making something of a storage seal for sound. The metaphorical space it occupies is limitless but the ability of the seal to allow for more isn't. The seal itself needs to be strengthened, given more backbone, to allow for longer recordings. I wasted hours upon hours to make sure that it can record for long periods of time. I managed to stretch it up to two and a half days which works for me. It should suffice. But, while I still have time, it's better to keep working on it.

* * *

By the morning of September 10, Yakumo arrived at our door with large canvas paintings as requested. They were personal requests that I asked from her that she did in her regular chakra conductive paint.

Now, those stuff are expensive like hell, even more so than my chakra conductive ink. I'm a bit hesitant to take them now because I'm not paying and I only expected small picture frame size paintings like the one she gave Shikamaru. Nonetheless, I took them. This should sufficiently work as camouflage for my recording seals which I will work into the painting itself.

I don't know if it will work but seeing as both the painting and the seal are blaring in my senses with natural energy, I figure the byakugan will see them as one and the same as well, assuming someone bothers to check.

I'm keeping one to myself, because I like it. It's a painting of two koi of inversely mirrored black and white swimming in a circle in a pond - yin and yang. The second one with a flying swallow over a reflective water surface would go to the Hyuuga, of course. The third with a bamboo forest under the moonlight would go to Shikamaru. It's almost his birthday after all. Then, the fourth extra with bush clovers is a special request for Ino. Her birthday's coming up too.

Of course, in Shikamaru's case, he'll check for the seal and more seeing as it's my plan with Hinata and, well, it's made by _Yakumo_. So, I won't be putting any recording seal on it. I'll be slipping it in another way for keeping tabs on him. I may be busy working on Hinata's problem but it's not like I'm forgetting about him.

Shikamaru's been doing less training and more missions. I can tell. He has more _sick days_ now. I guess the fact that his parents know now is being milked for all it's worth. If the Academy instructors ever ask questions, they can cover for him. Not that I think they enjoy it.

I try to make more visits to try and catch him but most of the time he's sleeping from fatigue. Most of his missions happen at night, it seems. Makes sense since it's ANBU. Heck, it's probably Root he's working for, which sucks.

Oh, as soon as I iron out the creases in my finisher plan, I will deploy it and Danzo will never even dare to touch Shikamaru again!

Anyhow, plan _stalk the Hyuugas_ commences as soon as I bring in the painting as a present for Hanabi's inauguration. Which is today. They were trying to go for luck and stuff using the equinox. I really need to clean up good and look presentable. I look like the walking dead.

* * *

I couldn't find a single kimono that still fits, annoying, so I went out to borrow some of Ino's. They were purple, not really my color, but it was fine. I mean, I can't exactly complain. It's a rental. Shino picked me up wearing fancy clothes too, sort of, and helped me haul the huge ass painting in.

"It seems similar to the present Shikamaru received from his admirer." he noted. I held back from chortling.

"Yakumo doesn't have a crush on Shikamaru." I clarified.

"My insects detected a sharp increase in hormones and heart rate. We were sure that she liked him." he said confused. Well, technically, it's right. Just, not the right interpretation.

Oh man, people are _still_ under that impression, huh. Well, it did look that way I guess and Shikamaru is more terrified of Yakumo than the common girl. People can assume.

We waited for Sasuke who went to get a gift of his own, this one for Hinata, and we set off. We arrived with Neji approaching us. He saw us coming in. Anticipated us, more like. There were strange looks given our way but no one said a word. It's not like Sasuke and Shino weren't frequent visitors here. Heck, I come here sometimes too. The looks were probably for the painting. _Probably_.

"Hello Hiashi-sama. We heard about today. This is a gift for sweet Hanabi-chan. May she not snap from pressure and kill you all." I said in my most saccharine smile. Sasuke and Shino were looking at me as if I just marked our graves or something.

Hiashi gave me a wry smile. Oh, he gets what I mean.

"How did you learn of today's events?" he asked.

I just smiled the sweetest I could. I could sense that people were disturbed by this. Let them ponder on _that_.

But, truthfully, I got the info out of Neji. It was one of those things. He was on our side after all. As much as he likes Hanabi as the heiress, he doesn't like political foul play as much. In fact, it probably bothers him that the girls were being involved at all. Not that they have any choice.

Ah, the complex life of royalty.

"I'll go to Hinata, sir." Sasuke bowed and headed for Hinata's room. He already knew his way in. In his hands were freshly baked senbei. We all know that senbei is best fresh from the oven.

We didn't join dinner. Even if I was hungry like hell, I would never willingly join Hyuuga dinners again. But, we still stuck around for a while as some sort of moral support for both Hanabi and Hinata. We're showing them that while we're Hinata's friends, we're not ostracizing her little sister. We're not that low and so is Hinata.

At the same time, Shino is planting bugs everywhere. His kikaichu are too identifiable so he had to improvise and use a different breed of insects to mislead. He didn't have problems on that. He collects bugs all the time.

Sasuke was with Hinata, sparring. It's the one way to vent frustrations that I've come to learn was their staple for those spars. Stress over being clan heir. Stress of being removed from her position. Etc. Etc.

Meanwhile, I stuck with Neji. I had privacy seals tagged all over his room. It was unnervingly organized. Tch. And I thought Sasuke was OCD.

I was showing him how the recorder seal worked and what he had to do. Not that I didn't already show him before but there are extra features now that he has to be aware of. He's the only one that will be able to operate the seal so he has to know this.

The recorder seal is, well, limited. It has to be reset every after three days and whatever is recorded has to be transferred to a _data_ seal I whipped up just for that. Neji will have to procure the recordings manually himself and reset the recorders. It's going to be tedious. Plus, he has to make sure he's near that painting each time.

Data seals are basically as labeled, data storage seals. Like CDs or USBs. It's an accompaniment for the recorder seals as storage for individual recordings. Yes, individual, as in only one record each. I also didn't bother to make them rewritable. It's simpler this way. I don't want to have to complicate it. Makes it a pain to remake them over and over.

It's collapsed form is DATA. Simple enough. I initially thought of using MEMORY, you know, for memory stick, but it didn't feel right. I mean, it's not like there's a port for them to be put into. It's not an actual flash drive.

I gave a bunch of them to Neji and he stared at them for a couple of seconds, not really identifying them as seals at first but more like nonsense symbols on thin strips of paper.

"What are these?" he finally asked.

"Our new toys." I winked at him. I showed him how to use it on my extra recorder seal. Of course I had an extra for personal use. I'm not going to just plant all that I have on the paintings.

"You've been making new seals. Which branch is this?" he asked.

"Mine." I grinned. He just blinked at me and moved on.

Yeah. Good boy. It's better not to ask because I _will_ give you a run down on the wonders of my sealing language. Just because I can.

"Will this really work? What if they find out?"

"Well, it's not like they're putting that thing up a meeting room or something, right?"

Right?

"Very well. When will Nara be arriving? I was under the impression he was coming with you." said Neji.

"He's running late."

I twitched. That damn ass got a mission and he didn't tell me. I had to find out from Choji! Damn it. He said he was _free_!

"Don't worry. He'll do his part. If he doesn't, I'll string him up by his balls."


	24. Chapter 23 - Spy Kids

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was lightly edited on November 16, 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Spy Kids**

The Hyuuga clan is a big influential clan. It's one of the top 4 of the noble houses. It's officially top, actually, seeing as we Uchihas dropped to the back burner for obvious reasons.

They have a lot of members. Even so, only a rare few reserve the right to be called Clan Elders. These few individuals are the main targets of our spy unit's attentions.

"I think the guy's starting to notice me." frowned Hibachi. He was following around one Elder in particular from a distance.

"Has he confronted you yet?" I asked.

"I catch him smiling towards me sometimes. He even offered me tea. It's creepy."

"Then he thinks you're just playing. Keep it up."

Hibachi's a bit of a rough in the diamond, so to speak. I didn't really understand before that there were people like him not really focused on by the show, at all, that could have interesting abilities to showcase. His ability was semi-passive for him, much like my hearing. He reinforces his eyes to the limit to improve his eyesight to allow him eagle vision.

I asked about it once and he said it was a trick from his grandfather, or maybe his great grandfather. He wasn't really sure. I get the feeling it was an attempt to copy the boosts of the byakugan or the sharingan in battle. Hibachi's father used it as a shinobi too so that he could _see better_ and it certainly works for him. By Hibachi's generation, it was instinctive.

There were obvious downsides to such a thing. Enhancing that much could present the danger of making the eyes implode or simply damage them. Likely, doing such a thing would cause much pain given the level of enhancement that Hibachi uses. But, he does it every time. He's been doing it since his infancy stage, likely a subconscious mimicking of his next of kin. His body's long since adopted to it and he admitted that he sees much better and farther than his father ever did. He does it just as easily as breathing. I wonder...Are bloodline limits started this way?

"This is harder than I thought. How's everyone else doing?" he asked me.

"Well, Shino found out that Hinata's grandfather is about as boring as he can get and that he does tea ceremonies every Sunday."

"Mine does too." Hibachi said with a sour look.

"Your grandfather or your target?" I asked. It wasn't very clear to me.

"Both."

Oh. Oh yeah, didn't his mom run a dango shop in town? It was supposed to be both a tea house and a dango shop. His target was actually a regular. Uyaki was grumbling about it once. Something about competitors and needing to relocate a branch shop.

Hibachi's target is one of the more soft-spoken elders that rarely pushes for things. He's more of a decision tie-breaker in their clan council according to Neji. We doubt that he has anything to offer other than good tea tips. But, better safe than sorry, I guess. Besides, he could be faking.

"What about the others?" he asked.

Hmm. Shikamaru is, predictably, a lot more accomplished than everyone else. To be honest, he had a lot more targets. Though, what he found out recently was completely off point but it was a pretty big thing regardless. The woman elder he last tailed was a closet pervert and an avid reader of Icha Icha Paradise. Ouch. I don't wanna be him.

Neji's doing as much as he can but, being a known element, he's having a hard time getting close to the main branch members the way he needs to. Mainly since he's afraid of them punishing him for _staring_ or something stupid. I have him working on the branch members we suspect may be up to something instead. It's not like people are going to spill their beans to the genius nephew of the clan head even if the twin brothers, Hiashi and Hizashi, don't exactly see eye to eye.

He's been surprisingly productive using my recorder seal. Apparently, the painting's in their main dojo. It's like some sort of motivational image or some shit. Rather than motivational though, it's supposed to be soothing. It's meant to disarm people and make their lips looser, like with drinking alcohol.

I know Yakumo raised a few eyebrows at the time when I made my request but she made it regardless. She knows I'm up to something. She's not dumb. But, last time I was up to something, it involved trying to fix her head monster.

I feel guilty taking advantage of her trust in me like this but I needed that advantage and she could provide it so I grabbed the chance when it presented itself. After all, only genjutsu of her caliber can actually fool even a byakugan. It's not going to last forever, as is with all jutsus. Sooner or later, her infused chakra will run out and so will our window of opportunity.

See, this is what I meant when I told Shino Yakumo was involved but she didn't know about it.

As for Sasuke...

"They're doing okay." I said with a suppressed smile.

Sasuke was stuck attending baby care classes with pregnant women because the old dude, for some reason, signed up as a temporary teacher. Luck of the draw, I guess. Not that I don't suspect Shikamaru had that fixed at the time. On the upside, Sasuke's gotten _really_ good at giving massages and babysitting infants. I caught him many times in the baby home dropping tips for Shinra Nii-san. He's been taking care of most of the kids with the hired help. He kind of has no choice with Kyoka Nee-san having work and Uyaki being...Uyaki.

"You know, this isn't going to work. Not fast anyways. If we really want some insider rumors, we need to ask advice from the experts." Hibachi said with a resigned expression. I turned to him, stone-faced.

"I'm not going to be our sacrificial lamb. If you want to ask her, do it yourself."

"What!? But you're better at subtle stuff! She'll read me like a book!" whined Hibachi.

"Case and point." I drawled.

Ino is the gossip queen. There's this intimidating wall before us that comes with that unofficial title. While it is a good idea to ask her for help, it is also a very horrible idea. Going by the many juicy secrets we're accumulating, she'll get totally sidetracked. There's also the danger of her announcing said secrets thereby blowing our cover. Or worse, she'll learn _our_ secrets and would never live it down.

"Besides, Neji's sort of leery of Ino. I think they've met and it didn't really end well."

I still haven't got the story out of either of them. Maybe I should ask Sakura about it. It might be important. Heck, Ino might've solved the few mysteries behind Neji.

"Fine. But if I have to taste test another cup of tea, I'm gonna lose it."

* * *

Shikamaru and I ran reckon and ran into an unexpected problem. Really, out of all our classmates, this was the last person I expected to take an interest in our activities. But then again, I should've known he'd notice.

"Hey~ Kiba. What's up?" I bounded over to him with a high five at the ready. He didn't return it.

"What's been going on with you two? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

I don't really know how to answer that. Before, we were avoiding him due to Shikamaru not wanting him to figure out about his injuries. Next, we were avoiding him to keep him from asking too many questions. Next, we were avoiding him because he kept stalking us, well, Shikamaru, and caused too many close calls. Now, we're just too busy to actually spare time for him because of the Hyuuga case.

"We're busy." shrugged Shikamaru.

I guess that's one way to summarize the truth without really revealing anything but I don't think that was a very wise kind of answer. Kiba was glaring viciously at us. I didn't even need to try reading into his body signals to find out that he was pissed. He was oozing of anger and frustration.

...And hurt.

"Come on. We'll be late."

Shikamaru grabbed me by the arm before I could say anything else. I shot them one last look and saw Kiba looking crushed with Akamaru trying to soothe him with licks. I wanted to explain ourselves, let him down easy or something, but this just ruined it.

"You know he was just concerned right?" I told Shikamaru, miffed.

"I know. That's why we had to leave."

I mulled over his words and saw the logic in it. If we pissed him off enough to write us off, then, it'd be for his own good. But, that doesn't make it any better.

* * *

I frowned about our growing pile of disturbing information. Things were getting clearer and at the same time, more confusing. It's becoming increasingly clear that the one in more heat here was Hanabi, not Hinata. Neji's not really confounded by this as he expected it but not me. I didn't even expect that their clansmen could see things this way. But, I suppose this was why Neji was worried after all.

There were Hyuugas who were _against_ Hanabi stepping up. I really didn't expect that. In the anime, it seemed so unanimous. Then again, I can't group a large number of people and expect that they'll all think the same. This is the mistake I made with my own clan after all.

There were main branch members calling out on authenticity. The Hyuuga were a very traditional lot and it was tradition that the heir be the eldest borne of the clan head. What happened was certainly _not_ tradition. Then, there was the surprising number of lower branch members supporting this petition in their silent ways.

I suppose I should've expected it. While it was more desirable to have a more dominating leader, Hinata had been an icon of kindness to the lower branch Hyuuga. She was the main branch member that never looked down on them and never used the damn seal to punish anyone. I can see why they'd prefer that over a life of trembling in fear.

The rumors about marrying Hinata off to our clan? Those came _after_. They were attempts of mollifying public opinion. It was like saying that Hinata wasn't being removed for nothing or something along those lines. After all, the clan head isn't allowed to marry a non-Hyuuga. Yet another traditional rule that I doubt will hold strong in the future. Hopefully, that one won't cause a well-hidden uproar like this one.

"This has the potential to become something _really_ ugly real soon." I said with a raspy tone. Not that it isn't already ugly enough.

I was shaking. It was terrifying how this reminded me so much of what happened to my clan. Neji was right to fear. His instincts were spot on. After all, unlike with us, the Hyuuga were already split right from the very beginning. In hindsight, it should've been obvious to me - the _rift_ in the atmosphere. I just assumed it was a thing with them and, honestly, I'm not sure if that's wrong either.

Hanabi isn't _that_ kind of person, I know. She's just a babe. But, she certainly had the qualities to grow into that sort of oppressor. To be molded in such a way. Her personality was much more commanding than Hinata's gentle nature.

What's more, the kid will be living a life of frustration constantly having to need to prove that she's worthy of her position and that there shouldn't be anyone questioning it like what's happening right now. She is already lonely being compared to her sister all the time and being pounded into the floor on a daily basis because of her newfound status.

Hanabi has no fangs yet as of this moment. But, when she grows up, she certainly will have it if things continue to persist. That's probably what scares them the most. That's probably why there are even Clan Elders against the decision. They don't want what happened to us to happen to them. People can only be oppressed so far through fear until they snap.

"What do you think we should do?" Neji asked me. He still wore that seamless poker face but I'm guessing he's more terrified than he lets on.

"Me? Why are you asking me? This is _your_ clan." I asked him, frantic. He's more or less placing the fate of his clan in my hands. I don't feel that is very wise.

"That is precisely my problem. I cannot act. I will just be another unheard voice among the rabble. But you have a voice that people will listen to and, as an outsider with good ties to both Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama, you are a neutral party. Either way, you have more experience with this sort."

I glared at him at that tactless reminder. Still, he has a good point. Sometimes I forget he's also a genius, like Shikamaru. Actually, I'm suspecting that he purposely dropped selective info on me to acquire my assistance going by the way he went about it. Manipulative asshole. But, I can respect that. It's what I would do if I were in his place. It's a plea for help and I'm not about to turn my back on him now.

The Hyuuga have great respect for the Uchiha even after our...fall. I suppose that has something to do with Shisui being our current _leader._ Shisui had always been a respected member of our clan, even more so with the Hyuugas. Then, there was me and Sasuke. We were generally well liked by the Hyuugas.

The main branch likes us because we were being fine examples of strength and talent as main branch survivors. And we're clan leaders respected by our lot despite our age. Let's not forget _that_. The lower branch likes us because we live without boundaries and treat our branch members like people. Heck, they boss _us_ around.

...Okay, so it's just Uyaki that does that mostly but whatever. It's the idea.

"We need to be delicate with this. I'll go see if I can figure out what to do. I'll talk to an...expert." I carefully avoided saying Ino's name outright. "I know a person that excels in controlling people."

Not that this would be easy. Damn! Looks like I have to pull this off with Hibachi after all. How the heck are we keeping Ino out of the loop while asking about the most important detail of all?

I bit my lip. Damn mind walkers and their passive people reading skills.

* * *

"...You can get as much info as you want but they're useless if you don't use them to your advantage. But be careful about how you use it. Things may not go the way you want them to. To be safe, I think you should appeal to their better nature first. Get close to people they respect and listen to. One of the easiest ways to get into people's good graces is to be in seeming good relation with people they already idolize." Ino winked.

Hibachi took notes diligently while I kept the advice locked in my head for wisdom. She had been surprisingly lenient about dishing advice out. Then again, it wasn't like Hibachi told her the real reason why he was asking for help.

I had him talk in my steed. He's better at hiding stuff from her seeing as they're not really all that close. More like passing acquaintances really. A friend of a friend. That sort. Not that lying was Hibachi's strongest talent either. He just chose to be vague about it. I was careful trying not to let anything peer through while keeping all the focus on him. I'd say we were doing rather well...so far.

"Who is this about anyways? Do I know _her_?" Ino asked with keen interest. The implied deduction wasn't very transparent.

"I-It's not a girl thing!" defended Hibachi. There was a light tint to his cheeks. He's weak to these kinds of topics.

"What is it then?" probed Ino. Her tone was bright and her looks sweet but she might as well be a hungry shark.

The fear in his eyes was palpable. It was a cute thing about him that just cracked me up. Hibachi has this odd fear of girls that I don't really understand. Not every girl though. He's fine with most females and talking about normal things with them. But, hot girls or girls his age coming on him? _Teasing_ him? He's freaked out by it.

No doubt, he's fearful of Ino the most out of all our female classmates. She's easily pretty, the most popular, and the one most likely to tease the poor kid over something like this. Other than Ami, of course. To be honest, I felt a bit insulted when I realized he was fine with me because I looked like Sasuke, a _boy_. That's going to come to haunt me all the way to my adulthood, isn't it?

"Stop teasing him. He's not a toy." Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew just how much Ino liked pulling people's legs. She likes doing it to Hibachi because his reactions are just so funny. Admittedly, it's cruel. But hey. We're kids. We're supposed to be unconsciously cruel.

"You take the fun out of it." whined Ino.

"You can have fun after you resuscitate your fish." deadpanned the pinkette. Ino rolled her eyes.

I turned to their... _fish_ in curiosity. They were trying to practice basic healing jutsus on a fish out of water. It wasn't dead. I'd know if it was. But, it was getting to that with the prolonged asphyxiation.

"You know what? I gotta ask. Why fish?"

I always wondered about that particular detail in medical ninjutsu training. Why not a bird with a broken wing? Birds have hollow bones and very little meat save for their torsos like with fish. Plus, it'd be a real asset for Konoha's Aviary.

Sakura shrugged. "Sempai said beginners start with fish. I don't know. Since I'm just borrowing notes and training myself, I can't ask about the procedures."

"Hmm, maybe it's because they can't really hurt you when they suddenly get better?" offered Ino. Sakura shrugged.

"I never knew medical ninjutsu could be self-taught. It seems so difficult." I commented.

"Hey, if you can be a fuinjutsu master then we can be iryou-nin!" huffed Ino. There was a gleam in her eyes that burned for competition. I sweat dropped.

"Sempai ran me through the basics. I already know how to do a diagnosis thanks to him. We've been trying to use it on Shikamaru-kun but he's been extra flighty as of late. He just always seems to vanish into thin air. We're hoping that Naruto and Kiba might have better luck than us on figuring out where he disappears to all the time." said Sakura.

"Choji isn't telling us anything~" whined Ino.

Sakura looked really worried. Not just the concerned level of worried. More like that bordering on panic kind of worried. And Ino...She was worried too. Worried to the point that she looks like she wants to murder someone. These two...They've been digging into that end too. From the looks of it, they've been digging into it for a long while now.

Oh, great. So they're in a group now. I need to deal with this faster. I hope Choji can deal with them for us just a bit longer. I am so sorry for taking my sweet time, Choji. Really sorry.

"Heh. That's our bad. We've been doing stuff together." sighed Hibachi. Ino shot him a predatory look and I mentally cursed.

"Oh? What kind of _stuff_?" Her tone took a dangerous edge but her look remained sweet. Scarily sweet.

"Hehe. We've just been snooping around, looking out for things, you know." I excused uneasily. Ino shot me a dangerous glare. The demanding probing type that scares the shit out of me. Her dad was my psychiatrist for more than a year!

"Yeah. My dad's in Intelligence and I wanna be able to one up the old man. You know what I'm saying? I wanna be that kind of ninja when I grow up." grinned Hibachi, oblivious to the thin line we currently tread.

"What have you idiots been up to _really_?" Ino's level tones chilled me to the bone.

"Oh! Would you look at the time? We're late for an appointment. Come on Hibachi. I think we need to make a break for it." I grabbed Hibachi's arm and forced him through a shunshin. In the distance, I could hear Ino screaming.

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING HERE!"

* * *

I was dreaming about seals. I couldn't believe that work would chase me all the way to my dreamscape. I'm still working on my most important seal yet and I haven't gotten any proper shuteye. I awoke to Sasuke dragging me out of the classroom with him grumbling something about Sachiko. The little shit got in trouble again. I just sigh.

We were ushered to the close enough counterpart of the principal's office only with less privacy than I care to be comfortable with. It's not like people actually get the hokage for stuff like this. He has better things to do than listen to Academy tattles... Unless it's about Naruto, I guess.

Sachiko was already there playing with her teddy bear. She didn't look too concerned, as usual. Hokuto was also there shooting exasperated glances at us. Kuzuki-sensei was there looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. The teachers looking on curiously from around the room weren't being very ninja-like about hiding their interest in the issue. Then, there was the mother.

 _Great_. It's something big. I hate my life sometimes.

"This is a joke, right? Where's their official guardian?" snipped the woman. She radiated of annoyance and anger.

"We're the official guardians, ma'am." Sasuke said civilly without getting affected. I mean, this has happened far too many times now.

This is the what? The fourth, _fifth_ time we were called up for Sachiko. Don't get me started on Misaki's nervous spells. Those had me familiar enough with the teacher's lounge to know how to work their beverage machines. Heck, I made lemonade here once. Granted, they've been decreasing wonderfully as of late but this is far from being our first time in this situation. Thank Kami, she's close to graduation.

"I meant someone with a little more facial hair, _boy_." she gritted her teeth. I can tell from her bubbling ire that she feels like she's being taken for a fool. Sasuke and I kept our cool. This isn't our first time being given the condescending treatment too.

It's a surprising difference from the anime where Sasuke was treated like a little prince. I suppose that's because he isn't the _Last_ Uchiha anymore. I'm a little glad that there's minimal special treatment. That would've made disciplining our little ones properly hell.

"Shisui-nii is out on a mission again. We're in charge right now. We formally apologize for the inconvenience." I shrugged with a very route response. She shot me a bloodthirsty glare.

Okay, _what is her deal?_

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked, barely keeping my poker face in check. What do you know? I _am_ getting something out of hanging out with Neji.

Sasuke shot me with a dry look. Clearly, he explained this on the way. I did try to listen but all I got were pieces of the puzzle. All I know was that there was a fight. In that scenario, I have no doubt that Sachiko would be on the advantageous end. But, Sachiko's nearly broken a kid's arm before and things didn't get this big. I mean, injuries come with being in a ninja school. People don't question it as much as they probably should. That's why I'm asking for clarifications.

I looked towards the irate mother and wondered. Maybe it's her doing? Sometimes, parents tend to make a big issue of things. And I mean really big exaggerations here. Civilian parents do it the worst.

"We had light sparring sessions earlier this afternoon." started Kuzuki.

"She didn't do anything wrong." I heard Hokuto mutter under his breath. Hmm. If he's being defensive of Sachiko then it means it wasn't as bad as I thought. But still, if this was an official thing, what's up?

"I had Sachiko-chan partner up with Matsuri-chan to show the other students how much they needed to catch up. They were both doing rather well. But then, Sachiko-chan immobilized her and...used her sharingan to end the fight." finished sensei with a deep sigh.

I blinked. "So, Sachiko went against the rules and used ninjutsu?" I asked confused. We were pulled here for some minor sparring violation? Seriously?

"No! Sensei said they could use ninjutsu or genjutsu!" defended Hokuto. Sachiko, otherwise, seemed unaffected by everything and just continued playing with her doll.

"I don't get it. What's wrong here?" asked Sasuke. We were both so confused.

"What's _wrong_ is she used her kekkei genkai on my daughter!" yelled the woman. That blast of furious chakra had been a sight, er, feeling, to behold.

"Hinata uses her byakugan and jyuuken on us all the time. You don't see us complaining about it." I scoffed under my breath. I think the woman heard me because she was giving me the stink eye loaded with a lot of killing intent.

"We just need clarification. Sachiko-chan has been receiving proper training on her sharingan, _right_?" Kuzuki-sensei gave us pleading looks.

"Why? Was the kid screaming?" Sasuke asked carelessly.

"No. But, there are... _concerns_."

Sensei was sweating bullets now.

I think I'm starting to get the picture. The Uchiha clan is more or less reduced to a rag-tag group of kids. Highly damaged and unnervingly mature filthy rich kids, granted. But, still kids. Shisui-nii has been away a lot and people assume he's the only one with training in among us all and is the only one people give a fuck about. This only leads to one obvious conclusion. They think she's untrained in her bloodline limit.

I snorted. As if we'd let someone as unstable as Sachiko walk around with her sharingan without strict conditions and proper training on top of them. We're not stupid. At the very least, Sachiko's parents were about as Uchiha as they could've been and the girl at least knows how to listen to orders from her superiors when given in the _commander voice_.

"We've been running her through the theory stuff and Uyaki-nii's been giving sessions on practical applications every week. Mainly genjutsu because most of us don't have the chakra capacity for anything beyond an E-rank ninjutsu at the moment." I clarified.

I managed to alter my agreement with Uyaki by adding him to the instruction roster. I just felt that it was unfair that he had a pass on the responsibility of handling clan education where us equally busy people already on the roster bother to allot time for the little ones despite that. He wasn't upset about it. He almost seemed pleased, in fact. I guess he wasn't happy about being excluded in the first place either. Just because he couldn't walk anymore doesn't mean he can't teach.

"Sachiko-chan only knows one confusion genjutsu and another distance trick as far as I'm aware. They're nowhere near dangerous."

"My daughter passed out." pressed the woman.

"That's a common symptom for first time victims of genjutsu. She was probably just surprised, ma'am." shrugged Sasuke. He was also looking really underwhelmed about all this. I mean, I expected someone getting a kunai to the eye or something with the way they were acting.

The woman turned to sensei, as if willing him to say otherwise, but he was just looking relieved.

"Yes, it's true. We're actually discussing this in length in class next week. It happens."

The relief wafting off of sensei was almost as disarming as Naruto's positive chakra. I get the feeling that his relief wasn't over learning that Sachiko was trained but over getting definite proof to finally get rid of the complaining parent. I guess teachers really have it rough.

* * *

Kuzuki-sensei dealt with the rest and let us take the kids home early. We were excused from our class to deal with the responsibility crap _talk_ so Iruka-sensei wasn't on our backs. On our way home, I broached the topic with a look of interest.

"So, what did you really do?" I asked the kids.

The whole crap about Sachiko knowing only two types of low-ranked genjutsu was bullshit. She spew out talent for genjutsu like nobody's business. I don't know if it comes with the slight crazy on her or if it's just natural. It's probably a bit of both. Anyhow, genjutsu doesn't take up much chakra to begin with and she has loads so no one's worried.

"She was mean to Hokuto so I scared her." she said without a hint of remorse. Given that it's this girl, it was probably nothing less than horror movie worthy.

I raised my eyebrow and turned my focus to Hokuto.

"You didn't say anything about being bullied." probed Sasuke. His voice wasn't domineering but it was stern. As expected of a _guardian_ , I guess. We're supposed to be clan leaders and substitute parents to these kids.

"Tch. She's just on my case because she heard how I wasn't planning on being a ninja. She's just being a stupid girl." shrugged Hokuto.

I don't know if he's lying or not, seeing as his mood's relatively even. But, even if he is and is apparently being bullied, having Sachiko on his protection unit would assure that it'll probably never happen again. These two are always glued to the hip. But, I fear for the incoming end of the term. It's time for them to chose their main program. They will have to take separate classes. Sachiko might just drop out of the ninja program altogether if she doesn't get her fear of being alone in check by then.

Well, we're enrolling the other four year olds come June again and Kurona, Shinya, and Subaru are available in the lower grade levels. Having new _cadets_ is not really fun news on my part but it means she gets more playmates and thus, moral support. Her handle on her trauma's better but it doesn't mean it's _gone._

"Well, we still have two hours till dismissal time. Sakuya and I have to go do something later so we can't stay with you two." announced Sasuke.

"Aw~ But we don't wanna go babysit with Shinra Nii-san. It's boring and girly." complained Hokuto. On the other hand, Sachiko giggled.

"Babies!" she squeaked enthusiastically.

Sometimes, I wonder if this girl grew up at all. She's still very...child-like. But, that might just be on purpose.

"And _noisy_." added Hokuto with a despairing look.

This one is more along his age...for this clan I mean. He was mature but not _too_ mature.

"You have to. It's part of your chores. If no one takes care of our baby cousins, who will?" I reminded him. It was a heavy fact on all of us, a fact of life, that we have to be the responsible adults around here because there's no one else left to take the role. It was either that or the orphanage.

I mean _come on_. We have a lot of babies. Including ourselves. The definition of _adult_ is relative in our part of the village. So long as you can spew fire out of your mouth, you're one. It's a lot more literal nowadays than how it was before.

"But they pee on my clothes." whined Hokuto. He clearly has bad memories with babies already. "I don't understand why people think they're _cute._ "

Sasuke and I chuckled. Welcome to the world of childcare. It only gets worse from here.

"How about we make a compromise. You see, your Sakuya Nee-chan and I have to go to the hospital to visit our big cousins. Why don't you two do that today and change their flowers instead and we'll babysit in your place. Until then, we'll be having some training in." suggested Sasuke.

We're not the only surviving Uchihas. There are still people stuck in the hospital due to a gloomy reason. They're comatose due to the horrible states they were brought in. Some of them, we fear, might even have brain damage or may never wake up again. The medics did their best but none of them have awoken yet. The last one that did killed herself. That suicide case from three years ago? It was her. We've been careful to visit every day to check the rest's progress since then.

"Aw~" whined Sachiko. On the other hand, Hokuto was making a soundless cry of victory.

"Consider this your punishment. While I'm happy that you look out for your cousin, that was still too much." I scolded her. "Try a milder approach next time." I winked and she giggled.

"We'll go with Sakura Nee-chan?" asked Sachiko.

"You'll go with her." I nodded. Maybe the kids could help her keep her mind off of Shikamaru. I promised her and Ino that I'm trying my best to help him. But, if I tell on him, I'll lose his trust and won't be able to do anything. I hate how they trust me on that and have kept quiet since.

"Yay! I like Sakura Nee-chan. She's got pretty hair."

"Pretty?" Hokuto gave Sachiko a bewildered look. "It's _pink_."

"Yeah. It's like yummy candy."

I shot Sasuke an approving look. He just gave us more free time to work with.

Shinra Nii-san doesn't really need any help with all the support he already has from the hired help. The truth is, we only make the kids do that to teach them values and stuff. Shisui-nii wasn't being very clear at the time but I get the picture.

"Don't make that look in front of her if you want to keep your teeth." I warned Hokuto. The kid cringed.

Two more hours until phase 2.

* * *

Hizashi-sama, Neji's dad, _caught_ us spying on him. To be more accurate, he caught us trying to plant a seal in his room. Just as planned, really.

"This better have a good explanation." The man's eyes were stern and twice harsher than his twin. It sometimes makes me pity his kid...Nah. Hiashi's still the bigger asshat.

"It was my idea Tou-san. I worried about possible foul nefarious plans over Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama. I thought you might know something."

I got to hand it to Neji. He's a great actor. Then again, this is actually true, partially, so he might not actually have any trouble with that aspect.

Hizashi's chakra _stuttered_ just the slightest bit, indicating a bit of surprise. His mood wasn't as severe as before, perhaps even a bit amused, but he certainly isn't showing it on his face. He directed a suspicious look at me and said with a level tone...

"You could've asked."

I shrugged. "You didn't say anything last time."

"Is this why I hear Natsume-sama has been stalked by one of your friends lately? He has expressed interest in this boy's fine taste for tea." Hizashi has this sort of confused look on his face. It was almost funny but I didn't really feel like laughing right now.

"We were low on manpower so we recruited." I said casually. Hizashi made a deep sigh. He looked like this was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

I doubt he really wants to get in any big trouble with the main branch. At least, not trouble that's partially due to his own actions. His lifelong quarrel with his twin was a big thing for them but Hizashi at least has the decency not to try and get his own son tortured for his own slip-ups.

"Children, you should stop. There is no point in sleuthing for that which isn't there. Whatever hunches you may have, it is not true. Hinata-sama was simply unfit to be heiress and was thus removed."

I snorted. Au contraire, we found a couple of interesting things that say otherwise. That is only _your_ opinion.

"Chichiue, our investigation showed that a number of the Elders have been plotting on pushing for an engagement with Hinata-sama and Uchiha Sasuke-sama as a show of clan trust." Neji's tone took a turn as all pretense of respect flew out of the window.

We know more about this. So dude, _listen_.

"You'd be surprised the many plots they've drawn up to assure this happens." I said with a dry tone. Of course, this was done in good faith and a slight bit of desperation but it's still a catchy enough opener that will get this man's attention. At the very least, it will excuse why _I'm_ in on this. This was one of the main points why I jumped on this to begin with!

Hizashi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. To be fair, it's only a few Elders and a couple of the more influential branch members. It's not so much as dirt on them as it is proof of brewing plots of arranged marriages. Not evil, but still annoying. This is my brother that's in the crossfire. I will not tolerate this sort of backseat marital bullying. No one is going to be marrying anyone without their consent!

I pulled out a notebook filled with all the pertinent information. The original is being shown to Hiashi separately by Sasuke in a, likely, far more annoyed approach. I really have to do something big for Shikamaru and Shino for pulling this off for me. They're the ones that managed to hit the bull's eye.

I get this is probably why Shikamaru chose his targets himself, to make sure he was right. He already had an inkling right from the start and had been looking at things from a different angle. The _right_ angle.

"We reserved these for your ears only. We didn't really know what anyone higher up might do. We were hoping you had a more under the table approach to solving the issue."

I pulled out a recorder seal and played a bunch of recordings. It was a good thing Neji labeled the data seals because I did not want to have to go through a couple of days worth of audio again just to isolate the stuff we wanted.

Hizashi frowned as he registered some of the hushed voices. There were hushed debates about the authenticity of Hanabi's heiress position, the _perceived_ real reasons behind Hinata being removed from her position, rumors about Hinata being married off to the Uchiha, etc. There were varying degrees of dissent in there. And, it was growing increasingly defined.

"How long have you been collecting these?" he asked with a grim note.

"A week." said Neji. Hizashi frowned more. Just one week and already this much. Even for the submissive branch members, there's only so much they can take. They're people. They question things. They assume.

Whatever reasons people may have had about Hinata being removed, others see it in different ways. I guess that's mostly due to the fact that Hinata isn't actually turning out to be a weakling. She has been coming over to train regularly now that she isn't bound by her heiress position. She kicks ass pretty hard. Sure, there's still some hesitation and whatnot due to her being inherently kind but her frustrations as of late has brought out a more angry side of her. She's been _venting_.

I think I need to get her to sit down and talk one of these days. Preferably with Ino's expertise by my side of course. Possibly with the promise of eating ramen with Naruto afterwards as a mollifying factor.

"You say Hiashi hasn't heard of these?" he asked.

"Not directly." I said.

"Your grandfather?"

"He is unaware." said Neji.

 _We think._

Hizashi seemed a bit relieved at that last one but he still looked anxious. He pocketed some of the data seals and grabbed the recorder looking grim. He felt like a man on a mission. He felt like how Itachi did all those years ago when he silently resolved on a big decision. It worried me.

"I need to speak to my...brother. As for those, burn them. All of them." he told us. It made my hairs stand on end. Why are you going to him first!?

"What about those?" I asked. He did save some.

"I'll take care of them myself."

Neji and I side glanced at each other with worry. If there was anyone the lower branch would listen to, it was Neji's father. He was high enough on the food chain and worse enough on the end of their pecking order that he has all their respect. But, we overlooked ingrained loyalty.

Hizashi will _have_ to let Hiashi know about the recordings before talking to the lower branch. Things will be bad of he did that in another pattern and people found out about the incriminating little things.

Now that we've done it, did we do the right thing after all or did we just cause something bad? I don't really know whether or not this was mission accomplished. _Not yet_. Either way, I'm sure there would've been an uproar sooner or later. It was no secret that the Hyuuga were growing restless. All we can do now is bite our nails and hope for the best.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Shisui-nii arrived to a very somber welcoming committee. He was tired as hell and smelled like sand but we were all too bummed to give him a proper _welcome back_.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked carefully. Sasuke and I wordlessly argued over who got to explain. Between us two, it was better that he didn't know. But, he was our acting representative. He sort of had to. It wasn't like he wasn't going to learn about it sooner or later.

"Um, Uyaki-nii's giving sharingan lessons once every week now. I'm tutoring him in sealing. Sachiko got in trouble for using her sharingan in sparring when she shouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place. Yakumo's been making genjutsu paintings and has a baby monster in her head. Shikamaru's afraid of her. The girls are doing medical training on the side. Kiba is annoyed with me. Neji took a break from being a complete ass. Hibachi's got great taste in tea. People thought Sasuke was dating Hinata. And I made my own sealing language."

I sucked in a deep breath after saying all that in one go. Shisui-nii looked like he only caught a few of that but I guess that was the point? I was too scared to really tell him.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked. Sasuke gave me a sour look.

We ran him by our current events, _together._ It was actually a bit gloomy by the end of it. A lot of things have happened in his absence and it was a lot to take in.

"Well, you two sure have been _active_." he said. I couldn't read his expression much but I could tell he was a bit down himself. Almost...aged.

The thing is, things have changed a bit from the norm. Hinata's been avoiding Sasuke for quite a while now, opting to sit with Shino instead in class. She seemed really disturbed. I'm guessing things did implode, sort of, with the Hyuuga and she just learned why.

Sasuke's been keeping distance too. In fact, he told me that Hinata's father asked for this. Though, I don't really know whether or not to classify it as a real effort because now _both_ Hinata and Hanabi have been coming over to socialize with our younger clansmen. Something about repairing damage to clan relations or something. The sisters were really awkward about it when they asked _permission_. It seems rather counterproductive if we're supposed to be keeping distance from each other.

"Did we do a bad thing?" I asked. I was so focused on trying to help that I wasn't sure if that was really what I did. I'm not even sure if anything I do is effective. What if things backfire on me again and I get a whole clan's blood on my hands as well as a bunch more kids in fucking Root!?

"You wanted to help a friend. I think you had good intentions."

"But it _was a bad thing?_ " I pressed. That answer was so fucking vague. I hate it when he does that to me.

"Do you think it was a bad thing?"

"Stop talking so roundabout." grumbled Sasuke.

Shisui sighed. "Come here, both of you." he gestured to us. We dragged ourselves to his lap and leaned into his safe cradling. He was petting Sasuke's duck butt hair and rubbing circles on my back. It made me feel safe, comforted. But, it didn't stop the doubts in my head from swirling and attacking me.

"You see, big things just come out of nowhere sometimes and it brings change. People can't fight change. People must adapt to them, no matter how scary and no matter how much they don't like it. Whatever this is, it's just one of those things. If there's one thing I know, you're both great at adapting to change. It will be fine in due time." he said soothingly.

Given our past, it wasn't hard to understand those words. It resonated too well within our hearts. Bad things happen. This was just one of those things. But, there was something that no one knew. There existed a world out there, exactly like this one, but without me in it. It's why every time a non-canon issue spirals out of control, it weighs heavily on my conscience. Because, it could've only happened that way _because I was here_.

"But what if it doesn't? What if things get worse and they blame us?" I asked.

"Shh. No more negative thoughts. Just think positively. Nothing will ever come out of worrying."

I suppose that's true. But, I just can't help it. What if I slipped up? What if it's another flop like my pathetic attempts to save our clan? I still kick myself over that one. I thought that the things I did were enough. I thought that by improving our relations with the village, it would all be okay. That things will get fixed up.

But, it _wasn't_ okay. The clan split into two and I never foresaw it despite it being so obvious an outcome. When I got openly involved in it, Itachi took the executioner's blade and put an end to it all. I still feel guilty every time I think about it.

I hate not knowing what's going on.

"Why don't we have a relaxing day out? I've missed a good game of shogi and I haven't had senbei in a while."

My lips curled up a bit. He sure is trying his best to cheer us up. He's the one that came from a probably horrible mission and yet, he's babying us because we're such weird anxiety-ridden brats he has to take care of all the time.

"Will you stay longer this time?" I asked him. I mentally flinched at how weak I sounded. How childlike. I sounded like I was _begging_.

"I _can_ ask for a few days off, you know. I think I'm liable to that by now." he laughed lightly.

Sasuke and I shared an identical sense of relief. I knew that for sure. Our chakras...We were in sync.

* * *

"So this is how the actual thing looks like. Figures you'd color it in with black." droned Shikamaru.

I had a board for checkers made for personal use. It was simple, really. It was just on paper so we could add extensions through the folds underneath. A thin board glued under keeps the main board solid. I've been teaching it to the kids since they find the rules simpler and easier to remember compared to shogi or go. It was a bit worn out on that note.

"I have a lot of black ink." I shrugged. I brought out black and unpainted brown circular tiles and gave him the brown ones in a small box.

"Happy birthday."

"I thought the painting was my birthday present." he asked.

"That was a gift from the clan. This is my personal gift to you. I figured I owed you after you helped me out with Neji."

He craned his neck in that relaxed fashion that feels oddly nostalgic to me, as if I haven't seen it in a long time. That was true, wasn't it? When was the last time we sat together on a veranda just...playing?

"You don't owe me anything. Ino's less troublesome lately. Whatever it was you said to her, it worked. It was getting harder to keep them all in the dark with all their snooping."

We set up the tiles on our sides of the board. It was oddly mechanical yet soothing. I missed this, playing with him I mean. I can feel my blood coming alive in anticipation. Sasuke isn't a half-bad player and I've been playing the kids to teach them strategy. But, an actual game? With Shikamaru? That's different.

"Did you know it was Kiba that started that? He's been giving me and Choji the silent treatment since we won't tell him anything." I said wryly.

"He's the most troublesome yet." Shikamaru frowned. "I think he knows. I'm certain his sister's in ANBU now too."

"That must suck for you."

He snorted. It was surprising how it was Kiba we were having difficulties keeping in the dark about things. He didn't seem like the type in the anime. Then again, Team 8 was rarely ever covered save for Hinata. Going by common sense, Kiba really would be the type of person sensitive to stuff like this. He grew up around double meanings and secrets. His attitude keeps it from being obvious.

Kiba's mom is probably one of the busiest jonins out there and has an extensive network of connections starting from the ultra posh high society to the downtrodden underbelly. His sister's always been ANBU material and was a member of the sensory unit. A lot of his clan members were probably in ANBU too, a fact that mirrors that of the Aburame and the Hyuuga. A lot of tracker-nin tend to be ANBU when they have the qualities for it.

I've been avoiding him. Not really a hard feat when he's giving me the cold shoulder 24/7. It's almost like his default setting nowadays is bitterness and a strong taint of hurt. The longer this goes on, the worse it gets. It makes me feel a bit guilty but it's not like I can really say anything, legally speaking.

"I've been meaning to ask. Did something bad happen?"

Shikamaru's hand stilled and he gave me dead look. His eyes are so jaded, it has always haunted me. He was too young to have those eyes. But recently, it's been worse. It's like there's something horrible inside him that's been eating away at his heart, numbing him.

"Your chakra...You feel...cold." I elaborated. It wasn't much but it tells him enough. "You know you don't have to suppress your chakra when you're back home right?"

We're in his home and yet his tense muscles seem as though they think he's still in hostile territory. He looked troubled and visibly tried to relax himself. It wasn't working. It's clear symptoms of PTSD.

"I hate it when you do that." he said to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I wasn't going to say anything at first but the longer I let it pass, the worse it got. That's what told me that it wasn't just some temporary scare.

"It was our mission. It didn't go well." he didn't elaborate. He didn't have to. I got a pretty good picture on what has him so troubled.

"Your team or your target?" I asked.

"Both." he said. My throat clogged. I wanted to come over and hug him but I feared that he'd just panic instead and attack me. I can tell he's still tense. He's still afraid that it might happen again. He's home but not really. He's still out there fighting for his life.

Again, the guilt hit me like a bus. He shouldn't be the one out there suffering from something so horrible. Danzo wanted me, not him. But, he knew this. He was too smart for his own good and decided that I was too broken for another round of blood and tears. For ANBU. So, the idiot went and said yes in my place.

I clenched my fists to my sides and forced myself to calm down. Getting angry is pointless. Doing something, now that's productive. I _have_ been doing something. Something big and possibly immoral. But, I'm not about to chicken out due to some misgivings. Danzo's long since crossed the line and it's about time I crossed mine for him specifically.

Oh, I'm not going to kill him. That's too merciful and he's too important, too _useful_ to take out so early. What I have planned for him is something far more absolute. I will make him rue the day he chose to mess with me and the people I love.

"How did you feel about it? Killing?" I asked Shikamaru, my voice oddly numbed.

"Nothing." he admitted. There was fear in his eyes when he said this. "It was my mission. He killed my teammates. I felt _nothing_."

I looked him straight in the eyes and made a sad smile. Sympathy poured out of me as I spoke.

"I felt nothing too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I feel like I rushed this chapter. There were so many behind the scenes stuff left in between the lines. The context clues are there. If you didn't see them, I suggest you reread the chapter in detail again...Or don't. Whichever suits your fancy.

Anyway, since Sakuya isn't an omnipotent observer, there are things that happen without much of her knowledge so I apologize for vagueness. But, I do hope that the next chapter makes up for it. I promise it will be great. Please look forward to it. :)


	25. Chapter 24 - As We Drown

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** This chapter was lightly edited on November 17, 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - As We Drown**

The night is cold and dead. The village is more or less asleep but not me. Not even close. I've spent many nights waiting for the right moment. Now is that moment.

As I look down at his sleeping form, I don't feel remorse. In fact, I feel even more determined. I have to do this. He's just a little kid. He shouldn't be out there bloodying his hands and risking his neck for me. This is a mess I intend to clean up as soon as possible. I can't fail.

I wrapped Shikamaru in many wires, cocooning him, to make sure he doesn't escape. Then, I hid him in a room I prepped for this eventuality alone. My dark and solitary sealing room works to my favor. It's littered with privacy tags and lined with an extra layer of fortification along the walls in case something explodes. Of course, I had to be careful not to let anyone notice anything on the way there. That was the delicate part.

I stripped him of his uniform and his weapons to use. Luckily, we were around the same build. He always was on the svelte side. I let my hair down and lost the wires to complete the illusion. It made me feel vulnerable, losing the armor tekko like that, but they were still there. Just more spread out so as not to be noticeable and more focused around my torso.

I brought out the checkers board I planted with the Recorder seal along with the scroll containing his orders - _his mission_. It was in code but, honestly, it wasn't all that hard to decipher. He was to be part of a three-man cell mission with a field medic, a specialist, and himself outside Konoha proper. The mission involved recon and possible assassination against a large group of dangerous hostiles.

Figures.

I was told, made to assume, that his missions were for farcical plays that involve showcasing him as an Uchiha. Those were along the lines of planned sieges or patrols. That was originally the plan anyways. But, I should've known Danzo wasn't going to waste someone of Shikamaru's potential, someone of his perfectly impressionable age, on soft stuff.

I didn't really plan on doing things this way. It just happened and made this issue all the more urgent. I didn't expect that he'd get a mission so soon since his last one - that disastrous mission. Never mind this mission he has now being just as bad as before. It made me feel like cursing up a storm.

But, ANBU aren't noisy. So, I just kept it to myself. Didn't stop me from fantasizing about having Danzo's head on a stick though.

* * *

I arrived at the meeting place all geared up. I kept my chakra suppressed the best I could, just like I learned from watching Naruto and taking tips from Shisui-nii. I couldn't let them figure me out due to such a basic slip up. I forgone any ideas of using henge as it was a very bad idea in terms of stealth. It seemed like Shikamaru never used it anyways despite masquerading to be Sasuke. Or rather, I guess he was supposed to be masquerading as _me_.

Henge is, more or less, a chakra construct you substitute for your real body. It's like a picture frame where a different picture is slipped over the actual picture but it's still there, unchanged. You become what you change into, sort of, which is anything, but there's a catch. I used to always wonder why the high-ranking ninjas never seem to use the Academy basics in the show. But now that I live here, I see why the things are rarely ever used.

Theoretically speaking, no ninja on a spy mission should've ever gotten caught. They could just henge into a bug or leaf, kawarimi out of trouble with a log, etc. Bunshin's probably the only thing not worth it what with the Kage Bunshin being out there. It's only real purpose for the Academy is to present a challenge to the kids as it's the best test of chakra control and output for the genin standard.

Henge was hardly any trouble. It was an Academy jutsu that was a piece of cake compared to the grueling effort I had to put in other more defined clan techniques. For the jutsu to work the best it could, I needed a transformation that was more or less around my own body type and mass to have the technique the least noticeable and the least chakra consuming.

The more divergent the chakra construct formed was from one's self, the more obvious it becomes. It'd be a blaring siren to anyone with a decent enough sense for chakra, which is most ninja. It's a large reason for why real espionage experts don't even bother with it.

Going by that logic, Naruto's eventual transgender jutsu was actually ingenious because they're closest to the real person. All he really does with that is lose the clothes and change his gender. Not that his way of using it actually utilizes the stealth and realism factor.

Kawarimi requires concentration and familiarity with the technique to be performed without hand signs. Even then, it has one obvious enemy - _pain_. Pain disrupts chakra. Thus, pain disrupts jutsus. In battle, you get hit, cut, kicked, and all sorts of stuff. You're better off just running away than praying that somehow your escape jutsu would work before the blade cuts your head off.

The rope escape technique is arguably useful but there's an obvious drawback to that. Shinobi know that tying up other ninja requires art. You need to be sure that they can't use that damn technique at all and, obviously, use wire they can't just cut through easily, like the standard ninja wire for example. Use the technique while on that and one would only end up mincing up themselves. Not pretty. So, obviously, the technique is obsolete against enemy ninja.

I felt naked, _vulnerable_. I was hardly strong enough to pass up as a real ninja, much less an ANBU. I don't know what I'm doing trying trying to pass up as Shikamaru. When the team captain stared at me for a second when I arrived, I thought I blew it. But, I can't let him go on another mission. This was supposed to be _my_ burden. Not his. My only consolation is how they don't seem to expect anything out of me save for the occasional brainstorming on what to do. I was just to stay quiet and keep up. I was just the decoration.

These people, I suspected, never went with Shikamaru on a mission before. Otherwise, they would've been more respectful of his worth as a team member.

Shikamaru never goes on a mission with the same people? I mentally shook my head. That wasn't right. Shikamaru mentioned a proper team. But, he also mentioned losing them. They died with the exception of one. But, it didn't seem like that one person wanted to work with him again either.

The targets were the ever elusive Watari clan. They were a nomadic shinobi clan with no village that has spawned many jonin-class ninja over the years. It seems that classifies them as a threat to Konoha if Danzo's being on their backs has anything to say about it. Those poor people can never get to settle anywhere. But, they're Shikamaru's mission. They're people who could hurt him. Pity is overrated anyways.

"They'll be holed up around here. It's just their kind of burrow. Their main combatants will be working on a perimeter with sensory-nin. There will be traps here and here and presumably more in the other _openings_. But, we don't need to go in. I just need to get my hands on one of them. The only important detail required is that no one sees me." said one guy.

His name was Saguri. It means probe or investigating. It probably wasn't his real name but he was Root. It might be the only name he knows. He wasn't blonde, per se, but his finely suppressed chakra still reminded me strongly of Ino from up close. A Yamanaka then. Makes sense, going by his codename.

As for his partner, it wasn't quite as obvious but I'm pretty sure he's an Aburame. I can't feel the chakra from his kikaichuu, which is odd, but I can faintly hear them moving around inside him. He's much older than us two and is most certainly the leader of this squad. We just call him Taicho but his codename was Tatsuma.

"I'm planting the bugs. We'll get an isolated target then you do your work. Sakkaku, you and me are distraction."

Wait, what?

Sakkaku is, apparently, Shikamaru's code name. It means Illusion. It was a good fit considering his role here. But, I never expected his role to be so...hands on. What the hell happened to being decoration?

"Make sure you get them angry. Target familiar faces. Especially the ones that'll get emotional. We need to be effective about diverting the good ones' attention."

I gulped. Okay, so Shikamaru's supposed to be familiar with these Watari people. I get the feeling that that only means bad news for me. But, I can't disobey that order.

Our team captain basically told me to throw myself into the den of technical missing-nin. The Watari-nin didn't have any village of their own or anyone they swore allegiance to so that classification was debatable. But, there was no arguing that they were the enemy when one of them _detected_ me and rained shuriken down on me.

I instinctively dodged with shunshin. Then, I realized I was being an idiot when I noticed it was just a genjutsu. These people wouldn't have that many weapons in stock, let alone that many shuriken. But, the sword used by the guy coming at me was real enough.

Given that I spend a considerable amount of time working on my kenjutsu, more so than my taijutsu seeing as the style is linked, I could read his movements pretty well even without the sharingan. He was certainly good and his blade was fast. But, he wasn't as fast as Shisui-nii's sword, that's for sure. He was adept at best. So, he was more or less chuunin level. Made sense since his chakra signature implied that.

Still, this guy wasn't fodder. If I let him drag me into his pace, I'm dead. I knew I was going to be fodder if I didn't up my game so I activated my sharingan as soon as I got close to his face and stunned him into unconsciousness. Those lessons with Uyaki are paying off.

Of course, my opponent's partner wasn't going to allow herself to get caught in a genjutsu from me and quickly averted her eyes. The rest weren't so smart though. I immediately caught them in a genjutsu and they were putty in my hands.

I unsheathed my borrowed tanto and held the sheath in my other hand and took up a familiar stance. I will not live if I take it easy. These people aren't small fry. They aren't even vicious killers out to kill me. They're more dangerous. They're cornered animals. I know what it feels like to be a cornered animal.

The woman growled and came at me with her eyes closed. I was surprised that she was fighting so well despite that. She was certainly a lot better than the first one. Her blade was lightning fast. If it weren't for my sharingan, I wouldn't see them coming. I was barely keeping up. The only consolation I had was how I could predict her movements to a point and that I had shunshin to save my ass. She was handicapped and that worked well to my advantage. I was facing with an _actual_ kenjutsu specialist here.

"You're the brat that killed my sister! I'm gonna _kill_ you!" she growled at me.

I sensed a feverish rage come from her. A boiling heat of righteousness, pain, and sorrow. It made me falter for a second because I knew that feeling very intimately. It was a subdued feeling that all my clansmen feel deep in their hearts, especially Sasuke. This woman wanted vengeance. Shikamaru's dealt with their clan before, or maybe Itachi. Now, she wants blood for it.

That mistake led to me being cut through my chest. If I hadn't moved most of my wires under there, it probably would've been a very deep wound.

Maybe it isn't a bad idea to wear mesh armor after all. It's not like it's _actual_ chainmail. They're actually quite comfortable if what Shikamaru and Yakumo said were true. It's thin strands of flexible lightweight metal wrapped in light ninja silk and weaved together to be worn. Not that it would be able to block powerful attacks with certainty. But, it would certainly be a bit of a buffer.

I recoiled from the impact but kept my sharingan active. I was in a battle. I couldn't afford to be distracted. These people are the enemy. Not quite like Taiko or the other traitors. But, still the enemy. They won't hesitate to kill me. I should kill them before they get me.

I imagined that the one holding the sword was Obito or Zetsu. My blood boiled in rage in response. I came at the woman stronger than before. More vicious and more lethal with my strikes. More determined to kill. But even so, she was still _much_ better. She had everything on the line here.

She was easily tokubetsu jonin level if not more. She certainly knew her swordsmanship. The blade itself was old and rusting. It didn't even wreak of her chakra but it wreaked of blood and decay. Only her skill compensated for its shortcomings.

It was likely a weapon stolen off of an old battlefield out of desperation to replace a lost weapon. And this blind fighting, developed specifically to counter the sharingan's famed genjutsu abilities, but not polished enough to have been developed for a long period of time. I realized they were prepared for us. At least, as prepared as they could be.

With a growl, I reinforced my leg and shoe to kick her away. Her sword probably left a straight line bruise on my feet but other than that, I wasn't harmed. I wasn't going to be able to deal with her in close combat. She was above me there. I need to change tactics.

"Calamity Flames!

I slashed down and launched an arc of sweltering flames. Then, I threw a simple household cooling tag strapped to a kunai, the type found in freezers of refrigerators I had altered for air-conditioning around the complex, towards it. The result was a localized steam explosion. It came with a haze effect, scalding everything it passed along as if washed over with boiling hot acid vapor. There was a breath sort of sound that chilled me. It sounded like life that was snuffed out.

I heard cries from the men I initially caught in a genjutsu, or at least the ones who didn't manage to get away yet, as their skin were burnt. I realized something. While I was busy dealing with the woman, the rest broke off the genjutsu and went off to warn the others. They were currently trying to escape. There's just too many of them for me to handle alone. I can feel that some already made it back to their camp, having pushed their speed to the limit.

"Taicho, they're moving northward!" I announced. I kept my voice subdued. Not too hard when I'm busy grunting from exertion while fighting this crazy lady. But, it was clear enough to be heard.

She raged at me like a feral beast as soon as I announced her people's location. As angry as she was with me, or with Shikamaru, the safety of her clansmen still ranked first. For a second, I saw myself in her. It left a bad taste in my mouth.

The woman's eyes were wild and her movements wilder. I don't get how she can move like that while suffering those kind of burns. But then, anger gave way to numbness of physical pain. As did adrenaline. What is it with Shikamaru and his tendency to get faced with crazy women?

I heard the telltale sign of Tatsuma-taicho releasing a swarm towards my noted direction and the woman before me became increasingly frantic. I could tell she wanted to flee now, to ensure that her clan would be able to get away. But, I wasn't going to let her.

I brought out a tag with an experimental seal on it. It wasn't my seal. It's another alteration. I wasn't too confident about making offense-oriented combat seals of my own just yet. But this, I knew would work just fine to deal with this one.

I let her get close to me, to pin me down and bring her anger down upon myself. She was so predictable, emotionally speaking. She hated me so badly that she didn't make the finishing blow come quickly. No, she wanted me to know she killed me. She wanted me to suffer. I knew I'd want that if I was in her position. She seemed the type. It's a pity that her efficiency isn't as top notch as her fighting skill.

"Get a load of this, bitch."

I activated the seal and slapped it on her face. She was stunned as horror colored her features. I doubt she knew what it really was but one didn't really need to guess it was bad news from those circumstances. The seal activated and the unearthly banshee scream had her head literally pulverized. Actually, My ears strained even when I blocked my hearing with chakra shielding. That was a very powerful auditory attack even if that wasn't the intention. I clearly outdid myself.

But then, it wasn't her head that exploded. It was wood that was pulverized from the sound waves. There was a flash of silver coming straight down at my head and I shunshined out of there, reappeared across the field in a crouch.

I saw the woman looking at me from my location. She looked more composed now, More wary. She eyed her replacement log and was probably a lot glad that she managed to pull that off in the last minute before her head got turned into sawdust.

"What the hell was that?" she growled at me.

"Canary cry?" Beneath my mask, I was making a wry smirk. I'm losing and probably going to die to this jonin-level missing-nin and I'm _smirking_. What is wrong with me?

The woman sneered at me. "Pretty." she said sardonically.

She grasped at her sword and came at me. But then, there was suddenly three of them. I recognized it as a Konoha style kenjutsu technique. But, it wasn't. It was a pale imitation. The original used shadow clones to make the perfect three point attack as well as sensory confusion. This one only used illusory bunshin. I can easily differentiate between a bunshin and a _kage_ bunshin.

"Here!"

I turned around to block her strike, letting the illusions behind me fade into chakra residue. My eyes flashed red, straining to read her attacks as I struggled to parry her attacks. They were more precise, less raw brute strength, and more fluid. It annoyed me that she regained her head. I need to unbalance her somehow, get into her head again. But, how?

"All you Watari-nin can do is copy other people's moves huh. You can't even do it right." I drawled mockingly.

" _He_ _talks_. How grand." she said sarcastically.

She stepped forward and was suddenly swiping at my head. What she swiped was an afterimage of me as I shunshined out of the way to swipe her horizontally at the back. She blocked it easily with a literal hidden trick up her sleeve. She had a knife there, a kitchen knife, and arced it vertically as she brought it out to try and cut my face. I free fell backwards to knee-level and caught myself on my side with the sheath. I brought up a reinforced kick at her shins and heard a slight crack but apparently, it wasn't enough to completely immobilize her.

She swung her sword downward only to cut into displaced leaves. She glared at me and took up another stance. A different style this time. How is she fighting with a fractured shin?

She came at me like a tornado, letting the blade dance and focusing on thrusts, like a fencing style attack. The concentration of chakra being focused at the tip of the sword would certainly give it's thrusting power an extra kick. She could probably stab through solid rock.

Then, she kicked my side. I didn't block with my sheath like she probably expected but just braced for it with a concentrated reinforcement dedicated to the area of impact, my legs, and most certainly, my bones. I was thrown off a bit but it was worth it. I figured out how she was protecting herself.

"Ceramic armor plates. Going by the density, it's likely boron carbide. What an odd place to wear it on." I commented wryly. A simple check of her undisturbed chakra revealed to me that she wasn't injured after all. The only explanation was that my kick broke the protection, not the bone. It had to be strong enough to hold if the bone remained intact.

"Oh, so you figured that out? You faced any samurai before?" she asked with a forced smile. Oh, so samurai use bulletproof vests? As _shin guards_?

"No. I'm just familiar with the tech."

My first thoughts were Kevlar or polyethelyn plastics. But, those don't exist here...yet. But, ceramic plating does and the super hard boron-carbon ceramic is the standard for quality body armor. Not only that, carbon has relative conductivity with chakra allowing it to be stronger. Though, I doubt this lady here was aware of that tricky application given how easily I broke it.

Tatsuma wasn't here. Saguri wasn't here. No one was here to see me fighting so I've been fighting in my preferred style all night. Save for one thing. I shot my hand forward, all of a sudden, wires became taut and started tearing through wood and leaves. I've been spreading my wires around, dropping them more like, and now I'm using them.

I would've minced her. But, she managed to escape at the last minute by replacing herself with a nearby log. Seriously? Where does she get all these logs?

"You're smart just like they said. But, I'm disappointed. I thought you'd be better." She held me at sword point from behind and coated my hand with her chakra. I couldn't believe it but it made me lose control of my wires. Chakra could be used like that?

"Maybe, you're just better than you thought." I said sourly. I mean, really. She keeps using kawarimi like nobody's business. It's a useful technique but it's annoying when it's used _against_ me.

Actually, I don't get it. I can smell, _feel_ , that she's hurt from my last attack. I can see some red on my wires that suggested she didn't get away as fast as I initially thought. She must be cut up. That meant she should've felt the pain, even just a little bit. How does she keep using the jutsu despite that? That's already beyond mastery. That's almost like a jutsu improvement!

"You're not really him, are you?" she said with a note of disappointment. She sounded bitter and defeated. There was a sense of loss there, of resignation.

"No." I admitted without hesitation. I mean, someone like her probably saw the obvious. I'm just a fake. A counterfeit. Shikamaru's at least gotten specialized training on him to be able to deal with crazy shit like this. I've trained too. I've dealt with crazy shit too. But, I've never been the hunter before. I was always the hunted. The hunted is strong in many ways the hunter isn't.

"You people are sick sending out children so young to fight." she noted. I felt like agreeing with her, but...

"Don't you people do it to?" I asked. She looked no older than 15 and she was already at this level.

"We have no choice." she defended with a hiss. Power bred through necessity, I suppose. They lead tough lives. The weak die.

"We don't either."

* * *

Suddenly, she slumped down and fell to the ground, dead. It didn't come off as a surprise though. I noticed him approaching while the woman held me. Though, it was more of a hunch than my sensory abilities that picked up nothing.

Shikamaru's here and he's mad.

"That was a strong dose, you know." I told him while keeping an effort at keeping my voice from wavering. I'm still shaken by what just occurred. I was this close to dying again. It was...surreal.

What I told him...It was a bit of a blurted out reaction. I was surprised. I drugged him to make sure that he doesn't wake up too early. He should've been out till morning. It's only been a couple of hours.

"I was taught how to burn stuff like that out of my system." he said blankly. "Do you have any idea how crazy you are you troublesome fool?"

I could tell that he wasn't impressed. He was really, _absolutely_ , furious with me. Somehow, he managed to wake up from his sedation, escape our clan compound without being noticed(or was he?), and managed to grab an extra uniform and a regular festival mask to replace his stolen one. Then, he went straight here.

"Your teammates?" I asked. I noticed he was bugged by Tatsuma.

"Taicho already knew and tested you. I never would've been as careless as to let so many get away from me so easily."

I felt like I should've been insulted, but I wasn't. He was right. This was a Root sanctioned mission that required excellent performance. I couldn't provide that level of excellence. Furthermore, Shikamaru was a Nara. Delaying opponents and keeping them occupied was sort of a specialty with them. Even if he couldn't use his clan jutsus masquerading as an Uchiha, he still has that mindset. He wouldn't have approached in the way I did it.

"Come on. I want my stuff back."

"But the mission..." I trailed. I knew I was just trying to procrastinate but he already had that covered.

"Already accomplished."

I was in trouble. I knew I'd get in trouble. But, I kept Shikamaru away from all that. At least, just this once. I'll be certain to make sure it's permanent.

* * *

Shikaku-sama was briefing Shisui-nii when we got back. Shisui-nii was already at his house asking for an explanation. I don't doubt that he would've noticed Shikamaru trying to break out of my study.

When he looked at me, his expression was uncharacteristically taut. It was as if he went and became Itachi all of a sudden. He was _that_ blank. I knew he was angry at me. Maybe even a bit disappointed? I could also tell that he was very sad for me. I'm guessing he didn't know or he knew enough details but didn't think I'd be crazy enough to do something like this. Or that he wasn't aware that the rumored Itachi replacement was actually a close friend of mine either.

It's probably a lot to process.

We didn't head for the hokage's office. What's the point if it's a Root operation, not a proper ANBU one? The hokage will probably just be only half-aware, much like Shikaku-sama. Root is _independent_ of them. Apparently, it's to avoid valuable information leaks at all costs.

I was right with my assumptions that Shikamaru was working for Danzo, not the other old man. His sort of missions certainly were enough proof to me even without all this. All the hints pointed to that right from the start. I still don't know what Saguri was supposed to do but that was probably the real objective then. Danzo was careful like that with mission details. Everything is strictly _need-to-know_ basis.

We headed to the Nara compound where Yoshino-san prepared tea for us. I certainly needed it if only to calm my mind. Shikaku-sama gave me awkward reassurances and contrasting harsh admonishments in clipped tones.

But, even so, it wasn't as bad as Shisui-nii's silent cold stare. He wasn't even bothering to say anything to talk me down. Upset didn't quite cover it. He was...disappointed. It oozed off of him in waves. It made me feel really awful all of a sudden.

"You will have to report to Danzo later about your part in the mission. " warned Shikaku-sama."You're the one he's wanted to recruit since day 1. He'll be a pain. He'll try to corner you. Be careful."

His tense expression held a note of frustration in it. I get the feeling that this wasn't the first time he had this conversation.

"He won't." I said with a sure tone. "I'm prepared for him."

"This isn't a game." Shikamaru growled at me. Shikaku-sama placed a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to calm down. He was shaking in fury, not even bothering to hide it. It angered me deep inside that he was reacting like this. _I'm doing this for him!_

"I know it isn't." I said with a level tone. "It's not going to end. He'll want more. He'll want me. He'll want Sasuke. The others. If he could, he probably would've pilfered Shisui-nii from the jonin forces by now too. He wants assets he can brainwash into his puppets. I'm _not_ a puppet."

We _can't_ be his puppets.

"You're being an suicidal idiot." hissed Shikamaru.

I could sense their frustrations. I could sense their pain and their panic. They see me as this delusional little girl with no idea what she's up against. But, I _do_ know. I've always known. That's why it took me this long to plan out everything. I had to be sure.

Granted, I didn't plan on nearly dying on Shikamaru's mission but it wasn't like I expected that part. That one was a bit of a spur of the moment thing, admittedly. An impulsive decision. For that, I accept admonishment. But, not Danzo. I've always been ready for him.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not being overconfident or brave. I'm just doing things according to his flawed prediction and I will use that. I've been meaning to get close to him and this is my chance."

I tried to convince them. I could tell that it wasn't working. They all oozed of worry and it was getting progressively thicker, threatening to smother me.

"You're not planning on doing any more dangerous stuff, are you? Because if you are, forget it. You're not going out there again." Shikamaru's tone was resolute. Like he was going to do whatever it took to see to that. I guess him saving my ass justifies that in his mind. But no. This has to end. _Now_.

"He'll stay away for good. He'll be gone from our lives forever."

Shisui-nii shot me a hard glare and spoke with even tones.

"You're not assassinating, Danzo. Not only is it impossible for you, it's a capital crime."

I could feel his anger, his _power_ , pressing down on me. It was mind-numbing. It was terrifying. I could hardly breath. It was not the Shisui-nii I knew whose chakra was so gentle and comforting. This pressure was overbearing. This was a jonin's murderous intent who expected that his words, his _orders_ , were going to be followed to a tee. He was _that_ angry with me. They all were.

Shisui-nii was not going to let me do anything. He was not going to let me become a criminal just to fix this. He doesn't want me to be another sacrifice, another Itachi. I could feel it, that fear underlying all that anger. As angry as he was, he was more afraid of what was happening. Of what it meant.

"I'm not..."I sucked in a breath. "I'm not...gonna murder anyone." I pressed, feeling the difficulty to breath in this thick atmosphere. "I have a plan. If you would just _listen_."

"I don't see any scenario in which what you want will happen." Shikaku-sama said evenly in a warning.

"You're only going to get yourself killed." Shikamaru snarled at me. He was losing it, his composure. I've never seen him like this before. His father had to hold him down to keep him from coming at me.

"It _will_ happen. Trust me." _Please_.

I heard a sharp snap crunch as Shikamaru's fist tore through a wall.

"Why don't _you_ trust _me_!?"

* * *

"So, what do you say? Do you agree or not?"

I was on nerves but I numbed those with my determination and my fueling rage, no, _bitterness_ , towards this old man. It's not that I don't hate him for everything he represented. It's not that I actually even hated him as a character in the anime. I just hated him for waging war with me thru my loved ones. I hated him for starting this and ruining my everything.

I know that I've already lost, in a way, but I couldn't let those losses be left in vain. I was here now and I had to do this. Even if it cements something I'd rather not have happening.

"You drive a hard bargain."

I raised an eyebrow at him. How is it supposed to be hard when his every attempt to recruit an Uchiha ended with a definite no? He knows from experience that he can't bully us into it either. He certainly can't bully me into it, that's for sure.

"It's not like I'm banning all Uchihas from ANBU. I'm just banning _you_ from us...and my friends. You don't touch my friends _ever_." I said steely.

"You mean to say that should Hiruzen be the one to recruit them, you wouldn't get in the way?" he asked.

"Him and whatever successor to the hat either of you cooks up. It will be all up to them. But, no Root and certainly no _you_."

"You hate me that much?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Yes." I said with a solid surety.

He sighed. He mulled over my offer for a long while. I was tense. The thing here is, my plan hinged on him _willingly_ leaving us alone in terms of personal agendas forever. The moment I figured out I could finally make my own seals, I started working on this one until I had it down perfectly. It took a while, a lot longer than the recorder seals, but I eventually figured out how to get it done. In the end, it depends on the terms of contract. There's nothing more deplorable than people going back on their word. This assured that doesn't happen for either parties. Deals are meant to be followed.

"You will agree to have _your_ services requested?" he asked for clarification.

"If the _hokage_ is the one who asks of it, and it is not stupid, yes." I stated clearly across. "Isn't that the law?"

Technically, the hokage has the ability to order all citizens, ninja or no, to pick up weapons and march into a war but, clearly, people would protest over something so absurd. We're not mindless robots. But, it's the idea.

"By that, do you mean the one in position or whomever it is you perceive as one?" he asked. I smirked. I guess our last talk wasn't forgotten.

"I refer to Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama, the sandaime. _Only_ him and whomever he personally approves as a successor and so forth."

"You're making this harder to agree upon." he said while glaring at me. Taking a page from Uyaki, I leaned back comfortably and crossed my arms. I shot him a smug grin.

"Take it or leave it."

I felt the slightest bit of annoyance from him but he pushed it down quickly enough. He wouldn't want me to read him, no. He's too careful for that. This is war. It's a war he waged upon me on the mental and emotional fields of battle. I'm winning this one.

"I will admit, I didn't expect you to create something so sinister. You are a shrewd little girl." he told me.

"It's not sinister. Both sides have to agree to the terms. There will be no lies in this contract."

He scoffed. It was plain obvious that I was blackmailing him. I'm probably the only kid in this entire world with so much incriminating evidence against him that I'm sure every single clan head, significantly important commanders or council members, and the hokage would just _love_ to get their hands on.

The best part is how a lot of them are already strategically planted throughout the village with only cursory instructions left to my relatives, the only people who could possibly get through that genetic lock I borrowed from our security systems, in the event of my death. _Or_ , given that Danzo can't really touch me without pissing off Itachi, yet another brat with heavy blackmail material based on sensitive information, I can just spread my knowledge manually and bring him to ruin in the case that he says no.

What I have is likely not as weighty as what Itachi has on the village. It likely won't make much of a dent other than have Danzo put in permanent house arrest like in the canon naru-verse at best or simply delay his overall plans for _protecting the village_ by a bit through a stain on his reputation. But, it was significant. Especially the part where I have an admittedly short but clear recording of him admitting to coercing Itachi into acting as a scapegoat for the clan massacre.

It was more like a suggestion than a coercion but I can twist that enough to my preference.

If I had my recording seals back then, I would've had more extensive proof but the limited capacity of a tweaked sound-mimicking seal was enough to have this man wary of my threats. And I highly doubt the claims of him having sharingan eyes implanted onto his bandaged up arm, a fact that would enrage many, would be overlooked.

I have my ways of getting what I want. Seals are very useful, ne?

"Very well, I, Shimura Danzo agree to your terms of not recruiting, soliciting assistance, or intending malice towards your _current_ friends and family in any way." I smirked. "But, Itachi is an exception. He is currently under my command and I cannot exactly terminate his mission as of this moment. And I reserve a single favor from you in the future not pertinent to this matter."

My smirk fell.

"What _kind_ of favor?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I get the feeling that he won't fold for a long while without this. It feels...significant.

"It depends." he said.

That was a big demand. He could ask of me _anything_ and I would be obligated to follow through. But, he said it wouldn't be pertinent to this deal so it wouldn't be about the well-being of my friends and family.

It was a big decision but, I caved. Nothing's more important than this deal. _Nothing_. Not even myself. And, I'm impatient enough to get it done already.

"Fine, but only if this favor has no damaging effects on me whether it be politically, physically, psychologically, or financially."

Itachi can take care of himself. I'm more worried about the kids.

He nodded, pleased with my agreement. It chilled me to the bone how he was...content. I expected him to be oozing of bloodlust right about now. I feel like I won the battle but lost a bigger one. What is this feeling?

"Effective tomorrow, Nara Shikamaru will no longer be required to perform under my orders and transferred out of my division. Y _ou_ will be keeping your end of the bargain." he said.

I smiled to him, horrifyingly sweet and fake.

"You will find that we _both_ will have to keep our end of the bargain."

The seal took effect, engraving upon his skin like an iron brand. The word GEAS stared back at me on his unblemished forehand as it faded into the skin. I still can't believe I actually created this. But, it was perfect. The geas is basically, as it is, an inviolable contract. Rather than a written document, it functions upon word of mouth.

The idea behind it was from the magical body that gave birth to it, the Celtic-Irish myths. It's more or less a _rune_ just being given a different name, _seal_. This version takes effect on one who is alive. On someone who is still in this realm and marked by it. On _chakra_. Of course, even if Danzo comes back to life through either Izanagi or Edo Tensei, it will still be in effect for it is marked upon said chakra signature specifically. Nothing short of becoming a full-fledged ghost can nullify this geas on him. Not even my death can get rid of it. The terms stated that it's an eternal promise and so it shall be.

The seal itself was written in blood. My blood. It's a way of identifying me as the dominant party in this deal. It also assures that the seal has more power and binds easier to the spiritual side. But, he had to stamp it on his skin himself to symbolize his agreement as well as verbally state it.

"Do you feel it taking effect?" I asked with unbidden glee as I noticed his chakra constrict all of a sudden, a sign that the seal was doing it's magic. I felt a slight pleasure in sensing his discomfort.

"It's very thorough. Even just the thought of disobeying the terms has it acting out." I could sense he was impressed. But, he was just as bitter about it. He was under my mercy. I doubt he likes being under _anyone's_ mercy. Especially not under someone like me.

"It's a warning system. I wouldn't want you getting any ideas. Not unless you want to be a slave to me forever~"

He gave me a blank look.

"I told you before. I won't be an enemy to you so long as you don't give me a reason to. You're the one who started this." I reminded him with steel tones and a hard gaze. I was very embittered with this man.

"You understand you won't always be able to protect them all." he told me. He didn't cringe in pain. He wasn't referring to himself. It was a general thing. There will always be more Danzos. There will always be threats. He was just one of many.

"I know. But, at least I've protected them from you."

"You're worse than your brother." he sighed.

I clenched my jaw and hardened by gaze. "I know."

I'm just as selfish as Itachi ever was.

* * *

Shisui-nii saw us off as we went to school. He has a longer downtime now. They're finally lightening up his schedule, he said. With Shikaku-sama in on it, the Jonin Commander whose word over jonins is law, it was a sure case. Not even a _maybe we'll consider_. It was a _definitely_.

We all knew it was bogus though. It was clear that people just wanted to make sure Sasuke and I _,_ probably just me, were in check. I'm not as _mentally sound_ as I appear, apparently. While it unnerves me that Shisui-nii's giving me those looks of worry from time to time again, I'm infinitely more glad that he's home more, where he's safe. I'm glad that he's _here_.

I'm currently forced to have weekly meetings with Inoichi-san, again, and I am not looking forward to bullshitting through our sessions again without Shikamaru as my anchor this time. We're not on the best of terms right now.

School morning saw me as the unwilling referee between an argument with Sakura and Sasuke. I have no idea where it came from or when it even started but, apparently, they've been butting heads for top of the class for a while now. I guess sleeping through my classes can backfire on me too. Not that I need to pull as many all-nighters now. Not when _it's_ finally done and over with.

"Since when did this happen?" I asked Ino just for clarification. It was certainly surprising.

"I don't really know, either. This is the first time they outright came at each other openly. I think it's the tension." she told me.

I guess it was one of those things that gradually come to happen. Not that I expected something like this to ever happen. I was under the impression that the person Sasuke would end up having a rivalry with was Naruto. They certainly acted like it. But no. They acted more like brothers. Sakura though...Sakura was the opinionated rival that keeps threatening Sasuke's top position in class.

This is going to be interesting in the future. No doubt.

"They're going to be a handful from now on, aren't they?" I asked with a sigh.

"No kidding." she snorted. We were both the unofficial referees here.

"Well, you're in a _good_ mood today." Ino broached. There was a hidden question there, a prodding that she kept sending towards me with her expectant looks.

"I took care of it. It all depends on him now though." I said forlorn.

My _argument_ with Shikamaru had been an eye-opener for me. His parents tried to mollify the damage, per se, but it wasn't like he was at fault. I guess I should've seen it. He was trying to help me. All this time, he was trying to keep all the tragedies I've faced from happening again and being directly under Danzo was his way of doing it. Interfering with that was the same as spitting at his efforts. He was my best friend and I was So. Very. Blind.

He was never the type to talk about things. To understand him, one must know him intimately and just read in between the lines. I've been shutting him out just as much as he'd been shutting other people out so I had no idea. I was so focused on the outside that I didn't bother to look inside the box. Now, I don't know what to do to fix things. I'm not sure I can try doing it either, seeing as I'm plenty angry at him too for treating me like fucking glass in need of extreme measures of protection. It was a stupid cycle we ended up trapped in. We probably looked like idiots in Danzo's eyes.

Shikamaru isn't talking to me because I succeeded. But, it wasn't about pride. He...didn't want to leave Root. He didn't want to go back to not being able to do anything. He didn't want to be that ignorant Academy student that will only find out that his best friend was dying after having gone through the hell of her family trying to butcher one another after the fact with only a simple censored version of the story. But, it wasn't like he had any choice.

If he stayed, Danzo's chakra would've been permanently sealed away by the geas. That will not only be painful as hell but it would also be crippling for him as a shinobi. I will be the only person capable of overturning that sealing but only for a definite amount of time that I will have to specify or else it wouldn't take. Meaning, complete betrayal of the terms turns the him into my unwilling slave.

If conditions in the contract allow it, the geas seal could be broken, removed naturally, by accomplishing the terms set. But, the conditions _don't_ allow it. I specifically stated that it would be in effect for all eternity so long as he lived. Or, at least, until his soul reincarnates to who knows what world. The only other option of freedom for him is if _I_ broke my word. He hasn't cashed in that favor yet.

"It doesn't look fixed." muttered Ino. Her eyes trailed towards the front where someone like me would never sit. Shikamaru deliberately chose against sitting at our corner at the back to both avoid and spite me. He actually oozed of that, spite. He was still pissed at me and this was how he was expressing it. It's the price to pay for getting him out of that stink hole, I guess. Everything always has a price. Sometimes, it seems too big a price to be paid.

He'll come around. I know, _hope_ , he will. I just hope he does it soon because the anger will only remain for so long. This is killing me.

"He's being a complete sourpuss. I guess he finally snapped at you. What did you do, fail a mission?" she asked miserably.

"You knew?" I asked in surprise. Here I thought we were doing well hiding that.

" _Please_ , the signs were everywhere. But, I wasn't sure until Kiba got really pissed at you. You should probably talk to him."

So that's what it was. I doubt that Kiba would've said anything. He's too loyal even if he probably hates us now for making him go through something so horrible like that. He's probably worried sick and we just kept digging the wound deeper with every deflection. Ino's too perceptive, no, _empathic_ , to miss all that.

I sigh. It's no wonder why these kids are the only ones who managed to pass their jonin-senseis' genin tests and made the cut. Really, they _cannot_ be considered normal in any way. And they're _eleven? Really?_

In the other world, the most grown up thing I did at eleven was sell lemonade on our front yard for extra pocket money.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked weakly.

"We were waiting for you to speak up. But, it never came." Ino gave me sour look. It was as if she was wordlessly chiding me and expressing the hurt she felt for it at the same time. I didn't know what to say.

"Not that I blame you. You can't exactly talk about things like...that. I almost couldn't believe it but you confirmed it just now."

Hearing that, my cheeks went pink. I got played. Damn it.

"So, what really triggered things?" she asked. Sometimes, her prying nature annoys me to no end. But, in this case, I felt like I had to tell someone. I had to...lighten my load, I guess. I had to...rely on someone again. She was there for me.

"It wasn't mission failure. It was more like...I guess you could say I got him kicked out by force." I said.

"Oh. That's...I didn't think it would be possible. Shino said...He said it wasn't that simple." Ino was very curious but she was more afraid.

She mentioned Shino. _Of course_. I should've known he was part of that group. He probably got all the clues he needed during our investigation on the Hyuuga. He was investigating _us_ too. They all were. I was just too preoccupied to see it.

"It's...complicated." I sighed deeply.

I thought everyone would be happy in the end. I got Danzo off our backs. Shikamaru got his _freedom_ back. Wasn't that for the best? But, it just seems like everyone's angry at me save for Danzo. No, that old mummy actually got something out of this and is going his merry way brainwashing more child soldiers in the dark with the knowledge that he has something over me. Going with how everyone reacted, it was a good thing I kept that part of our deal to myself when I debriefed the others afterwards.

Yoshino-san had been...stern with me. But, she was also comforting, saying that she'll set her son straight for being so rude to a lady. She oozed of overflowing joy and relief when I succeeded. She liked me, yes, but her baby would always be priority. That's how it is with mothers. Not that she didn't ooze of sadness and regret too. Regret that things had to be dealt with so drastically, and by a child at that, for things to be okay again. That I had to take matters into my own hands...again. I guess that's what annoyed Shikamaru the most.

Shikaku-sama had been...tired. He seemed like he was just really sad and tired for us. For both of us. We were growing up too fast. It was hard to look the understanding man in the eye without being weighed down by regret.

 _I caused this._

I forced Shikamaru to grow up too fast the moment my neurotic mess clung to him like a needy parasite who barely remembered how to live anymore. I probably traumatized him, in hindsight. At the time, he didn't show it. He actively didn't care about my problems or looked at me with pity. But, somewhere in there at the back of his mind was a cold rage being nurtured along with a strong promise of not letting it happen again. I should've known better. Even his canon counterpart had been the extreme type when it came to methodical revenge.

I couldn't let him sink into the darkness. With every passing day he remained there, he grew more tainted, darker, less himself. He probably didn't see it but I did. It was what tempered my resolve to the hard steel that it was. But that resolve further pushed him away as it was completely against his goals.

I know that even if I'd taken Shikamaru out of there, the damage had already been done. We were both damaged and we know it. And, we're fighting over it now too.

It was one thing to suspect it from the obvious clues and another for him to throw it at my face. I just wanted him safe. I wanted to give back to him the childhood he deserved. I wanted him to be a kid again. Why couldn't he see that? But, I guess the real question was why didn't I see what he willingly gave up?

"What about Naruto? I thought he was with you guys?" I asked, hoping to keep my mind off Shikamaru and his chauvinistic turn for the stupid. He's got testosterone on the brain and it was pissing me off as much as it saddened me.

Ino snorted. "He said if you guys were...you know, then that was that and we should just let it go."

"That's...oddly open-minded of him." I frowned. The way Ino said it sounded almost like resignation. Almost like... Did they think we were faking everything? Our friendships? Our bonds? Had they been questioning it?

Damn. We narrowly avoided a landmine. No, we're probably still on it.

"He was...the _calm_ one. He grew up with ANBU chasing him around for as long as he could remember. I think he might've been a bit upset at first...but not surprised."

Out of all of the ones suspecting us, I expected the most danger from Naruto with his familiarity with ANBU. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew where their HQ was. I wouldn't even bat an eye if he claimed to suspect that Shikamaru was in ANBU too. All it took was one close call and a simple whiff of blood to be sure.

I felt numb. That was how everyone else saw it. That was how...I was...We were just trying to protect them from the truth. They couldn't know and get involved. We didn't...We couldn't ruin them too.

 ** _Excuses._**

"I'm sorry." I told her with a small voice. I wasn't quite sure what specific thing I was apologizing for. Maybe everything? But, I felt the need to say it.

"Don't tell _me_ that. I already know you're messed up in the head."

That was a disguised jab, but, not warding. She was accepting me - my apology. But, that didn't mean I still didn't hurt her. It didn't mean that I still didn't hurt them all.

It wasn't just Shikamaru. I...I really messed up. Do I have to adapt to this too?

* * *

 **A/N:** Gah! This chapter was hard to make. I wasn't sure how I would put it in order. But, I did it. I hope you like it. It is officially the curtain close to this long ass arc. :)


	26. Interlude 1 - Unspoken Oaths

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** I will admit one thing. I regret using first-person for this story. I mean, it worked out well for the most part but it's starting to get harder for me to show the circumstances that Sakuya isn't aware of even using context clues. This is the solution I thought up to make up for that, interludes. :(

The current interlude picks up on the point of view of everyone else after the Uchiha incident and what they did in response to it.

* * *

 **Interlude 1 - Unspoken Oaths**

Sasuke was torn up on the inside. He was a sweet innocent child. He loved his family. But, they happened to be a unique bunch. He could never really understand the complexities of his position in life as the sibling of Uchiha Itachi and son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. He never understood just what it meant to be Uchiha Sakuya's twin.

Life was living. It was _just_ _so_. So, when things changed so radically like this, he was completely unprepared for it. His brother hurt Shisui and all their other clansmen. He tried to kill Sakuya. He killed their mother and father. He just couldn't understand it.

All that he could understand was the rage. He couldn't accept it. All the terrible things were a byproduct of his brother's monstrous actions. He couldn't accept any of it. He was a pit of rage and horror put together. He could hardly understand his own feelings.

It was because of this that he lashed out. It was the normal thing to do while in such a precarious state. Even the teachers were careful with him, knowing this fact. It couldn't be helped. He was a child. More so, no one should ever have to suffer what he went through. But, it didn't change was Sasuke did. He pushed everyone away.

He couldn't help but doubt everyone even if his mind told him he was being stupid for thinking badly of the people who want to help him. Each time someone tried, he could only remember his beloved brother's face and his kindness. It twisted him up on the inside. He felt so lost. It made him unable to trust anyone. All he wanted was to understand.

Why did things end up like that? Why did Itachi do the things he did? Why were their clansmen fighting amongst themselves? Sakuya...Why didn't she tell him what she knew?

For a long time, Sasuke was forced to wait for those answers. He had always known that he was the one left out, the one who always seems to be kept in the dark. Sakuya or maybe Shisui, anyone would do. He just wanted to get a direct answer from people who actually knew what was happening. The people who should've _said something_. But, all he got from that endeavor was a metaphorical slap to the face.

Sakuya was his twin, his better. She was his mirror and his ruler. She was the one that he measured himself up against more so than with his own perfect brother. And, she was also a lot like him in terms of temperament.

When she outright rejected him, for the first time, Sasuke started thinking about what it meant to be in everyone else's place. What it meant to be in her position. He might not want to be compared to Itachi now but Sakuya, the one who was compared to their elder brother her whole life, acted no different from her twin and pushed him away.

It really puts things into perspective. He was not worthy of the clan's name? No, that's not what she was saying. Far from it. All she wanted…was a bit of understanding. She wanted him to give her space.

It had hurt. The last time he saw her, she was dying with a sword lodged in her gut. At that time, he thought that she died. That Itachi killed her. Before the anger and frustration fermented, all he knew was worry and the urgency to get help. When she snapped at him, it was as if the anger was a missed that was blown away, leaving only those things buried underneath.

He thought about the others. He thought about Shisui and all the other kids. Would they push him away too? Would they yell at him like he did with Sakuya? Now that he was looking around him, looking at everyone else who were hurt and all the people looking to him for big decisions he really had no right making, he bitterly swallowed the obvious.

'Bad things happen. Bad things like being poor or being kidnapped. Things like losing teammates on a mission or loosing parents before even knowing them. This is just one of those things.'

He tried to convince himself. In a way, it was working. Even if the scale was completely off, it was helping him calm down. Looking at things that way, his ability to rationalize was returning. It allowed him to think about all those kids in the children's ward, his little cousins, confused and hurt. No doubt, traumatized as well.

This wasn't the time to forget his head. Breath. Just breath. Bad things happen all the time. He can get through this. He has too. Otherwise, he won't be able to kill Itachi and protect all that he has left.

* * *

It happened again, something terrible. Shikamaru didn't really understand what was going on with the Uchiha clan but it was starting to terrify him. He wasn't blind. Sasuke and Sakuya were not staying over frequently because they were being _sociable_. They were practically being thrown out.

After the incident during the training camp, Shikamaru realized just what their families were trying to prevent them from getting involved in. He knew that his father noticed it too, probably a lot earlier than he did. Something was going on.

But, they were safe. At least, safe enough not to get hurt too badly. Sakuya had a close call but she made it out okay. He never really brought it up with his friends and he wouldn't know what to say to begin with. All that would do was stress him out and cause unnecessary troubles for his friends.

In a way, it was simply too troublesome to look into the matter. This was what he felt. What could he even do about it? He's just a kid. The smart move was to stay away from it. As long as the adults were doing their jobs, he had nothing to worry about. At least, that's what Shikamaru thought.

Then, things got worse. Itachi's actions shocked him just as badly as the next person. No, he was probably more shocked than average. He had known Itachi, at least marginally. He couldn't imagine the older Uchiha doing all the things he supposedly did. It just made no sense, no matter what reasons get speculated by the masses. He couldn't see any clarity in the matter at all. And that scared him.

"Kaa-chan, why would family fight each other?"

Yoshino sat by her son in support at the hospital, holding his hand for comfort. She knew why he was so thoroughly disconcerted. He came to see his friends but Sasuke was too volatile to speak to and Sakuya was, from what her husband told her, a big mess.

She had known those kids ever since they were toddlers. Sure, they were more mature than she expected them to be at that age but it wasn't really a surprise back then given their parents and elder brother. She figured it was the household environment.

If anything, Yoshino had been glad they were that way because it allowed Shikamaru to have friends who could understand him. Choji was a sweet boy but he simply didn't function on her son's level. What happened to the Uchihas, those children in particular, hurt her more than most thought. It was as if she just lost family herself.

"It wasn't a family squabble. Family is people that care for each other even when they fight. The moment that that love disappears, it's just nothing but an ugly conflict between people. That's why, it's important to remember that we have a heart, even if we're ninja."

Yoshino talking to herself more so than her son. Even if she meant those words to teach him and help him understand what was happening, she couldn't help but look back to the past during the Third Shinobi War. Her heart ached.

"Remember, Shikamaru. There's no point in fighting if you forget what you're fighting for."

"What...we fight for."

Shikamaru gripped his mother's hand tighter as he took in her words. His parents never were the normal sort. Just like his father, Yoshino was smarter than most people gave her credit for. She raised Shikamaru with a stern hand not because she was strict but because she knew it was a mistake to pamper him. She read him history texts and her past missions to sleep as a child instead of lofty fairytales not because it was part of his training as heir apparent but because it was the _useful_ things that will prepare him better for the future.

Shikamaru still ended up choosing the ninja path, at least so far. She would call that her failure if she didn't know she'd end up proud of him. Besides, it wasn't like he was wrong to avoid the mind-numbing alternative he would have to face as the heir apparent of the Nara clan. Yoshino knew just how stressed it makes her with her husband delegating most of those responsibilities to her. She is cranky frequently for more than just his laziness, after all.

"We _fight_ for family?" asked Shikamaru.

He never really understood what the will of fire was all about. In a sense, he could feel it and understand it to a point. But, it was never really all that clear to him. After all, he was still a child, no matter how high his IQ points were. It had been his longest standing unsolved puzzle.

"We fight for what we believe in and for the people we care about. We fight for things that _matter_." clarified Yoshino.

"...That's counterproductive." The child murmured to himself weakly.

People fought for what they believed in and for the people they love. Then, what about the line between that? For the Uchiha, did they fight each other because of what they believed in or because they cared about each other? Sad as it may be, Shikamaru already knew how such feelings could be twisted into something ugly. The Nara clan wasn't as clean as most people see it now. It wasn't always this peaceful.

"You're young. You'll understand someday."

Shikamaru hated those words. How many times has he heard that by now?

He _understood_ that he was a child. It meant that he didn't know many things yet. He wasn't conceited enough to think otherwise. There was a large difference between knowledge and wisdom. It was something that his parents taught him since he was in diapers.

He had read about history but what happened to the Uchihas was his first time feeling the true impact of conflict. It was a small skirmish in comparison to the great ninja wars. Yet, it shook him so badly despite not being directly involved. It terrified him just as much as it made him realize the painful truth. This was a ninja civilization. It was the world he lived in.

Since he was a child, he wasn't expected to deal with things like this yet. But, his friends were. In a way, he was dealing with it now too. Had he been less observant, perhaps he could get away with his innocence intact. But, he wasn't that stupid. This was the kind of life he was going to have to get used to. This was what the future held for him once he became an adult.

Such a realization was one step closer to wisdom? If so, he didn't want to grow up. Then again, age hardly mattered.

It was a morbid way of thinking but there was no denying the truth in it. He realized that his age and inexperience was simply an excuse. From what he learned, such conflicts didn't choose age. It just comes. Was there even any point in procrastinating?

"If I tell her that, she'll get angry with me."

Because they were alike. Because Shikamaru felt that the Uchiha girl saw those offending words in the same light. And unlike him, she was much more impatient and unwilling to accept that kind of thing. It was her own brand of troublesome.

"Then don't say anything. The important thing is she understands that you're there for her." suggested Yoshino.

Shikamaru found himself nodding. His mother was right. Words were just mediums for communication. Even they weren't perfect. Emotions were tricky things like that. He could write up a thousand-word essay over what he felt at the moment and it wouldn't be enough to fully express it. He knew better than anything that actions speak louder than words.

The mind-numbing days of waiting came by so fast yet so painfully slow at the same time. Shikamaru was eventually allowed to faced Sakuya in all her despair. But, even while keeping his cool before her, he knew he was far from ready. All he could give her was a sense of normal. All he could do was act like nothing happened. Because, it was all he could really do.

It wasn't like Sasuke with his horror and directionless rage. She was just...frustrated. It was obvious that she knew something everyone else didn't. But, she wasn't speaking about it. She didn't want to share. He could respect that.

He knew that Sakuya was a devious sort. But, this was the first time he understood something truly critical about her. She is a meddlesome person. She can't help but getting involved in troublesome things if it meant safeguarding her loved ones. That's the kind of person she was. Because she was like that, it was inevitable that she'd break. It was because she was like that, Shikamaru could understand his mother's words.

 _We fight for what we believe in and for the people we care about._

The smart thing was to ignore what was happening. But, in his heart... For the first time in his life, the boy didn't know what to do. He asked himself, just what exactly mattered to him that he would fight for it? It was surprisingly difficult to sort it out. Yet another puzzle in his growing list.

* * *

Ino didn't know what happened. Unlike Shikamaru, she didn't really have much information to work with. She wasn't as close or as exposed to the Uchiha as he was. She didn't grow up around Sasuke and Sakuya since they were three and practically saw them as siblings.

All Ino knew for sure was that her friends were suffering. It was why they were different. Her father spoke to her about their delicate time. He reminded her about her studies and how it was important to remember them now. The Uchihas, as they were now, were no different from her clansmen's special patients or the jaded ninjas who came back from missions gone horribly wrong.

"I w-was just t-trying to h-h-help."

Sakura cried on Ino's shoulder. Sasuke was being an ass again. It was really a waste of time to visit him as he was now. He wasn't ready. Unlike Ino, Sakura still didn't understand this _._

But, she could also understand where the pinkette was coming from. She couldn't fight her sinful curiosity. It just so happened that Sasuke was the only one that was open for visitors. Well, until today.

"What a jerk. I can't believe he made Sakura cry."

Kiba was just as unclear on the situation as the pinkette. Deep inside, he knew that Sasuke was far from alright. He's seen his mother at her worst. He's seen how hurt his own sister was over her teammate's untimely death. But, he was trying to act strong and it wasn't really helping. In truth, he was just really confused and unsure of how to process the current situation.

"It's not like that. It's...too early." Ino tried to explain. But, she didn't really know how to get her points across in a way that her classmates would understand. For the first time, she could understand why Shikamaru always thought it was too bothersome to explain things in simpler terms. Ino never thought that she's ever be in this kind of situation.

"Why are you defending the jerk? He said terrible things to you too." Kiba gruffly spoke. He too got scalded by Sasuke's attitude. It couldn't be helped that he was cross.

"If your sister hurt you and your mother, would you be calm about it?"

Hibachi, sulking on his chair, spoke those grim words with deep understanding. Perhaps, he understood more than Ino did. He was once in a similar position. It wasn't as bad but it helped him understand. He wasn't really at his best either after the Taiko incident. That was why he was, marginally, on Sasuke's side here.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, TEME!? LEAVE NEE-CHAN OUT OF THIS!"

Kiba erupted at his classmate's example. It wasn't nice at all. But, if one really thought about it, it was exactly what happened to Sasuke and Sakuya.

"See. You're angry too. So, shut up." snapped Hibachi. He didn't even need to yell to get his point across.

Ino saw how the others were reacting to what was going on. It wasn't a nice atmosphere at all. Their group of friends were, in a way, tightly knit. It wasn't as strong as mature friendships. But, they were close and these were Ino's friends. The toxic atmosphere made Ino sad. It practically burned her.

They needed to be careful around Sasuke and Sakuya. They needed to watch their words and actions. They needed to read into the twins' temperament and avoid being overeager around them in their desire to help them. Otherwise, it was just going to rip them apart and make things worse.

This wasn't the same thing as being upset over childish things. Bad things happened. She already understood this distinction after the Taiko incident. The normal methods don't cut it. Heaven knows just how much more skittish Hibachi and Yagura got around her for her half-assed methods back then. Their faces from when she suggested to hold a party almost made Ino disgusted with herself.

The Yamanaka were psychoanalysts, not strategists. They studied people, not the circumstances around them. Adults would beg to differ but, as a child, it was really all Ino had. It was how she understood it. She could worry. She could gripe. But, it wasn't going to help anyone.

She'll take up on her father's advice and face everyone with a patient smile. It was the best option at the moment. It was her only option to avoid getting more hurt than she already is.

Suddenly, she found herself being glad that she was born a Yamanaka. It won't magically fix things in an instant but it will help. It wasn't like this was something that could be _fixed_. But, she wasn't going to give up on anyone. Not ever. Or, she wasn't Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Hinata was afraid to go out of her room. She couldn't even obediently go out to train with her father. Given what just happened, they weren't really forcing her. They were too busy fortifying the security of the compound and deploying all hands available to help the ANBU forces hunt down any possible remnants of the rebel Uchihas.

Rebel. It was such a strong word. In many ways, it was wrong. It wasn't like the Uchihas rebelled against the village. They just rebelled against themselves due to internal disagreements. The Hyuugas weren't exactly unprepared. They were on high alert ever since the Taiko incident. It was just a huge shock for the little girl who was, in contrast to everyone else, completely caught off guard.

Her eyes were valuable. Being part of the main branch made it even more so. It was because it was unsealed and, therefore, open to theft. She wasn't sure which was worse, to be sealed and living like a slave for the rest of her life or to not be sealed and eyed by everyone like a prey.

She pulled in her scarf close. It was beyond repair by now. It was unacceptable to be worn as is. But, she hides it under her jacket anyways because she _needs_ it. But, that was only because it let her feel the comfort of her friends. It let her feel safe and _herself_ , like when she's around them. It made her feel terrible clinging to them when they went through something so terrible.

They should be just as terrified as she was now. They might even be hurt, she didn't know. No one would tell her anything. A blonde ray of sunshine came to mind and she prayed deeply for him to be there for them. Because, really, it was the only thing she knew that could make her feel better in ways that not even her scarf could do.

Naruto, the boy who could always bring a smile to her face, was like ten scarfs that never wears out. She prayed that he could be there for them, so that he could make them happy like she did for him all those years ago with the bullies. She prayed that he could protect him because his heart was strong and their hearts would need that the most right now. They must be scared out of their wits.

She prayed that he could do what she wanted but couldn't in her place. Because, even with Byakugan, she couldn't watch out for them from where she was. She was still too weak to be like him. To do all those things _herself._

* * *

Shisui wouldn't stop trembling. He couldn't stop it. It was his body's way of telling him that it was not well. He had been blinded. And, when the dark set in, all he could hear were screams and desperate pleas for him to stay awake. Each time he tried to think back on how things came to that, he couldn't find an answer. Then, he'd wake up.

But, it was still dark.

Or it wasn't. He couldn't understand. Why was there light? Why was he seeing a white ceiling? Why did his eye sockets feel full all of a sudden? Just like in the recurring nightmares, he couldn't find an answer. He panicked.

"K-K-Kahh…S-S-Seehhhh…Gr-Gurgle…"

His throat felt dry and he was gagging on something too. He tried to remove it but he couldn't move. His body was completely numb and unresponsive. He was also under the impression that he was bound. His eyes went red but, for the first time, he felt how utterly wrong it was. Activating it had been harder than he expected. There was also irritation and a feeling of weakness to it. It also felt very different.

It was then that he realized the obvious.

'It's not mine.'

His eyes, watery from the panic attack, stared up the ceiling, picking up all sorts of details even as the red faded away. It was still crystal clear.

'This isn't mine!'

The mangekyo sharingan is powerful but it comes at a price. Power for light. Each time he used it, it took a little bit of his light. Having awoken it as early as he did, he already lost a considerable chunk of his eyesight. It was why he came to hate being dependent on it when he grew up. It just wasn't worth the little things. It was his trump card.

A trump card used against him, he realized.

The sadness crept in as soon as the panic vacated. Realization just falls into step. And, he felt terrible. Absolutely horrified. He himself well enough that, injured or not, he would've activated his three tomoe at least. The only way he could've forgotten what happened was if another sharingan was involved. A sharingan at least at the same level or more powerful than his.

The last thing he remembered were screaming. His clansmen, he remembered them. He remembered the rift. He remembered the attack on his life. He remembered, oh kami, he remembered Sakuya being there. Despite himself, he cried. He sobbed like a child. He certainly felt like it. Knowing nothing of the aftermath. Locked away in a room with his hands literally tied. Having so many questions and no answers to show for them.

These eyes he had now. They weren't his. Then, whose could they be? Why would the surgeons do it to begin with? Why would they immobilize him like this?

He wanted out. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what those screams meant. He wanted to know what happened to his clan.

He wanted to find his baby cousin and make sure she was safe. He wanted…to be there. He wanted to keep her from seeing any more blood and betrayal. He wanted to keep her from that cave. He wanted to lock her in a cage and make sure she didn't do anything rash again. Because, he knew Sakuya. She would rather take a stab than ignore something like this. Many times, he wished that she could be docile, like Sasuke. He certainly wasn't the only one who thought that way. But, he couldn't help but cry now because he knows none of that is happening. Because, it was already too late.

He wanted to comfort little Sasuke, assure him that he was fine. Because, Shisui wouldn't mistake those panicked sobs for anyone else. Shisui was sure he hadn't been a pretty sight. He wanted to pull the boy close and feel the beat of his heart, to assure himself. He wanted to know if Sasuke made it out of that hell. Because, he _knew_ the kid was in there. His recurring nightmares only served to remind him. His mind made him hear terrible ways in which Sasuke could've been hurt, could've _died._ It was frequent enough that he wasn't even sure what was real anymore. He wasn't sure which was a real memory or…worse.

When the doctor came, he could hardly register what she was talking about. He was almost a vegetable. Even after losing the tube down his throat, he could still barely speak. But, there was no mistaking that look of pity in her eyes as she explained about his surgery and what not.

Shisui was not happy to see her at all. But, if there was one thing he could be happy with her for, it was when she brought up Sasuke's authorization over the surgery. At the very least, there was still someone. So long as there was someone out there who needed him, even if it was difficult, he would have to make himself whole and smile again. Isn't that how it works?

* * *

Naruto saw the flare. So, of course, he did the summoning as he was taught. It was very easy just like Sakuya said. Honestly, even if she didn't say anything, he would've figured it out eventually. The seals themselves looked rather self-explanatory. He didn't know why but it made more sense to him than their academy textbooks and it was a series of scribbles.

Not that he would've gone beyond that. He's seen the scary amount of studying Sakuya invests in improving her seal work. Not. Worth. It.

It was already pretty late and the others already left but, to his joy, Sakuya and Sasuke was going to stay over. They were acting weird but he could hardly recognize that over his joy. But, maybe, he should've been more observant. Maybe, he might've picked up on the obvious when Sasuke didn't listen to his sister and left looking really uneasy.

Because, the smoke settled and all he could see was blood, blood, and so much more blood. And, holy shit, the Nii-san with them didn't even _have_ eyes. Naruto could hardly identify the person with the kindly cousin that usually picked up Sasuke and Sakuya. The only thing the sight of him elicited was a panic attack.

 _What the hell happened!?_

Naruto stared. He couldn't even breathe. It was only until Sasuke, livid and eyes red like a demon yelled at him to _do something_. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. But, when that order came, he found a sense of purpose.

Get help? Yeah, he could do that. No, correction, he _had_ to do that. He had to get help and save his friends and that Nii-chan. He had to find someone who could fix this.

Thankfully, he lived in an apartment complex. There were many people all around. He went door to door but, to his horror, not a single person opened their door. The few who actually bothered to answer back simply made him go away. It made him angry. His friends were dying and no one was helping?

No, that's not it. It quickly dawned on him that if it was Sasuke at the door, Naruto knew that the first person wouldn't have hesitated to open the door. It was _him_. No one was helping because it was him asking. It was because he was the one knocking that no one wanted to open their doors. It was because Sasuke and Sakuya became his friends that people didn't care about them anymore.

It was a horrible feeling. The dread pooled in his gut as he realized that what he was doing was futile. No, if he kept doing this any longer, the less people were likely to help. His friends were going to die, because of him. He cried and cried and cried. Why did this have to happen?

But, like angels answering his prayers, a masked man appeared before him and calmed him down. He didn't really understand what it was at first. But then, he remembered the games his friends play sometimes. They said some odd things too about the masked protectors of the night. The scary things that they say don't exist but treat as such. He always thought they were talking about ghosts. But, this was no ghost. This was a person.

So, this was ANBU. They're a lot less grotesque than he imagined. As in, they were quite normal-looking, other than the mask.

"…Whoa…I mean, my friends! My friends need help dattebayo! Please!"

ANBU were scary. But, they were supposed to _protect_ people. They make sure all the kids don't go out at curfew and keep watch on people in trouble. They're out there to punish bad guys who do wrong. They're like the police except no one ever sees them. They just know that they're there somehow. But, never given evidence other than a hunch.

Unless, of course, the people in question were unfair tracker-types like some of his friends.

The ANBU didn't say a thing. He just nodded. Before Naruto knew it, he was already at the hospital and being seen to by a nurse. At the corner of his eyes, he saw three stretchers being rolled down the halls. The ANBU was gone now. But, he did as he promised. He helped and saved his friends. Naruto couldn't help but cry. The ANBU was weird, wearing a mask and being all mechanical. But, he helped him. _Him_. Naruto, the demon brat. He listened. He came to the boy's aide when no one else did. For that, the boy was glad.

His friends' weird games never really gave him comfort. It was more of a tease for him, scaring him about things he couldn't see or _sense_. The fact that there always seem to be ANBU around whenever they play their game never eases Naruto's nerves.

But now, he didn't care that they were everywhere. They could loiter outside his apartment any time they want. Because, he knows better now. They help keep the bad things away from him. And, they'll help when no one else will. And they'll keep Sakuya and Sasuke safe. And they're not actually ghosts.

It didn't matter that no one opened their doors anymore. It still made Naruto feel terrible, like the apprehensive look the nurse was giving him now. But, it was reprieve from a very dark place.

Sasuke and Sakuya, and that Nii-chan too, will be safe. The ANBU would make sure of it. If even the hospital people refused them because of him, the scary masked people would surely make them do their jobs.

* * *

"SAKUYA!"

Itachi couldn't believe he did it. But, he did. He actually mutilated his own baby sister. She'll remember that for the rest of her life. She'll remember how he tried to brainwash her and how he made his decision.

Seemingly cold and disaffected, Itachi regarded Sasuke as though nothing happened. The boy's face was twisted in horror and disbelief. And pure rage.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER! GET AWAY!"

With tears in his eyes, Sasuke went into the offensive. He still had his weapons. Weapons that wouldn't do anything but remind him how pathetic his struggle was. This _person_ beat Sakuya. What chance did he have?

There was a clang. It was kunai against kunai. Sasuke's weapons were hardly threatening. They weren't even sharpened. They were just training tools. The throw was precise and loaded with bloodlust. But, Itachi didn't even have any trouble deflecting it. Unlike Sakuya, Sasuke didn't have the habit of messing with his projectiles' trajectory and was painfully straightforward in effect. Itachi didn't even need to drop his sister.

"Who are you!? Why do you look like Nii-san!?"

Sasuke was saying nonsense. But, he was still in denial. It was easier to accept that a person henged as his brother _killed_ his sister instead of the actual person doing the atrocity. It burned at him that nothing he did barely made the man _move_. He knew at first glance that there was no way he could beat this monster in human skin.

"You achieved those eyes yet you are still weak. It should be clear by now that I am no impostor."

Itachi was surprised that Sasuke activated those eyes. Then again, Sakuya awakened her Mangekyo. It was this night. This horrible horrible night. Just seeing one person, just one dead person wearing a familiar face, could trigger it.

"That's not…possible."

Yet, the crimson eyes reflected the same truth. Sasuke was new to his sharingan. It was painfully obvious. But he didn't listen to his mother's lectures on it for nothing. He should know that a mere henge cannot trick their dojutsu. He had known it, deep inside, but it was too painful to consider it immediately. Because, that wouldn't have made sense at all!

Holding Sakuya up by the collar, Itachi showed her still form to her twin. It was only then that Sasuke realized that she was alive. The small movements of her chest and short intakes of breath reassured him. He was transfixed, bearing the realization that it wasn't too late yet.

Then, Itachi twisted the blade and a short cry came out.

"Stop it!"

Itachi turned his head to check on his sister. She was still unconscious. But, her skin was starting to go clammy. He had been careful not to pull out the sword but he can't delay this any longer. The sooner he leaves, the sooner Danzo can send his troops in and cater much needed medical attention to _survivors_.

"Why? Why did you...? Why are you with _them_?"

Sasuke asked helplessly. A part of him still hoped. His eyes, expressing so much emotion, stung Itachi just as badly as putting a blade in his sister.

"To measure my capacity." he replied flatly. It took him a great deal of effort to school his features. On the day that he learned he would have to train in this type of thing for infiltration, he never thought he'd use it like this.

"No, no. You're not my brother. You're not…"

Sasuke was in denial. But, at the same time, he couldn't overlook the facts. There was the unspoken _Whys_. There were the questions that Sakuya already screamed at their elder brother. But, on top of all that, Sasuke couldn't _un_ see the would-be murder of his twin sister.

He was already covered in blood and soot even before his arrival. He already saw the damage, the various people dying all around him. Itachi didn't plan for his appearance. This brand of recklessness was more like Sakuya than him. Itachi thought that his sister would keep the boy away by any means either way. She must've let something slip. It was actually a miracle that he was still alive. Then again, his awakened eyes may have something to do with it.

"How dare you. How dare you! I don't know you anymore!"

It was futile but Sasuke attacked. It was difficult to accept but it just was. But right now, he had to save his sister. He had to signal Naruto to summon them away from this hell. But, he just _can't_. He knew it more than anything. He couldn't beat Itachi. He wasn't even close to his level. His whole life, he grew up with these facts hanging over his head.

The boy had a hard time shining when compared to Itachi and even Sakuya. But, he was not untalented by any means. Itachi swore that he would make sure he stayed here, alive and whole, by finishing the job. Madara should be wiping out all the remaining others by now too.

"The _brother_ you wanted to spend time with never existed. I only acted like your companion to see your potential. Your hate for me, your desire to surpass capacity...those are the reasons I will let you live, so that you can become like me. Those eyes you have are proof.

Sakuya had been close. But, she was a disappointment in the end. If she survives this and learns a little, perhaps there is hope yet. Shisui poisoned her too much with his worthless sentiments. Making her weaker than she could've been."

Only Sasuke and Sakuya. Only for them, Itachi was willing to become a demon.

"Y-You…" Tears flowed down Sasuke's cheeks as betrayal set in. It was still too much to take but he had already gone through this conversation before. The blood on his clothes weren't decoration.

"You're really with them? Every single one of you, betraying Tou-san and everyone like this. Even Shisui Nii-san. It was all true." Sasuke accused, the painful reality bearing its weight on him. "Tou-san will never forgive you for this. Kaa-san will…Kaa-san will be sad. She'll lock you away forever!"

"I already killed them both."

Sasuke's breath hitched as he heard that. His eyes widened with renewed horror and his knees falling to the ground as all hope was lost.

"No. No..."

Itachi dropped Sakuya and walked past his frozen brother. At this point, Sasuke could no longer move.

"You have the capacity. When you are ready, go to the shrine. There is a hidden basement through the stone floors. There, you will find the secret to the _glory_ of the Uchiha clan. Maybe then, you'll be able to provide me with a better challenge.

Saying these cruel last words, Itachi couldn't filter out the bitter undertones. It was because this power was like this, because it was something like this, that he couldn't find it in him to love his blood limit. He couldn't stand it. And, he was leading his brother right to it.

He failed to make Sakuya forget, to hate him completely. He hates himself for breakdown from her perceptive nature. It will only hurt her in the long run. But, he at least made sure that she wouldn't do anything rash. Where Sakuya was meddlesome and relentless, Sasuke was protective. He saw his tenacity the first time. He was definitely furious with him. He will survive the shock, and then, he will grow strong enough to kill his older brother. Only then will the Uchiha name be cleansed forever. Sasuke will never let the two of them meet ever again.

Itachi didn't even need to use Shisui's eye anymore. Sasuke would never forgive him for this. Never.

Outside, the 13-year-old saw the effects of his actions. He did this. He caused all this bloodshed. Sakuya's words tore through him, reminding him of the obvious fact. He gave up on them. He gave up on everyone. He just couldn't let it go on anymore. Not with his siblings at stake.

Just at the mouth of the cave, he saw something of a surprise. Shisui was there. It looks like he was dragged in. It was likely Sasuke's doing. He must've found him. He didn't look like he'll make it.

It caused a bitter taste in Itachi's mouth. He did this. He really killed his best friend for real now. He killed everyone because of his decision. That was why Sasuke was so easy to convince. It was because he had been from _there_. He must've seen it all, the piles upon piles of bodies.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It has already been done. There's no turning back.

He left that place before the shuffling from inside the cave caused another lengthier confrontation with his little brother. Itachi doubted he could pull off a cold façade again. Not this soon. He saw Madara appear before him, as if reminding him of what he had become. The man almost sounded pleased with him.

This was only beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** In case no one noticed, the order of the scenes is descending. It climbs down the timeline from after Sasuke and Sakuya's disastrous hospital talk back to the confrontation with Itachi. Also, it might not have been obvious from Hinata's account but the Hyuuga clan temporarily helped fill the hole that the Uchiha clan left in the security until ANBU proper managed to adjust for it.


	27. Chapter 25 - Change

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Change**

"Wow. What happened to you?"

Misaki suddenly showed up at our door looking like she just survived a typhoon.

"I hate cats." she mournfully.

"Oh~ You met Tora, then. _Now_ , you're officially genin." laughed Shisui-nii. He was positively beaming. He was like a proud father. It was weird considering he was barely 20.

Tora. That's the fire daimyo's wife's _demon cat_ , right? Wow, her sensei is truly a sadist. How many times is this now?

"Official? Is that like some sort of secret initiation rite?"

I shot a glance at Sasuke and saw that he was pouting. It was, what's the word? Jealousy, I guess. I feel it too, kind of.

That made me squirm a little.

I know I'm not in any real hurry. I want to make use of my time to try and get better so that when I'm genin, I'd be more than prepared. There's allure in that, early graduation, but I feel that remaining with our batch is important. It's not like I want to end up with strangers and spend a good amount of my genin years being babied anyways.

But, it still feels a bit surreal. Someone beat us to the goal. Someone who didn't even start learning actual ninja stuff until after the, um, massacre. We've been working our butts off since we were pint-sized brats. It just felt a bit...unfair.

"Lucky you." said Sasuke.

Misaki shook her head vehemently with a distinct rejection. Going by what I remember of the series, it likely was not fun for her. Certainly not _lucky_.

"Your sensei must be one hardcore sadist. Who did you end up getting anyways? I didn't get to ask yet."

Shisui-nii, ever so busy with juggling clan duties with jonin duties didn't even have the time to drop by the jonin's lounge just to ask who were this year's round of sacrifices - _ehem_ \- sensei hopefuls. And that's with a much lighter mission load. In other words, he's going to be so unprepared for this.

"Hyuuga Hizashi-sensei."

Shisui-nii's face was just as predicted.

"She got your regular Hyuuga with a stick up his ass." drawled Sasuke.

" _Sasuke_. He's Neji's dad." I reminded him. We were sort of okay-ish with Neji lately. So, badmouthing his dad like that was not cool. It was beyond rude.

"Your point?" Sasuke asked innocently. Okay, so maybe _I'm_ the only one okay-ish with Neji lately. Not him. But it was still awkward for me.

"Wow. I didn't think he'd ever sign up as a jonin-sensei again. Maybe he's bored."

Shisui-nii had this stoned expression on for a while. I don't blame him. I had the exact same reaction when I first found out. Though to be fair, Neji's dad did have experience with teaching a sharingan user for a while and he had a similar dojutsu of his own. But still. It was just weird. That has to be one of the most awkward student-teacher combo ever.

"Why don't you ask Neji? You're cool right?" drawled Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. He is being so immature.

"Just because you still don't like him doesn't mean we can't hang out. Besides, Hinata's fine with it." I reasoned. His expression just soured more. Great. More male bullheadedness. And they say we women were the difficult ones.

"Why don't you just make up with Shikamaru? I know you want to. But you just keep on being mean to him."

I glared at him, hard. He _did_ _not_ just pull that card on me. He knows that I don't like talking about it.

"Okaaay. Enough of that." Shisui-nii clapped his hands loudly between our faces all of a sudden. "I brought souvenirs from my last mission. Let's see the spoils."

"There isn't going to be a severed finger in there again, is it?" asked Sasuke.

Oh yeah. That caused a stir with the kids last time, didn't it? I wasn't present at the time. I had _medical appointments._

"That was just a fake." defended Shisui-nii, with dignity.

"I remember that. There was blood and it was rotting." reminded Misaki-chan in her own non-malicious way.

Shisui's smile didn't even faze.

"It was fake."

* * *

I made my entrance in class by snapping a certain someone's hair tie. Stealth is something I've been doing my damn hardest to get better at considering that it isn't easy to _accidentally_ bump into him. He's very good at _accidentally_ missing me by a hair's breadth. Stupid ANBU training.

"My~ Shika-chan, how extra frizzy your hair is today? It's like you're trying hard not to look any more like a girl." I shot him with a teasing wink.

Choji started chuckling when Shikamaru turned towards me with a sour pout. I knew that he hated having his hair down in public. He was always wearing it up not because it was a clan thing but because his feminine features become more prominent with them down.

It's not that it's obvious. Not with that seriously dry hair. He's actually kinda hot now that he's leaving the baby fat stage a bit with puberty closing in, not that I'll ever admit it. But, he's really annoyed with it. When he was younger, _much_ younger, the teasing was more extensive. I mean, Sasuke used to tease him about it too when we were little, a retaliation for the duck butt comment. We never caught him with his hair down since. But recently, it's a common sight. Mostly, because of me.

"What? No hello? After I took effort in greeting your boring mug? Or have you gone mute?"

He gave me a dry look. It was kind of...disappointing. As usual. Tsk.

My days for the past year have been rather light since pulling off my deal with Danzo. It's almost like the storm had come past and the eerie calm after the calamity was just...dead. But not for long. At least, I try to think it wasn't. It might be paranoia talking but I like to think it's common sense. It might not come soon but it _will_. It's inevitable.

I try not to worry too much about what my friends deal with...lately. Not like anything major seems to have popped up. Rather, nothing's dropping in my lap like before. The most threatening thing that has happened since was Ino's insistence in an overdue wardrobe change. Not that adding mesh armor underneath my shirt was anything too drastic. But, the other girls did overhaul their dress code by a lot.

But, the pineapple head is still being a difficult prick. Sort of.

"So troublesome early in the morning."

He spoke drably, like it was _nothing_ even if he obviously panicked a couple of seconds ago. He wasn't even looking at me. He was combing his hair and tying it up again with that default bored look. He made some waving gesture, shooing me off like some stray dog. Like I was some unimportant fly buzzing in his ear.

I glared daggers at him. He's such a...Ugh!

"Sakuya-chan?"

"What!?" I asked sharply. Choji's used to it. He knows I'm not angry at him. I just get really ill-tempered when this asshole's here like this, being a huge dick on purpose. Stubborn jerk.

Choji pointed towards the front and saw Sasuke and Sakura glaring daggers at each other. Shit! Sakura's early today? Doesn't she usually cut it close to homeroom time with Ino? Oh~ This is a disaster waiting to happen. I shouldn't have let my morning routine of trying to skin the deer distract me!

"You're a _boy_. What would a boy know about girl stuff? She's better off with my advice. Ne~ Hinata-chan?" jabbed Sakura.

"Um..." Hinata fidgeted awkwardly. Poor girl was trapped between their childish bouts. She was sending out SOS signals and trying very hard to remain neutral. Jeez, those two just fight over everything nowadays, huh.

"Shouldn't you interfere before this gets bad?" asked Choji.

"And do what?" I whispered. "They're not going to listen to me." Or _stop_.

Lately, when I try to stop the two from their tennis match of verbal abuse, they just drag it out more using me as their new rope for tug-o-war or just plain accusing me of hypocrisy. The most effective method of preventing this so far has always been reducing the idle time between them but that's not an option today.

"I have a sister, remember?" Sasuke coolly raised an eyebrow. He's not acting like he's affected. Remaining cool while under fire - the type that has his fan girls giggling endlessly like their brains melted with idiocy. On the inside though, he is annoyed.

"Sisters don't count." snorted Sakura. "Everybody knows that talking about girl stuff with brothers is a big don't."

True. It's just really...uncomfortable. For both parties. I try to avoid them with Sasuke when I can. _Girl stuff_. Not Shisui-nii though. He was very brave when he gave us the birds and bees talk. I mean, after the most fucking horrible and extensive sex-ed class of my life - courtesy of a no shits kunoichi class teacher - it was kind of required.

"How would you know? You don't even have brothers or any siblings at all." leered Sasuke.

"I have cousins." She shrugged. "Just go away. Dumb boys aren't needed here." said Sakura, smiling cruelly at that. As if she won a battle.

"This is going to escalate _real_ soon." I heard Hibachi mutter with glee. Sasuke wasn't a girl but this is basically our personal Naru-verse version of Academy cat fight. 'Cuz, well, Ino and Sakura are pretty tight in this world. For some reason, even the resident fan girls are relatively decent now.

"Dumb?" Sasuke smirked obnoxiously at her with an air of refreshed superiority. "I distinctly remember scoring higher than you on the last exam."

I winced at the sudden onslaught of murderous intent, at the level of an academy student. Shit, Sasuke. Did you really have to say that?

"Say that again, you jerk. I _dare_ you!" screeched Sakura. It was Ino level banshee.

"Just face it. I'm better than you." Sasuke smirked haughtily.

"AAAHHHH! JERK! JERK! _JEEERK!_ YOU MUST'VE CHEATED! I KNOW IT! _CHEATEEERRRR_! I NEVER LOSE TO YOU IN _TESTS_!"

And I am definitely not stepping in now. Not if I don't want to go deaf. Sakura was really upset over that. She hates losing to Sasuke in grades more than anything. After all, the paper tests are her strongest area.

"P-Please don't f-fight. It was j-just a h-history t-test." Hinata tried to calm them down. It didn't work. She was barely heard over the ruckus.

"Jeez! When will they shut up!?" Kiba groaned loudly from across the room with his hands on his ears, kinda like me.

The answer to that was _When Ino gets here_. I'll admit, I have no issues with their ongoing rivalry. It's kind of nice how it's encouraging the other girls to have more muscle than make-up. It's an ongoing girls vs boys trend unspoken in the background. Go feminism.

It's just the screaming that gets to me. Two words. _Sensitive ears._

" _You_ shut up Kiba!" hissed Sakura.

"Why? He doesn't sound nearly as irritating as you." scoffed Sasuke.

Oh, come on! Sasuke, where has your manners gone!? Girls should not be talked to this way! Why is it that he always just loses restraint when it's Sakura!? You're making things worse! _You're_ worse! Couldn't you just silently ignore everything like in the anime!?

...Wait, that's how he did it in the anime right? Ugh. I'm reviewing my notes again. Couldn't I have crossed over with whole episodes safely recorded in a hard drive?

"Choji, where's Ino? She's supposed to be with Sakura." I asked him.

Those two routinely arrive together, as planned. We needed the cherry top and the duck butt to have minimum pre-homeroom contact due to...obvious reasons. It inevitably leads to the two chewing out each other on some meaningless shit. They usually just cut it close, like five minutes till the bell or something.

"She was but then she disappeared and didn't say where she was going." Shrugged Choji.

Well, that wasn't any help. Unless, of course, Ino was taking a really difficult dump and was too embarrassed to say she needed to go to the bathroom. There's a reason a good percentage of little boys think girls don't actually poop. We do a good job of being subtle about it. No one even noticed when she had an upset stomach for days due to misjudging her dosage for poison. Yamanakas apparently practice Mithridatism.

But, I doubt that. Ino never uses the restroom other than for preening in the mirror. There are advantages to living near the Academy. She'd rather be caught dead using the school stalls for anything other than spying.

"She's probably just stalking her stupid crush." interjected Hibachi.

I felt my mood drop at that little reminder. When I noticed that Ino was not showing any symptoms of the fan girl disease, I was actually hopeful that she somehow managed to avoid it like Sakura, sort of. But, I was wrong. She was a fan girl all right. Just not with Sasuke. She was head over heels for... _Neji_.

"I heard she's officially part of the fan club." added Yagura.

Neji is already out at the yard...sparring or something. Their class starts an hour earlier than ours.

"Part of it? She's a founding member."

Ami held her head high. She's so proud. Ugh. Prepubescent fan girls.

"Are _you_ part of it?" I gave her a steely glare, just daring her to say yes.

"No." she snorted. Then, she blushed. "Okay, maybe a little. But unofficial!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's _gorgeous_!" she excused. I rolled my eyes. As if that's a valid explanation.

"From what I recall, you said the same thing about Shikamaru." Hibachi said dryly with a teasing elbow.

Choji and I were attacked by bubbling laughter. One that I defeated with pride and he did not.

Thank you, Ami! That is _POINT_!

Ever since the incident with Yakumo and her _apology_ , girls started looking at the jackass in a different light. Like, he's suddenly a lot more interesting and stuff. I could feel actual embarrassment bubble from the pineapple head who was in the room now. It was like a rising tide. Ignoring everything around him was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Well, yeah. But he's a slacker. Once you see that Hyuuga work out, it's like magic." Ami said dreamily. With drool.

DOUBLE POINT!

Shikamaru groaned at this point and dropped his head on the table.

"That...is creepy." said Hawk Eyes. Ami glared at him, with _actual_ killing intent. Hibachi gulped.

"What am I doing talking about boys with boys? You boys know _nothing_ about boys." grumbled Ami.

She got odd looks for that but, well, I sort of get where she's coming from. In part, I mean. I went through that phase myself when I was but a wee little gal with puppy crushes on TV stars and fictional characters. It was an embarrassing part of my now unnecessary extra history.

"Why hang out with them then?" I drawled.

"Because _you_ hang out with them." she said sourly. "Also, I don't want to be a part of _that_."

She pointed towards Sasuke and Sakura. Okay. Reason accepted. I'm probably Ami's closest friend left next to Ino and Sakura with both Kasumi and Fuki gone. Those two...They dropped out as soon as the whole rape statistic came into play. Ugh. Horrible _horrible_ sex ed class. Damn it, Suzume-sensei!

"Okay then." I offered her my arm. "Why don't we ladies have some nice lovely girl time before class? Speak louder though. I'm sorta filtering my ears with chakra right now."

Because the cat fight's still going on and I can't remain in this classroom otherwise. I'm really glad I developed this hearing safeguard technique. It's so useful.

Hibachi was mock gagging behind our backs.

"I see you." Droned Ami.

"Kuh." he cringed. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"See? Boys really know nothing." sighed Ami. I laughed about it because...I guess some things never change no matter what world.

POOF!

Ami and I turn towards the front to see Sasuke and Sakura looking shocked while drenched in orange paint.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NOW I'M THE BETTEREST ONE OF ALL YOU LOOSERS DATTEBAYO! NOW I _KNOW_ WILL GRADUAAAATTTEEEE!" Naruto said triumphantly.

It was his own way of cheering for himself for his stupid plan of taking the graduation exam again this year, just 'cuz he can. He actually studied for it this time. Just to better his chances. I'm a little doubtful on that claim though. I just can't imagine Naruto willingly sitting down to study on purpose for more than an hour. It's one of the reasons why we have group study at his place most of the time, so he can't escape.

...Cue angry yells.

" _NARUTO!_ "

* * *

I was doing a paper run. Shisui-nii's off on a mission for once and Shinra's too busy to deal with this shit right now for us due to personal reasons. _Cough_ – date – _Cough_. I'm starting to get pissed with Konoha's R &D. They could've given me a warning but nooo~ They had to just drop a bomb and say _Oh, your project's approved and in line for testing_.

They have to be shitting me. I filed that project years ago. _Years_!

But, I guess I shouldn't complain. It's not every day brats like me are given a chance to review highly valued medical seals in person. I mean, this is gold! But, I'm still annoyed I had to wait this long. I almost forgot about it in fact. I thought they just humored me at first, even. This is worse than that time I had to wait six months before they approved my improved heating seal with the dials. And that's with an already existing product!

Bureaucracies. They are such huge wastes of time.

By the time I got home, I was so tired I broke the rule of no shoes in the house through my own room. Just think, I go ballistic when the kids do it. That's hypocrisy at its best. But I don't care. I'm already aware that I'm a walking contradiction. Fuck rules.

"This is a lot of paper even for me. I should get some snacks first." I groaned even as my stomach loudly agreed.

I figured that there shouldn't be any harm leaving the papers there, sitting innocently for a second, while I visited the fridge. I mean, what could happen right?

Just then, I felt a sweltering ball of anger and frustration closing in fast. The sliding doors of my window slammed sideways. If it weren't for the quality wood and window fittings, I think it would've been derailed. The problem is how said window was near the piles upon piles of paper I just set down. The same papers that R&D took forever to let me touch. They're not even the medical seals. They're the clearance forms and waivers of non-liability I have to sign plus some more. In other words, the much-hated bureaucracy stuff. They just came flying about.

All blood left my face.

"Sacchan, sorry! Just passing through!"

Yakumo agilely bounded through the window and _faded_. I know she's still there but the spread of chakra suddenly filling up the room, the house, made it a bit difficult to pinpoint where exactly she slipped into. Almost immediately after, Neji appeared with his Byakugan activated.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Stop trampling all over my papers first!" I shrieked in response. Before everything else, it was the first thing I registered.

Okay, it wasn't a proper response but I was high on panic here. I just spent hours manually transporting all that shit from R&D to here. Does anyone window visiting me like this even _care_ about the surmountable distance between those two places? No, they don't. The incriminating evidence are the papers all trampled and flying about.

The chakra haze cleared and he saw what I already knew. Yakumo was gone. Just then, a new player sporting bright and bubbly chakra comparable to Naruto's radiance sped towards the vicinity.

"MY ESTEEMED RIVAL AND TEAMMATE! I WON'T LOSE THIS GAME! IF I DO, I WILL RUN 500, NO, 5000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! BY MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, I SHALL TAG THE FAIR YAKUMO-SAN FIRST!"

I've never met this person before, at least not personally, but I'm pretty sure that's Rock Lee. Wait, he's wearing regular clothes. His hair isn't even a bowl cut. There's not a trace of green on him. Am I seeing this right? He actually looks socially acceptable!

Neji didn't seem to see things the same way as the other boy did. He clicked his tongue and vaulted away to resume his search...and to get away from his new teammate. More papers flew about.

"Oh, _come on_!" I yelled in indignation. Seriously, and no one is even going to offer to help me? Some gentlemen they are.

"I told Sasuke not to pick the unit closest to the commercial district entrance but _nooo_ ~"

I grumbled to myself as I knelt on the tatami and tried to get everything back in order. Maybe I should invest in traps for better security like how Shisui-nii does it with his closet. I mean, I'm a fuinjutsu practitioner. I have the means for it.

"Are they gone?"

I heard a voice echo from _under_. All of a sudden, the floor was unstable and something was pushing upwards, emerging from the floor.

"Ack!"

I fell backwards and the papers...Oh, you know what? Forget the damn papers.

"Oops, sorry."

Yakumo apologized quickly as she squeezed out of the small space under the mat that was usually reserved for hiding secret documents or weapons. After all, this was a ninja house. Then again, how did she know that was there?

"Do I even want to ask?" I groaned as I let my tired arms spread out on the floor.

I keep forgetting. Many of my friends used me and Kiba as a measuring stick of sorts to work on their stealth skills. So far, Yakumo was one of the more productive people who managed to beat it. She uses this weird illusion barrier like thing on her skin that dampens everything from scent to chakra to _sound._ In many ways, it's annoying. It only means more and more people are becoming sensor proof. Not that it's a bad thing for ninjas. It's just annoying for things like _this._

"Hehe. I guess I do owe you an explanation." she said uneasily. She sat down, methodically slipping her boots off and steering clear of the scattered papers, wary of my degenerated mood. She was obviously entering story mode.

"Remember last month when my batch took our graduation exams and Neji and Naruto-kun sort of...kissed?" she asked meekly.

For all the things to bring up while my mood was this bad, that one was perfect. It certainly did wonders turning my frown into a smile.

"Yeah. I got a great shot of it too." I said with a grin. That was a lifetime's worth of blackmail material, right there.

"Neji just figured out that I had a hand in it."

At that, my grin slowly faded. It was funny talking about it when it was such a glorious accident that toppled so many dominoes of mayhem but if it was intentional...

Yakumo fidgeted uneasily in her seat.

"I wasn't really going for that. Honest! I was just trying to prank him. I thought it would ensure me a spot on ANBU. I know my brownie points were good enough but I had to make sure!" she said in a panicky voice.

I let my mind trail back to their team assignments day. I asked Neji about his team and all he said was that he got annoying people and an even more annoying teacher. Yagura was whining about losing the chance to be mentored by Maito Gai and Lee was just shouting earlier about them being teammates so it's easy enough to guess.

Yakumo, on the other hand, I didn't hear anything about being assigned to a team. I heard she got apprenticed by some jonin whose name is unfamiliar to me and has generally been AWOL for the past few weeks.

I know that her goal has always been ANBU, especially after figuring out the whole thing with Shikamaru all those years ago. I think it's her own way of saying sorry and making up for what she did to the rest of the response team from that time. I never thought much about her theories on the shadowy tests until recently when I considered that they might actually be the real deal.

It's because of her that I've come to notice the few secret games littered all over the Academy like the coded graffiti in bathrooms, secret passages, false boards, etc. It changed the way I looked that the school curriculum, in fact. I've always known that people were always watching but that clinched it.

Still, I don't get what that had to do with Naruto and Neji's unfortunate smooching session.

"If I recall, the boys were trying to goad Hinata into confessing her feelings by kissing the knucklehead. But then there was a misunderstanding between him and Neji. One thing happened after another and suddenly their lips were smacked together. Forget the angry fan club, _Hinata_ was downright murderous. She was worse than Yagura on a bad day!"

I was recounting not for the sake of nostalgia. I was trying to point out the repercussions of that event. I never thought I'd see Neji look so terrified, he ran away with his tail between his legs. Of course, I know that Hinata didn't use the curse seal on him. She would never do that. But, I can still imagine the rage of a girl in love.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I was just trying to make Neji embarrass himself in front of everyone. He needed to be taught a lesson!" she explained hastily.

Oh boy. They really don't get along, do they?

"But then, Naruto got in close and they glared at each other and then...it happened. Ohh~ You think Naruto will forgive me if he finds out?"

Yakumo's hands covered her very red face. I remember her reaction that day, clear as water. She...had a nosebleed. A very powerful one at that. It was such a shock for me too because I never pegged her for a BL fan. It's always the quiet ones, I suppose. I have the sneaking suspicion that she probably could've stopped it or at least salvaged the situation enough by altering everyone's perception of what was going on but got caught in the moment. She's gotten _that_ good with her abilities. It's like...magic.

"No one's going to blame you for that." I tried to console her. She gave me an _Are you kidding?_ look because, well, Exhibit A was just chasing her moments ago.

"I meant everyone else. Besides, it's you. No one can stay mad at _you_ for long." I persisted with my reasoning. Yakumo is just one of those people, like Hinata. You can never stay mad at pure maidens like that. That's just how the world works.

She didn't look too convinced. Okay, change tactics.

"How about... the juicier stuff?" I carefully placed a playful grin upon my face. "Don't tell me. Your instructor is male, rocking the tattoo, and super _fine_ with a tapir mask."

I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. She blushed instantly.

"N-No!" she denied awkwardly. "Psh. That's isn't...Of course it's not..."

Finally, she sighs under the power of my knowing smirk.

"Yes."

I silently celebrated my victory.

"How did you even know that?"

It was my turn to snort.

"Yakumo, I may not be as good at keeping tabs on rumors and people like Ino but I do know _people_. If you were really apprenticed by you-know-what, there's only so many in there who can actually work around your strengths. Genjutsu experts are a rare breed and it's not easy to train them for...you know."

Plus, I heard about it all during my last visit at T&I, not the anyone ever clarified anything about _the new kid_. Who gets into ANBU or leaves it is purely their own business. But, there was a lot of them going through the revolving doors of the department.

I'm kind of stuck doing community service for Inoichi as part of my _treatment_. It's supposed to drill into me the consequences of doing things arbitrarily while making use of the resident new sealing _expert -_ hardly - on various small things to ease people's jobs. The weirdest part is how the man was already retired as division head. He downsized to the extraction unit for a less stressful work environment.

She acquiesced. I could see it in her eyes. But that was more or less all I needed for confirmation. I can't believe she actually did it. She made it into ANBU. I'm so proud. Then again, had I not pulled through with my deal with Danzo, she could've ended up in Root but...details. All that matters now is how I was able to fully show her my support!

"I guess. Baku-san did say something like that before. He's been working me into the ground. He says I have to compensate my lack of power and stamina with technique and flexibility."

Yakumo didn't even question things anymore. She just looks torn between the strong desire to whine and relief from being taken seriously. I'm really twitching to see what she looks like behind a mask! Oh, knowing her, it must be so cute~

"He did a great job with you. Stick with his training a while longer and you'll see it's worth it."

The grand entrance she made when she first got here was enough indication she's been doing more than just my prescribed yoga routines. She's gotten around those breathing techniques too. I take it her inner muscles have improved in quality. Being AWOL just a bit longer might just be good for you too, all things considered.

"You're right. I shouldn't be slacking off." she sighs as she stood up. "Thanks. I really needed that."

"Which part?" I asked curiously.

"Everything."

My ego can take that.

She did her personal rendition of shunshin and faded out in a mist-like haze, as if she were a dispelled ghost while waving goodbye. She has her own flair for dramatics. I wonder if it's just her, the Id inside her, or something about genjutsu masters' preferences.

Now...The papers.

 _Those OCD hicks at the logistics department are going to kill me for this._

* * *

Ino talked about caterpillars and bowl cuts in a fit of trauma last time I saw her. It's a strong indication that she already met the full extent of Team Gai. Lee's officially been corrupted. Shame. I never got the chance to savor his normal period. That is a treasure lost to time.

I feel a bit sorry for her. Getting those people in careful doses is good enough for me but the shock of the whole package must've been a nightmare for her. Neji will probably come to appreciate having such a wacky team in the long run, just for the fan girl repelant properties. Actually, he might just realize it now.

"Neji-kyun~"

The chorus of giggles and cooing was this close to making Neji twitch. Without the _protection_ his wacky teammates provided, he was bait dangling openly in a lake full of hungry sharks. It was almost pathetic how he was subtly positioning himself between me and the crowd.

"Alright. Back up. You're crowding the gates."

Gate duty was probably one of the most boring jobs yet. Sure, it was an important task to make sure the checkpoint is thoroughly screened but it does get stale quickly. On that note, the smirks of the chuunin on guard duty must mean they were enjoying watching the poor Hyuuga's misery. It was premium entertainment.

"I thought your sensei stopped things like this from happening since you graduated." asked Sasuke, almost a jab if it wasn't for the sympathy.

"Only when he's here." grumbled Neji with a deep frown. Something told me he arranged for said Sensei to not be in this area at this time if only to avoid embarrassing himself or simply just to get away.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee do end up in the same team. It's still Team 9 under Maito Gai. What were the odds?

Sure, Yakumo aimed to disappear into an _apprentice_ role and got along about as well as cats and dogs did with Neji. Still, I would've guessed the top three most likely to succeed in their class would've been put to together, not that I'm dissing a person I've never met or anything. Maybe Tenten really was just that good after all? I don't know.

Or maybe, it was team chemistry? Yakumo isn't actually a Combat and Assault type like everyone else on that team. Still, that meant it must've been really humiliating for Neji to admit who he was going to be taking missions with to his father after the team assignments were confirmed.

"Don't worry. You just have to endure a couple of minutes and then we're home free." I reminded him.

We were going to Ishigakure. Sasuke and I are going with Shisui-nii to support Misaki-chan. She's already there and her team already made it to the second round. Neji is tagging along with us for research purposes. Also, he probably wants to see the performance of his father's squad.

It's still weirds me out even now. I get the advantages of having someone familiar with dojutsu for a sensei but, _why_ Hyuuga Hizashi? I didn't even know he was available.

I noticed Yagura walking around anxiously for a while now. He looked troubled and busy so I only spared a wave for him. Now that he's come closer and indulged us with what he's been searching for, the fog of mystery cleared a tad bit.

"Hey, Maito Gai isn't here. Wasn't he supposed to be your teacher Neji-san?"

"Unfortunately." sneered Neji.

Yagura didn't look too pleased with Neji's offhand comment.

"You're really lucky, you know. I was really hoping to get him as a sensei but then your team took him all for yourselves." huffed the boy sourly.

Neji looked at him with confusion, at least that's what I read from his chakra.

"Why would you want that man as your sensei?" There was actual incredulity in his voice.

"Do you even have to ask? He's the greatest taijutsu master of Konoha! No, of all time! I've dreamed of becoming just like him forever."

Yagura just like Maito Gai…

The image of him in a green jumpsuit, a bowl haircut, and a sparkly smile came to mind. It caused me to shiver. I was inwardly glad that it's not going to happen. Damn, why is this kid upset over loosing that horrible possibility? He should be jumping for joy! Sometimes, I really just don't get Yagura. Going by Neji's silently expressed feelings on the matter, we were on the same page.

"Okay, I got them!"

Shisui-nii arrived with passes on hand along with a silly grin on his face. He was way too excited for this. He was fully decked with the most formal outfit he could have for his guarding duty. He was _actually_ wearing his flak jacket. The rest of us are coming with as add-ons for the final tournament. It's the only part of the exam that can actually be watched by an audience. Well, _usually._

"Finally, let's go." insisted Neji. He didn't want to waste a second more withering on this stage when he didn't have to. All the attention is bothering him.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you, Yagura!" I waved goodbye at my friend even as I was being pulled along.

Yagura was quick to return it and turn around to, presumably, try to catch his idol in some other manner. He's not going to give up, is he?

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked the jonin. This was the new head of T&I, Morino Ibiki. For a supposedly scary man, he's being unusually caring for some little torture device like myself. Admittedly, the deliberate wash of positive intent might just be messing with my visual perception of him but still.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. But in reality? I was _really_ nervous.

"You must be angry." he said. "This is a huge perversion of your seal."

I snorted. He doesn't know the real reason why I made it then. The reason why it was so damn exploitable like that. I almost feel like laughing. Why else would torturing prisoners to say yes to the unfair terms of their geas be allowable?

Because I'm a horrible person. That's why.

"You need them to make people cooperate for something, right? Besides, it's not like I saw anything." I said, more so to myself. As if that would make it easier.

I don't know for sure how many but I'm aware that I've effectively killed with those seals, one way or another. I robbed people of their wills with them. They had me using the prototype so that they can set an example with other more disposable ones with the death payment. Very rarely is the complete non-lethal version asked of me. I don't have to be present for the actual thing to know why.

I can't stop the nerves.

"I shouldn't have based it on blood fuinjutsu." I complained.

The stupid forbidden-ship rules that they plastered on my seal made it so that I can never teach it to anyone. Not that I expected anyone to be able to crack it so easily. But, that also meant that I have to make the seal every single fucking time even if I won't even be a _master_ , so to speak. If I have to make the seal every single time for specific interrogators, I might as well stockpile labeled blood bags for Konoha's top interrogators. It was an unpleasant process.

"It's a second last resort." clarified the jonin, softening his words for the troubled youth that is me. I turned to him with a look of surprise.

"Only second?" I pried. He shook his head.

"..."

"Please don't do that. You're just making me more curious." I pouted.

"Keep at that and you'll never be out of trouble." he deadpanned at me. At least, I think he did. That poker face is the best I've ever seen so far. Better than even Neji's.

"Inoichi-san never bothered giving me these sappy speeches, you know." I informed him. He's new. I get it. It must be more of an acquainting thing. I'm an unofficial member of this place whether I like it or not. _That seal_ is just too useful not to use.

"He gave you free flowers." he noted. Yeah, that was a tasteless bonus. I get a huge discount for...whatever _this_ was about.

"I only have this." He gave me a small box oozing of a delicious aroma.

"Dango?"

Comfort food. Not bad.

"You can eat it at your home, away from my papers."

I smirked. Well, that's one way to tell some kid to scram without losing the boss factor.

"Whatever you say, sir." I mock saluted.

I went out the secret exit because obviously, I can't be seen coming in and out of T&I through the front gates. It was still light out so I had time to burn. Maybe everyone's still at the dojo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Boring chapter. Even to me, it feels like a bunch of shorts I shoved together for a filler. The transitions don't even feel smooth to me. Admittedly, a lot of this chapter could've been skipped over. Just saying. Oh great, now I'm criticizing my own work! T^T

Graduation will be the next arc after this one.


	28. Chapter 26 - Carve The Name

**My Name Is Uchiha Sakuya**

 **Summary:** What if a girl somehow ended up being reborn in another world as Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister? Will she find a way to survive the impending massacre and change her future or will she die leaving history to unfold by itself?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my OC is mine. This is _not_ a self-insert.

 **A/N:** It's finally the long-awaited graduation arc.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Carve The Name**

Crap. Crap. This cannot be happening _again_.

Last time, I had a valid excuse. I was in hospital arrest and in a coma for a considerable time at that. My hive falling into ruin was more or less an accepted reality. What excuse did I have now though? Heck, I don't even know what's wrong. I've been keeping to the schedule properly but it's like I've been miscalculating their growth rate as of late.

"What's wrong?" asked Shinra Nii-san.

" _Look_ at this."

It was odd. But, I noticed lately that some of the silkworms live longer than others. Some even grow slightly bigger. Only slightly. But, the most telling discrepancies lie in how some of them grow up _glowing…_ And blue, can't forget about this weird part.

"…That's mildly disconcerting."

Shinra came over to talk to Sasuke and Shisui-nii about the expansion of the nursery. He turned it into an actual daycare and has been thriving. After all, he already had the equipment, laborers who actually needs their jobs, and experience.

With the quickly developing commercial district adjacent to us, it was getting more and more enticing for working parents to leave their kids to babysitters. Not only did it keep the financial end stable and helped a lot of people, it also assured that the kids in the clan could play with other kids their age from outside the clan.

…Also, he gets to keep his girlfriend.

I was actually the one who slated it for approval. Shisui-nii doesn't really double-check much of the proposals we pass through him anymore. He just stamps. He trusts that Sasuke and I don't slack in our jobs. Honestly, we don't. We don't want something coming back to bite us in the ass like that open-doors policy we had to rehash.

"Is it?" I asked him meekly.

"I'm not an expert or anything but insects mutated on chakra aren't normally a good thing going by common sense."

He's right. Kikaichuu, Bikochuu, flesh-eating ants, genjutsu butterflies, and jet hornets are only a handful of examples. Heck, there are some insects developed into drug carriers by some really screwed up people out there. Shino once told me that for kicks. Granted, most of those examples were deliberately developed by ninja for combat purposes but, it's not like accidental breeds born from such things were ever a good thing for the regular people in general.

"Not that I'm insinuating anything but shouldn't you check in with experts to find out if they're going to be a problem?" asked Shinra.

"Eh?"

"For registration. " he supplemented. "I mean, we have kids here and some of your old _pets_ did end up getting released into the wild."

He had a point. Of course, I don't think the moths from my very first hive was mutated yet but it could be used against us in the long run if something happened. Maybe, I _should_ ask Shino about this.

I pulled a sample into a new separate hive and submitted it through the Aburame for immediate inspection. I was on nerves while waiting for the next week even when Shino assured me that the kind of breeding I did wasn't guaranteed for potentially disastrous things. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't actually that easy to accidentally create killer insects.

"Preliminary examinations are finished. But, we're going to have to keep these samples for further testing. External factors in the environment may cause secondary mutation."

The Aburame in the gas mask explained to me in clinical tones. Since he was doing this as a favor for Shino, I'm not too sure if he's actually a close relative or it's another case of loyal servitude like with the Hyuuga. Either way, he looks every bit an eccentric doctor in her attire with the exception of his speech pattern.

I get that being insect handlers generally turn off most people, resulting in isolated childhoods even to those why try their hardest. Still, Aburames are really all like this, huh. I could hardly feel his presence in the room despite his wacky appearance.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

I was actually expecting that I'd never get that batch back again. Actually, submitting these little critters to the Aburame clan directly was the same as donation. If I wanted them back, I would've gone around through the Domestic Animals and Wildlife Management division of Konoha proper. Animal Care, for short.

Yes. That is _a thing_. Who do you think maintains the Forest of Death?

"The test results are quite impressive. They're chakra carriers. They generate their own at above normal capacity up to an average of 65 units each. Generation rate is at 10 units per hour average but they prove capable of replenishing from outside sources to instantly fill in reserves. I suspect that it has to do with the high dosages fed to them over the years.

It's mostly attuned to your chakra which actually caused an acceleration on breeding due to uniform mutation but individual breeding from this point forward should standardize them.

As for release, since they're silk worms, they usually discharge excesses through the raw silk they produce which create an exceptional quality of wire once processed that is imbued with chakra residue. I suspect that it's why you have such ease in controlling and maintaining your ninja wire. Constant exposure maintains its chakra density.

When the worms reach adulthood, the moths generate an exceptionally potent acid chakra that can liquify the threads, like usual. But, it seems to be harmless to living creatures. In fact, I theorize that diluting it with a solution can make it an injectable chakra booster. I have yet to test this however so I suggest against any unsupervised experimentation."

I blinked with my mouth dropping ever so slowly. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he implying that I made not just living chakra conductors but rather…chakra _donors_? Sure, 65 units full chakra capacity isn't really that much in comparison to a person but a swarm could replenish chakra deprived people in desperate need of transfusion.

"The only special breed of insect I recall that has similar qualities to that are the extinct honey farmers of the Kamizuru clan. Why? The texts say that these bees created honey that can hold chakra and make it ingestible for recuperating ninja. During the second ninja war, it was used by Iwagakure in a similar manner with soldier pills."

I turned to Shino in surprise as he said those words. I'm not sure if he's just recounting an interesting trivia or complementing me. Of course, chakra honey that works like a soldier pill sounds way more useful than my worms but, then again, this was an accident on my part.

"We'll be submitting it for registration. Since they're yours, any thoughts on a name?"

Eh? They're letting me name it?

"Uh, I don't know."

What's an appropriate name? Then, it suddenly hit me. Wasn't this actually a good chance? I mean, _he_ did it before with that book of his. Of course, I'm not actually leaving clues for the future unfortunate victims of reincarnation hiccup. This is more like a shout-out. A desperate howl to find any pack in this world that's the same breed as me.

I doubt that it's going to do anything. I'm not really hoping it would do anything. But, it'll be a legacy. It's like writing I WAS HERE on a wall and, thousands of years later, an archeologist translates it off an ancient ruin.

A smile crept on my face.

"Chernobyl." I decided.

"Ch-Chirnil…"

The man trailed in slight difficulty over the name. I admit, it's not the easiest to pronounce. But, I thought it appropriate to name my accidental mutant worms after the greatest nuclear disaster in my old world's history.

"Cher-no-byl. It's written like this."

I wrote down the katakana for it.

"That's an unusual name. Any reasons?" questioned Shino.

I just shrugged. "I read it from somewhere."

* * *

"No. Wrong. This genjutsu is an illusion type that can't be dispelled through pain, only seen through." corrected Sasuke.

"Eh~ That's too difficult -ttebayo. I don't get it~" whined Naruto.

"That's because you didn't review the notes I lent you at all." Sasuke looked about ready to pull his hairs out.

Naruto already went through two graduation tests. We figured he'd be more familiar with the content by now but we grossly overestimated his disdain for tests in general. He's like a blank slate. The only thing he remembers with clarity is the practical part and we all more or less know what's going to be in it so it's useless. The problem here is, it's finally our batch's turn. Naruto can't afford to fail again. Sasuke's determined to make sure of that. But, it's turning out to be more than a headache.

"G-Good luck, Naruto-kun. I-I know you can do it." cheered Hinata. Naruto was smiling back at her sheepishly.

"Don't baby him. He's didn't even bring his books like I told him. Again." chided Sasuke with gritted teeth.

For once, we weren't studying at Naruto's place. It wasn't like Hinata was allowed to go there. Also, we had a much better library on hand at our place. Personally, I'd like to just let Naruto live at the complex instead of the terrible dump he calls a home. But, that was just asking for a controversy to explode on our face.

"But this is stupid and boring~ Why do I have to go through all these books?"

"We're just trying to help you, you know. This is for your own sake." I drawled. Really, this kid. And he's so down about failing the graduation exam too. But really, with this kind of mindset, there was no way he was going to pass.

Naruto entered the Academy two years earlier than most of us. So, he has enough Academy years on his belt to request for the exam without much red tape compared to the controversies Misaki had to deal with.

The age restriction law that was passed had been...disappointing. To say that it kept kids from graduating too early was a hoax. Sure, going by the canon Naru-verse, something like it would've kept Sasuke from advancing as much as he'd like, it wouldn't have been the same in Misaki's case who technically graduated with barely half the required number under her belt.

There is a minimum requirement of seven years in the Academy for taking the graduation exam personally in advance if not members of the graduating class. Basically, only rare cases like Naruto who entered early could possibly cash it in.

However, the advanced placement exam can be allowed to students with high grades, excellent performances, blessed by both the Academy and parents, with an official letter stamped by the Hokage, marking his approval of the request. Any clan kid with a genius enough disposition can get these tests. The only thing hard to procure there is the Hokage's stamp.

Actually, if you have that, you can get away with anything. Everything else is just an ad against early graduation.

Though personally, I think the teachers just let Naruto take the exam so that he'd get either an eye opener or simply just to get back at him through the ensuing depression of failing. We have nice teachers but really, sometimes people can be just as bad as full-time jerks. There's always two sides to the coin. Only Iruka-sensei actually protested about the blonde idiot's plan among them. It was just plain obvious Naruto wasn't ready.

"Che. Books are stupid." Naruto grumbled. I shot him a playful look then bonked him on the head with a book.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"You know the hokage has to do the most paperwork out of anyone in the whole village. It's a package deal. Now, with paperwork come books. If you can't even do your homework or go through your workbooks without falling asleep, you'll never be allowed to become hokage." I said with a sinister smirk.

"EH! NO WAY! THAT'S HORRIBLE DATTEBAYO!" He looked positively horrified. "Oh, why do stupid books have to be everywhere~ Hokages shouldn't have to do boring stuff like that -ttebayo~"

I snorted. Boring stuff like that are the only things a Kage _can_ do. They can't really leave the village freely whenever they wish it. What else can they do other than that? While they're military leaders and considered the strongest ninja in the village, they're also the veritable rulers of the village. They're the person that _runs_ it. There's so much more to the position than just muscle as how there's a lot more to a ninja village than it's ninja.

I should know. I've been part of running a clan for years now.

"N-Naruto-kun. Being h-hokage isn't that s-simple." sighed Hinata. I gather she's tried to explain this many times before. I've tried to explain it many times before. This fool never listens. He has the attention span of a goldfish.

How did he save the world again? Oh right. It's because he's an idiot. Anime rule number 1. It's always hard-headed idiots that get to save the world because they're foolish enough to actually risk it. He's like a permanently blonde and slightly smarter version of Goku.

"Hokages aren't kings, Naruto. That's the daimyo's job. Hokages exist to serve the village, not the other way around. They have to work their butt off on boring stuff because it's their job. That's part of why he's the most important person in the village." I stressed.

And people actually want to become Hokage. Ugh. It would be more understandable if the whole I-want-to-be-president dream came with the more natural tag on of I'll-be -rich-if-I-rule-the-country misconception the breeds corruption but that isn't the case here.

I understand that Naruto has it hard. He had no one to teach him how to read and write when he was little, leading to him gripping at straws in the Academy when he first entered. He was closer to a sit-in student those first two years than anything.

He told me once about how he was actually in the Academy since he was three and how he kept going from class to class until he finally got Iruka-sensei who was like a knight in shining armor for him, apparently. That speaks volumes about how hard he had it then. Really, my fear of approaching him back then seems really stupid now. The kid needed me and I was being a cowardly idiot for edging away despite knowing that.

The prejudice against him of his Academy instructors and classmates really didn't help his case. It's why he dismisses books and writing so much. He can't be jeered for not knowing things if he declared them stupid right from the start.

Hmph. And I dare fancy myself as an adult.

From what I gather, Iruka-sensei was also the reason why Naruto wants to be Hokage too. He's the one that coined that in and unwittingly set the kid's undying goal that set the stage for his iconic declaration of his dreams. Kinda like One Piece with the pirate king's famous last words.

"Geh. I'll end up boring like Jiji. When I become Hokage, the first thing I'll do is get someone smart to do all those smart stuff for me -ttebayo. Someone like...Sakuya-chan! You're really smart! You can help me!"

I backed away instantly with my arms in a cross, my head shaking no. I already have enough paperwork from the clan and my night job thank you very much.

"Why should my sister waste her time as your secretary?" snorted Sasuke.

"Eh~ Cheapskates." he whined.

Eh, when he grows up, he'll figure it out. That, or he'll really hire someone. Possibly Iruka-sensei, assuming he leaves the Academy for it. He'll become his personal assistant like that woman that's always with Tsunade.

"But, you'll still be my ANBU right?" he asked. I sighed deeply. It's not that the idea of being an ANBU directly under him was unwanted. Actually, that sounded really cool and was a nice goal to set for myself. But, that's not the real issue here.

"For the last time, Naruto. I was _never_ in ANBU." I groaned.

The whole thing with me and Shikamaru always being tired and the whole issue altogether seems to have been slightly misinterpreted. While I did technically go on an ANBU mission once, I was never one. That was all Shikamaru. That was the whole root of our issue to begin with. The fact that I declined the offer and Shikamaru caught it for me.

He probably thought it was the best for me. He likely still does if my reassignment of a shrink is anything to go by. But, having him withering away in Root was the last thing I wanted on my conscience. Shikamaru is destined for many great things. He should never have been in Root in the first place.

"You sure seem like it." he pouted.

I was getting doubtful looks like this regularly from friends that don't believe the claim. Only Shikamaru and Choji know for certain because they were technically more involved than me.

"She wasn't. I'd know if she was." huffed Sasuke. He knew by virtue of being my brother. Our walls are literally paper thin. He would've known if I was routinely slinking through the night for secret missions like Shikamaru was doing. Our rooms only have sliding doors as dividers. He can tell. He was even able to tell that I left that house that...night. The little traitor was the one who freed Shikamaru. Damn it.

Everyone was really against me back then... They probably still harbor ill feelings about it, deep inside.

"It was complicated. It's kinda hard not to be all sneaky and panicky...being me." I rolled my eyes with an irritated lilt to my tone.

Of course, the real reason was due to my constant worrying about what to do with Shikamaru. At the very least, we've all established that the jerk was really in there. The fact that it was Root he was in was carefully avoided but I get the feeling that Shino, at least, knew that grim little detail. He never spoke about it but he was once slated for recruitment until his cousin stepped in.

I'm not going to lie. I don't like revisiting this topic.

"Sakuya-chan is really nice."

I almost chocked on that. Had I been drinking anything, I would've done the ever-famous trope of spit take. He's calling me nice?

Clearly, his eyes have a sort of beautifying filter because I would never call myself nice. Prying and obsessively loyal, maybe. But, not nice. I mean, just seconds ago, I was deliberating whether or not I should kick him out for bringing up that stupid thing!

"You could be Hokage." he comments out of the blue. At that, I really did feel like my eyes were going to pop out as I stared at him.

"Hell no. I am not going to relegate myself to the ultimate desk job of all time. Nuh uh." I reeled back on that instantly.

"Um, I d-don't think it'd b-be that b-bad." Hinata meekly said. But, she was hesitant, looking between me and Naruto. It was obvious who she'd vote for if given the chance. Naruto's always number one for her.

"Please. If she's going to be hokage, I'm going to pack my bag and become a monk." added Sasuke. Oi, that's a little extreme there. But, point made. I wouldn't want to live in a ninja village ruled by me either.

"Hehe. I don't really get it but the Hokage has to be strong and smart dattebayo. I'm not very smart -tteba so I know I have to be really strong to make up for it." he fidgeted as he admitted his obvious faults. He looked, felt, really frustrated over it.

Hinata, supportive as usual, reached out to him with words of comfort on her tongue. She hesitated on the action but she at least managed to spit out the words.

"I t-think N-Naruto-kun will be a great Hokage." She said sincerely.

"I agree." I said.

The blonde looked at both of us with a hopeful expression.

"The hokage isn't just the person that people take orders from or is the strongest ninja. He's the heart of the village."

He sagged when I said that, clearly not getting what I meant. Or maybe, he did, but completely missed my main point as usual. I didn't have to go into detail because we already went over this many times before. You don't become hokage to be acknowledged by the people. The people acknowledging you makes you the hokage. That's the most daunting block in his road but I know he won't stop trying, and he shouldn't.

"Someday, e-everyone will see you as that Naruto-k-kun. They'll even b-beg you to become our h-Hokage. You just have to work hard and be p-patient." smiled Hinata.

He smiled again. Brighter this time.

"Yeah, you better believe it dattebayo!"

"Great, now do the work. I'm not wasting my time tutoring you if you're just going to end up failing the next exam again, dead last." grumbled Sasuke.

"Hey! That's uncalled for -ttebayo!"

Suddenly, there was a ruckus outside. I didn't even need to double-check to know the cause.

"Nii-chan! It hurts~ It hurts~ Hanabi is too strong, train me~"

Sachiko came in whining at Sasuke. Because of the incoming exams, we've been toning it down on training the kids among other things. As a result, we've being getting a lot of this from most of them.

"Sachiko, this is _not_ the time."

* * *

"I'm an idiot." I hugged my knees close and hid my face in them. I'm not too confident I can control the pathetic look on my face.

"That still doesn't explain why you're hanging around here. Specifically, while Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are away at your compound to meet with friends on one of my rest days so close to your graduation exam date."

Would you believe it? The person I ended up talking this matter out with happens to be one of the most emotionally constipated people I know.

"Like you haven't heard already." I said sourly.

I blew my fuse. It was...embarrassing. The only upside was that it wasn't verbal, and thus, not so obvious. On top of that, everyone was too busy with their own thing to see. On the downside, it was far too obvious with _him_.

I screwed up again with Shikamaru. I acted like a child for all his ignoring of me and actually went for the kill. It was such a nostalgic thing, being pitted together in a spar. It used to be that we were always pitted against each other. Iruka-sensei was being too optimistic to think that it's been long enough that putting us in the same sparring ring again wasn't going to be a disaster. All it did was push me over the edge at the wrong time.

"I tend not to believe baseless rumors." said Neji.

"Even if they're not baseless?" I directed a puffy red-eyed gaze at him, raising my head a bit just for the effort.

"I suppose the black eye he was sporting was incriminating evidence for some of them."

Neji stood up and, with a polite explanation, left to get us some food. This was going to take a while, he knew. He came back with tea, Jasmine from what I can smell, and some finger foods. I can sense that there had to be at least over a dozen eyes looking this way. Neji can probably sense it too. It's not exactly subtle and, living in a house full of people who can see through walls, he must've developed enough of a sense for it.

But it wasn't like we were doing anything illicit. This was just a textbook case of troubled girl running off to her best friend.

Of course, Neji wasn't really my closest confidante. Shikamaru held that title, once upon a time, and now Yakumo did, but she was AWOL due to ANBU training. As for Ino or Sakura, they're great friends but I don't really feel comfortable talking about this kind of topic with them. They're not going to get it. I need them to be on neutral ground anyways.

Family was a good fallback but Sasuke was studying with Hinata and Naruto at home and Shisui was helping cover for us with the kids. I didn't want to trouble them with something that, given past events, was a sore topic either way. On the other hand, Neji was a close enough friend who doesn't know about the Geas incident in full detail and was mature enough not to make a joke out of the issue. Basically, I was using him. I should feel guilty about it, really, but now that I'm here, I'm just relieved he's willing to deal with my bullshit.

"How do they do it? Hinata and Hanabi. I mean, they're sisters, sure. But, unlike me and Sasuke, their personalities don't exactly meet halfway. Not to mention, they're both heirs apparent."

Hinata and Hanabi are supposed to compete for heir-dom until the decision day but somehow manage not to hate each other. It was reassuring but baffling. After all, logic persists that they should be caught in a bloody sibling rivalry given that _compromise_. It's wonder that there are no assassination plots...as far as I'm aware.

"They were young but they understood enough _back then_. Therefore, they are mindful of the clan's welfare, meaning, it's stability. The lines between their supporters were much clearer back then but it was just that that made it obvious how strong their influence was. During such a time, even a minor argument about who got to use the bathroom first could escalate into something unsightly for everyone else. They learned to tolerate each other out of necessity."

The explanation was rather dry. Actually, it was kinda sad. In the world of politics, that might seem like a completely logical course of action. After all, two presidents could hate each other's guts but still maintain their countries as strong allies for the benefit of the people. But Hinata and Hanabi are _sisters_. Politics shouldn't rule how their relationships go. Yet, while I don't feel like what Neji said was everything to it, it was still true. Hence, the sad part.

"How about you? Who are you voting for?"

"I try to remain as neutral as possible. In the end, the one I will have to serve will be the victor. The choice was never up to me in the first place. I'm just a boy from the lower branch."

That was the truth too, even if it was obviously not everything on his part either. It makes me jealous how they can all just navigate through their issues using the excuses given to them by circumstance and tradition. I don't have any of those. The things that happened to me and Shikamaru weren't forced upon us. They were things we took upon ourselves. Things that blew up in our faces out of our own doing.

I can't really explain it in words but I really wish I could have a do-over for some parts of my life.

"I won't pretend to understand the true extent of your altercation. But, from what I can tell, there is already a path available for you."

At that comment, I gave him a confused look. What does he mean by that? A path available...A solution? Is there really?

"You and Nara are very smart, but with that comes great pride and stubbornness. Neither of you wants to admit that you were wrong to each other even if you're fine with others pointing it out. You try hard to catch his attention while he maintains on ignoring you and it only gets worse. What I'm saying is, you should just try to be more honest."

I blinked at that. Again, it was nothing but pure logic. It was pure truth. And yet, unlike before, they are things that I can't accept. He's right about the pride thing. That's precisely why it's impossible. How exactly am I supposed to act more honest with the jerk when he won't even give me a chance?

On top of that, Neji of all people isn't in any position to tell me something like that.

"You know, that's ironic coming from you." I said dryly.

"Don't patronize me, Uchiha. I'm trying to be civil here."

He has a point. I should actually be glad he's talking this talk seriously. From my point of view, it's absolute hypocrisy. I haven't confirmed it yet but I'm starting to understand why Ino is so focused on him. Even so, his advice was the right thing to say.

An unmovable statue. But on the inside, it's always stormy seas.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know about other people but, personally, I feel that nothing says graduation better than confronting the need for closure. There's a strong chance that Sakuya and Shikamaru might not end up in the same team so it's bearing down on her conscience. This is not a spoiler by the way. It's my way of clearing up what the last scene was all about.


End file.
